Las cronicas de Narnia: El principio de el futuro
by W.E Morgah
Summary: Los hermanos pevensie regresan a Narnia, y son testigos de cosas extraordinarias,aun cuando no saben que su vida cambiara para siempre.Una historia llena de romance,aventura,humor,drama, ustedes eligen...CaspianxSusan,PeterxElizabeth
1. He visto lo Narniano en ti

Hola gente lectora, traigo una nueva historia en la que he estado trabajando desde hace tiempo, tengo varios capítulos listos espero que les agrade y está catalogada para los amantes del romance, de los buenos finales, de Narnia.

Espero que sea de su agrado y si es asi espero su review.

Todos hemos sabido que ha pasado con estos cuatro niños, Peter, Susan, Edmund y Lucy. Desde que comenzó su viaje a la aventura cuando aun eran unos niños, cuando lucharon contra la bruja blanca, o cuando regresaron un año después y se nos presento este nuevo personaje El príncipe Caspian, al cual ayudaron a salvar a Narnia de las garras de los Telmarinos, también cuando Edmund, Lucy, junto con Caspian navegaron hasta el fin del mundo a bordo del Viajero del Alba y por ultimo en esta historia "La silla de plata" cuando Eustace regresa a Narnia junto con Jill , solo que en esta historia cambiaremos un poco las cosas y aquí les diré como va esto.

*En "El príncipe Caspian" y en "El viajero del Alba", Aslan no les dice a ninguno de los Pevensie que no pueden regresar a Narnia.

*Igualmente como en "El viajero del Alba" Caspian **NO** se encuentra con la hija de Ramandu, eso **NO** paso.

*En "la silla de plata" Eustace y Jill van a Narnia, pero no exactamente a rescatar al hijo de Caspian puesto que este no tiene hijos, ellos se embarcan en otra historia pero la cual no hablaremos mucho de ella en este relato.

Como en los libros y en las películas no se especifica muchos las edades yo hare una relación de edades, se que no son de acuerdo a los libros, en que susan tenia doce en "El león, la bruja y el ropero", y que lucy y Edmund se llevan un año, pero es que no me cuadraba mucho.

Las Crónicas de Narnia: El León, la bruja y el ropero.

Peter Pevensie 15 años

Susan Pevensie 14 años

Edmund Pevensie 12 años

Lucy Pevensie 9 años

* * *

><p>Las crónicas de Narnia: el príncipe Caspian.<p>

Peter Pevensie 16

Susan Pevensie 15 años

Edmund Pevensie 13 años

Lucy Pevensie 10 años

* * *

><p>Las crónicas de Narnia: la travesia del viajero del alba. (aunque en estas no salen susan y peter, pero pondré las edades que tenían en su mundo)<p>

Peter Pevensie 18 años

Susan Pevensie 17 años

Edmund Pevensie 16 años (Edmund y Lucy acaban de cumplir años)

Lucy Pevensie 13 años

Eustace Scrubb 11 años

.

.

* * *

><p>En el mismo año en que los hermanos menores Pevensie, Lucy y Edmund visitaron Narnia, Peter y Susan por fin regresaron de Estados Unidos puesto que el asunto de la guerra estaba mejorando y los jóvenes podían regresar a clases nuevamente, en Londres Inglaterra.<p>

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y este era un día común entre los otros.

—Vamos se hace tarde— apresuro Susan a sus hermanos. —

Los cuatro hermanos salieron de su casa en dirección a la estación de tren, la cual se encontraba a unos diez minutos a paso normal desde su casa.

— ¡Rayos! Se me olvido mi almuerzo en casa y todo por tu culpa Su— acuso Edmund—

— ¿Mi culpa? — Pregunto con tono sarcástico su hermana mayor —si te hubieses levantado más temprano no…—

—Ya basta— interrumpió Peter— ahí viene el tren, si quieres toma mi almuerzo Edmund, al cabo que tu estas en pleno desarrollo...—

—Para los lados— completo Lucy que rio con complicidad con su hermano mayor. —

En ese instante el tren hizo su parada en la estación, la cual se encontraba llena de personas que estaban esperando su llegada, apenas abiertas las puertas comenzaron a entrar rápidamente, incluyendo a los hermanos Pevensie. Los asientos disponibles del tren se iban reduciendo velozmente, Susan se sentó al lado de su hermana menor, Edmund y Peter lograron alcanzar lugar en la hilera de asientos que estaba en frente de sus hermanas. Pero como seguía subiendo gente, los asientos se agotaron y algunos pasajeros tuvieron que irse de pie, por lo que la vista no era muy agradable.

Peter volteo a ver a sus hermanas, pero la gente que permanecía de pie le obstruía la vista, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda, al fondo del tren, pero también había una persona que no le dejaba ver, comenzó a sentirse claustrofóbico, pero el señor que le tapaba la vista se movió hacia un lado para pegarse más a la ventana, y sin querer la mirada de Peter se topo con una chica, ella aparentaba tener más o menos su edad, unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, su cabello era color café castaño, del color del chocolate puro, lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo pero caían las puntas onduladas a la estatura de su cuello, su piel no era blanca como acostumbraba a ser la gente de Finchley por el frio, tenía ese color bronceado por el sol, sus facciones eran finas, delicadas, y bonitas. Peter no lograba poder ver el color de sus ojos porque ella los tenia puestos en un libro que sostenía en sus manos, pero en el instante en el que él deseaba poder verla mejor ella levanto su mirada hacia su izquierda, como viendo a alguien y apretó sus labios en una sonrisa, después volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su libro, pero Peter pudo ver que ella era la chica más bonita que había visto, sus ojos eran color café claro, castaños, como su cabello, pero un poquito más claros. Su delgado cuerpo vestía el uniforme de la escuela a la que asistían, a pesar de que jamás la había visto, ni en la escuela, ni en el tren o en la ciudad, Peter pensó que posiblemente se acababa de mudar.

— ¿A quién miras?— pregunto Edmund con un tono de diversión fundido en su voz. —

— A nadie. —contesto automáticamente el joven que desvió su mirada hacia el frente—

Edmund siguió hacia donde estaba la mirada de Peter unos segundos atrás, y sus ojos toparon con la chica, el joven sonrió.

— ¿Mirabas a esa chica Peter?—

—No miraba a nadie Edmund, no me molestes. —

— ¡Genial! , no te preocupes Peter, es bonita, que bueno porque mama ya se estaba preocupando de que tu no…—

— ¡Ya cállate Edmund!— grito en un susurro el primogénito que ya se estaba molestando de su hermano entrometido—

—¿Y sabes que es lo bueno?— continuo el joven ignorando completamente a su hermano, con su tono divertido— Que va en nuestra escuela— el pelinegro decidió guardar silencio debido a la mirada de pocos amigos que le dirigió su hermano mayor, no porque le tuviese miedo, pero sabía que no sería agradable una pelea con el—

Al poco tiempo el tren se detuvo e hizo su parada en la estación que estaba a un par de cuadras de la escuela. Los estudiantes que iban en él se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a las puertas que se abrían para dar paso a la gente que se salía y a las otras que entraban.

Peter logro divisar sin querer a la chica que había visto antes, solo que esta vez iba caminando con una niña como de unos diez años aproximadamente.

.

Después de las clases, los Pevensie estaban de vuelta en la estación de trenes y ahora se iban a dirigir a su casa. Estaban sentados los cuatro esperando, y de pronto Lucy tuvo una sensación de _Déjà vu_. A pesar de que todos los días iban a la misma estación de trenes esta vez fue diferente.

— ¿Y te ha vuelto a hablar ese tipo Susan?— pregunto Edmund refiriéndose a un muchacho que para él le parecía que siempre estaba mirando a su hermana.-

—No, y ni que lo haga— respondió con fastidio, no le agradaba ese chico, ni ningún otro, no después de haber conocido a … ella evitaba pensar en ese nombre, puesto que sus esperanzas de volverlo a ver eran pocas, Aslan no les había dicho que regresarían… pero tampoco que lo no harían, pero ella no podía concentrar todas sus esperanzas a eso, puesto que tal si un día si regresaran, y como el tiempo de Narnia era diferente… ella no podía soportar volver y que el estuviese casado, o … que ya no estuviese, ese pensamiento le produjo escalofríos a la castaña.

— ¿Estás bien Su?— pregunto su hermana menor. —

—Sí. — mintió la joven. —

Un suspiro por parte de Lucy.

— ¿Y tú?—

—No mucho. —

— ¿Por qué Lu?— pregunto Peter con preocupación. —

—Por la misma razón que todos estamos aquí sentados, esperando a que algo suceda… y no pasa nada. —explico la niña un poco sofocada. —

—Tú sabes lo que dijo Lu, "No todo sucede dos veces de la misma manera", solo hay que tener paciencia. — respondió su hermano mayor en un intento de tranquilizarse también a sí mismo. —

— ¿Y si solo… simplemente no sucede?— cuestiono Susan. —ya ha pasado dos años desde que Peter y yo fuimos por última vez, ya deberíamos de aceptar nuestra vida aquí—

—Sucederá. — replicó Edmund. — Si El nos hubiese dicho "No regresaran jamás", entonces yo si estaría un poco preocupado, pero no es así, debemos tener Fe, y continuar, esperar y pedirle a Aslan que nos ayude a continuar. — dijo Edmund. —

En ese instante el tren hizo su parada y todo continuo igual que antes.

Pasaron un par de días, era miércoles por la mañana y los chicos estaban en la escuela, todos, excepto Susan que se quedo enferma en casa por una gripe. Era la hora de la salida, Peter y Edmund esperaban en la entrada a su hermana menor que ya se había tardado un poco.

—Ya se tardo y tengo hambre ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?—

—No puedo entrar de ese lado. — Peter se refería a la división que había en la escuela porque estaba separada en dos secciones, de las chicas y de chicos, por lo tanto solo podían verse a la hora del receso. —

—Eres su hermano, si puedes, ándale ve y aquí te espero. — compuso Edmund—

—Ag. — Peter fue pero solo porque también estaba hambriento. —

Camino hacia el lado izquierdo de la escuela donde había unas escaleras que daban a los pisos de arriba.

— ¡Peter!— lo llamo una chica rubia que enseguida se unió a caminar con el joven. —

—Hola jane. — saludo el joven. —

— ¿Qué haces de este lado? ¿Vienes por tu hermanita?, he cierto, hoy no vino Susan ¿Está bien?— pregunto la chica con preocupación fingida. —

Jane era la chica "popular" del colegio, era alta, delgada y muy presumida, era de esas personas que simulan tener la vida perfecta, y una simpatía fingida, junto con la amistad de sus amigas. Ella tenía el cabello rubio y lacio, lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta apretada y muy alta que hacia resaltar sus grandes y rasgados ojos azules, tenía la piel blanca y lisa, podías considerarla una chica bonita, pero sus facciones eran de una chica pesada, y miraba a las demás con desprecio. Ella estaba interesada en Peter, pero el chico nunca le llegaba a concebir ninguna esperanza a la joven, porque él cuando hablaba con ella era como cuando hablaba con sus hermanas, a lo que ella le molestaba profundamente, puesto que ella creía que ningún chico podría ni debía rechazarla, tenía un profundo ego.

—Son muchas preguntas. —

—Pues comienza con la primera. — contesto ella entre risitas tontas al tiempo que subían las escaleras hacia el primer piso. —

—Bueno...pues vengo a buscar a Lucy porque Susan está enferma de gripe y no pudo venir hoy. —

—Oh, qué mal, espero que se reponga pronto. —

—Gracias, le diré tus buenos deseos. — contesto Peter apretando sus labios en una sonrisa puesto que a Susan no le caía para nada bien Jane. —

Jane le sonrió a Peter, cuando se escucho en las escaleras que algo caía.

— ¡No, mi mochila!— se escucho la voz de una niña. —

La mochila llego hasta donde estaba Peter caminado y sostuvo la mochila para que no siguiera cayendo. De pronto apareció una niña como de unos diez años y Peter le entrego la mochila.

—Gracias. — contesto ella mirándole, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos sintieron algo extraño, sensación de Déjà vu —

— ¿Jill?— pregunto una voz que venía de arriba con un tono divertido. —

En eso se escucharon unos pasos más en la escalera y apareció la chica que Peter había visto en el tren.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por unos segundos, y los dos sintieron algo demasiado extraño, la chica tuvo que apartar su mirada para voltear a ver a su hermana.

—Estoy bien. — contesto la niña con una sonrisa. — y mi mochila también. —

La chica le sonrió a su hermana. Jane estaba soltando chispas, Peter había visto a esa chica como a ella le hubiera gustado que la mirase, odiaba a esa niña por entrometerse, y odiaba no sentirse el centro de atención.

—Vamos— le contesto la joven castaña. —

Ambas pasaron al lado de Jane sin mirarla y continuaron su camino. Peter quiso decirle algo, lo que sea, pero no pudo.

—ag., las chicas nuevas. — dijo con un tono de fastidio la rubia. —

— ¿Son nuevas?— pregunto Peter fingiendo un tono desinteresado. —

—Sí, se acaban de mudar a Finchley, Vivian en las costas del Reino Unido, en el sur de Inglaterra o algo así escuche. — respondió Jane con el mismo tono. —

— ¿Y son hermanas?—

—Si, Jill y Elizabeth— la voz de Jane sonaba cortante, y con aun más fastidio. Por lo que Peter no quiso preguntar nada más.

Ya habían llegado al el pasillo donde Jane tenía a su hermana así que se dirigió hacia el salón numero tres. Peter avanzo un poco más adelante hacia donde estaba el salón de Lucy y se detuvo en la entrada, al ver a todos los estudiantes dentro del salón se quedo en la puerta y pidió hablar con la maestra. Esta le informo que habían robado un libro en el salón y que no se podían ir hasta que dieran con el ladrón, Peter pidió que revisaran la mochila de Lucy para descartarla y se pudiese ir ya que tenían un compromiso, la maestra acepto, además por ser Lucy.

— ¿Oye Lu, tu conociste a Jill, a Jill Pole?— pregunto Peter. —

—Pues cuando fuimos de _vacaciones_ Edmund y yo a casa de Eustace fue a visitarlo un par de veces Jill y la conocí. —

— ¿Entonces podrías reconocerla?—

—Sí, eso creo, ¿Por qué dices eso?— pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad. —

—Es que… creo haberla visto. —

— ¿En dónde?—

—Aquí. —

— ¿Aquí?, ¿aquí en la escuela?—

—Sí, sé que no la conozco, no de vista, pero… ¿recuerdas esa frase que nos dijo el profesor Kirke cuando fuimos a Narnia por vez primera?—

— ¿Cómo saber con quien hablar de Narnia?..—

—que veremos con su comportamiento y su mirada — continuo Peter con una sonrisa. —

— ¿Así que la viste por aquí? ¿Cuándo?—

—Ahorita, mientras venia por ti. —

—Mañana la buscare. —

En ese instante llegaron hacia donde estaba Edmund en la entrada del colegio esperándolos.

— ¡Por fin, hasta que me dignan con su presencia!— rezongo Edmund. — estoy muriendo de hambre ¿qué esperan?—

Cuando llegaron a casa y después de comer, claro, le platicaron a Susan, quien ya se encontraba mejor, que Peter había visto a Jill. Y Lucy, quien la conocía en persona, estaba emocionada por verla mañana. Ella y Eustace eran los últimos que habían ido a Narnia, hace un par de meses, Eustace le envió una carta a sus primos dándoles a saber las buenas nuevas, que todo ahora estaba bien en Narnia, que el Rey Caspian seguía reinando y que había ocurrido un acontecimiento después de que El Viajero del Alba había tocado tierra en Narnia, y en eso fue en lo que Eustace y Jill ayudaron al Rey Caspian. Pero la carta decía muy poco, las letras no eran suficientes para contar una aventura tan grande y maravillosa que ir a esa tierra mágica. Y si Jill se encontraba aquí eso significaba que podían saber lo que había pasado en Narnia de una vez por todas. Y como la carta no especificaba exactamente no mucho de Caspian, Susan esperaba poder sacar más información extra confidencial de que había pasado con él. Aunque ella se decía a si misma que era mejor no saber, pero en el fondo de su corazón se moría por saber todo. Y sentía las palabras que le platico Lucy rondando por su cabeza todo el tiempo.

"y entonces le pregunte si había encontrado a una Reina, y me contesto mirando hacia el vacio y con voz tierna, "nadie como tu hermana"

Aunque Susan fingió no interesarle demasiado como para dar brincos y gritar solo porque después de tres años el no se había olvidado de ella, pero realmente era todo lo que ella deseaba hacer.

Mientras se encontraban en los sillones de la sala conversando, se escuchaba el eco del radio, que en ese momento interrumpió su melodía para dar un corte informativo,

"Buenas tardes publico radio escucha, tenemos noticias de lo sucedido el día de hoy"

La mama de los Pevensie se camino hacia la sala donde estaba el radio y le subió el volumen, los hermanos guardaron silencio y solo se escuchaba la voz que venía de la radio.

"Después del bombardeo Británico sobre Brunswick y Wiener-Nuestadt, se han registrado otros trescientos bombardeos y caza bombardeos estadounidenses atacando las defensas costeras francesas en el Atlántico. También en Birmania se confirma que los aliados han intensificado sus bombardeos en la zona de Mogaung. Asi que esto es lo que ha sucedido por hoy, y esperemos de verdad, que no caiga nada aquí. Espero que ustedes se encuentren bien, y estén seguros en sus casas"

Decía la voz del locutor en la radio.

Las caras en la sala ahora eran de preocupación, y hubo un profundo silencio. Al parecer seguían pasando estas cosas, día a día, la voz de la radio decía cuantos bombardeos habían caído en diferentes países, ciudades, aliados, o enemigos. El punto era el mismo, la guerra seguía y parecía que nunca iba a terminar, ya habían sido años de lo mismo, solo que antes era peor, ahora, había menos bombardeos en Inglaterra, ya había sido mucho desde que no había habido uno.

Peter volvió a ver a su madre quien se había llevado una mano a la boca, el se puso de pie y se paro al lado de su madre

—No te preocupes madre, todo va a salir bien. — Le dijo mientras le tomaba un hombro. —

—Está bien hijo. Lo sé. —

Peter tenia fruncido su ceño de preocupación, este era su ultimo año de escuela, después el se graduaría, pero ahora si iba a haber una guerra el podía estar en ella, al fin había cumplido hace dos meses sus dieciocho años, él quería ir y cuidar a su padre, pero sabia que su madre no estaría de acuerdo, prefirió no decir nada para no aumentar la tensión.

Al día siguiente los cuatro hermanos fueron a la escuela tan normalmente como podían, al parecer las calles estaban tranquilas, todo como antes, al parecer eso estaba pasando en el suroeste solamente.

En el receso de clases Lucy busco a Jill, pero no la encontraba, así fue a buscar a Peter por si sabía en qué salón estaba. La niña iba bajando las escaleras cuando casi tropieza pero un brazo la sostiene.

— ¡Cuidado!— exclamo una niña. — ¿Lucy? ¿Lucy Pevensie?—

La pelirroja se volteo al oír su voz.

— ¡Jill!— dijo una sonriente Lucy. — ¡Eres tú!— dijo al tiempo que se abrazaban. —

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí?— pregunto Pole. —

—Más bien tu qué haces por aquí, yo vivo aquí ¿recuerdas?—

—Cierto. — Contesto meneando la cabeza. — es que… han pasado tantas cosas que…—

— ¡Pues cuéntame!—

—Bueno, nos acabamos de mudar hace como medio mes, sabía que ustedes vivían aquí pero no sabía donde exactamente, y mi mama nos inscribió aquí, y no sabía que ustedes asistían a este mismo colegio, ¡eso es estupendo!—

—Claro que lo es, pero… dijiste "nos". —

—Oh, es mi hermana, mi hermana y yo. — Repitió la niña. — Ella es mayor que yo. —

—Bueno ambas tenemos hermanas mayores. — dijo Lucy riendo., — ahora podemos entendernos mejor. —

—Si es cierto. — Contesto Jill soltando risitas. —

—Peter me dijo que creyó haberte visto ayer, y me dijo que no estaba muy seguro porque no te conocía en persona, pero podía ver lo… "Narniano" en ti. —

— ¿Entonces era él?— pregunto Pole. — Si, ayer lo vi, y también me pareció ver lo "Narniano", como tú le dices. — Se carcajeo la niña. —

—Jill, ven para que te presente a mis otros hermanos que no conoces. —

—Claro. —

Lucy llevo a Pole a buscar a sus hermanos que no les costó mucho encontrarlos, estaban sentados en bolita esperando a Lucy y a Jill. Cuando vieron a su hermanita venir con una niña sabían que ella era Jill, bueno, Edmund la conocía, y Peter confirmo que si había sido ella a quien ayer había visto, Susan ella si no la había visto en su vida, pero ella esperaba que Pole le dijera algo sobre Caspian.

—Peter, Susan… ella es Jill Pole. — Dijo Lucy. — Y Edmund tú ya la conoces. —

Edmund sonrió.

—Mucho gusto. — Saludo Jill. — Es un placer conocer a todos los Reyes y Reinas de antaño. —

—Bueno aquí no somos tan de antaño. — dijo el joven – Excepto Susan. — rio Peter y sus hermanos le hicieron coro, excepto la aludida—

—Ni aquí somos reyes, bueno excepto yo. — bromeo la hermana mayor. —

— ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto el pelinegro. —

—Mejor. — Contesto Pole. —

— ¿Qué paso Jill, porque ese cambio de ciudad?, ¿ya no soportabas a Eustace?— pregunto Edmund con un tono de diversión. —

—En parte. — rio la niña. — Y en parte porque hubo un cambio en mi familia—

— ¿Está todo bien?— pegunto Susan. —

Ellos aunque no se conocían muy bien, tenían esa confianza al hablar con tus hermanos.

—No todo, antes de que viajara a Narnia… mi padre se enfermo, y un tiempo después…— había dolor en el rostro de la niña que miraba hacia el piso lejano—falleció, eso fue hace tres meses. —

— ¡Oh Dios mío!, lo siento tanto Jill. — Se lamento Susan. —

Peter no sabia porque pero pensó inmediatamente en Elizabeth, su hermana, quien debió de haber sido más duro esa pérdida para ella, siendo la mayor, y viviendo tres largos meses soportando eso. El sintió dolor.

—Pero fui a Narnia un mes después y eso me ayudo muchísimo a superarlo, Aslan hablo conmigo. —

Los Pevensie sabían cuando Aslan hablaba contigo en persona, así que nadie se atrevió a preguntarle que le había dicho.

— ¿Supongo que quieren saber lo que paso allí verdad?— pregunto ya una más divertida Jill. —

—Por supuesto. — contesto Lucy. —

— ¿Cómo está Narnia?—pregunto Susan. —

—Más bien lo que ella quiere decir es "¿Cómo esta Caspian"?— rio Edmund y sus hermanos no pudieron evitar reírse, a lo que Susan se molesto y se sonrojo—

—Ambos están bien. — dijo Jill con una sonrisa. —

En eso sonó el timbre para regresar a los salones a lo que todos pusieron cara de fastidio y tuvieron que regresar a sus salones no sin antes despedirse.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras para llegar hacia sus respectivos salones, Jill se acerco a Susan.

—Lo que quise decir fue, el Rey aun sigue esperándote Susan, el no quiere casarse, dice que no hasta que encuentre a alguien como tú, y como eso no es posible, cree que nunca lo hará. — mascullo Pole quien corrió después hacia su salón. —

Susan se quedo mirándola con asombro, y sintió que su corazón volvía a latir después de un año, ¡que tonta se sentía!, nada más le dicen que El aun la quería y a ella casi le da un ataque cardiaco, se sentía perdida.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero de verdad que les haya agradado este primer capitulo, en el nuevo personaje de la hermana de Jill Pole, me insipire en Nina dobrev , espero que les caiga bien, espero sus preguntas y peticiones, acepto tomatazos :) pero dejen su review por favor, quisiera saber que están leyendo y a todos ustedes Narnianos les deseo un hermoso inicio de semana.<p> 


	2. Reunion Narniana ¿en Narnia?

Hola, una disculpa por haber tardado pero es que tenía un feo examen hoy y no tenía tiempo ni de entrar a internet!, pero bueno ya que la cosa ha pasado les dejo un capitulo largo y espero que sea de su agrado.

Les agradezco profundamente sus comentarios a Marianagmt ; muchas gracias por tu observación, y para nada lo tomo a mal, me encanta tomar de las opiniones de los demás y seguir mejorando en ello pues nunca dejamos de aprender y de quien mejor que de nuestros amigos. Una disculpa por no haber mejorado en este capítulo, pero es que ya tengo avanzado creo que unos… tres o cuatro capítulos, y en este no me dio tiempo de corregir, pero en los que estoy escribiendo ahora estoy tratando de mejorar desde el principio. Tsuki no Usagi; claro que voy a continuar la historia amiga, gracias a ustedes que me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Jen; gracias por tu comentario, pues bueno en esta historia hice algunas excepciones, como en las edades, y que Aslan no les había prohibido volver. Bueno en la Travesía del viajero del alba, fue una misión en la que Aslan encomendó a Lucy, Edmund y Eustace únicamente, así como en "La silla de plata" encomendó solo a Jill y a Eustace, y bueno hice también unas excepciones de ese viaje. Pero todo tiene un porqué y lamento no decírtelo ahora pero… tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma leyendo. Jojo. Y… Milla Cullen Potter; muchísimas gracias por comentar!, y bueno tal vez tus deseos se vuelvan ordenes en este capitulo!.

Un gran abrazo a todas ustedes, y un gran GRACIAS, y por supuesto también a los que no comentan, se que están ahí y les agradezco mucho por leer, aunque claro… si me dejan su reviews podre agradecerles por su nombre… ya saben como un gran abrazo personal. (: prometo subir capitulo en un par de días.

Bueno sin mas aquí se los dejo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al terminar las clases Lucy busco a Jill para ponerse de acuerdo para que ella fuera a su casa y poder tener una reunión para que ellos por fin supieran lo que había sucedido en Narnia. Jill acepto gustosa y acordaron que el sábado sería perfecto.<p>

Lucy camino para encontrarse con Susan y después ellas poder reunirse con sus hermanos en la puerta de salida del colegio.

—Entonces acordamos que el sábado estaría bien. — continuo la pequeña mientras caminaba en las calles de Londres junto con sus hermanos dirigiéndose hacia la estación de trenes. —

— ¿Hasta el sábado?— pregunto con desesperación Edmund. Y lo mismo pensó su hermana mayor quien por mucho que pusiera cara de indiferencia, no aguantaba las ganas de saber cómo estaba el. —

—Faltan solo dos días, tampoco es mucho que digamos. — propuso la pelirroja. —

—Si, pero no es justo, ellos fueron hace… dos meses, y DOS MESES— repitió Edmund resaltando las dos últimas palabras. — Que estamos esperando una carta de Eustace diciéndonos aunque sea un poco más, y nada. —

—Tal vez no nos mando nada porque sabía que ella iba a venir aquí, y pues ella nos diría. —concluyo Lucy—

—Tal vez, Eustace es muy amigo de Jill y sabia lo que pasaba. — dijo por fin Peter quien estaba muy pensativo. —

— ¿Te refieres a la… lo que paso con su padre?— cuestiono Susan. —

—Eso es muy triste. — dijo la Pevensie menor con voz abatida. — Pobre de las dos. —

—sí, supongo que su madre ahora debe de vérselas sola…— dijo el pelinegro con tono preocupado—

—No, bueno ella también, pero me refiero a su hermana mayor. —

Peter volteo a ver por un acto reflejo a su hermanita, "¿acaso ella la conocía?" y de pronto se reprocho a sí mismo, "¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? "

—Oh, no sabía que tenía una hermana…— comento Susan. —

—Sí, es como de la edad de Peter, hoy la conocí, es muy linda. — A Peter le pareció que su hermanita lo decía en un tono referente. —

—Oh, ¿no es la chica que le gusto a Peter el otro día?— dijo Edmund con un tono de sorpresa y diversión. —

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Susan asombrada y Lucy soltó una carcajada. — ¿Quién te gusto Peter? Ya era hora, a nadie del colegio le haces caso y la pobre de Jane no se cansa de buscarte. —

— ¿Pueden dejar de molestarme?— imploro el chico rubio. —

—Era una chica castaña. — continuo su hermano ignorándolo completamente. — pelo ondulado, piel bronceada, ojos café castaños claros…—

— ¿Enserio?, ¡la hermana de Jill es igual!— dijo una Lucy sonriente. —

Peter torno los ojos. Sabía que se trataba de la misma persona, pero no iba admitir eso a nadie.

—Tal vez deberíamos invitar a la hermana de Jill a la reunión también. — continuo Susan divirtiéndose. —

Peter volteo a ver a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

—Te recuerdo Su, que tu eres la persona menos indicada para molestar a alguien en estos temas. —

Los dos hermanos menores se echaron a reír, por que Peter estaba enojado, y porque sus hermanos mayores estaban sonrojados.

Llegaron a casa después de un no muy largo viaje en tren y recibieron a una mama sonriente esperándolos en la puerta de la entrada lo cual era un poco inusual, ya que su madre normalmente cuando llegaban ella se encontraba cocinando o haciendo los deberes de la casa, o cualquier cosa pero no los esperaba en la puerta de la entrada.

— ¿Pasa algo mama?— pregunto su hija mayor con un poco de preocupación en la voz—

—Entren— dijo su madre haciendo un ademan de que entraran. —

Los Pevensie cruzaron las puertas con cara de confusión, y corrieron a sentarse en los sillones dejando las mochilas en el piso. La señora siguió a sus hijos y se sentó en el sillón que estaba de frente al de ellos.

—Les tengo una buena noticia, me acaba de llegar el correo y recibí una carta ¿de quién creen?— decía la dama con voz maternal. — de su tía Alberta, vienen este fin de semana a pasarlo con nosotros ¿no es bueno?—

La cara de sus hijos cambio de la confusión, al asombro para después pasar a la alegría.

— ¡Eso es increíble, qué bueno!— exclamo Lucy, que si le hubieran dicho esa noticia unos cuantos meses atrás probablemente no hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera—

Ahora todo marchaba a la perfección de acuerdo con sus planes, el sábado iba a ser una reunión Narniana extraordinaria.

— ¿Y por qué vienen?— pregunto Susan. —

—Por lo que está pasando en el sur. —contesto con una mueca de preocupación— las cosas no andan muy bien por allá, y nos vamos a reunir para ponernos de acuerdo si llega a haber una evacuación, y va a venir también una amiga mía que se llama Karla, que es muy amiga de la mama de Eustace— agrego ya con una sonrisa—

— ¿Y qué va a pasar si llega a haber una evacuación?— cuestiono Peter, y su madre volteo a verlo, en sus ojos brillaba algo, el muchacho, que conocía bien a su madre, sospecho intenciones, mas no sabía cuales, de la mujer que le dio la vida. —

—Pues para nosotros es mejor, y menos preocupante que se vayan todos juntos y a un mismo lugar, así estaremos tranquilos si llegasen a empeorar las cosas. — explico su madre. —

—Pero... ¿y tú, a donde iras? — pregunto Susan preocupada—

—No se preocupen por mí, todas las mamas iremos a una casa de campo mientras ustedes están bien. —

—ah. — suspiraron sus hijos a quienes también les preocupaba mucho su madre —

— ¿E iremos con el profesor Kirke, verdad?— dijo la menor de sus hijas. —

—Si así es, también he recibido una carta de el profesor, que dice que llevo una muy buena relación con ustedes— sonrió la señora. — Y que los considera como sus hijos o nietos, y como él está informado de lo que está pasando en esta zona de Inglaterra, dice que abre las puertas de su casa para aquel que quiera ir a pasar un tiempo. —

—Eso es excelente. — mascullo Edmund. — pero... ¿sabes que sería más excelente ahora mama?—

La señora frunció el ceño y después sonrió. Conocía a sus hijos perfectamente.

—Claro que si lo sé, pueden pasar a la mesa, la comida está servida. — dijo con una sonrisa maternal a su hijo—

Al día siguiente, era viernes y por fin último día de clases, bueno de la semana.

La Pevensie menor, estuvo esperando a lograr ver a Jill para darle las buenas noticias, pero no logro verla en el tren, y supuso tener que esperar a verla a la hora del recreo. Apenas toco el timbre y Lucy salió corriendo al patio del receso para encontrarla, pero primero vio a sus hermanos que se encontraban platicando con otros jóvenes de su misma edad. Después vio a Peter fruncir su ceño y dar la media vuelta, entonces se encontró con la mirada de Lucy y fue hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto el muchacho aun con el ceño fruncido. —

—No encuentro a Jill ni a Susan, quería que platicáramos todos para decirle a Jill que Eustace viene mañana. — dijo la jovencita. — ¿por qué no buscas a Su y yo a Pole y nos vemos aquí en dos minutos? ¿Si?— pidió ella. —

—Está bien— dijo Peter. —

El joven camino hacia el frente donde de pronto creyó ver a su hermana, pero su mirada topo con un grupo de chicas, estaban sentadas en forma de un semi—circulo en una de las muchas bancas que había en el patio del colegio, el reconoció inmediatamente a una de ellas, a pesar de que jamás había hablado con ella en su vida y mientras las otras tres jóvenes reían , la ultima, tenía su mirada perdida y parecía ausente de lo que decían sus amigas, una expresión de dolor cruzo por el rostro de el rubio al recordar lo que había pasado en la vida de esa chica hacia tres meses atrás. El deseaba hablarle, no sabía porque y menos como hacerlo, el se sentía patético, por lo que una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro y tampoco supo cómo pero se encontraba de pie frente a ellas y las tres chicas giraron su rostro, menos una.

—Hola Peter. — saludo una chica con una sonrisa—

—Hola Alice. — respondió al saludo. El conocía a esa chica, siempre habían ido a la misma escuela, y ella fue un tiempo su vecina, Alice tenía el cabello negro y tenía unos ojos color verde, su compostura era robusta. La hermana de Pole volteo su rostro para ver de quien era la voz que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. — ¿han visto a Susan?—

Ella reconoció al chico que había visto anteriormente.

— ¿Es eso?, pensé que habías venido hasta aquí para pedirme perdón. — dijo la pelinegra con tono divertido, para que después las otras dos soltaran riendo. —

A Peter le tomo un segundo procesar eso, a lo que frunció su ceño en señal de duda.

—Por no haberme hablado antes. — explico Alice al ver la expresión de su rostro. —

Peter no sabía que contestar.

— ¿Lo siento?— respondió en tono de pregunta. —

Alice y las otras dos chicas se soltaron riendo. Elizabeth torno los ojos y esbozo una media sonrisa de labios apretados, pensó en Alice que se divertía fastidiando al chico rubio que tenía cara de no comprender nada, de pronto se dio cuenta que había estado mucho tiempo alejada de los dramas juveniles.

—No sé si eso es suficiente…— dijo la chica en tono pensativo, mientras volvía a reír con sus amigas. —

Elizabeth volteo su mirada hacia Peter, pudo ver su expresión un poco incomoda y apenada, por lo que sintió compadecerse. Pero en ese instante sus miradas chocaron otra vez, pero esta vez ninguno aparto la mirada.

—Ella está por allá— le dijo la joven de cabellos castaños con los labios apretados como si tratara de contener una sonrisa, mientras levantaba un poco su brazo para señalar con su dedo índice hacia el frente, unos cuantos metros hacia adelante, donde se encontraba Susan de píe riendo con dos amigas suyas—

—Gracias— agradeció el apuesto joven, pero enserio lo agradeció. —

Alice y las otras dos seguían riendo.

— ¿No es demasiado obvio?— pregunto la joven ojiverde. —

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Katie, una de las otras dos chicas. —

—Que le gusto, solo vino hasta aquí para hablar conmigo. —

—Uhm, pues ten cuidado Alice, porque Jane tiene los ojos puestos en él, y nadie se mete con ella, no a menos que quieras tenerla como enemiga. — respondió Katie con advertencia. —

— ¿Tu qué piensas Liz?—

—Ah, no lo sé, si te gusta no tengas miedo de una adolecente caprichosa y habla con él. —

— ¿Ves? Ella si me apoya. — acuso la joven. —

—Yo no dije que no...— Se defendió Katie. — solo que…—

Mientras tanto los hermanos Pevensie se pusieron de acuerdo con Pole para la junta del día siguiente en la casa de ellos, le dieron la buena noticia de que Eustace también venia. Y eso era mejor, todos deseaban revivir las historias de Narnia, extrañaban mucho esa tierra, sobretodo Peter y Susan quienes habían estado más tiempo sin ir.

Al día siguiente, que por fin era sábado, y que tanto habían estado esperando. Susan se levanto enseguida, ni pudo dormir bien porque era solo cuestión de horas para que pudiera saber por fin como estaba el chico que le había robado su corazón.

Después de desayunar, en casa de Pole, su mama les dijo a las dos que había algo muy importante que les iba a decir. Ambas guardaron silencio y esperaron a que su madre hablara.

—Bien, bueno, primero que nada déjenme decirles que son muy buenas noticias, hoy va a haber una reunión en casa de los Pevensie la señora Helen me invito, bueno, nos invito a todas. —

Jill sonrió y Elizabeth frunció el ceño.

—No pongas esa cara hija, son buenas personas. —

—No es por eso, es que no tengo ganas de ir, ¿tengo que ir yo, a fuerzas?— ella conocía a Susan y a Lucy Pevensie, eran unas chicas muy agradables, pero no tenia ánimos de "reuniones". —

—Nadie tiene que hacer nada a fuerzas, pero si por cortesía hija, la señora Pevensie nos invito muy amablemente a su casa, y quiere conocerte. —

— ¿Conocerme? ¿Para qué?—

—Se amable Elizabeth. —

—Está bien. — respondió su hija esbozando una sonrisa forzada. —

—Vamos niñas apúrense. — decía su madre al mismo tiempo que se ponía los aretes, y entraba a la sala por su bolso cuando vio a su hija mayor sentada en uno de los sillones. — ¡Elizabeth, te dije que te pusieras un vestido!—

—No me gustan mama, — dijo la joven haciendo una mueca repulsiva. — además, ¿Por qué debo usar uno?, solo es una simple reunión aburr…— se interrumpió al ver el rostro de su madre. —

La señora negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

— ¿Ya nos vamos mama?— pregunto Jill mientras bajaba de las escaleras. —

—Si, vamos. —

Mientras en casa de los Pevensie era más o menos lo mismo. Susan se había puesto uno de sus vestidos, este era color salmón y era realmente bonito, mientras Lucy se puso uno color rosa. Edmund y Peter llevaban sus ropas normales, un pantalón oscuro, una camisa amarilla y azul respectivamente.

— ¿Peter?— llamo a la puerta su mama. —

— ¿Si?— respondió el muchacho al tiempo que abría la puerta. —

—Hijo, ¿Por qué no te pones uno te tus trajes? el café te queda muy bien. —

—Por que… son incómodos mama. Así estoy bien. — pidió Peter apretando sus labios. —

—Ah, está bien. — suspiro la señora—

Varios minutos después ya casi iban llegando Pole con su madre y hermana, ya podían visualizar la casa de los Pevensie.

— ¿Elizabeth?—

—Mande mama. —

—La señora Helen tiene un hijo de tu edad, y es muy guapo. —

Jill soltó unas risitas, se le hacía muy gracioso que su madre quisiera emparejar a Peter con su hermana.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño confundida mientras apretaba los labios para no reírse,

— ¿Es enserio?— respondió la joven. —

—Si, es muy apuesto y…. —

—**N**o nono. — interrumpió. — Me refería a que si es enserio que para eso me trajiste, ¡ahora entiendo para que querías que me vistiera bien!— acuso su hija mientras se echaba a reír y su hermana menor le siguió. —

Justo antes de que llegaran a la puerta para tocar, la señora Pevensie salió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Karla!— saludo la señora. — Qué bueno que viniste. —

—Gracias a ti por invitarme— respondió con una sonrisa la mama de pole. — mira, te presento a mis hijas, ella es Jill pole y ella es Elizabeth, la mayor. —

Mientras decía los nombres, Helen saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a las niñas.

—Mira, Elizabeth, eres más bonita de lo que me dijo tu madre. —

—Gracias. — respondió la interpelada con una sonrisa de labios apretados. —

—Y tú también Jill. — Agrego la dama. — Bueno pero pasen por favor. —

Ella hizo una señal con la mano para que pasaran primero, después cerró la puerta y las siguió hacia la sala para que tomaran asiento.

—Ahora vengo llamare a mis hijos. — dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía a las escaleras. —

Después la señora llego a la habitación de Susan y después a la de Lucy para decirles que bajaran en cinco minutos. En seguida fue a la de Edmund para decirle lo mismo. Y después fue a la de su hijo mayor.

— ¿Peter?— llamo a la puerta la señora. —

—Pasa—

Su mama entro a su habitación se quedo parada frente a la puerta, su hijo estaba recostado en su cama.

—Peter baja por favor, llego la señora Karla y… ella tiene una hija de tu edad— agrego con una sonrisa — Y es una joven muy bonita—

El joven frunció su ceño confundido, ¿enserio su mama estaba planeándole un tipo de cita, o compromiso?

—Vamos— pidió su madre extendiéndole su mano y haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que se levantara. —

Mientras en la sala, la mama de Pole estaba hablando sobre un montón de cosas, mientras Elizabeth tenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos sobre su cabeza. No podía creer que su mama le estuviera haciendo esto, se podía imaginar a las dos señoras cuchicheando sobre como presentar a sus hijos o algo así.

En eso una voz le saco de sus cavilaciones.

—Karla. — Llamo la voz de la señora Pevensie. —

Elizabeth quien se encontraba con la cabeza girada hacia su madre y hermana, levanto poco a poco su rostro, ya que no se podía quedar así para siempre, hasta que su mirada topo con él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, ella desvió la mirada para ponerse de pie al igual que Pole y su mama.

—El es mi hijo mayor Peter. — Presento la señora. —

—Mucho gusto Peter. — respondió la progenitora de Jill. — Ellas son mis hijas, Jill Pole y Elizabeth. —

—Hola, mucho gusto. — dijo el joven, quien ya conocía a Pole, pero sus madres no lo sabían, claro, no sabían nada involucrado a Narnia. Y también conocía a Elizabeth, pero solo de vista y solo habían intercambiado dos palabras el día anterior. —

—Igualmente— respondió la joven seguida de su hermana—

En eso bajaron sus hermanos.

—Jill — saludo Lucy quien fue la primera en llegar— hola Liz—

—hola— saludaron ambas —

—¿ya se conocían? —

—en en colegio mama— explico lucy—

Despues llego susan, quien también las saludo. Y Edmund, quien tenía los labios apretados todo el tiempo conteniendo una sonrisa, o más bien una carcajada, ya que Edmund ahora sabia que la chica que su hermano estaba viendo era la misma hermana de Pole, después de todo era verdad. Peter le dio un codazo en las costillas.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, era Eustace y su mama, Alberta. La señora Pevensie los hizo pasar a la sala, y se saludaron todos, a Jill le dio gusto ver a Eustace a quien no veía desde hace tiempo.

—Chicos ¿por qué no van arriba a platicar?— pidió la señora Pevensie. —

Los jóvenes aceptaron, Susan y Lucy se dirigían de primero hacia arriba, seguidas de Edmund y Eustace, quien parecía querer estar lo más lejos posible de Elizabeth, después iba Jill, su hermana y Peter de último. Justo cuando faltaban dos escalones para llegar, la joven hermana de Pole recordó que se le olvidaba algo importante que se encontraba en el bolso de su madre.

—Lo siento, se me olvido algo. — de disculpo la chica que dio media vuelta rápidamente para volver. —

Pero todo lo siguiente pasó tan rápidamente que si estuvieras ahí tardarías un poco en asimilar como sucedieron las cosas. Justo cuando Elizabeth estuvo a punto de dar pie al siguiente escalón hacia abajo, pareciera que la escalera y las paredes comenzaron a temblar, todo se sacudía violentamente, ella casi caía pero alcanzo a sostenerse de las varillas de la escalera y quedo de espalda a esta, pero sabía que en cualquier momento podía caer y justo casi cuando esto pasa sintió que alguien jalo su brazo con fuerza, en una milésima de segundo alcanzo a ver un pedazo de la sala, donde no temblaba y las señoras continuaban platicando y riendo. Pero no había tiempo para preguntas. La persona que había tirado de su brazo para que subiera, había bajado las dos escaleras hasta donde ella estaba, y la había vuelto a subir rápidamente pero justo antes de subir el último escalón tropezaron y cayeron de rodillas. Pareciera que la tierra tembló e hizo a todos caer de la misma forma.

De pronto pareciera que todo se detuvo. Elizabeth comenzó a sentir unas pequeñas gotas de agua que caían en su cabeza, y resbalaban por su cuello. Sentía que las manos le ardían, como cuando estás jugando en la calle y te caes al duro y escamoso piso de la carretera, como piedra. Abrió sus ojos lentamente tenía miedo de ver cosas que no quería, y forzadamente fue levantando su cabeza y vio lo que nunca jamás en su vida esperaba ver, bueno al menos no de esa forma.

Movió su mirada a los lados, para asegurarse de que los Pevensie seguían ahí, y no estaba ella sola ahí, o había muerto, o se había vuelto loca, pero los rostros de los jóvenes reflejaban todo menos incredulidad, había alegría, felicidad, nostalgia... pero ella no lo entendía. Y más le sorprendió ver a su hermana menor de la misma forma, todos tenían el mismo rostro que pones cuando estabas de viaje por largo tiempo y vuelves a casa, con tu familia.

Poco a poco todos se fueron poniendo de pie, uno por uno, hasta quedar de frente con el hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza les brindaba.

El techo y las paredes eran de piedra, y la entrada era similar a una "U" al revés. Parecía una cueva, una de cual el techo caían gotitas como si estuviera lloviendo y esto se debía por que en el techo se filtraba el agua de la cascada que había más hacia arriba, y una que estaba muy alta, si te asomabas en la entraba podías ver que el agua de la cascada caía unos cuantos metros hacia abajo donde se reunía para hacer un precioso lago, donde mas allá había árboles frondosos, algunos con frutos de los cuales no esperarías ver aquí.

—Por fin— dijo Peter en un susurro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Por fin!, espero que les haya gustado, de verdad. Espero que pasen un fin de semana espectacular, diviértanse mucho y… todo lo que hagan, recuerden hacerlo ¡por Narnia y por Aslan!<p>

Espero sus comentarios! (:


	3. En la cascada

Hola, como les había prometido subir capitulo en un par de días... ¡aquí esta!.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco todos se fueron poniendo de pie, uno por uno, hasta quedar de frente con el hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza les brindaba.<p>

El techo y las paredes eran de piedra, y la entrada era similar a una "U" al revés. Parecía una cueva, una de cual el techo caían gotitas como si estuviera lloviendo y esto se debía por que en el techo se filtraba el agua de la cascada que había más hacia arriba, y una que estaba muy alta, si te asomabas en la entraba podías ver que el agua de la cascada caía unos cuantos metros hacia abajo donde se reunía para hacer un precioso lago, donde mas allá había árboles frondosos, algunos con frutos de los cuales no esperarías ver aquí.

—Por fin— dijo Peter en un susurro.

.

Todos los Pevensie estaban felices de estar ahí, lo habían esperado por tanto tiempo… el hermano mayor estaba radiantemente feliz, Edmund quería dar brincos de alegría, Susan sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, ella tenía tantas cosas que pensar, sentía alegría de estar en la misma tierra que él, en el mismo mundo, pero ella tenía miedo, miedo de cuando tuvieran que regresar… como siempre. Lucy , ella estaba más que feliz, tanto que se le olvido que para salir de ahí tenían que saltar por la cascada, Eustace y Jill tenían una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, si, tal vez hace apenas tres meses que regresaron de Narnia, pero tres meses son una eternidad cuando no estás ahí. Elizabeth estaba realmente confundida, ni sabía que pensar, le cruzo por sui mente mil ideas "_seguro morí en el temblor y mi imaginación está creando esto, o tal vez quede ahí inconsciente y estoy sumergida en un sueño profundo,… oh no , espero que mi madre y hermana estén bien"_, pero poco a poco se fue convenciendo de que esto era más real que su mundo, sentía las gotas de agua caer en su cabeza y resbalar por su cuerpo, sentía el frio de su piel al contacto con el agua y el aire enseguida, y sentía…felicidad, ya había olvidado cómo se sentía, felicidad por que esto era todo lo que ella había podido soñar alguna vez. Esperaba que esto fuera más real de lo que pensaba.

Lucy volteo a ver a sus hermanos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

De pronto Jill se acerco sigilosamente a su hermana mayor.

— ¿En dónde… estoy? – Susurro Elizabeth a su hermana mientras tenia fija la mirada hacia el frente.

Después ella giro su rostro para poder ver a su hermanita quien le dio una sonrisa.

—No me creerías si te lo dijera. — le dijo Jill con una sonrisa de labios apretados.

Su hermana alzo las cejas mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, giro su cabeza hacia los lados como cuando niegas, pero ella tenía esa sonrisa que decía "_es increíble"_.

—Bueno creo que… he visto lo suficiente como para creerlo.

—Estamos en Narnia. — dijo Lucy mirando a Elizabeth.

No sé porque, pero la palabra "Narnia" tenía un significado más extenso del que podías imaginar, la joven sintió algo en su interior que no podía explicar.

—y supongo que ya han venido aquí antes ¿cierto?

Los jóvenes sonrieron.

—Varias veces. — respondió Peter. — Algunos más que otros.

—y… ¿Cómo… como llegas hasta aquí?

—Nosotros no venimos cuando queremos, si no cuando Él quiera.

La hermana de Pole frunció un poco su ceño confundida.

—Aslan, el gran León. — dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

Al escuchar ese nombre todos se estremecieron, pero Elizabeth entendió algo más que ninguno entendió la primera vez que pisaron este mundo.

—Y no entiendo porque de todos los lugares de Narnia, teníamos que caer precisamente en este lugar. — dijo Edmund quien miraba hacia el precipicio.

Todos se miraron entre sí, era hora de afrontar la verdad.

—Bueno, al menos espero que todos aquí sepamos nadar. — dijo Peter mirando a los demás.

Elizabeth miro a Eustace de forma graciosa, apretó los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Esto se pondrá feo. — dijo Peter quien había entendido la situación.

Edmund soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Saltaremos?— dijo al fin Susan quien había estado callada.

— ¿Ves otra solución?— dijo su hermano de cabellos oscuros.

La joven hizo una mueca, no es que no supiera nadar, realmente ella era buena en eso, pero pensó en el golpe que se iba a llevar, ya que aunque calleras en el agua, por la fuerza del impacto y la distancia iba a doler un poco.

—Vamos, ya casi estamos todos empapados. — dijo Lucy quien parecía divertida.

Lo cierto es que si, las gotas de agua que se desplomaban del techo de piedra, y las gotas que saltaban de el agua que caía velozmente de la cascada que se encontraba cayendo enfrente de la gruta, mas el viento, los había dejado bañados, parecía que acabaran de salir del agua.

— ¿Y Eustace?— inquirió Jill.

—No importa, déjenme aquí. — refunfuño el niño.

—Vamos Eus — animo Lucy.

—De acuerdo, yo saltare primero, después tú y cuando estés abajo te agarraré y te ayudare a llegar a la orilla. — propuso Edmund.

—Genial… ya está todo arreglado, yo iré de primero. — dijo Jill.

—No, qué tal si hay rocas, mejor yo iré primero. — compuso su hermana.

—No, yo iré de primero.

— ¿Por qué?— renegó Susan.

Peter ya se había acercado lo suficiente a la orilla, si daba un pequeño paso estaría cayendo hacia el agua.

—Porque yo soy el mayor. — dijo Peter volteando a verlos para después girar su rostro hacia el frente y saltar.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la orilla para ver, pero Peter ya había caído y ahora estaba nadando hacia la orilla.

— ¿Qué, vamos a saltar por edades?— pregunto Edmund con ironía mientras torcía los ojos.

De pronto las miradas se dirigieron hacia Elizabeth.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto ella mirando a los demás.

—Vas. — dijo el joven de cabellos negros

Ella volteo a ver a su hermana.

—Ten cuidado. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse hacia el precipicio.

El golpe, en efecto, fue un poco fuerte, pero a los pocos segundos te acostumbrabas al agua que tomaba una temperatura agradable. Salió su rostro a la superficie mientras nadaba hacia la orilla, escucho que alguien más había caído al agua.

En la orilla no había arena como en la playa, más bien había unos cincuenta centímetros de una pequeña pared de piedra, de la cual podías sostenerte para subir, y ahí arriba comenzaba el pasto, y un poco mas detrás estaban los arboles y comenzaba el bosque.

Al llegar a la borde estaba Peter, quien le extendió su mano para ayudarla a subir. La joven tomo su mano y logro subir.

—Gracias. — dijo ella

—De nada. — respondió el muchacho con amabilidad.

—También por lo de la escalera.

—No fue nada, ibas a caer, aunque pienso que las cosas debieron pasar así, Aslan no hubiese permitido que alguien se lastimara al venir aquí.

— ¿Cuántas veces has venido aquí?

—Yo y Susan solo dos veces, Lucy y Edmund tres, Eustace un par.

— ¿Y mi hermana?

—una vez.

—Sorprendente. — dijo Elizabeth alzando las cejas y mirando hacia el frente.

Al momento el brazo de Susan toco la tierra, y Peter ayudo a subirla, mientras Elizabeth ayudaba a subir a Lucy y a su hermana.

— ¿Y Edmund y Eustace?— pregunto Peter.

—Eustace tiene miedo. — dijo Jill

—Me ofrecí a saltar con él, pero no quiso. — mascullo Susan. —

En ese instante se escucharon unos gritos divertidos de parte de Edmund quien caía al agua con estilo. A los segundos después salto Eustace, y supieron que era él, no porque sabían obviamente que era el último, sino por los gritos de miedo que esbozaba.

Las chicas se sacudían su cabello que se encontraba empapado, tuvieron que deshacerse de sus peinados.

Después llego Edmund con un Eustace con cara de haber bajado de algún juego de la feria.

Después de haberse secado un poco y exprimido sus ropas como podían, fueron adentrándose al bosque para ver si podían reconocer en donde estaban.

Elizabeth tenía muchas dudas, que no paro de preguntar, si ¿Qué pasaría cuando sus madres notaran que no estaban? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que llegaron aquí, por donde y por qué?, pero solo contestaron lo primordial, que el tiempo de Narnia es diferente, y como que la primera vez que llegaron eran más niños, que fue a través de un ropero, y que lo que le restaba era mucho así que prometieron contárselo en alguna ocasión.

Eso significaba que efectivamente se encontraban en territorio de Narnia, no en Archeland, no en Calormen, ni en ningún otro lado, estaban en Narnia, estaban en casa.

Pero ya estaban muy cansados, tenían hambre y sed, pero más sed que hambre.

—Me duelen los pies— se quejo Edmund

—A todos nos duelen los pies— dijo Peter

—Pero que te duelan los pies en Narnia es mejor que estar en Londres y que no te duelan los pies— dijo Lucy

Los jóvenes rieron por el juego de palabras de la joven.

Estaban demasiado exhaustos como para dar un paso más, así que se sentaron debajo de unos enormes arboles. Eran tan grandes y hermosos, sus troncos eran gruesos y tenias que girar tu cabeza completamente hacia arriba para poder ver su majestuoso follaje. Había algunos pequeños ramajes que apenas crecían, sus ramas eran pequeñas y median no más de dos metros, el viento sacudía sus hojas de un lado a otro. El aire de Narnia les traía recuerdos a todos los que habían visitado el lugar anteriormente, les hacia respirar fuerza, paz.

Solo podías escuchar el ruido del aire, los golpes de las ramas.

— ¿Crees que estén despiertos?— pregunto Lucy acariciando el tronco suavemente

—Lo estaban cuando vinimos— respondió Jill

— ¿Te refieres a los arboles?— cuestiono su hermana sorprendida— ¿Hablan?

—No— rio Lucy y sus hermanos— solo caminan

—Oh— dijo la joven alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa en los labios

—Te lo tomas bien— apremio Edmund— no como Eustace

Edmund y Lucy soltaron una carcajada, después los demás les siguieron, excepto Eustace quien se encontraba un poco ofendido.

—"Llévenme con el cónsul británico"— repitió Edmund haciendo una buena imitación del tono usado por su primo

—"Mis primos me tienen secuestrado"— secundo su hermana pequeña

Eustace tenía los labios apretados reprimiendo una sonrisa. Si, lo admitía, fue patético, pero ahora le daba risa.

—Bueno todos actuamos de forma diferente— dijo Susan

—Sí, tú querías regresar a casa— acuso Peter— Lu y yo queríamos ayudar al Sr. Tumnus

El hermano mayor omitió decir lo que paso con Edmund, puesto que no fue agradable de recordar.

—Yo tenía miedo de no aprenderme las señales— confeso Jill

Los jóvenes estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se dieron cuenta de que unos pasos se acercaban sigilosamente hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Espero que les haya gustado. Es un capitulo corto, pero el siguiente será mas largo.

Miila Cullen Potter, que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra muchísimo, y a mí también me dio tristeza de que Susan no volviera ): , pero bueno, en la imaginación todo es posible :D , ¿sabes? Tu nombre me recuerda a Milla, el nombre de mi actriz favorita, Milla Jovovich, se que no es igual, pero se parece, xD .

Y gracias Marianagmt por tu comentario, y respondiendo a tus preguntas…

Bueno la verdad es que no se los nombres de los padres de los Pevensie ya que no los nombran nunca en los libros así que tome prestado el de Helen (su madre) de la primera película, ya que como dices así le dijo Lucy al fauno. Y en esta historia no saldrán mucho sus padres, pero podremos tomar el nombre de Frank para su padre, es una buena idea.

Y la segunda pregunta, bueno realmente la historia se centra por ahí de 1944 en Inglaterra, y según Wikipedia,xD, más o menos cuando los aliados estaban construyendo sus fuerzas en el Reino Unido para la invasión a Europa Occidental que fue planeada para finales de primavera o para principios del verano de 1944,entonces quiere decir que según mi historia después de que Los padres de los Pevensie junto con sus hijos mayores llegaran de Estados Unidos y Lucy y Edmund volvieran con su familia a Finchley, (la guerra seguía en pie pues según termina en 1945)los jóvenes regresaron a su colegio. Pero pues como la guerra aun continuaba y su Padre ya estaba enlistado en el ejército tenía que seguir prestando sus servicios, aunque solo era de los soldados que custodiaban a los civiles en el área local.

Y bueno Harold Scrubb se quedo en Cambridge ya que solo vinieron de visita por un par de días Eustace y su madre.

Bueno parece que la mama de Jill tuvo un error de lengua (por no decir que fue mi dedazo xD ) jaja, pero debió de haber sido "estas son mis hijas, Jill y Elizabeth pole"

Y la ubicación, bueno si, Finchley esta mas o menos en el centro-sur de Inglaterra, y Cambridge esta como al noroeste. Es que antes de comenzar a escribir me fije en un mapa de Inglaterra y había pensado darle otra ubicación a la ciudad de Eustace, que es la misma ciudad donde había vivido Jill con su familia, ya que no me acordaba de Cambridge, pero ahora cambie un poco el primer capítulo, ahora solo van por prevención, no por bombardeos. Y por lo "del sur", bueno ahí me equivoque, hice la ilusión de que era una de las ciudades de abajo.

Y bueno…para Susan y Caspian, tenemos muchas sorpresas, he dedicado un solo capitulo para ellos, pero faltan como dos o tres capítulos más para llegar a ese.

El papel de Elizabeth, se que es completamente nuevo, y no está familiarizado con ustedes, así que estoy tratando de meterlo capítulo a capítulo, pero de ellos no tenemos un pie firme como con Susan y Caspian. Así que será de haber que pasa.

Espero de haber resuelto tus dudas de en lugar de revolver todo y te quedes con cara de "What?" jaja, pero espero no decepcionarte, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tus observaciones. Así que el capitulo Suspian te lo dedicare a ti.

Gracias por leer, y espero sus Reviews, sus comentarios, observaciones, aplausos o tomatazos (: . jaja.

Que pasen un excelente inicio de semana y espero subir capitulo pronto ya que estoy muy entusiasmada, solo hare unos pequeños arreglos.

Faltan unas horas para la entrega de premios Oscares, ¿Quién ganara?, espero que yo. Jaja ok no xD. Pues no tengo ninguna película favorita entre las nominadas, pero apenas salga "los Juegos del Hambre" y ya tendre una. Y de mejor actor… ¡vamos Damián Bichir!


	4. En Cair Paravel

Hola, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y espero con todo mi corazón que les guste, y para las que me pidieron un poco de Suspián (L) aquí lo tienen.

Se me ha olvidado en estos capítulos poner algo supermegaimportante que es el disclaimer, se que todas ustedes ya lo saben, pero lo pondré de todas formas porque es una de las reglas del fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Las crónicas de Narnia" no me pertenecen, (excepto el de Liz que yo lo cree (: … )Así como Narnia, los centauros, minotauros, faunos, dríades, náyades , El Viajero del Alba . . . Todo eso fue obra de la imaginación del grandioso C.S Lewis, a quien agradeceré toda mi vida por haberme permitido entrar en ese grandioso mundo donde todo puede suceder. Bueno solo me pertenece Caspian y Peter (: . okno xD

.

Okay sin mas les dejo el capitulo, es un poquin largo a forma de recompensar el pasado.

.

.

.

Los jóvenes estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se dieron cuenta de que unos pasos se acercaban sigilosamente hacia ellos.

De pronto todo pasó tan rápido. Mientras Lucy reía y Jill hablaba se escucho un salto y en un segundo el filo de una espada estaba apuntando hacia el cuello de Elizabeth.

Todos dieron un sobresalto de la sorpresa al ver que había un enano sosteniendo la espada. Como la mayoría de los Enanos, era muy rechoncho y de voz ronca. De pie medía alrededor de un metro de altura. Su inmensa barba y grandes bigotes de grueso pelo rojo ocultaban su cara casi por completo y en el espacio visible solamente sobresalían su nariz aguileña y un par de centelleantes ojos negros.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?— exclamo el enano—

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie rápidamente, menos Elizabeth quien continuaba inmóvil.

— ¡No se muevan o le atravieso el cuello!— amenazo él—

— ¿Eres una especie de gnomo?— pregunto la joven que mas asustada por la amenaza estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto un enano en su vida—

— ¿Cómo te atreves…?—

Edmund le hizo una seña de que se callara, los enanos podían llegar a molestarse realmente si los ofendías.

—Vamos, somos amigos—dijo Peter levantando las palmas en un intento de calmarlo—

— ¿Amigos?— espeto el Narniano— Nosotros no somos amigos de los forasteros—

—Pero no somos forasteros— trato de explicar Lucy, pero su hermano le tomo el hombro y le hizo una seña de que era mejor callar—

—Pues si no lo son entonces de que lugar vienen, debe de ser uno muy sucio— dijo el enano viendo sus ropas, después de haberse mojado se habían arrugado y alguno que otro estaba sin zapatos— lo siento, pero el Rey Caspian ha ordenado estrictamente llevar a arresto a cualquier extraño o forastero sospechoso que este en Narnia—

—Bueno, llévanos con el Rey Caspian— dijo Edmund—

Ellos sabían que no era buena decirle quien eran, puesto que si el enano no les creía (que era obvio) tal vez querría hacer justicia por su propia mano, al tratar de levantar falso y mentir sobre quien no eres. Así que cuando los llevase a Cair Paravel y pidieran hablar con el Rey, Caspian los reconocería y los liberaría.

Eustace y Jill sabían a qué se debía esa nueva ley, pero prefirieron no decir nada, porque el Narniano vería que están bien informados de lo que pasaba ahí y podría tacharlos de espías.

El Enano Rojo hizo ademan para que se levantara la joven, y los fue encaminado (aun amenazando con la espada) por algunos pasadizos del bosque que el enano parecía conocer demasiado bien, puesto que salieron a una de las calles de Narnia, que todos excepto la hermana de Jill reconocieron.

Elizabeth se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio algunos faunos caminando por las calles.

Algunas criaturas que pasaban, o bien que estaban haciendo sus labores y deberes los volteaban a ver con extrañeza, algunos con enojo, otros con sorpresa y devoción, casi como si los reconocieran. Puesto que caminaban los siete jóvenes en hilera y con el enano apuntándoles con la espada.

Susan, de todas las veces que se imagino ver a Caspian de nuevo, nunca pensó que sería así, sentía un poco de pena, pues sentía que su cabello no estaba bien acomodado, lo traía suelto, su vestido color salmón que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas estaba arrugado y ahora lo sentía incomodo, le picaba la piel, además que se sentía muy cansada y terriblemente sedienta.

Visualizaron a lo lejos el castillo de Cair Paravel, ahora estaban muy cerca. Los recuerdos invadieron a los Pevensie, cuando hace años – muchos realmente en el tiempo de Narnia— se habían sentado en los cuatro tronos de Narnia, cuando habían gobernado con justicia y por la mano de Aslan. La primera vez que se sentaron ahí, los amigos que tuvieron, las pequeñas trifulcas que tenían que mandar a calmar, cuando por quince años (los mejores de su vida) estuvieron en Narnia reinando. Narnia era lo más importante en la vida que tenían, en ese mundo habían vivido los mejores momentos de su vida, sentían que pertenecían ahí, donde deberían estar realmente, o que debieron de haber nacido ahí. Pero aun recordaban las palabas de Aslan "Una vez rey o reina de Narnia, lo serás siempre"

Lucy sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, y Susan también, realmente eran demasiados sentimientos para un instante.

Antes de entrar a los dominios del castillo se acerco un centauro trotando.

—Avisa al Rey que he encontrado siete forasteros— le dijo el enano.

El centauro asintió y se alejo cabalgando rápidamente hacia el castillo. Segundos después se acercaron varios soldados de cair Paravel que ayudaron al enano a cuidar a los "arrestados".

—Tranquila, no llores niña, el rey Caspian es un rey bondadoso, si no tienes nada que ver con el enemigo seguro te dejaran ir— dijo un fauno compadeciéndose de Lucy, la cual tenía sus ojos cristalizados, pero eran de alegría y nostalgia.

—Gracias— le dedico una sonrisa al buen fauno que le recordaba mucho a uno que una vez fue su amigo, y el primer Narniano que conoció.

Los cuatro reyes y reinas de Narnia, acompañados por sus amigos, pasaron por el puente del castillo que había bajado para que ellos pudiesen entrar y se acercaron. Iban caminando seguidos por el enano, un minotauro y un fauno.

El par de puertas de Cair Paravel se abrieron lentamente y dieron vista a un joven que se acercaba con paso acompasado pero tenía la vista fija en unos pergaminos que sostenía con su mano. Cuando cruzo las puertas del castillo y dio unos pasos hacia afuera por fin levanto la vista hacia el frente, pero lo que vio lo hizo detenerse precipitadamente. El joven rey parpadeo dos veces, creyó que estaba soñando, pues pasaba justo como lo había soñado. Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro y su mirada se fijo en Susan, el había esperado mucho tiempo para volver a verla, lo único que tenia de ella eran su arco, su carcaj, y ese cuerno que lo habían puesto con llave, puesto que el rey amenazo muchas veces con tocarlo, solo para verla.

Ella seguía justo como él la recordaba, radiante y hermosa, solo que ahora se veía un poco más adulta. Y el también.

Cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar corrió hacia adelante puesto que sus guardias aun estaban encaminándolos hacia enfrente.

— ¡Suéltenlos!— ordeno Caspian quien corrió unos metros para que pudiesen escucharlo, y estar más cerca de ellos—

Susan sentía que los oídos le pitaban, los latidos de su corazón casi no la dejaban oír. Hacia más de un año que no le veía, el estaba justo como lo recordaba, tan apuesto como siempre, las palabras de Lucy y Jill rodeaban por su cabeza, ¿sería que el aun la quería? las dudas se disiparon cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ella nunca podría querer a ningún otro, y él a ninguna otra. Eso se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Los soldados obedecieron y enseguida dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Caspian se detuvo justo a un metro y medio de distancia. Recorrió a todos con la mirada para después decir con una sonrisa:

— ¡Por Aslan!— dijo al tiempo que los demás esbozaban una sonrisa y mientras él se acercaba al mismo tiempo para saludar a Peter con un abrazo—

Después hizo lo mismo con Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Jill, quien le explico que Elizabeth era su hermana, hasta que llego con Susan. Los ojos de uno posaban sobre los del otro, y con una sonrisa le dio un abrazo, claro que con más significado que los otros, a esto se debió que todos trataron de contener la sonrisa. Pero antes de deshacerlo el rey susurro cerca del oído de Susan "Que bueno que estas aquí".

Las criaturas que se encontraban atrás de ellos, miraron con extrañeza a los jóvenes, puesto que se veía que el Rey los conocía muy bien, como para que se llamaran por sus nombres.

— ¿Majestad, usted conoce a estos… extranjeros?— pregunto el enano alzando las cejas con curiosidad y sorpresa.

—Hemos tenido de vuelta a los Reyes y Reinas de antaño, y a los fieles amigos de Narnia que vienen de otro mundo— respondió Caspian con esa sonrisa que no se le quitaba de encima.

Los soldados se miraron el uno con el otro.

Elizabeth no sabía cuántas veces más debías sorprenderse, así que… además de todo, ellos también eran reyes y reinas de Narnia. Que sorpresa.

—Lo siento sus majestades— se disculpo el enano mientras hacia una reverencia hincando una rodilla en el piso, inclinando la cabeza y doblando el brazo derecho detrás de su espalda.

—Discúlpenos sus majestades— dijeron los otros dos haciendo lo mismo.

—No hay problema, ustedes son los mejores guardias de Narnia, que solo cumplen con su deber— respondió Lucy con cariño— pueden levantarse.

—Gracias su majestad— dijo el fauno, mientras los otros asentían su cabeza con reverencia.

Caspian se disculpo por hacerlos esperar, y los hizo pasar inmediatamente al castillo.

—Wooh, está casi tal y como lo recordaba— adulo Peter, observando las paredes, el techo, los adornos, todo.

—Bueno, pues se tardo un poco en reconstruirlo, pero lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, casi todo el pueblo nos ayudo— reconoció el Rey.

Todos los Pevensie no podían dejar de mirar el castillo, se parecía tanto en el que vivieron por tanto tiempo. Los recuerdos iban agolpando en su mente.

—Pero, disculpen, seguramente quieren ir a… tomar un baño, y vestirse— dijo Caspian con una sonrisa mientras los estudiaba con la mirada— que ropas tan extrañas.

—Así es en Inglaterra— dijo Edmund—

—Supongo que hay toda una historia que contar— dijo el joven rey pensativo— los esperare para la cena—

Caspian mando a algunas ayudantes del castillo para que los guiaran a sus respectivas habitaciones, Cair Paravel era tan grande que había habitaciones extra. Las servidoras les prepararon los baños, y algunas ropas listas que acomodaron en la cama. Había unos baúles con las vestimentas de los Pevensie de cuando habían vivido en Narnia, y estos habían estado guardados en una habitación especial que había asignado el rey. Y por petición de todos, les dejaron una jarra llena de agua en la habitación de cada uno de ellos.

El Rey de Narnia estaba más emocionado que nunca, apenas los jóvenes se fueron a sus habitaciones, y Caspian corrió hacia donde estaba Cornelius, el era lo más parecido a un padre que tenia, y le dio las buenas noticias. El señor estaba muy contento por el joven, lo quería mucho, como a un hijo. Después en seguida mando a preparar un gran banquete, con lo mejor que tenia, uno de cada uno.

Los primeros que terminaron de bañarse y cambiarse obviamente fueron los muchachos, quienes bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron al borde de esta, a esperar a las chicas. Y pronto se les unió Caspian y comenzaron a platicar.

Susan estaba sentada en frente de un espejo. Se había puesto un vestido que le habían dejado en el borde de su cama, ella lo reconoció inmediatamente, fue uno de los tantos que uso cuando ella estaba en esta tierra anteriormente. "_No seas cobarde" _se decía viéndose a los ojos en su reflejo.

Lucy también había terminado, salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua, pensando que estaba su hermana ahí, pero se encontró con Elizabeth quien estaba sentada en la cama poniéndose sus zapatos.

—Lo siento, creí que eras Susan— se disculpo Lucy quien estaba aun sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta.

—Está bien, creo que estos zapatos me quedan un poco grandes, ¿eran de tu hermana?—

—A si debe ser, ella tiene pie de payaso— dijo la joven soltando una leve risita.

Elizabeth rio con ella.

— ¿Sabes algo?, no me gustan los vestidos, pero esta tela es increíblemente… diferente.

—Todo en Narnia es diferente —

— ¿Vamos?— propuso la joven poniéndose de pie—

Lucy asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, la hermana de Jill la siguió.

Las dos continuaron su camino hacia las escaleras, pasando por las habitaciones, en eso detrás de ellas salió Susan y Jill quienes las seguían.

Elizabeth y Lucy platicaban amenamente, mientras bajaban las escaleras, detrás de ellas iban Susan y Jill. Los muchachos que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie. Caspian no pudo evitar ver a Susan, sentía la necesidad de grabarse su rostro nuevamente, ahora la imagen del recuerdo de ella que siempre estaba presente en su mente se veía borroso y pobre al lado de la viva imagen de ella, sentía que su corazón latía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, su belleza se impregnaba en su corazón. Y en ese instante sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de él, y ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos. Peter no sabía porque, pero de pronto se encontró mirando a Elizabeth, quien reía junto con su hermana pequeña. El no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, la vida era demasiado buena para él.

Cuando todos estuvieron juntos se dirigieron hacia el comedor real. Era una habitación muy grande, las paredes tenían un labrado de imágenes hermosas, como arboles de Narnia con sus dríades.

En medio había una mesa cuadrada muy larga, estaba tallada de madera, con dibujos incrustados. Las sillas que estaban a su alrededor también eran de madera. Y arriba de la mesa, en todo su largo estaba llena de platillos extraordinarios

Y en el comedor estaban algunos invitados, como el Dr. Cornelius, Trumpkin, Vendaval, Buscatrufas, Drinian, que eran algunos de los más apegados a ellos y quienes se pusieron de pie apenas entraron ellos a la estancia y les recibieron con una sonrisa.

— ¡Q.A!— grito Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro y de unas zancadas llego hasta el enano para poder abrazarle—

Al pronunciar el apodo que le habían puesto los Pevensie tiempo atrás, los hermanos soltaron una risita.

—Hola majestad— dijo el enano con su voz ronca y sonriéndole— es bueno tenerlos de vuelta.

Los hermanos Pevensie miraban con una sonrisa al Narniano, puesto que se les venía a la mente los recuerdos de la última vez que lo vieron, cuando lo conocieron.

—Y es bueno verte de nuevo— dijo Peter— A todos— agrego deteniendo su mirada en cada uno de los presentes.

Después se saludaron, con unos abrazos y sonrisas, todos estaban muy contentos de verse de nuevo. Y por supuesto después de breves presentaciones de quienes no los conocían, en resumen la hermana de Jill. En cuanto terminaron todos tomaron sus asientos y comenzaron a comer alegremente, entre pláticas y risas. Al terminar de cenar, todos se unieron en una conversación muy agradable, sobre algunas cosas de Inglaterra, sobre Narnia, y entre algunas bromas.

De pronto entro un fauno al comedor y llamo al rey Caspian diciéndole que las cosas que le había encargado estaban listas, el apuesto rey hizo que las hicieran pasar a la habitación. El fauno asintió y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Apenas cruzo las puertas de salida y entro nuevamente acompañado de un fauno más.

Los Pevensie se sorprendieron mucho al ver aquellas cosas. Los dos faunos cargaban en sus manos unos preciosos cojines de color rojo con hermosos hilos dorado, pero eso no era lo que les impresiono, sino fue ver lo que llevaban arriba de ellos, los tesoros de los reyes de antaño.

Caspian se puso de pie y se coloco al lado de uno de los faunos.

—Reina Lucy, "la valiente"— decía Caspian con una sonrisa, mientras la jovencita se ponía de pie— sus pertenencias— el fauno que poseía el cojín rojo con los tesoros de Lucy dio un paso hacia el frente con una pequeña sonrisa—

— ¡Mi poción curativa! — dijo la reina sonriéndole al fauno y a Caspian— y mi daga—

Lucy coloco ambas cosas que se ajustaban perfectamente en el cinturón color piel que tenía su vestido y volvió a su lugar.

—Reina Susan "La Benévola" —llamo el rey casi acariciando el nombre de la reina con sus labios— hemos guardado bien su cuerno esta vez— sonrió Caspian, recordando lo sucedido—

Buscatrufas y Trumpkin rieron al recordar un día en el que un joven asustado en medio del bosque hizo sonar el cuerno sin ni siquiera saber lo que significaba realmente.

Caspian le entrego el cuerno, su arco y el carcaj. Susan le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Rey Peter— llamo Caspian y el aludido se puso de pie— te entrego tu espada— dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y se la entregaba a Peter —

—No, Caspian, te la di antes de irme, es tuya —

—Es uno de tus regalos, y te fue entregado a ti, te pertenece — dijo el rey — si quieres solo… mientras estas aquí, si se vuelven a ir ya me la entregaras, y si se quedasen, lo que menos me importara es esto —agrego Caspian al ver el rostro de Peter—

—De acuerdo — respondió él tomando la espada —

—Jill— susurro Elizabeth a su hermana que se encontraba sentada al lado de ella— ¿Tú eres reina también? —

—No— respondió la niña con unas risitas— solo los Pevensie—

Ya se había hecho tarde y los jóvenes estaban muy cansados, puesto que habían caminado mucho y los pies les punzaban. Después entre despedidas se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Caspian quería hablar con Susan pero no pudo encontrar un momento en el que estuviesen solos, Así que ese día lo único que pudo hacer es darle un abrazo, verla y sonreírle. Pero solo con eso, el estaba feliz.

A la mañana siguiente Caspian se despertó muy temprano, aun no salía el sol completamente.

Después de tomar un baño y vestirse salió en su alcoba desde donde podía observar desde ahí el mar. Estuvo unos minutos ahí y le dio gracias a Aslan por enviar a los Pevensie nuevamente.

Posteriormente salió de su habitación, ya eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana. Pero apenas abrió la puerta y se topo con Edmund quien iba caminado.

—Caspian— saludo el joven—

—Buenos días Edmund—

— ¿Sabes? Es bueno estar de vuelta, extrañábamos mucho Narnia—

— Y Narnia los extrañaba, por un momento pensé que no los volvería a ver—

—Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo, gracias a Aslan que regresamos— decía el joven— pero tengo una duda, y creo que todos también.

— ¿Cuál?—

— ¿Por qué regresamos?—

—Entiendo, yo tampoco lo sé, Narnia está perfectamente en estos momentos, lo último que pasamos fue hace seis meses, y gracias a Eustace y Jill a quienes Aslan mando—dijo el rey después de unos segundos de comprensión a las palabras de Edmund—

— ¿Seis meses?— dijo el chico asombrado, al ver la cara de duda de Caspian agrego— en nuestro mundo paso solo la mitad de eso—

Mientras hablaban Peter salió también de su habitación. Que estaba muy cerca a la de ellos. Así que camino hacia ellos.

—Hola— saludo el rubio— ¿de qué hablan?—

—Buenos días Peter—

—Hola Pete— dijo su hermano— solo hablamos de que… todo está bien en Narnia—

—La última vez que venimos, todo fue tan apresurado. Bueno la última vez que yo vine, no me toco estar a bordo del viajero del alba—

—Y veo te tomaste muy enserio de "si quieres nos vamos y regresamos dentro de unos años"— cito el actual rey a lo que Peter sonrió— ¿Hace cuanto fue en tu mundo de la última vez que viniste?—

—Dos años en nuestro mundo—contesto el rey de antaño—

El joven rey de cabellos morenos alzo las cejas de sorpresa, el tiempo entre esos dos mundos era relativamente incomprensible, solo Aslan sabría porque, pero de lo que él sabe es que podrían pasar mil trescientos años en Narnia y solo uno en el mundo de ellos, y esa era una de las pesadillas que agobiaba al rey por las noches, temía que pasara tanto tiempo aquí, y que llegara en día en el mundo de Susan cuando ella tuviese que casarse, y el no podría hacer nada.

—Cuatro— dijo Caspian después de unos segundos—desde la última vez que viniste—

—Eso quiere decir que de la última vez que vine, ha pasado un año— dijo Edmund pensando—

— ¿Qué Eustace y Jill no les contaron?—

—Es una larga historia— dijo Peter—

Edmund y Peter les contaron lo que había pasado respecto a que Eustace vivía un poco lejos de donde ellos, usando ejemplos de los pueblos lejanos a Narnia, y que solo les dejo una carta que no decía mucho, hasta que llego Jill, y el resto de la historia sería inútil repetirlo.

Después de un rato, se dirigieron al comedor donde estaba servido el desayuno, y minutos después llegaron las chicas.

— ¿En Narnia te levantas temprano y en Inglaterra no?— acuso Susan a su hermano menor—

—Eso lo hace porque solo viene a acabarse la comida de los Narnianos— secundo Lucy—

Los jóvenes se echaron a reír, exceptuando al interpelado.

—Tal vez deberíamos organizar un viaje en el viajero del Alba— propuso Caspian—

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Elizabeth—

—Es un barco— respondió el rey—

—Oh, pensé que sería una especie de avión…parlante comandado por… dragones— dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño— o algo así—

—No es tan mágico este mundo, aun usan remos en las barcas— acuso Eustace—

— ¿Qué es un avión?— pregunto Caspian con curiosidad—

—Una prueba más de que este mundo está menos automatizado que el nuestro— dijo Eustace fingiendo superioridad—

—Ni si quiera sabes que es automatizado— acuso Edmund—

Eustace le entrecerró los ojos a su primo.

—un avión es como un barco que vuela— dijo Jill—

—oh. ¿Y cómo los construyen?—

—nadie sabe— dijo Edmund— fin del tema. ¿Qué decías sobre viajar a bordo del viajero?—

—Hay que organizar una expedición— dijo Caspian—

—Podríamos ir a las islas solitarias— propuso Susan—

—Es una buena idea— dijo Caspian sonriéndole— no hemos ido desde hace un año— Bueno, a Caspian le parecía una buena idea todo lo que Susan dijera.

—Hay que armar una tripulación— dijo Peter entusiasmándose—

—Hoy mismo le avisare a Drinian— confirmo el Rey—

Justo estaban terminando de desayunar cuando entro un minotauro al comedor.

—Disculpe su majestad, pero hay un problema— dijo la criatura con un tono severo—

— ¿Cuál, que pasa?—

Los jóvenes que estaban en la mesa voltearon a ver al minotauro atentos a lo que decía.

—Hubo un problema anoche, al parecer hubo una incursión nocturna, y robaron en la bodega de los enanos, les quitaron todas las armaduras que tenían y sus herramientas— explico— están esperando en su oficina, están muy enojados—

—Lo entiendo, ya voy— dijo Caspian levantándose de su asiento— disculpen— les dijo a sus amigos antes de retirarse—

Cuando salió Caspian y el minotauro se quedaron solos en el comedor.

Peter se puso de pie, después Edmund y los demás.

—Hay que ir—

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho a sus comentarios

Miila Cullen Potter, muchas gracias como siempre por comentar, me encanta que te este gustando, y bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas… sobre Liz y Peter… sabes que tus deseos son ordenes, solo que vamos a tener que esperar unos poquitos capítulos mas ( : , Y las parejas de Lucy y Edmund, bueno no había pensado ponerles a alguien aquí, pero si en la siguiente…continuación. Y espero que este capitulo haiga respondido tu pregunta acerca de si Caspian se caso o no, respecto a Liliandi, si existe, pero como había puesto en la aclaración del primer capitulo, ellos (Caspian, Edmund,Eustece y Lucy) solo tuvieron conversación el papa de Liliandi. Y Aslan, bueno la verdad es que no podemos saber donde esta, como dijo Mr. Tumnus "No es un León domesticado".

Y bueno la verdad Milla se hizo mi favorita por las pelis de Resident Evil, estoy ansiosa para ver la siguiente que sale hasta noviembre ) : , falta muuuchooo, pero se que cuando la vea la espera habrá valido la pena. (: , Muchos saludos miila ;)

Y Flower Marie princess, muchas gracias por leer, y me emociona mucho que te este gustando, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y el encuentro de Su y Caspian.

Estuve contando y falta un capitulo mas, el siguiente después de ese, hice un capitulo especial se Suspian (: , no olviden sus REVIEWS por favor y nos vemos pronto :D

¡Que tengan un fin de semana muy divertido!

¡Que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte! , (si, estoy traumada con HG)


	5. Mal entendido

Hola queridísimas lectoras.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

¡Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Este fic está basado en "Las crónicas de Narnia" de C.S Lewis.

* * *

><p>Peter se puso de pie, después Edmund y los demás.<p>

—Hay que ir—

Todos le siguieron, caminaron cruzando las puertas del comedor, para dirigirse hacia un pasillo que daba del lado izquierdo después se detuvieron frente a una grande puerta de madera. Tuvieron que esperar afuera de la habitación mientras los enanos hablaban con Caspian. Una vez que se abrieron las puertas y los Narnianos salieron, entraron los jóvenes.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Lucy.

—Tal como dijo el minotauro, robaron casi todas sus pertenencias en la noche, pero los hurtadores no dejaron pistas, ni huellas—

— ¿Incursión nocturna?— repitió Edmund incrédulo— ¿en Narnia?—

Jill y Eustace se miraron.

— ¿Quién puede estar en contra de Narnia?— dijo Peter.

—No lo sé, bueno tal vez…—

—Tashbaan— dijo Eustace y Jill a la vez concluyendo algo.

—Tashbaan?— pregunto Edmund asombrado.

—Nuestros últimos problemas fueron con ellos, pero los habíamos apaciguado—explico el rey.

— ¿Por qué con ellos, será que aun nos odian por lo que paso con Susan?— dijo el hermano Pevensie mayor.

Caspian reposo su mirada en la joven ¿Qué había hecho ella?

—Eso fue hace miles de años, no fue para tanto— dijo su hermana restándole importancia.

—Tal vez lo anotaron en sus archivos— dijo Edmund— para una venganza muy futura.

Susan torno los ojos.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Caspian con curiosidad.

—El Tisroc de Tashbaan quería desposar a Susan, como-se… ah sí, el Príncipe Rabadash— explico Edmund quien no se habría acordado antes de no ser porque el aire de Narnia estaba haciendo efecto a cada minuto, que ahora cuando hablaba el joven ya no sonaba como Edmund, el joven estudiante de Inglaterra, si no como el Rey de antaño de Narnia— Fue realmente incomodo, yo la acompañe a Tashbaan, pero el tal príncipe era el tirano más

orgulloso, sanguinario, ostentoso, cruel, ególatra y despiadado en su reino, ¡y pensar que se había comportado bien aquí!—

—Sabía que estaba fingiendo ser amable— dijo la reina mas joven.

—Y tanto que organice torneos y justas para ese infame— dijo el gran rey Peter—.

—Entonces Susan se había negado y el Tarkaan no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, no estaba acostumbrado a que contraríen su voluntad, así que ideamos un plan— continuo su hermano menor— engañamos al Tisroc y al príncipe y nos zarpamos en "El resplandor Cristalino"—

—Ellos querían una alianza con Narnia, pensaron que yo iba a ceder, por el "honor" y "ventajas" que según ellos pensaron que tendríamos al aliarnos con Calormen y Tashbaan— dijo Peter haciendo énfasis en las palabras _honor _ y _ventajas_— como si por eso yo fuera a dar a mi hermana a cualquier idiota.

Caspian sintió un pinchazo, ¿No lo decía por él, o si? Pues el sintió algo de referencia.

Susan frunció su ceño, Peter a veces era demasiado celoso con ella.

—Oh— dijo el rey odiando al difunto Tarkaan de Tashbaan, bueno no podía culparlo por querer a Susan como esposa, hasta casi sentía lastima por él. Casi.

—Lo cierto es que tienen algo contra Narnia— determino Jill.

—Nunca me cayeron bien los Carlomenos— dijo Susan.

—Ni a Tumnus— dijo Lucy recordando que el fauno también había ido con ellos, y a su regreso le había contado todo a la joven reina que estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo el Narniano.

—Pero no creo que vinieran hasta aquí solo para robarle a los enanos— dijo Edmund.

—No lo sé, pero no estoy muy seguro de que hayamos venido aquí solo por una "incursión nocturna"— dijo Peter.

—Tampoco todo tiene que ser malo. — dijo Susan.

—No sabemos si esto vuelva a repetirse— decía el rey Caspian. — Pero tranquilice a los enanos mandando a poner más guardias en las bodegas y el pueblo. — comento Caspian.

Los reyes y los fieles amigos de Narnia, estaban preocupados, por la seguridad de Narnia, y por el porvenir. ¿Qué les esperaría? Había una mezcla enorme de sentimientos.

Ese día a Caspian se le ajuntaron los deberes del reino, ya que tenía que dejar orden para cuando emprendieran su viaje en el Viajero del Alba. Se disculpo a los Reyes y a los demás por no estar ese día hoy con ellos. Los jóvenes entendieron y acordaron pasar el día en la playa que estaba afuera de Cair Paravel.

El joven rey mando a que se promulgara en las calles que si quien quisiese anotarse en el servicio de guardia para el reino de Narnia, podría pasarse en el horario en que el rey atendía y presentarse. Y así se hizo. Fueron a presentarse algunas criaturas e inclusive algunos humanos, un joven particularmente que venía de Archeland, vecino aliado de Narnia, quien se anoto para ser guardia del castillo.

Por mientras en la playa…

—Vamos pete no seas cobarde— decía Edmund mientras ponía sus pies dentro del agua retando a su hermano mayor para una pelea— hasta Eustace es más valiente que tu—

En la arena estaban sentadas las chicas, Lucy estaba recostada en la arena mirando al cielo, mientras Susan platicaba con la hermana de Jill, y esta enterraba sus pies en la arena.

Varios minutos después los muchachos salieron del agua empapados, y se dirigían hacia donde estaban las chicas. Pero en una broma Peter le lanzo una bola de arena que estampo directo en su cara, y por la humedad se quedo pegada, Edmund había cerrado los ojos y ya se imaginaran su rostro blanco lleno de arena y tanteando con las manos. Su hermano rio y los demás le siguieron al ver a Edmund tan gracioso.

—Me las vas a pagar pete— amenazo el rey pelinegro. —

Susan negó con la cabeza.

—Agh, te traeré una toalla. — dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y se dirigía al castillo. —

— ¿No les da vergüenza?— pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa a sus hermanos mayores. —

—No sé, ¿Edmund?— dijo Peter en tono sarcástico, mientras iba y se sentaba en la arena al lado de ellas.

El joven cubierto de arena solo atino a sentarse donde estaba a esperar a que su hermana volviera. Como se estaba aburriendo y tenía los ojos aun cerrados, atino a escuchar la voz de Peter y seguir su dirección. Agarro una bola de arena sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y la lanzo en el aire esperando que diera contra su hermano.

—Ouch. — Se quejo la joven.

— ¡Ah eres un tonto Ed, le diste a Elizabeth!— dijo Peter.

La joven se sacudía su mejilla y la parte de su cabello donde le había dado.

— ¡Fue culpa tuya!— dijo el muchacho defendiéndose. — Lo siento Liz. —

—está bien. —

Mientras tanto Susan quien iba por una toalla, no sabía donde las guardaban por lo que atino a buscar a una de las mujeres que servían en el castillo. Resolvió ir a la cocina donde seguramente debía de haber alguien.

— ¡¿Susan?— la llamo una voz.

La joven se detuvo y sintió latir su corazón rápidamente se giro para encontrarse con el rostro con el que ella había soñado muchas veces.

—Caspian— dijo ella.

El joven tenía tantas cosas que decirle, ahora por fin que se encontraban a solas, pero no sabía cómo, o por dónde empezar.

— ¿Y tus hermanos?— fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Están en la playa. Oh… Edmund, tengo que buscarle una toalla ¿sabes donde están?— dijo la joven acordándose de su hermano, que al ver a Caspian se había olvidado de él.

—Oh. Si, se donde están, te acompañare, ya he terminado. —

La Reina asintió con la cabeza. Los jóvenes reyes caminaron por algunos pasillos hasta llegar al frente de una pequeña puerta la cual Caspian abrió y se podía observar que esa era una especie de bodega, tenía unos estantes de madera en los cuales arriba de estos se encontraban sabanas, colchas, toallas entre otros. La joven reina se acerco a uno de estos estantes, tomo dos toallas y se giro, pero al hacer esto el muchacho estaba más cerca de ella, ella lo miro con confusión.

—Susan, siento que… debemos de hablar, no puedo seguir… así. —

— ¿Cómo?— dijo ella después de unos segundos.

—De nosotros. — de pronto el tomo sus manos, y esto hizo que las toallas fueran al piso. — De lo que siento por ti. —

La joven sintió congelarse.

—Caspian yo…—

—Te he extrañado tanto. — interrumpió el joven rey. — Y no pienso perder ni un momento más sin ti. —

Susan le tomo dirigir eso, es lo que ella estaba esperando escuchar, recordó las palabras de su hermana y de Jill, diciéndoles lo que Caspian había dicho de ella, y era muy diferente escucharlo con tus propios oídos y verle a los ojos que expresaban todo eso que él sentía. Pero algo la detenía, ella sabia cuanto le había dolido el estar sin él, y no se entendía a ella misma por que cuando estaba allá, en Londres, lo único que quería, soñaba, extrañaba era a él, pero al estar aquí tenía miedo de lo que pasaría cuando ella volviese, le tenía miedo a amar.

—Caspian, yo… lo siento. — dijo ella frunciendo su ceño con dolor al tiempo que retiraba sus manos, salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

El joven sintió una punzada en su pecho. ¿Acaso ella no sentía nada por él? El había pensado que sí, pero que idiota se sentía, ¿acaso pensaba que una sonrisa o una mirada, que eso significaba que ella no se había olvidado de él? Ella siento tan hermosa, como iba a estar sola por dos años, y esperándolo a él. Caspian se sintió patético, jamás había vivido el rechazo de una mujer, y era porque jamás había amado a una.

La reina al salir de la habitación de donde estaba Caspian se fue corriendo a la suya, a llorar, a Susan le había dolido ver el rostro descompuesto de el joven cuando ella le había dicho eso. La chica sabía que Caspian pensaba que ella lo estaba rechazando por falta de amor, ¡pero no sabía qué hacer!

En la playa como nunca llego Susan tuvieron que remojar la cabeza de Edmund con el agua de la playa. Después volvieron a entrar al castillo, ya era medio día e iba a estar lista la comida.

Los muchachos se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, ya que sus ropas estaban húmedas. Y las jóvenes fueron a esperar en las de ellas.

—Liz ¿le puedes avisar a Susan que baje a la comida?, debe de estar en su habitación seguramente le dio flojera ir con Edmund y se durmió. — pidió Lucy.

—Claro. — respondió la chica.

La joven fue a donde estaba la habitación de Susan, golpeo la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces y como no contestaba pensó que efectivamente estaba dormida, así que giro la perilla y abrió un poco la puerta. Pero no la vio en la cama, estaba sentada en la alcoba que daba vista hacia la playa. Entonces ella abrió la puerta completamente.

—Susan?— llamo ella.

La joven no respondió a lo que Elizabeth se acerco, ella vio un ligero resplandor en la mejilla de la reina, la hermana de Jill comprendió que la joven estaba llorando.

—Casi no te conozco, pero tienes casi la misma edad que yo, supongo que ya te has enamorado. — dijo Susan aun mirando hacia afuera.

— ¿De eso se trata?— pregunto la chica en un suspiro.

La hermana de Lucy asintió apretando los labios.

— ¿Y no te es correspondido?— cuestiono incrédula Elizabeth.

— Si lo es, pero tengo miedo. — al fin volteo Susan su mirada hacia la joven.

— ¿Miedo de que?-

—De lo que vaya a pasar. —

—No entiendo. — dijo ladeando su cabeza la chica.

—El… yo… tienes miedo de enamorarte tanto que si te separas de la persona a quien amas sabes que va a dolerte y a él también, solo lo estoy evitando—

—¿Lo estas evitando? — repitió. — pues no lo haces muy bien Susan, yo pienso que más bien estas siendo estúpida. —

Susan la vio con sorpresa.

—Perdón por faltarle al respeto su majestad, pero es la verdad. — dijo bromeando Elizabeth. — estas evitando el dolor… ¿provocando dolor? Eso es una metáfora mal hecha. —

—Es lo mejor, bueno, será lo mejor a la larga. —

— ¡A la larga ya nada importara Susan!, tú tienes el amor tocando a la puerta de tu casa, y lo rechazas, tienes una vida, un futuro, con la persona que amas y lo avientas a la basura. —contesto la joven un poco molesta, pues Susan tenía una vida por delante, y la estaba desperdiciando.

—Ese es el problema Liz, no tengo un futuro con él, el está aquí, y yo allá, no podemos estar juntos. —

—Mira, te diré algo. Yo he aprendido a vivir en el presente, ¿sabes por qué?, porque es todo lo que tengo, es todo lo que me queda, por que cuando tú seas anciana te lamentaras por no haber vivido tu primer amor como debe de ser— continuo seriamente— y además hay algo que tú no sabes, y ahí alguien a quien estas subestimando. A Aslan. —

Susan la miro con confusión

—Cuando Él crea a una mujer, crea también a su varón, el que está predestinado exactamente para ella, que están hechos el uno para el otro, y hay personas a quien no siguen su voluntad y se desvían, cometen errores, una mujer que se casa con alguien que no era y eso no funciona, son infelices, pero entonces el varón correcto que era para ella, como el no la encontró se caso con otra, y es infeliz también. Por eso hay tantos matrimonios infelices. Pero todo es nuestra culpa. —

La joven reina se quedo meditando un momento en eso. No se había dado cuenta a qué horas había acabado de llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser que su alma estuviera en otro mundo?

—De eso no te encargaras tu Susan— dijo la joven dirigiendo sus pensamientos por donde la reina— solo vívelo, si no, se darán cuenta de que no eran el uno para el otro, y nadie saldrá lastimado. Y si es, créeme, no hay nadie más que Aslan, que es amor. Que se encargara de ayudarlos. Pero no estés hundiéndote en un vaso de agua. —

Susan la miro con sorpresa, esa chica la había hecho recapacitar.

— ¿Pero ahora que hare?, el cree que no lo amo. Lo lastime. —

—No hay mejor arma que la boca. — respondió la joven sin dubitar. — y me refiero a hablar, no a que vayas corriendo a besarlo. — compuso riendo.

—Si ya había entendido. — dijo Susan soltando unas risitas.

—Bueno, me había mandado Lucy para que bajaras a comer, pero creo que antes tienes algo que hacer. — recordó Elizabeth. — pero no te preocupes ya me inventare algo y no le diré a tus hermanos nada. Y a propósito, el rey Caspian salió, investiga a donde fue y búscalo. —

Dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo, y salió de la habitación.

La joven alego una excusa muy buena lo que hizo que ninguno de sus hermanos dudase algo.

La joven reina salió a preguntar en las caballerizas pero el rey no le dijo a nadie de ahí a donde se dirigía, así que después de pensar un poco, pensó en la única persona en que Caspian le diría algo. Al Dr. Cornelius, ella salió en su busca y el medio-enano le dijo a Susan a donde había ido el rey. A pesar de que este le había pedido estrictamente que no le dijera nada a nadie, pero Cornelius era un viejo muy sabio y sabía que era lo mejor

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hey!. Si, hasta aquí termina el capitulo por hoy.<p>

Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia:

Comencemos con la mala:

Lamento mucho darles la siguiente noticia pero… me cortaron el internet. : ( …Así que mi vida a partir de ahora será vacía … okno, xD .. Pero a partir de ahora tratare de ir a un ciber, para poder subir capitulo una vez por semana. Aunque ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos adelantados, y otros que les estoy haciendo unos cuantos arreglos. El asunto es que tratare de hacerlo, si por alguna razón no pudiese… ¡No se preocupen!, tal vez tardare dos semanas, pero de que actualizare, lo hare, lo prometo. Tengo esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y no dormiré en paz hasta que la vea terminada y plasmada en estas hojas de Word.

¡La buena noticia!

Llega el capitulo que se que algunas de ustedes me han pedido mucho, ¡a continuación: Un Suspian de pies a cabeza! .

Aunque se que tal vez esta buena noticia se arruine con la primera, pero no os preocupéis, la subiré pronto, muy pronto, tal vez antes de que se lo imaginen.

Asi que ahora responderé mis reviews.

Gracias a Alison,espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. y pronto subire el cap suspian :) , gracias por leer!

clkaudiia: muchas gracias por leer y comentar amiga, espero que te haya gustado el cap

Tuski no Usagi: muchas gracias amiga por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste :)

marianagmt: muchas gracias amiga por comentar, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los ultimos caps, y bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas ... pues caspian sugiere la expedición por que realmente en Narnia todo esta tranquilo y va a dejar a Trumpkin a cargo, y solo seran unos dias, asi que no veo problema, jajaXD... y... respecto a la segunda pregunta, de que porque estan tan recelosos con los forasteros en Narnia, y lo que paso con Eustace y Jill... bueno temo no poder responderte eso ahora, pero no te preocupes por que tu pregunta sera respondida conforme pasen los capitulos, solo un poquin de paciencia,jiji. Y bueno Caspian respondio que todo esta bien por que por ahora las cosas van bien, lo que paso y la nueva ley que se aplico es solo por prevencion, y respecto a lo de buscatrufas y cazatrufas... es que en la edicion de Narnia que yo lei se llamaba Buscatrufas, suelen haber esos cambios por las diferentes ediciones que salen en diferentes paises, como tengo entendido que lo mismo paso con charco sombrio,barroquejon...etc.. oh! y lo que dije de HG es Hunger Games (Los juegos del hambre), es una saga de libros, y pronto una nueva pelicula en el cine, y como mencione...estoy obsesionada con ella. Te la recomiendo al %100. Muchas gracias amiga por leer, y me encanta responder a tus preguntas, es muy divertido , me siento realizada jaja okno XD.

.

Muchas gracias a todas, y tambien a las que no pudieron comentar, espero actualizar pronto...

¡Que tengan un divertido fin de semana! , y que la suerte este siempre,siempre de vuestra parte!


	6. Esta Vez

¡Hola! , les traigo el capitulo "Suspian" , espero de verdad, de verdad, que les guste. Es algo así como un "Songfic" y es el primer que hago. Está inspirado en una canción de Alicia Villareal, ella es una cantante mexicana. La primera vez que escuche esta canción pensé en Susan, y en Caspian. Pensé en una chica decidida, que no piensa dejar escapar ni un solo segundo más.

Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen, asi que les dejare el link ; )

Solo unan los espacios

h t t p :/ / w w w . youtube . com / watch? v= tVLQVO2IDN8

Pero bueno ya no les diré mas, descúbranlo ustedes mismas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Susan fue directamente hacia el establo donde estaban los caballos, obviamente estos no eran caballos que hablasen, puesto que los que hablan están libres en las calles y bosques de Narnia. Pidió que ensillasen a uno y después de esto lo monto y salió a toda prisa de Cair Paravel. Podía sentir los golpes del viento estampando en su cara con fuerza, la tela de su bonito vestido color azul cielo rozándole las pantorrillas, y su cabello volando por el brisa.<p>

.

Esta vez, ya no dejare escaparte como ayer

Cuando yo intente abrazarte se me fue

La oportunidad de besarte solo por primera vez

.

Ella sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente, no sabía que le diría, o que explicación le daría, ni como lo miraría o si tenía que disculparse. Pero se sentía horrible cuando el rostro adolorido de Caspian pasaba por su mente, después de que ella habia mostrado indiferencia que no sentía. Y después pensaba en lo que le había dicho Elizabeth, seguramente Aslan los ayudaría. Eso mantenía la fe en su corazón.

Casi llegaba al lugar donde le había indicado Cornelius. Lo que le hizo estar segura completamente fue ver a Destrier pastando a unos metros, a pesar de que no veía a Caspian por ningún lado. Ella respiro profundamente.

.

Esta vez, dejare volar mis ansias sin temor

Tu presencia me provoca este calor

Que provoca la sed de amarte, de tocarte, para conquistarte

.

Bajo del caballo y camino en dirección al lago, pero logro ver al joven de espalda con la cabeza mirando hacia al cielo.

— ¿Caspian?— llamo la joven. —

El joven bajo su mirada inmediatamente y se giro quedando de frente con la reina, a unos metros.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?— pregunto el joven pensando que Susan había ido a buscarlo por algún problema en el reino. —

—Sí. — dicho esto Caspian comenzó a caminar hacia ella. — Conmigo. — el joven se detuvo. —

—Susan, perdóname. — mascullo el rey. — Fue estúpido de mi parte creer que tu…aun...—

—No. — interrumpió la chica negando con la cabeza. — No es tu culpa. La culpa fue mía, por no tener fe. —

—Yo, cuando vengo aquí, a veces solo suelo pensar en el momento que mas temo— explicaba Susan al ver el rostro de confusión de Caspian— Cuando Aslan nos envie de vuelta—

El joven miro hacia el piso unos segundos pensando. ¿Si ella no lo quería más, si ella se había enamorado de algún hombre de su mundo, para que quería quedarse en Narnia? O... ¿estaba tratando de decirle que ella iba a regresar de todas maneras y que no se hiciera ilusiones? Pero una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que tal vez era porque ella tenía miedo de comenzar algo aquí y cuando llegara el momento de regresar y el y ella tendrían que sufrir.

.

Pero esta vez voy a darte todas mis caricias

Y mirar en tu sonrisa ese gesto de placer

.

Hubo un silencio, Susan comenzaba a sentirse desesperada, ¿Por qué Caspian no decía nada?

—Es que… no entiendo Susan. — dijo sinceramente el chico mirándola a los ojos. —

Susan termino de desesperarse, odiaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo con palabras incompletas. Esta vez era el tiempo.

—Caspian. — dijo Susan en un suspiro mientras daba unos pasos hacia el frente acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. — lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que tu sabes que yo no soy… de este mundo. Que tal vez llegara el día en que Aslan nos envié de vuelta, y entonces si … esto llego más lejos, cuando yo esté de vuelta en Londres,sola, me va a doler saber que tal vez no volveré a verte nunca más, y que tal vez un segundo en mi mundo pueda significar mas años aquí, y eso significa que tú te hayas casado, o … algo peor— las últimas dos palabras que salieron de su boca hicieron que por sus facciones se cruzara un gesto de dolor—

El joven rey miraba a los ojos a la reina, pero lo que ella acababa de decir, le confirmaba que la vocecilla en su cabeza tenía razón. Los ojos de Caspian brillaban de amor la joven que tenía en frente.

.

Esta vez en tus ojos veo que me amas

.

—Pero yo te amo — dijo Caspian posando su mano en su mejilla. — y el amor acorta distancias—

—Lo sé — dijo Susan sonriendo. — pero si algún día tendré que volver a casa, y recordarte, prefiero tener que recordar esto —

.

Y en tus labios que reclamas lo que no te di ayer

Esta vez.

.

Y terminando la última palabra ella poso sus labios sobre los de él. Y esta vez Caspian rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y ella rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos. Este beso fue muy diferente al primero, puesto que ahora estaban solos, y se extrañaban demasiado.

Se separaron cuando el oxigeno les falto. Se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa se abrazaron.

.

Esta vez, ya no dejare escaparte como ayer

Cuando yo intente abrazarte se me fue

La oportunidad de besarte solo por primera vez

Esta vez, dejare volar mis ansias sin temor

Tu presencia me provoca este calor

Que provoca la sed de amarte, de tocarte, para conquistarte

Pero esta vez voy a darte todas mis caricias

Y mirar en tu sonrisa ese gesto de placer

Esta vez en tus ojos veo que me amas

Y en tus labios que reclamas lo que no te di ayer

Esta vez.

Dejare volar mis ansias sin temor

Tu presencia me provoca este calor

que provoca la sed de amarte, de té, para conquistarte

Pero esta vez voy a darte todas mis caricias

Y mirar en tu sonrisa ese gesto de placer

Esta vez en tus ojos veo que me amas

Y en tus labios que reclamas lo que no te di ayer

Esta vez.

.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé, es muy corto. ¡No me asesinen!, pero sentí que este capítulo era especial, y a veces en los momentos más especiales las palabras sobran. Trate de plasmar todos los sentimientos en pocas letras, espero haya resultado.<p>

Tambien se que me he tardado en actualizar ): , esto se debe a que sigo sin tener internet en mi casa, y no he tenido tiempo de ir a uno. Pero como les dije, aunque tarde, seguiré subiendo, lo prometo.

Ahora responderé los reviews.

Muchas gracias a flower marie princess; igualmente amiga, cada vez que veo un comentario me sacan una sonrisa (: , y gracias por seguir leyendo. Tratare de actualizar mas pronto.

Alison; muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo anterior :D , y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ;) muchos saludines!

Clkaudiia; muchas gracias por tu coment, espero actualizar mas seguido ;).

Y marianamgt: Antes que nada, muchas gracias amiga por tu comentario, y de verdad me sorprende lo observadora que eres.

Te recomiendo mucho el libro del caballo y su muchacho, es uno de mis favoritos.

Queria aclarar unas cosas.., si, efectivamente Rabadash es el hijo del Tisroc,pero en el libro de "El caballo y su niño", se habla de Aravis Tarkeena, hija única de Kidrash Tarkaan, de desendencia del mismo Ardib Tisroc. Igual y se les da el nombre de Tarkaan o Tarkeena a los nobles, pero hay una parte en el libro cuando los reyes Edmund y Susan entran a Tashbaan los anuncian que "¡habran paso a los nobles de Narnia!", aunque eran reyes.

Y… bueno igual y no es necesario decir Carlomen y Tashbaan por separado. Pero recuerdo que cuando Miraz junta los aliados para luchar contra Narnia, le dicen "Tashbaan le ofrece sus tropas, Carlomen le ofrece sus tropas…". …

Y luego.. de nuevo, me asombra tu observididad x), cuando escribi "carlomenos" en vez de calormenos. Si, se que se dice Calormenos, pero es que escribo tan rápido y sin ver el teclado… me confundi, sorry, error de dedo.

Y ahora pasemos a la sección de preguntas :O

1era. Bueno la bodega de los enanos, es algo asi donde ellos se encargan de hacer las armas. Tenemos entendido que los enanos son buenos en la herrería. Pero obviamente no viven ahí. Supongamos que la herrería es un lugar bajo un árbol donde los enanos se encargan ahí de hacer su trabajo, ellos viven en otro lado, bajo otro árbol, donde tienen su cama, mesa y cocina. Y es que en Narnia ha estado en paz durante un tiempo, asi que los Narnianos no temen que se roben entre ellos, y claro que hay seguridades en los limites de Narnia, entrando al pueblo etc… pero jamás se vio venir de ahí una tropa de extraños entrando a Narnia solo para robar a los enanos.

La segunda pregunta, Tenemos claro que Narnia cuenta con grandes tropas, tanto en tierra como en el mar. Pero por ejemplo, si en tu casa se metieron a robar hace unos meses, pues claro, pones seguridad. Pero después se meten a robar otra vez, entonces esto requiere redoblar la seguridad. Eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron.

La tercera pregunta: Suponemos que en Archeland llego la noticia que el rey postulo, que se estan reclutando soldados. Igual y si en tu país no lo hacen y tu quieres servir, pues por que no ayudar al país vecino. Pero eso solo es una suposición. Pero no puedo responderte cada detalle porque entonces sabrías lo que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo ): , entonces amiga tengo que dejarte siempre con algunas dudas.

Y la cuarta, bueno Liz y Lucy pasaron afuera de la habitación de Susan el primer día que llegaron ahí, así que seguramente debe acordarse donde está. Y bueno tal vez a este personaje no lo terminen de conocer bien hasta el final. Nuevamente tengo que decirte que algunas cosas son ultrasecretas, si, acerca de por qué acepta las cosas en Narnia tan rápidamente. Esto, aparte de que si nos acordamos que el primer dia que llego se sorprendió muchísimo de ver tantas criaturas en Narnia, pero si suponemos que leyó historias de fantasía y tiene imaginación, pues igual no se le haría tan difícil como a Eustace que leia puras…otras cosas. Pero muy independientemente de esto, hay muchas otras cosas mas, pero no te preocupes demasiado, te aseguro que todo tiene un porque, pero como siempre muchas cosas se resuelven casi hasta el final.

Y te digo, tus demás preguntas serán resueltas conforme pasen los capítulos. No puedo soltar la sopa ahora porque entonces revelaria cosas futuras. :O

Y bueno, de eso se trata amiga, de que te quedes con dudas :) para que así tengas que seguir leyendo xD. Muajaja.

Y una nueva lectora

Jen, nena muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario.

Y quería aclarar algo general, se que algunas de ustedes tienen dudas, preguntas acerca del nuevo personaje como ¿Por qué? O ¿Cómo rayos? Pero quiero decirles que si, tal vez se confundan, pero he leído un monton de libros donde al principio no entendía nada, muchas cosas no cuajaban, pero conforme segui leyendo dije "oohh, ya veo por que" : O . Entonces no se me adelanten, desearía de verdad poder responder todas sus preguntas o explicarles el porqué, pero se que ustedes entenderán que no puedo, prefiero que ustedes mismas lo descubran mas adelante, después de todo ese es el chiste de las cosas, si supiésemos por que pasa esto o aquello en esa película o novela, no seguiríamos leyendo, porque… ¿Dónde queda el misterio?.

Y generalmente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas etc… Espero subir pronto, muy, muy pronto.

Y por cierto… tú, si… ¡tú! . Tú que estas leyendo y no dejas review, deja uno porfis, o si no que te secuestren los calormenos como a Bree. :)


	7. El Viajero del Alba

Y aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo. En este capítulo se explican un poquito las cosas de lo que está sucediendo por ahí y tal vez algunos porqués sean aclarados. Espero que les guste y ¡adelante!

Disclaimer: Basado en la saga de "Las Crónicas de Narnia" de C.S Lewis. El trama y lo demás le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

><p>Capitulo Siete<p>

En los tiempos de Caspian Noveno, padre de Caspian Decimo, y en su reinado de Telmar, había un Lord de nombre Bertram, pero este no le era fiel al rey Caspian Noveno. El hombre miraba con ambición el trono de Telmar, y pensaba que con la muerte del rey, y unas cuantas mas sumadas, el trono podía ser suyo.

Pero lo que este Lord no sabía, era que no era el único con planes ambiciosos.

Bertram tenía un compañero, a quien confió sus planes para que le ayudara a quitar a Caspian Noveno del trono, le había prometido cargos importantes si este le ayudaba, pero el Lord le traiciono contándole todo al Lord Miraz. Este compañero era el mismo lord Sopespián, quien tenía estima al rey de Telmar.

Cuando Miraz se entero de esto, sin dudar asesino a Bertram una noche mientras dormía al lado de su esposa, quien también fue asesinada. Ella tenía un hijo de cinco años de edad llamado Ghassân quien fue rescatado por su abuela. La mujer huyo de Telmar junto con su nieto. Vivieron tranquilamente por unos cuantos años hasta que la mujer murió, pero la vieja mujer se encargo de llenar el corazón de Ghassân de envidia y odio hacia Caspian Noveno, esto se debía a que el usurpador de Miraz se había encargado de decirle a la vieja que había sido Noveno quien había asesinado a su hijo, con el pretexto de que el rey se había enterado de los planes maléficos que tenia, que huyera de Telmar, porque tal vez Noveno no se detendría en piedad a ellos dos. Pero lo que realmente paso fue que Miraz tenía los mismos planes que el lord Bertram, y eso, le era un gran inconveniente a su propio egoísmo.

Al pobre de Ghassân, que solo era un niño, hambriento y huérfano, lo agarraron los vendedores de esclavos y fue vendido a un mercader de Tashbaan que era un hombre rico pero a pesar de esto era bueno. Un día cuando Ghassân tenía la edad de quince años, le salvo la vida a su amo cuando estuvo a punto de caer en una de las trampas de sus enemigos. Ya que Ghassân creció siendo un niño muy perspicaz. El hombre le estuvo tan agradecido que le adopto como hijo suyo. Los años siguientes, siendo Ghassân ya un joven, comenzó a aprender la profesión de su padre adoptivo, el hombre le había enseñado sus trucos para comprar y vender mercancías, todo sobre el oficio. Y unos años más tarde, cuando su padre murió, le heredo toda su fortuna. Ghassân siguió con la profesión de su padre adoptivo, comprando y vendiendo mercancías, tanto en tierra como en mar, ampliando su negocio, hasta que se volvió uno de los hombres más ricos de Tashbaan.

Un día entre los días conoció a una joven y bella mujer, llamada Adara. Hija única de un rey llamado Yunan, Ghassân pago una dote bastante considerable por la joven, pidiéndola en matrimonio, y el rey Yunan sabiendo de toda la fortuna de Ghassân acepto y con alegría se celebro una boda de tres días. Pero al paso de los meses, Ghassân con un corazón soberbio se encargo de llenarle la copa del rey de un veneno mortal, llevando al rey a una muerte segura. Y es así como el joven llega a ser rey de Gèrson.

Gèrson. Tierras ubicadas en el noroeste del mapa, pasando el western wild, pasando las montañas. Un país mediano que siempre ha sido gobernado por un rey, llevando una monarquía hereditaria y absoluta. Un país que siempre se ha mantenido neutral en cuanto a guerras levantadas por los países del sur, un país que trataba de mantener la paz en todo su territorio, eso, hasta antes de la muerte del rey.

Era primera hora de la mañana, y el rey Ghassân estaba sentado en el trono de su gran sala real. Había sido avisado que había llegado un hombre muy impaciente esperando hablar con el rey, que era uno de los soldados que el mismo había mandado para traer noticias.

— Su majestad. — pidió uno de los sirvientes haciendo una reverencia. —

El rey asintió con la cabeza.

—Su majestad, he venido de Narnia, soy uno de los soldados de la tropa de espionaje que usted mando, he venido antes porque ha pasado algo de lo que usted debe estar enterado mi rey—

—Dime. —

— El rey Caspian Decimo, hijo del rey Caspian Noveno, el actual rey de Narnia, la tierra habitada por horribles bestias parlantes, y que es gobernada por un demonio en forma de león,— dijo el hombre— ha recibido visitas.— el rey frunció el ceño.

—El día de ayer, llegaron de otro mundo, uno que es redondo, unos reyes y reinas que gobernaron Narnia por quince años, según la historia, después de haber vencido a la bruja blanca, una mujer que se hacía llamar la reina de Narnia y que mantuvo a Narnia por cien años en el hielo. Pero después desaparecieron, y mil trescientos años después volvieron para ayudar al rey Caspian a subir al trono, y estos reyes y reinas de antaño vencieron a Telmar. Dicen que han venido en otras ocasiones, ayudando al mismo rey de Narnia a encontrar a los siete Lores que eran fieles a el Rey Caspian Noveno, y otros niños a quienes les llaman los fieles amigos de Narnia, no son reyes, pero vienen del mismo mundo redondo que los otros, y estos también han ayudado en varias ocasiones, últimamente fueron los que vencieron a Calormen en la batalla que hubo cerca de Archeland. —

El rey se encontraba asombrado, porque jamás había escuchado hablar de esas historias y de un mundo que fuera redondo. Todos los países, poblados, y algunas tierras temían de ese país, de Narnia, porque decían que era habitado por bestias feas, y del gobernador demonio en forma de león, y que también los arboles y el mar estaba bajo ese hechizo.

—Puedes retirarte— dijo Ghassân.

Dicho esto el rey dirigió su mirada a su visir.

Su visir era un hombre viejo. Era alto y delgado, con el rostro surcado de arrugas, su piel era morena como la noche y tenía unos ojos color verde. Su nombre era Hasar Afsanah y trabajaba para el antiguo rey, pero a su muerte, y como fue colaborador de Ghassân, este lo nombro su visir.

—Hasar… tengo en mente muchas ideas, pero si el tal _Caspian_. — pronuncio este nombre con desprecio. — está gobernando Narnia, necesitare no solo mi ejercito, si no tres veces más.

— Mi querido rey, créame que todas las ciudades vecinas estarán encantadas de pelear a su lado contra Narnia y les prestara su ejército. Tenemos a todo Tashbaan a quien le quedó sed de venganza, a Beruna, El Paramo de Etin, ¿y por qué no? Podemos hacer relaciones con otras ciudades, e incluso romper las alianzas que tiene Narnia. —

— ¿Romper sus alianzas? ¿Con dinero?—

—Efectivamente, o tal vez… usted puede usar otros métodos. — dijo el viejo con una sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones. —

—Podemos obligar a los aliados a romper esas alianzas, los que accedan por un precio, está bien, y los que no… ¿usaremos otros métodos cierto?—

—Así es su majestad. —

—Primero se me ocurre enviar más espías, pero esta vez los quiero dentro del castillo, recluta a varios soldados, quiero que salgan de la ciudad en este mismo momento, con suerte llegaran para el medio día, y envía a dos mensajeros, para que estén yendo y viniendo a traerme noticias. —

— Escucho y obedezco mi rey —

Dicho esto el visir salió de la presencia del rey haciendo una reverencia, y fue a acatar las órdenes del rey.

Los soldados, y los mensajeros que había enviado el rey de Gèrson llegaron a Narnia. Escucharon la noticia de que el rey Caspian había estado reclutando guardias para el castillo de cair Paravel y otras zonas de Narnia. Para su suerte, inmediatamente los soldados fueron al castillo a pedir hablar con el rey para enlistarse. Caspian los recibió y los atendió, los jóvenes soldados se dividieron, uno dijo venir de Archeland, otros dijeron ser de ahí mismo, de Narnia, a lo que Caspian no dudo y los acepto en el castillo. Les dieron para cuidar algunas zonas, de entre ellas las caballerizas, la entrada trasera, las puertas delanteras, el acceso a la playa, y algunos más en la ciudad de Narnia haciendo rondas para proteger a la ciudad.

Una noche, mientras todos cenaban…

—Ya está todo listo para ponernos a bordo del viajero. — anuncio Caspian.

—Genial. — dijo Edmund.

—Es muy emocionante— dijo Jill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Y a quien dejaras a cargo?— pregunto Peter.

—A Trumpkin, ya lo había dejado anteriormente, y es excelente, a demás con la seguridad doblada… yo creo que no habrá problema alguno. — explico el joven Rey.

— ¿Y cuando partiremos?— cuestiono Lucy sonriente.

—Mañana en la mañana. — confirmo un Caspian optimista.

—Realmente… ya me había desacostumbrado. — dijo Eustace tocándose su barriga.

—Lleva una bolsa para vomitar. — sugirió Elizabeth.

—O…lleva algún remedio para las nauseas. — compuso Susan.

—O... mejor no vayas. — dijo Edmund con una sonrisa a lo que Lucy quien estaba sentada al lado de su hermano le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

—Cornelius te ayudara, le pediré que te de algo. — dijo Caspian.

—Gracias Caspian, veo que tu y Susan son los únicos amables en esta habitación. — mascullo Eustace.

—Oye, yo soy amable— bufo Edmund.

—Yo también— secundo la hermana de Jill.

—Oh claro Beth, eres tan amable que me echaste agua fría en mi cabeza un día—acuso Eustace.

—Y eso fue porque robaste mi dinero— contrario Elizabeth alzando una ceja.

—Fue culpa de Jill, ella me dijo donde estaba—

—Oye yo no…. – intento decir pole—

— ¡Pero tú lo robaste!— acuso nuevamente la joven.

—Pero Jill también gasto tu dinero—

La joven torno los ojos, sabía que Eustace ya no tenía como defenderse.

—Que mal Eustace, te llevare con el cónsul británico— dijo Edmund en tono burlón y estallo en carcajadas con Lucy—

No muy lejos de ahí, en las puertas traseras de cair Paravel estaban dos guardias, uno en cada esquina, pero estos guardias eran los soldados que había mandado en rey Ghassân.

—Oye Egbert— llamo un guardia al otro—

—Que—

—Yo creo que no habrá mejor oportunidad que esta—

— ¿A qué te refieres Baldwin?—

—Que todos los reyes y reinas, incluyendo a los estos amigos de Narnia, irán en el viajero del alba, no hay mejor oportunidad que esta, todos estarán a bordo ¿te imaginas?—

A Egbert, que era un poco mas humanizado que su compañero, le costaba trabajo dar con los planes maquiavélicos que le cruzaban por la mente de Baldwin.

—Agh, eres tan tonto— dijo el soldado al ver la cara de confusión y el silencio de el otro— ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna razón el barco se descompusiera? y por ahí, en unos mares… ¿se hundiera y todos se ahogaran? Narnia se quedaría sin reyes, y estaría sin gobernantes, entonces es una oportunidad para nuestro rey acabar con Narnia más fácilmente, el estaría feliz—

—Te olvidas de el gobernador más importante, del que dicen que está en forma de león, a Aslan— al decir su nombre sintieron miedo, pero Baldwin que era malo, lo desecho rápidamente de su mente.

—Esos son cuentos de hadas, eso no existe, este es un pueblo que cree en leyendas tontas—

— ¿Y los reyes y reinas de antaño?, ellos están aquí, son parte de las leyendas y sin embargo existen— dijo Egbert.

—Eso… no lo sé, pero son personas… es diferente de algún modo— dijo después de un silencio— Pero... ¿Un león que gobierna Narnia desde el mas allá? Esas son patrañas. Mejor vamos y ayúdame a descomponer ese barco—

— ¿Pero estas de acuerdo que también mueran las reinas? Las jovencitas…son mujeres—dijo el soldado recordando a su madre que siempre le había enseñado a no golpear a una mujer.

—Lo sé, y realmente será una gran pérdida…mujeres jóvenes hermosas, pero son nuestro enemigo, no importa que sean mujeres— decía Baldwin— ¿Pero de qué lado estas?, ¿Acaso no juraste lealtad a nuestro rey?—

—Estoy de tu lado, estoy de tu lado— repitió el joven que no confiaba mucho de su compañero, creía que podía acusarlo de deslealtad y el rey Ghassân podía mandarlo a la horca. Temía por su vida, por eso no se atrevía a decir lo que realmente pensaba, que era que el rey Ghassân era un usurpador—

Después de esto y sin más que decir, los soldados se dirigieron hacia donde estaba anclado el barco, y como también estaba custodiado por soldados, que para suerte de ellos, eran de los suyos, les dijeron lo que pensaban hacer, y los otros, por temer también a la horca, aceptaron y vigilaron que nadie se acercara mientras los otros descomponían el timón por debajo, destornillando algunas cosas, y eso no les iba a permitir viajar muy lejos.

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana todos los jóvenes estaban listos para abordar el barco, y gran parte del pueblo de Narnia se acerco a cair Paravel para despedirlos desde la costa, realmente fue muy agradable, ver desde humanos, hasta bestias parlantes, todos, saludándote con pañuelos que sostenían en sus manos y los agitaban en modo de despedida. El barco abrió su puente para dar paso a los tripulantes, primero algunos ayudantes del castillo metieron las reservas de comida acomodándolas en la bodega de la cocina del barco, después de eso entro la tripulación que constituía por Drinian y las personas que ayudaban a remar. En otros países y ciudades se les llamaría esclavos de las galeras, pero aquí en Narnia a nadie se le obligaba a hacer cosa semejante, todos ayudaban a remar, y a nadie se le golpeaba por ello.

Después entraron los reyes y reinas, y los fieles amigos de Narnia, todos sonriendo y saludando a las personas y animales que se despedían de ellos. Seguido de esto, el ancla se levanto y el barco zarpo con ayuda de el buen aire que había esa mañana soleada, Drinian fue al timón, y los demás se quedaron en la cubierta.

Sentir el viento de Narnia agolpando en tu rostro, con el olor del mar, y las sirenas saltando en el agua saludando, era algo increíble de ver, y difícil de explicar, pero era una sensación maravillosa.

Susan estaba mirando hacia el mar, con los brazos recostados en la orilla del barco.

-Es una linda vista — dijo Caspian quien se acerco a ella y se puso a su izquierda mirando hacia el horizonte

-Una maravillosa — coincidió ella— ¿Tú construiste este navío? — pregunto Susan posando su mirada en Caspian.

-Bueno, no exactamente — sonrió Caspian ahora mirándola— Pero hice los planos y después empezamos a trabajar, estuvo listo en unos cuantos meses—

-Me acorde cuando nosotros viajábamos en "El Resplandor Cristalino".- dijo Susan recordando—hace mucho que no subía uno, eso me recuerda a que ahora eres Caspian Decimo "El Navegante"— insinuó la joven reina con una sonrisa—

—Bueno, así fue después de que viaje hasta el fin del mundo— decía Caspian mirándola — imagino que tus hermanos te contaron—

Susan recordó la carta que había recibido de parte de Lucy y Edmund mientras ella estaba en Estados Unidos con sus padres y Peter. Entonces sintió una chispa de culpabilidad. Cuando ella esperaba con ansias cada invitación de banquetes a los que asistían sus padres, y por consecuente también ellos. Susan estaba entusiasmada con un muchacho en ese entonces, era un soldado y era atractivo, y el parecía mostrar interés en ella. No era que eso fuese raro, pues en realidad los muchachos solían mostrar interés en ella casi todo el tiempo, pero lo que pasaba es que ella no solía mostrar interés en alguno, no hasta que viajo a Narnia por segunda vez. Y eso era lo que a ella le disgustaba, odiaba no tener el control sobre las cosas, y el amor es algo en lo que no puedes tener el control. Entonces el día en que ella recibió la carta de sus hermanos, diciendo que era increíble, que habían visitado Narnia, y sorprendentemente en compañía de Eustace, que habían vivido aventuras grandiosas en compañía de Caspian y que no podían esperar a su regreso para poder contarles detalladamente cada cosa…

Fue entonces cuando ella lo decidió. Había decidido que para poder sobrevivir había que olvidar. Intento olvidar, de verdad lo intento. Había pensado que si esa vez solo sus hermanos menores habían ido, eso significaba que Peter y ella no iban a volver, aunque Peter dijera que no se resignaría, no hasta que Aslan les dijera exactamente el "no volverán jamás". Pero simplemente no podía, siempre, en cada día que pasaba, había algo que le recordaba a Narnia, al ver como Lucy mostraba valentía en algo que ella no podía, o si había problemas en alguna cosa Peter siempre trataba de manejar las cosas, y como Edmund siempre apoyaba a su hermano y trataba de arreglar las cosas. Y los sueños, los sueños siempre estaban presentes, una noche había soñado con el rugido del León, la misma noche en la que ella deseo nunca haber ido a Narnia. Entonces se levanto de golpe, se arrepintió y comenzó a llorar.

—Sí, lo hicieron— dijo Susan y no pudo evitar decirlo con algo de desconsuelo al recordar los días negros— Es solo que… pensé que nosotros ya no volveríamos —agrego ella al ver que en los ojos de Caspian había brillado la tristeza, ella no quería que el volviera a pensar que no quería estar aquí.

—Y eso te disgustaba — dijo el rey más como una pregunta que como una frase normal.

—Por supuesto que me disgustaba — dijo Susan casi sonriendo— A ambos, solo que Peter… el siempre ha sido menos resignado que yo—

—Sí, recuerdo que tus hermanos habían mencionado que tu y Peter estaban en otra ciudad de su mundo— dijo Caspian recordando. Realmente en su mente se había almacenado cualquier información que tuviera que ver con ella.

—Estados Unidos. Está bastante lejos de Inglaterra, donde nosotros vivimos— explico la reina—

—Eso es difícil de imaginar, a ustedes, los reyes de antaño, viviendo en un mundo tan extraño donde son personas normales—dijo el joven rey— Me gustaría poder conocer tu mundo—

—Mi mundo no es divertido en absoluto—negó Susan con la cabeza.

-Si tu estas en el, debe serlo.- dijo Caspian mirándola con esos ojos únicos que él solamente podía tener para ella.

Susan sonrió

—Pero si tú no estás ahí, entonces no lo es—

Peter en el otro extremo de la cubierta, platicando con los demás, cuando volteo a ver a Susan a lo lejos que estaba platicando con Caspian y los dos estaban riendo. Después volteo Edmund. Ambos se miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

Y al ver esto los demás se echaron a reír. Lucy rodo los ojos.

—Están exagerando — dijo Lucy.

—No es cierto —contradijo Edmund.

Ellos habían metido el suficiente armamento para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, espadas, arcos, flechas, escudos, y cañones.

Entonces mientras navegaban y como los vientos eran bastantes favorables no había necesidad de remeros, todos descansaban y tomaban agua o un poco de un vino acompañado de pan con mantequilla. Entonces Caspian reto a Peter a un duelo con espada. Claro que era sin lastimarse, pero para ellos era muy divertido. Ellos comenzaron a pelear, haciendo buenos movimientos y tácticas con la espada, pero solamente podías entender si sabias algo de espadachines. A lo que Edmund estaba atento y podía observar los movimientos que hacían cada uno de los dos. La tripulación hacia un semi circulo alrededor de ellos y observaba la pelea, y a veces dando gritos, chiflando y aplaudiendo.

Después de esto, comenzó un viento desfavorable, el viento los guiaba hacia el este y ellos iban al oeste, tuvieron que remar todos, inclusive los reyes.

Drinian estaba a cargo del timón que hacia girar con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que este no le respondió.

-¡Rey Caspian!- llamo Drinian con voz fuerte, ya que el viento era demasiado fuerte y sonaba el mar agitado.-

El rey dejo su remo y fue corriendo hacia la proa.

—Majestad, parece que el timón no funciona, no me responde, como si estuviese flojo—

Caspian tomo el timón a respuesta y vio que en efecto, parecía como si estuviese ya desconectado.

En eso el que se encargaba de mirar con el visor, grito:

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Rocas a la vista! ¡Rocas a la vista! —gritaba a todo pulmón.

Caspian volteo a ver a Drinian con desesperación. Tenían que girar y el timón no funcionaba. Iban a estamparse con las rocas, entonces el barco se haría pedazos junto con ellos, pero no quedaba tiempo.

Caspian grito y fue corriendo hacia el frente.

Las jóvenes que estaban en la recamara, ya que no las dejaban salir, salieron por los gritos.

— ¡Drinian el bote! —

— ¡no hay tiempo de soltarlo señor! —

— ¡Inténtalo! —

Dicho esto los dos corrieron hacia donde estaba el bote.

Peter dejo los remos y se puso de pie, Edmund y Eustace le siguieron y miraron a los dos, que estaban sumidos en la desesperación.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Caspian? — llamo Peter.

— ¡Rápido todos sujétense de algo que flote y salten, nos vamos a estrellar!- gritaba Caspian — ¡Peter ayúdame, hay que poner a las chicas en el bote! —

Los remeros estaban bastante asustados, pero obedecieron, agarraron lo primero que encontraron, barriles de madera, algunas tablas donde ponían la comida, o rejas de madera donde estaban las naranjas, y se lanzaron con ellas, pero Caspian, Edmund, Peter y Drinian seguían intentando desatar el bote de las sogas que tenia, y desataron la primera cuerda.

La tripulación se aferraba de lo que tenían sujeto y que hacía que les salvara la vida, pues con las maderas, hacían que flotaran y esto evitaba que se ahogasen.

Las jóvenes corrieron hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

— ¡Ya no hay tiempo Peter, tenemos que saltar! —grito Susan.

Y como dijo la joven reina, ya no había tiempo. Apenas se sintió un liguero tambaleo, todos los jóvenes voltearon instantáneamente hacia la proa del barco. El viajero había chocado contra las piedras y todo se sacudió.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Oh!. Si. Aquí termina el capitulo siete. Les contare que primero había pensado poner a nuestro enemigo en El Paramo de Etin, pero después lo cambie por Gèrson, al saber que El Paramo de Etin era una tierra habitada por gigantes, y ni modo que la princesa Adara fuera un gigante.<p>

Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, y les agradezco sus comentarios.

Lamento no responder uno por uno como se debe, pero estoy en un ciber y no me queda mucho tiempo. Pero tengan por seguro que a cada una de ustedes las aprecio mucho y que un comentario suyo siempre me saca una sonrisa. Espero que les haya gustado. Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana!


	8. Naufragio

¡Hola!. Les traigo el capitulo ocho. Un poco pronto quizá, pero no se cuanto me tardare en subir el siguiente, ya que vienen exámenes y mucho estudio ) : . Lo bueno es que tengo tres capítulos listos más. Así que en cualquier escapada al ciber lo subo. Y este capítulo va dedicado a Miila Cullen Potter, quien me pidió un poco de esto. ; )

¡Espero que les guste!

Capitulo ocho

Y como dijo la joven reina, ya no había tiempo. Apenas se sintió un liguero tambaleo, todos los jóvenes voltearon instantáneamente hacia la proa del barco. El viajero había chocado contra las piedras y todo se sacudió.

.

.

.

Peter abrió los ojos, se topo con el hermoso azul del cielo y las nubes más blancas que la leche. Sentía su cuerpo sobre un blando piso, unas gotas de agua que salpicaban ligeramente en su rostro, comenzó a captar el sonido de las olas al chocar con la orilla. Se sentó y miro al mar frente a él. Estaba todo despejado, el cielo y el mar, no había ni un atisbo de un barco o de algún bote. De pronto todo lo que había sucedido agolpo contra su mente en un choque de imágenes borrosas.

"¡El bote!" pensó.

No habían alcanzado a soltarlo, ¿Donde estaban sus hermanos? ¿Y los demás? De pronto la desesperación comenzó a invadirlo al voltear a ambos extremos de la playa y no ver a nadie. Había naufragado, pero no se acordaba exactamente lo que paso ¿Dónde estaban los todos? Y… ¿Acaso las chicas habían alcanzado a subir rápidamente antes de que se desplomara el barco y los arrojara al mar? ¿O realmente se había desplomado? ¿Y qué había sucedido con la tripulación? No alcanzaba a recordar mucho, sentía lagunas en su mente en las que no había recuerdo alguno. Pronto dejo de intentar recordar y se puso de pie, aunque no sin algo de dificultad, sentía dolor en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, como si acabara de hacer ejercicio físico o como cuando duermes en una mala posición. Comenzó a caminar y eligió ir primero hacia el oeste.

Caminaba sobre la orilla, esperando encontrar a alguien que haya sido arrastrado por las olas y tal vez haya llegado a la misma isla que él. Ni siquiera sabía en qué isla estaba… estaban viajando rumbo a las islas solitarias, pero el viento ultimo no era muy favorable, si habían bajado o caído del navío probablemente la corriente los llevo a cada uno según la dirección de las olas. Se debieron de haber alejado mucho de las islas solitarias. Caspian era el que había recorrido todo el océano, el debe de saber por lo menos mas que el. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una mancha color morado cerca de la orilla, apresuro el paso y pudo ver que no era una mancha, era alguien, entonces comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

.

.

.

Cuando el cielo estaba de un color naranja combinado con un rojizo, el color del atardecer, el joven abrió los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, ni por qué lo estaba haciendo. Lo primero que paso por su mente es que se había quedado dormido en las afueras de Cair Paravel, como una de las muchas veces en que se había quedado mirando hacia el cielo, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo ella en ese preciso momento. Pero al sentarse con ayuda de sus manos, y al fijar su vista en el mar, se dio cuenta de que no veía el castillo de reojo como siempre solía hacerlo, volteo instintivamente pero Cair Paravel ya no estaba donde debería estar, ni las grandes rocas donde estaban los cimientos del castillo. Entonces agarro vuelo con las palmas de sus manos para doblar las rodillas y ponerse de pie, pero noto un dolor punzante en la sien de su cabeza, en donde llevo sus dedos, de pronto, en un segundo, todo tenía sentido. No estaba el castillo de Cair Paravel a su izquierda porque él no estaba en Narnia. El naufragio, Peter, Edmund y él tratando de cortar desesperadamente las cuerdas del bote, la tripulación nadando por sus vidas y…. Susan, ¡Susan!, el giro sobre si mismo viendo a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, estaba en lo que parecía ser una isla, pero no parecía habitada. El tenía que encontrarla, y ponerla a salvo. De pronto le invadió la sensación de terror al pensar que Susan no se encontraba en esa isla. Pero tenía que ser así, la tripulación en el mar debió de ponerla a salvo, era la reina, y era su obligación. Pero de ser así ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho con él? Tal vez no había manera de salvarlo y decidieron salvar a las mujeres primero, eran demasiadas dudas, muchas preguntas, y nadie que pudiera contestarle con certeza. Decidió ir en busca de algo, de alguien, de cualquier cosa realmente, en este momento era lo que mejor debería hacer, y eso hizo. Se encamino cubriendo toda la orilla de la playa, debía encontrar a alguien, tenía que hacerlo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos andando sobre la arena, o tal vez una hora, escucho unas ramas moverse bruscamente, giro rápidamente hacia donde provenía el sonido, en la capa de hierbas, palmas y arboles que cubrían el interior de la isla. Casi automáticamente desenvaino su espada y se dirigió hacia donde había procedido el sonido.

.

.

A una distancia Peter se dio cuenta de que la mancha color morado era una chica, porque llevaba un vestido de ese color, y rápido se acordó quien traía puesto ese vestido. Al estar más cerca se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba de espaldas, entonces cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca puso sus rodillas sobre la arena y la volteo de frente. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su ondulado cabello sobre su rostro. Él lo aparto y vio su pálida piel y sus labios blancos. Le invadió el terror y puso los dedos sobre su cuello para medir su pulso, aun tenia, entonces Peter hizo pulsaciones sobre su estomago hasta que la joven expulso el agua que había tragado. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver un rostro que la miraba, pero todo era tan borroso y confuso en ese momento. Sentía en su interior que algo la estaba arrastrando hacia un sueño que parecía ser muy cómodo y profundo. Aun así escuchaba una voz, pero estaba distorsionada, y no se entendía que decía, sintió un estrujón y se obligo a si misma a luchar por salir a la superficie.

— ¡¿Elizabeth? —llamo el joven rey.

Ella frunció su ceño, y él la ayudo a sentarse. Ella sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y otra vez abrió sus ojos, parpadeo un par de veces y busco con la mirada a quien la había llamado.

— ¿Peter? — pregunto con voz ronca. Sentía su garganta terriblemente raspada.

—Estas bien— suspiro el joven.

Ella se sintió confundida. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Porque estaba durmiendo sobre la arena? Mientras se preguntaba todo eso, llevo su mano a un pequeño dije de color oro en forma de corazón que llevaba colgando en una fina cadena del mismo color sobre su cuello. Después al dirigir su mirada con más atención al mar, todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar, entonces se acordó de el barco, del naufragio, de las piezas de el barco volando a su alrededor, y un miedo viejo comenzó a invadirla. "¡Oh!" pensó.

— ¿Cuan…? — se detuvo tratando de de aclarar sus ideas y orientarse — ¿Donde está mi hermana? —pregunto Elizabeth en un susurro.

Peter la soltó y ella retrocedió un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—No se— dijo el rey con tono de frustración— Eres la primera a la que encuentro.

La joven dirigió su mirada hacia la arena.

—Desperté hace unos minutos no muy lejos de aquí, entonces camine y te encontré. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que paso? —pregunto Peter— Tú estabas con ellas.

—No sé muy bien— dijo ella negando con la cabeza— Estábamos en la cubierta, con ustedes, después volteamos y… creo que chocamos con las rocas, el barco comenzó a despedazarse, las maderas caían por ambos lados, tome a mi hermana de la mano e iba a saltar, y… no sé, después ya no me acuerdo más.

—Entonces no alcanzaron a subir al bote — dijo el hermano mayor de los Pevensie mas como hablando para sí mismo —Pero… si tu estas aquí… quiere decir que también los demás pueden estar aquí ¿cierto?, tal vez naufragamos en la misma isla.

— ¿Y… Eustace? No sabe nadar— dijo ella con tono ahogado.

Peter y Elizabeth se quedaron en silencio.

.

.

Caspian había estado andando por horas sobre la arena, sentía que las piernas le punzaban, quería acostarse y dormir, pero tenía que averiguar un poco más antes de irse a dormir. No era que no agradeciera haberlo encontrado pero… el chico sabia menos que el, como para apenas despertar e internarse en la selva, eso era lo más alejado a el instinto de supervivencia.

— ¿Qué haremos? Me duelen los pies.

—Tenemos que recorrer lo que podamos antes de que oscurezca— contesto el rey.

— ¡Mira!— exclamo el joven apuntando con el dedo hacia la selva .

Caspian volteo y pudo ver lo que había señalado Eustace, eso significaba algo bueno, tenía que serlo.

.

.

—Solo nos queda esperar en Aslan, tal vez subió con alguno de la tripulación—musito Peter.

—Tal vez.

—Escucha, yo creo que deberíamos de caminar por la orilla por si hay alguien más— propuso el muchacho.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, Peter se puso de pie y ayudo a la joven a incorporarse. Entonces comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de playa.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo crees que paso eso?

—Salimos de Narnia como a las diez de la mañana, estuvimos navegando como… cuatro horas, más o menos. Creo que nos estrellamos como a las dos o tres de la tarde.

—Pero ahora no son las dos de la tarde, el sol parece de las cuatro—dijo Elizabeth mirando hacia el horizonte donde estaba el sol — eso significa que…

—Tal vez al chocar y al caer al agua la corriente nos arrastro y llegamos hasta aquí—completo el joven.

Más o menos fue como pasaron las cosas. El navío al chocar, se produjo una enorme ola que con la corriente se llevo a la tripulación que estaba colocada sobre maderas, a la isla. Y los jóvenes que cayeron al agua, por ayuda de Aslan, la gente de mar y las sirenas, los ayudaron a llegar a la orilla a salvo.

—Lo extraño es que no recordamos haber nadado— dudo Elizabeth.

Después de varios minutos, en realidad muchos de haber caminado sobre la arena, lo que cansa más que caminar sobre la tierra, o el piso. Ya se estaban cansando, y estaban terriblemente sedientos, sin mencionar el hambre.

—Tenemos que buscar un lago—dijo Peter mientras seguían recorriendo la orilla.

— ¿Y en donde? —pregunto ella alzando las cejas.

—Hemos recorrido gran parte de la orilla del oeste, los lagos de agua dulce siempre terminan colindando con la playa.

—¿Qué pasara si no los encontramos?

—Tal vez no hoy, no nos queda mucho tiempo con la luz del sol—Peter alzo su mirada hacia el sol, que aun los alumbraba, pero amenazaba con esconderse debajo del mar.

—Pero… aun queda la luz nocturna.

—Y… ¿desde cuándo hay luz nocturna? — pregunto el muchacho con tono sarcástico.

— ¿Desde que tenemos luna? — dijo la castaña con el mismo tono usado por él.

—Oh, no creo que sea buena idea. No en una isla desconocida .

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto la joven con sospecha, debido al tono de advertencia de él.

—No sé, dragones, criaturas invisibles, hechiceros, fuentes encantadas…

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir, que nuestros hermanos podrían estar en alguna clase de peligro ahí adentro? — dijo señalando hacia el interior de la isla, pero no se alcanzaba a ver su interior, solo un montón de arboles que tapaban la vista .

—No, no se meterán ahí dentro, si están en esta misma isla, lo más seguro es que se queden en la orilla. Tal vez también nos estén buscando, además Edmund, Caspian, y hasta Eustace tenían su espada envainada, si la mía no se cayó tampoco la de ellos, seguro están a salvo.

La joven trago saliva.

—Creo que llevas demasiado tiempo en el arte de calmar a tus hermanos —dijo Elizabeth reposando su mirada en Peter, a quien sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Tal vez — dijo ladeando su cabeza.

Después de un tiempo, por fin pudieron visualizar por el reflejo del sol el lago que colindaba con la playa. Era agua dulce que brotaba desde un lago al parecer más adentro de la isla. Bebieron con ayuda de las mitades de un coco que Peter partió por la mitad con ayuda de su espada.

—Tal vez vengan aquí— dijo Elizabeth, quien se encontraba sentada dando la espalda al lago. Apoyada por sus manos que estaban detrás de su espalda y Peter estaba sentado al lado de ella dando la frente al lago.

—Es lo más seguro, tal vez busquen el mismo lago.

—¿Y si lo encuentran del otro lado?.

—Entonces por la mañana esperaremos un poco, si no vienen, seguiremos a el lago para ver dónde sale.

—¿Por la mañana? — repitió la joven alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué esperabas? —

Después concordaron en pescar algo de pescado para comer, puesto que no habían comido nada desde la mañana, así que con ayuda de unas ramas de árbol afilándolas con mucho cuidado lograron hacer una especie de lanza para pescar, y con ayuda de fricción de las ramas lograron encender una fogata para cocinar el pescado, eso no sin mucho esfuerzo. Eso sí, no podían hacer nada a favor de los tenedores o cubiertos.

Puesto que tenían que esperar hasta la mañana ya que la luz del sol le quedaban unos minutos para marchitar, se quedaron en la orilla, lo que dijo Peter que era más seguro, y se recostaron sobre la arena. Pero como a un metro de distancia, uno del otro.

Elizabeth tenía sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y la mirada fija en las estrellas, la noche había caído, y si, en Narnia se pueden ver constelaciones, y estrellas que en nuestro mundo no se ven. Además con la oscuridad de la isla y del mar, el cielo era una vista esplendorosa.

— ¿Es magnífico no? — dijo Peter —

—En Londres jamás se ve algo así —mascullo la castaña.

—Creo que en ningún lugar de nuestro mundo.

Hubo un silencio profundo. Pasaron varios minutos, pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir, aunque ambos tenían una tranquilidad relativamente extraña, aun les preocupaban el bienestar de los demás.

—Supongo que esta noche va a ser difícil dormir — mascullo Peter rompiendo el silencio—

—Se supone que cuando estas cansado se te hace fácil, pero no cuando estas preocupado.

— ¿Quieres saber las historias? — propuso el joven rey en un intento de distracción—

Elizabeth volteo su cabeza para poder mirar a Peter. El tenía sus ojos fijos en el cielo, pero en ese momento también giro su vista hacia la joven y sus miradas toparon.

—Como llegaste aquí la primera vez?

—Fue… a través de un ropero.

— ¿Un ropero?- dijo Elizabeth sorprendida, pero después de un segundo no se le hizo nada extraño, pues recordó la forma en la que había llegado aquí.-

—La primera en pisar Narnia fue Lucy — comenzó Peter.

Y así comenzó el muchacho a narrar el comienzo de sus aventuras.

Continuamente de narraciones entre preguntas, y algunas risas por parte de ambos, estuvieron así mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño les venció. Peter prometió continuar después.

.

.

.

Llevaban bastante tiempo caminando, y sin contar que Eustace era realmente lento. El chico trataba de apurarse, pero caminar entre la selva era difícil, incluso más aun que caminar por el bosque, algunos árboles eran pequeños y había algunos animales como nidos de arañas con los que podías llegar a toparte, o incluso uno que otro charco de lodo inexplicable.

Pero aun así trataban de avanzar lo más rápido posible, desde que Eustace había apuntado hacia la gran seña de humo Caspian casi corrió a adentrarse a la selva, pero Eustace no estaba muy convencido. Así que tomo unos minutos animarlo a entrar, Caspian explico que los dos traían espadas, que podrían arreglárselas fácilmente contra cualquier animal, y que lo más probable era que esta sea una isla deshabitada, porque normalmente se ve a lo lejos los castillos o construcciones de una isla habitada, y esta no tenía nada de eso. Así que después de eso se adentraron a la selva, porque las posibilidades de que esa columna de humo sea una fogata de alguno de sus amigos, o alguien de la tripulación era más probable. Ningún habitante con casa o monstruo iba a ponerse a encender una fogata.

A una distancia considerable ambos jóvenes pudieron vislumbrar unas sombras alrededor del fuego, aun no lograban ver muy bien, pero a medida que acortaban la distancia podían ver que eran humanos. Habían acordado que a partir de cierta distancia iban a caminar con más cuidado y comenzar a esconderse para poder ver si se trataban de sus amigos o eran extraños.

Pero eso no fue necesario, a penas noto su figura para poder darse cuenta de que era ella, por eso fue que Caspian corrió gritando su nombre.

— ¡Susan! ¡Susan!

La joven giro hacia donde provenía la voz, esa voz que ahora le resultaba tan familiar y corrió hacia ella.

Ambos reyes se fundieron en un abrazo, para después posar sus labios del uno sobre los del otro.

—Sabia que estarías bien— susurro ella.

— ¡Eustace! — llamo Jill mientras se ponía de pie.

—Jill — respondió el chico que apenas llegaba con su paso pesado— Que bueno que estas bien —

—Tú también— dijo la niña aunque en el fondo de su voz había preocupación escondida—

— ¡Edmund que bueno que estas bien! , ¡Oh gracias! sabía que tu también estarías bien — se dijo a si mismo el rey pelinegro tratando de hacer una broma.

Funciono, puesto que los jóvenes soltaron riendo, incluso Drinian que estaba sentado en una de las rocas que estaba a un metro de la fogata.

El fuego estaba encendido en medio de un pequeño claro, alrededor había palmas, y arboles. Algunos hombres de la tripulación se encontraban ahí, como Drinian, David, que era el que estaba a cargo de la vigilancia del barco, y otros cuatro más. Además de Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Jill y ahora Caspian y Eustace.

Caspian reviso con su mirada a todos los que estaban ahí, y volvió a hacerlo, y lo hizo de nuevo.

—No están — dijo Edmund con un tono seco—

Hola. ¿Cómo estan? . Bueno, ahora he actualizado un poco mas pronto por que estoy aprovechando el internet de una de las casas de mis hermanas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, disculpen si ven alguna que otra falta de ortografía, pero no me dio tiempo de revisarlo, apenas supe que iba a ir a casa de mi hermana (con internet gratis) y me traje mi laptop casi corriendo.

Bueno asi que sin mas, y muy contenta de que tengo tiempo, ahora responderé mis preciosos reviews.

Miila Cullen Potter : Muchas gracias amiga por tu comentario, espero que ya estes mucho mejor. ¡Mucho animo! . Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, se que querías saber un poco de cómo iba lo de Peter y así. Aunque esto es solo el comienzo. Muchos saludos!

Flower Marie princess: muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Bueno aquí traje un poco mas de Suspian, no es mucho pero a lo largo de la historia habrá mas. Saludos!

Marianagmt: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y por tus reseñas. Que bueno que hayas leído la de "El caballo y su Niño", me encanto. Si, desde ese punto de vista tienes razón, sobre el asunto del tarkaan y el rollo. Pero no lo use como un titulo especial, ya que también deje claro que era el rey. Solo fue como otra manera de nombrarlo.

Y si, acabo de ver la de "El príncipe Caspian", y habia creido escuchar nombrar a Calormen por separado de Tashbaan pero me di cuenta que no. Y no acabo de entender exactamente que querías decir sobre lo de "tener dominio" exactamente. Si, a Telmar se le ofrecieron las tropas de esas ciudades, supongo que si le ofrecieron las tropas de Tashbaan es porque supongo que las tropas de Tashbaan y Calormen son lo mismo, ya que Tashbaan es como la capital de Calormen, tengo entendido. Y sé que aun tienes dudas, o desconfías del nuevo personaje, pero como dije en el capitulo anterior, o el ante anterior… todo será explicado a lo largo de los capítulos, ya que no siempre se sabe absolutamente todo de un personaje secundario en un segundo, sino se va a describiendo conforme el paso del tiempo, el porqué es como es.

Jajaja, bueno, realmente es un poco difícil describir los besos cuando no es narrado en primera persona.

Y del nuevo reino… pues no, nunca dije que fuera una copia de Calormen, pero aun no entraremos ahí. Es más o menos en el capitulo once o doce, creo, donde veremos un poco más.

Y sobre lo de El paramo de Ettin… creo que no está dentro del dominio, reino, de Narnia, la verdad no recuerdo mucho, porque creo que en el libro del Viajero del Alba, Caspian habla sobre haber controlado algo sobre los gigantes, pero casi estoy segura de que no reina sobre él, porque el Paramo de Ettin es el Paramo de Ettin, se que ahí viven gigantes, no con mucha inteligencia, que son tierras salvajes del norte, y que no parecen tener algún tipo de jerarquía entre ellos. Recuerdo que Jill y Eustace pasaron por ahí para llegar a Harfang, donde viven gigantes con inteligencia y que si son gobernados por un rey. Pero pues si, mejor decidi no meterme ahí y traer a Gèrson.

Y bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco se nada sobre navegación, pero mas que nada, la verdad, invente eso, me imagine que los soldados enemigos habian desaflojado algo asi como dos tornillos, entonces al paso del tiempo, (con los manejos del timon, al darle vuelta y eso) se caerían y el timon con el. Obviamente no literalmente tornillos, pero algo como eso fue lo que paso.

Que bueno que me hagas saber tus dudas y correcciones, como siempre te las agradezco mucho, ¡muchos saludos! Que estes muy bien.

Tsuki no Usagi: gracias amiga por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Bueno, si, veremos algo mas de Suspian. Tengo pensado igual enfocarme en la trama, en los sucesos que sigen, pero entre eso, habrá también romance (: .

Gracias a todas y nos vemos muy muy pronto.


	9. Punto de encuentro

Basada en "Las crónicas de Narnia" de C.S Lewis.

.

* * *

><p>Capitulo Nueve.<p>

.

.

Caspian reviso con su mirada a todos los que estaban ahí, y volvió a hacerlo, y lo hizo de nuevo.

—No están — dijo Edmund con un tono seco.

Jill volvió a sentarse. Frente a ella estaba la fogata que expedía un calor radiante, colores que se transformaban a cada segundo, pasando del rojo al naranja y al azul. Tenía sus brazos en vueltos alrededor de sus piernas, y sus pensamientos comenzaron a rodar sobre los últimos meses, el ultimo año, de las muchas platicas que había tenido con su madre y después con su hermana, quien le pedía que no llorara, que fuera fuerte, que tal vez con ella sería diferente. Pero Jill quería creerlo. De verdad lo hacía, pero fue suficiente haberlo vivido una vez. Ella no lo esperaba, no tan pronto.

Lucy fue a sentarse al lado de ella y la abrazó. Eustace se sentó al otro lado de Jill.

Caspian sintió un nudo en la garganta, se sentía terriblemente culpable, por que el estaba a cargo del navío, debió de haberse dado cuenta, debió de inspeccionar el barco antes de zarpar, no entendía cómo fue que el timón dejo de funcionar.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, nadie sabía que decir, había mucho que preguntar pero no sabía cómo comenzar, pero aun así sentía que estaba perdiendo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí? — Caspian decidió comenzar por la pregunta más sencilla.

—La mayoría de nosotros nos despertamos en la orilla de la playa, alrededor del medio día y casi llegando la tarde — comenzó explicando Edmund— pero nadie recuerda mucho de exactamente cómo fue que tocamos la isla.

—Su majestad tengo mis teorías— dijo Drinian.

Caspian le miro con confusión, así que Drinian continuo

—Yo recuerdo un poco, cuando inexplicablemente estaba en el mar, supongo que al estrellarse el viajero todos caímos al agua, pero recuerdo que estaba tratando de nadar, que sabía que debía nadar por mi vida, pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estaba comenzando a ser más fuerte que la necesidad de sobrevivir, así que cuando me rendí, sentí que algo me subió a la superficie. Deje de luchar y me deje llevar… solo, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que pudo haber sido una sirena, o la gente de mar.

Hubo otro silencio.

—Eso explica cómo es que yo estoy aquí— dijo Eustace rompiendo el silencio— yo no sé nadar, debería de estar bajo el agua ahora mismo.

Caspian no había pensado en eso, Eustace no sabía nadar, ¿Cómo pudo haber puesto un solo bote salvavidas en el navío? Cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a sentirse más enojado consigo mismo.

—Eso es probable. Tal vez las sirenas nos trajeron a todos aquí, a la isla más cercana, eso significa que todos estamos aquí, en la isla, están bien, solo es que no nos han encontrado— dijo Lucy solo como ella lo sabía hacer, con ese tono de voz tranquilo— Eso explica porque todos nos despertamos en la orilla y en un promedio de la misma hora.

—Es un buen punto Lu —apremio el joven rey a su hermana.

—Seguramente Peter y tu hermana están bien Jill, tal vez les toco despertarse en otro punto de la isla — dijo Susan en un intento por ser optimista.

—Además, los dos saben nadar en cualquier caso, y tu más que nadie sabe que Elizabeth es la única que sería capaz de sobrevivir cazando en una isla desierta — dijo Eustace tratando de animar a su amiga —¿Recuerdas esa vez que tu papa invento el juego llamado …"Sobreviví"?— Jill soltó unas risitas al recordarlo.

Jill lo recordaba, los fines de semana solía llevarlas a las dos a el pequeño bosque que estaba cerca de su casa. Ese día había ido Eustace de visita, así que lo añadieron al grupo. Era un juego que había inventado su padre, se trataba de imaginar que un día te perdías en una isla desierta, o en un bosque, o en cualquier parte realmente. Su padre siempre tenía una imaginación grandiosa, y siempre les contaba historias a sus hijas, historias fascinantes. Pero cuando ellas crecieron se dieron cuenta de que las historias eran reales.

Los demás habían guardado silencio.

—No fue el mejor día para ti — dijo Jill.

—No cuando esa ardilla me ataco— dijo Eustace sonriendo, no había sido divertido en absoluto en ese momento, pero ahora que lo recordaba podía ver la razón por la que los demás se soltaron riendo en vez de ayudarlo. La ardilla estaba corriendo alrededor de él y saltando sobre alrededor de su cuerpo y él lo único que hacía girar sobre sí mismo gritando "¡quítenmela!"—Ella tuvo que atravesarle con una flecha antes de que me pusiera a llorar, y tu papa no paraba de reír.

Todos los presentes tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, puesto que no tenían que presenciar eso para poder imaginarse perfectamente a Eustace en ese estado.

—Gracias— susurro Jill a su amigo.

—Apenas comience el sol e iremos a buscarlos — dijo Caspian.

—Podríamos dividirnos, una parte que vayan hacia el este y otra hacia el oeste, y nos encontramos en un punto cuando el sol este en su cenit— sugirió Edmund — Así cubriremos dos zonas, en caso de que no se hayan encontrado.

—Buena idea — aprobó Caspian.

—Y si se encontraron, esperemos que se estén portando bien —dijo Edmund en un intento de relajar el ambiente.

Sus hermanos rieron, y Caspian trato de ocultar una sonrisa, pero no se le dio muy bien.

—Seguramente tienen hambre, Edmund y Drinian estuvieron pescando, quedo un poco — dijo Susan.

Caspian le dio un apretón en la mano de Susan que sostenía entre la suya.

—Tienes razón— le susurro el joven.

Eustace y Caspian comieron un poco de pescado frito y bebieron agua que habían encontrado de un lago que estaba en el oeste.

-…

El tiempo comenzó a marchar rápidamente. Hasta que unas pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre los jóvenes, hasta que hizo que se despertaran, pues iban cayendo más pesadas, y frías. Y podías escuchar como las olas del mar iban creciendo.

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, sentándose. Miraron al cielo y después el uno al otro. La lluvia ahora si comenzaba a caer.

Se pusieron de pie.

— ¿Ahora qué? — pregunto Elizabeth en un tono un poco alto, pues el viento soplaba con fuerza.-

— ¡Vi una cueva a unos metros, podemos correr hacia ahí!

Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron corriendo hacia allí.

Estaba obscuro ahí dentro, pero no les quedo otra que entrar, ya que la lluvia había comenzado a caer fuertemente. En ese instante que la joven sintió miedo, se llevo la mano a su pecho donde debía estar su dije, y al no sentirlo comenzó a desesperarse, y más cuando se acordó haberlo dejado a un lado de donde dormía.

—Se me olvido algo, tengo que volver —dijo la hermana de Jill dirigiéndose hacia afuera, pero Peter la detuvo del brazo.

—No puedes ir allí, la corriente va a subir.

—Tengo que ir, es realmente importante. Mañana ya no estará, se lo habrá llevado el mar — dijo ella con un tono de preocupación. A lo que Peter la soltó, pero él fue más rápido y salió corriendo de la cueva — ¡Peter! — grito ella, pero el joven corría veloz hacia donde estaban anteriormente.

La muchacha se quedo en la orilla de la cueva esperándolo, se sentía molesta porque Peter hubiera hecho eso. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la contrariaran o protegieran, por lo menos ya no.

Casi dos minutos después, lo que pareció durar mucho para ella, regreso el joven. Entro a la cueva y estaba totalmente empapado. Elizabeth lo miro con desaprobación, pero el solo le tendió la mano y le entrego lo que ella había perdido.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?— dijo mientras tomaba su dije.

—De… nada — dijo el joven rey con sarcasmo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de la cueva, cosa que no ayudaba mucho puesto que estaba fría—

Elizabeth solo lo miraba, el joven estaba empapado y recargándose en la pared, realmente hacia frio. El aire estaba fuerte, y ella se imagino que con el agua fría debe de ser aun peor.

—Gracias— mascullo—Estas temblando.

—Estoy Bi…en—

Ella torno los ojos y se acerco unos pasos hacia él, extendió su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Peter con la palma de su mano.

—Tu temperatura es de bajo cero— dijo ella unos segundos después— Necesitas reponerte o te dará hipotermia—

—Es...toy bien— repitió el con voz temblorosa—

El joven rey no quería causarle molestias, o sentirse débil. Pero Elizabeth fue más rápida esta vez.

Ella dio un paso hacia el sin pensarlo y lo abrazo.

—Entonces se puede presentar letargo, paro cardíaco, shock y coma—susurro ella en su oído—El calor corporal ayudara a regular tu temperatura— explico la joven— Primeros auxilios.

Peter envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pues recordaba bien que lo primero era cubrir el cuello y la cabeza para ayudar a retener su calor corporal. Y no había manera de cubrirlo con una manta seca.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a inundar el agua y la arena, hasta llegar a la pequeña cueva donde se encontraban, el brillo solo logro entrar en una parte de la gruta lo suficiente para que calara en los ojos de Peter. El joven apretó sus ojos y los abrió lentamente, sus ojos visualizaron a lo lejos el mar y la arena, se sentó apoyándose con sus manos detrás de la espalda. Giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba Elizabeth a un metro de él, o menos, ella aun seguía dormida, tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo derecho y estaba recostada de lado, hacia Peter, quien no sabía por qué no podía dejar de mirarla, examino su rostro, sereno, sus facciones se encontraban relajadas y sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, de pronto el joven rey noto que estaba prestando demasiada atención a sus labios, se veían suaves, y acolchonados, y el pudo sentir anoche tan cerca… cuando ella le susurro al oído, recordó la calidez de su aliento sobre su cuello y sus brazos… como encajaban perfectamente… de pronto una extraña sensación en su nariz lo saco de sus pensamientos, se llevo el antebrazo a la boca y soltó un estornudo.

La joven dio vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba, y abrió sus ojos.

—Hey, salud— dijo ella con voz ronca mientras se sentaba—

—Gracias— respondió — siento despertarte—

— ¿Te sientes enfermo?— pregunto ella ignorando su disculpa—

—No, estoy saludable—

Ella bostezo y Peter se puso de pie.

—Creo que debemos seguir— dijo el apuesto joven con media sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano a Elizabeth para ayudarla a incorporarse—

La chica lo miro, luego a su mano extendida, la cual tomo y se puso de pie junto a él.

Ella soltó su mano y pregunto inmediatamente mientras salían de la cueva.

— ¿Crees que debamos seguir por el oeste?

—Yo creo que debemos seguir el lago, ellos seguro lo encontraran y pensaran lo mismo, seguro nos encontraremos en el camino.

La joven asintió y continuaron su camino. El lago seguía derecho, pero el rey había visualizado una huella que daba hacia el este, el estaba seguro de que era de alguien, y alguien humano, por lo que los dos se desviaron del lago hacia el este, pero Peter a veces estornudaba en el camino, ella no se animo a tocarle otra vez para medir su temperatura, pero le preguntaba si se sentía bien lo que él respondía siempre que si, inclusive cuando su piel comenzó a ponerse mas pálida de lo normal.

—Ummm, Peter, yo creo que debemos detenernos un momento— dijo Elizabeth mirando a Peter de los pies a la cabeza, como casualmente, pero parecía más bien una inspección médica formal—

El joven solo asintió. La verdad es que no se sentía muy bien, le dolían las piernas, como si hubiese recorrido todo el trayecto de Narnia a Tashbaan a pie.

Peter se sentó debajo de un árbol aprovechando la sombra de este, ella simulo descansar apoyando su espalda sobre otro árbol, pero miraba de reojo al chico que aseguraba sentirse bien aunque apoyara su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Ella pensó que Peter era realmente testarudo y que si probablemente tenía un resfriado o gripe, antes que nada debía permanecer hidratado. La joven se acerco hacia el pero logro ver que se encontraba dormido, por lo que ella se acerco un poco mas y con mucha cautela quiso desenvainar la espada del rey pero justo cuando la había quitado dos centímetros su mano de el tomo fuertemente la de ella.

—Auch, hey, soy yo— dijo ella dando un respingo —

Él la soltó.

—Lo siento, fue un auto reflejo, me quede dormido y… ¿Qué haces? —

—Intentando matarte Peter— dijo ella con tono sarcástico—… Quería usar ese coco para tomar agua— musito señalando un coco que se encontraba en el suelo dos metros hacia la derecha.

—Yo lo hare— dijo él mientras se ponía de pie.

—Pero yo puedo hacerlo—se quejo la castaña.

El joven rey se detuvo frente a ella

— ¿Enserio tendremos esta conversación otra vez? —dijo alzando una ceja.

Peter pensaba muy diferente a Elizabeth, al menos respecto a eso. Peter había crecido en una familia donde él era el hermano mayor, en donde él tenía que cuidar de sus hermanos, cuando su padre iba al trabajo o simplemente salían y los dejaban solos en casa, o en el peor de los casos, cuando su padre se iba a la guerra. Y no era algo que le molestara a Peter, exceptuando en tiempos anteriores cuando Edmund molestaba mucho a Lucy y Peter siempre tenía que estar discutiendo con su hermano. Pero el fue creciendo aprendiendo siempre a ser protector, últimamente, en el colegio o recientemente cuando viajo a Estados Unidos, pasaba que tenía que estar ahora también al pendiente de su hermana la cual los muchachos comenzaban a posar su mirada en ella, y el temía que ella se fuese a topar con cualquier idiota que no supiera valorarla. Aunque en estos momentos un rey y muy cercano amigo había puesto los ojos en su hermana, y no era que él se molestara, sobre todo porque Caspian no sabía acerca de las reglas que hay en el colegio de "no con las hermanas de los amigos", pero sinceramente él sabía que no podía confiar su hermana en nadie mejor que Caspian.

Y bueno, Elizabeth había sido criada por su padre quien la llevaba casi todos los fines de semana a acampar en los bosques cerca de su casa, y había sido enseñada a pescar, cazar, montar. Exceptuando la parte en cuando tienes que quitarle la piel a la presa, eso lo hacia su papa. Pero ella había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas por ella misma, y como no tenia hermanos mayores, aprendió a defenderse sola en la escuela, o en algunos problemas. Pero siempre podía contar con su papa, si la molestaba alguien en el instituto y ella se defendía y por eso se metía en problemas su papa siempre la ayudaba. Pero cuando él decayó en una larga enfermedad ella simplemente se desplomo.

—Si tú quieres — reto ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Peter sonrió negando con la cabeza, giro y desenvaino su espada, la cual clavo en un coco. Esto causo que se hiciera un hoyo en la fruta, lo suficiente como para poder beber de él y que no se cayera el agua. Ambos bebieron, o al menos el rey lo hizo, la joven simulo hacerlo y guardo el agua para después.

Posteriormente continuaron su caminata, habían avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros, pero el rubio ahora había visualizado otras huellas que daban hacia el sur, aunque parecía que no había nada lejos, ni una señal de algún castillo, población o lo que sea pero Peter recordaba como cuando fue rey en los tiempos de antaño había hecho muchas expediciones y cazas junto con su hermano, y otros Narnianos, así que recordaba perfectamente como rastrear a alguien.

— ¿Estás seguro que es por ahí?

—Sí, estas parecen recientes, tal vez… no sé, están del otro lado de la isla, como estamos avanzando vamos a salir hacia el otro lado.

— ¿Y sabes qué rumbo llevamos?, ni siquiera se ya por donde es.

—Estoy seguro.

—De acuerdo— dijo Elizabeth haciendo un ademan con la mano de que avanzaran.

Después de haber seguido el camino hacia el este, en el trayecto el joven rey comenzó a estornudar mucho, su nariz estaba roja, comenzaba a dolerle todos los huesos del cuerpo, incluyendo de que además de por si se sentía fatigado desde que despertó en aquella isla. Se sentía muy cansado y de pronto sintió que comenzaba a caminar más despacio.

— ¿Estás bien?, Por enésima vez.

—Si, por enésima vez.

—No es cierto, estas mintiendo— acuso la joven.

—No estar bien es estar herido, y no lo estoy.

—Y las enfermedades tampoco es estar muy bien que digamos.

—No estoy enfermo, solo es… alergia.

— ¿Alergia a que, al aire? — dijo Elizabeth con sarcasmo.

—No — respondió el muchacho mientras encontraba un pretexto, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas, se le hacía divertido la manera en la que esta chica le regañaba, era diferente a la manera en que Susan lo hacía, ella habría dicho desde hace kilómetros que lo mejor hubiese sido regresar, que nunca debieron haber avanzado— Mira, si avanzamos lo mas que podemos los encontraremos.

— ¿Oh Enserio? Eso es obvio Peter— dijo ella de nuevo con el mismo tono— El asunto es, que si tu llegases a… no sé, no sé qué haría.

— ¿A no sé qué? ¿Qué?

—Ah — suspiro la castaña— Me refiero a que seguramente tienes no se… escucha, mi diagnostico es, o tienes gripa, o tienes ¿anginas inflamadas?, fue por la lluvia, te dije que yo pude haber ido.

—Hubiera sido lo mismo de todas maneras— interrumpió el chico — Además no me duele la garganta.

—Entonces es gripa.

—No.

—De acuerdo, tal vez es eso — añadió el al ver la mirada de ella —Mira si encontramos a Lucy, ella me ayudara ya que…

— ¿Que, es doctora? — interrumpió la joven.

—No, ella tiene una poción curativa que le dio santa Claus.

La joven se echo a reír, por la manera en que sonó viniendo de la boca de Peter, con su tono mordaz. El joven se dio cuenta como había sonado también y le siguió a reírse.

—De acuerdo, sonó mal, — dijo el rubio sonriendo.

—Si, lo hizo.

Llevaban como treinta minutos caminando, pero de pronto el joven se apoyo contra un árbol con su brazo derecho. La joven se detuvo y le miro, sabía que el muchacho no se sentía bien aunque llegados hasta este extremo no admitía que se sentía fatigado o lo suficientemente enfermo como para no continuar, pero su tez mas pálida de lo normal, sus labios blancos, y la pequeña capa de sudor que cubría su frente no le daban un aspecto especialmente saludable.

—

Habían armado dos equipos de búsqueda, uno integrado por Caspian, Susan, Drinian, Lucy, Eustace y Jill y en el otro iba liderado por Edmund, y estaban David, y los cuatro hombres de la tripulación.

La primera tropa de búsqueda, dirigida por el rey Caspian, se dirigió hacia el oeste, la segunda, dirigida por el rey Edmund, se fueron hacia el Norte.

La tropa donde se encontraba Caspian, después de casi una hora de camino hacia el oeste, a partir de la fogata, comenzaba a pasar cosas por la mente de varios de los que estaban ahí, los hermanos de los desaparecidos, no podían evitar pensar ¿Qué pasaría si no los encontrasen? Era una pregunta que estaba en la mente, pero nadie se atrevía a decirla en voz alta. Porque había el temor, ¿Y si encontraban a uno de ellos solamente? Susan trataba de no decir nada, pero sentía en la punta de la lengua decir "No hubiéramos hecho este viaje", pero sabía que con decirlo no iba a arreglar las cosas, y además de que ella también lo había propuesto. Y antes de que pasara algo más por la mente de alguno de los presentes, se escucho algo.

Lucy, que era la que caminaba más al frente, puesto que Caspian y Susan iban por detrás, después Drinian, enfrente de él iban Eustace y Jill, y adelante la reina más joven.

— ¿¡Lucy? — llamó una voz.

Lucy se detuvo en seco y giro a su alrededor para ver donde provenía la voz, y cuando giro a su derecha pudo ver a lo lejos una sombra grande.

— ¡Lucy! — grito la misma voz.

La joven reina se lanzo corriendo hacia donde la llamaban, conforme mientras se acercaba podía entender porque a lo lejos se veía una sombra grande, su rostro tuvo una mezcla de emociones, paso de la sorpresa al alivio para después rápidamente quedarse en la preocupación. Sus ojos solo podían captar una cosa, a una cansada Elizabeth que apenas podía sostenerse de pie, y esto se debía a que a su lado, estaba su hermano, con el rostro más pálido que de costumbre, la joven estaba ayudándolo a sostenerse de pie, Peter tenía su brazo pasándolo por los hombros de ella, y el brazo de ella posaba en la cintura de él.

Pero eso solo duro unos segundos puesto que antes de que Lucy llegara, ambos cayeron sobre la tierra.

— ¡Peter! — grito Lucy al tiempo que llegaba y trataba de levantar a su hermano que Elizabeth tenia encima.

Peter se había desmayado, debido a la deshidratación, el cansancio y la enfermedad que tenia. La joven no pudo sostener su peso y cayo golpeando de lado.

Lucy vio unas manos al lado de ella que levantaron a su hermano en un segundo, eran Caspian y Drinian.

— ¡Eliza! — chillo Jill mientras llegaba a abrazar a su hermana.

— ¿Qué le paso? — dijo Susan con un tono desesperado mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

Lucy llevo su mano en el cinturón de su vestido, a donde estaba un pequeño frasquito. Caspian y Drinian recostaron a Peter sobre la tierra, poniendo su cabeza sobre las rodillas de Susan.

—Se enfermo— explico Elizabeth —Ayer, con la lluvia. Dijo que tu lo ayudarías— le dijo estas últimas palabras a Lucy, quien hizo apretó sus labios y puso una gota del contenido de la botellita en los labios de su hermano mayor.

—Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo— dijo Lucy a su hermano quien apretó sus labios y los ojos.

Peter comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a su hermana pequeña al lado de él sonriéndole, a Caspian de pie al lado de Drinian, a su primo Eustace al lado de Jill abrazando a su hermana mayor, sintió una mano sobre su mejilla y escucho la voz de Susan. Pero antes de que comenzara a preocuparse, Caspian le explico que Edmund estaba bien, que había ido con una cuadrilla de búsqueda hacia el norte y que se reunirían en el medio día, en un punto de encuentro.

Después de darle el agua suficiente, Peter comenzó a sentirse increíblemente bien, la poción curativa no llevaba ese nombre de broma. A continuación decidieron que debían dirigirse hacia el punto de encuentro, ya que no faltaba mucho para que el sol estuviese en su cenit. Caspian, Edmund y Drinian, habían hecho un mapa la noche anterior de las partes que conocían de la Isla, con ayuda de la brújula que por suerte Drinian siempre cargaba en su bolsillo, lograron ubicar las coordenadas de la isla. Al parecer era una isla en forma de rectángulo. La parte donde había despertado Caspian y había encontrado a Eustace era la parte este de la isla. Susan, Lucy, Drinian, y los cuatro tripulantes habían despertado al sur, así que lo que restaba era el norte y oeste. Drinian y los demás habían encontrado un lago que colindaba con la playa en el suroeste y después de eso se habían dirigido hacia el noroeste donde habían encendido la fogata y se habían encontrado con Caspian y Eustace.

Estaban, según las coordenadas, casi llegando al punto de encuentro. No sé que salió mal pero la segunda cuadrilla estaba unos metros más al oeste. Había muchos árboles, pero aun así todos lograron ver a lo lejos a un grupo de personas, entre ellos vieron a Edmund, el cual topo su mirada con ellos y vio a su hermano al cual le regalo una sonrisa y la preocupación que había en su rostro se esfumo. El temía que llegaran los demás y que también no los hubieran encontrado. Pero gracias a Aslan que llegaron todos juntos.

Edmund, David, y los cuatro hombres estaban de pie ahora a unos metros de los demás.

—Peter— dijo el rey justo —Ya se, lo tenias controlado —cito el joven alzando las palmas de las manos.

Su hermano sonrió al recordar lo que siempre le decía a su hermano menor cuando el intentaba ayudarle en algo.

—Esta vez no Ed— respondió el interpelado.

— ¿Y cómo los encontraron?—pregunto el rey pelinegro.

—Ellos nos encontraron—respondió Lucy.

— ¿O sea que estaban juntos? — dijo Edmund con un toque de picardía y con esa sonrisa maliciosa—

Peter rodo los ojos y la joven frunció el ceño, pero no pudieron evitar ruborizarse, sobretodo porque el recuerdo de una noche lluviosa no les ayudaba mucho, mientras los demás intentaron ocultar una sonrisa.

—Verdaderamente Peter llego realmente enfermo —decía Susan—Liz lo tenía arrastrando y Lucy tuvo que darle una gota de su poción— Edmund alzo las cejas sorprendido.

—Estaba bien — contrario el rey rubio—… solo un poco enfermo —añadió al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Elizabeth, estaba seguro que si el volvía a decir "estoy bien" ella misma lo golpearía.

—Sus majestades…— llamo uno de los tripulantes con voz alarmante.

— ¿Qué pasa? — respondió Caspian al mismo tiempo de los otros dos reyes.

El hombre alzo su mano hacia un punto, entonces todos los presentes giraron su rostro hacia donde el tripulante había señalado. En aquel momento en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes hubo un mar de emociones.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<p>

Marianagmt: Gracias amiga como siempre por tu comentario. Si, se que al principio es confuso, porque no dije de quien se trataba, temia que nadie le entendiera X).

Oh, si. Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre lo de al levantarte de una isla desierta lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar agua. Pero si contamos con que Peter estaba muy preocupado por sus hermanos, pues lo primero que quiso es encontrarlos obviamente. Bueno, en mi caso, yo primero querría encontrar a mis hermanos.

Sobre Eustace, no recuerdo si en el libro no sabía nadar, pero en la película a Eustace le costó trabajo salir a la superficie, además de que con ayuda de Edmund subió al navío.

Y sobre El paramo de Etin y Telmar. La verdad no entiendo a que te refieres cuando dices que "Tener dominio". Lo que yo entiendo es que te refieres a que tiene dominio (reinar) sobre parte de sus tierras. Creo que confundes ese aspecto. Los Telmarinos se mantenían apartados de las creencias de los gigantes. Si Telmar tenía en su dominio a El paramo de Etin, eso significaría que todos tenían profundo conocimiento sobre eso, y entonces también la tendrían sobre las criaturas de Narnia. Pero Caspian, siendo príncipe de Telmar, no tenia conocimientos sobre la existencia de gigantes. (Eso antes de la nana que fue antes de Cornelius, quien le comenzó a contar historias sobre Narnia).

Y sobre Tashbaan … El ofrecimiento de tropas, no es porque Tashbaan este bajo dominio de Telmar, menos sobre Archeland. Fue algo asi como sabiendo que Telmar se iba a enfrentar a Narnia, Tashbaan ofreció sus tropas, puesto que nunca ha tenido buenas relaciones con Narnia. Y si el paramo de etin estuviese bajo dominio de Telmar, creo que hubiéramos visto luchar a gigantes en el lado de Telmar, pero no fue asi. Mas bien son alianzas.

Bueno, espero haberme explicado. Espero que te agrade el capitulo. Muchos saludos!

Alison: Muchas gracias amiga por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo! Muchos saludos!

Gracias a todas por leer, y les agradecería aun mas su review. Es mi única paga , aunque sea pongan una carita feliz, eso significa algo asi como "¿Buen cap?" . x)

Espero poder seguir actualizando seguidamente, Muchos saludos a todas!


	10. Invasion

Historia basada en "Las crónicas de Narnia" de C.S Lewis.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo diez.<em>**

.

.

El hombre alzo su mano hacia un punto, entonces todos los presentes giraron su rostro hacia donde el tripulante había señalado. En aquel momento en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes hubo un mar de emociones.

.

— ¡No puede ser! — dijo Caspian con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos corrieron atravesando los arboles y saltando algunas rocas hasta llegar a la arena. Si fijabas tu vista al frente podías ver el hermoso azul del mar que parecía tener una longitud interminable, con sus colores alternos, un azul claro casi transparente, después un azul profundo, luego uno color turquesa y olas que golpeaban en la orilla. Pero esta vez en el mar había algo diferente. No estaba completamente plano. Había un gran barco acercándose a unos cuantos kilómetros, avanzaba rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—Es uno de los nuestros su majestad— anuncio Drinian.

— ¡Miren! — exclamo Lucy señalando hacia un punto en el mar — ¡Era verdad, son ellas! —dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

Los demás fijaron su vista ahora en un punto más cerca, podías ver unas manos agitándose en forma de saludo desde unos cuantos metros adentro del mar. Eran sirenas. Tenían rostros finos y hermosos, cabellos largos y una piel brillante al color del sol.

— ¡Gracias! — grito Edmund hacia ellas.

Todos los demás agitaron sus manos saludándoles.

Se escucho una risa estrepitosa por parte de las sirenas, sus risas eran ruidosas y alegres, con una voz cantarina. Después se echaron dando una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire como suelen hacerlo, para después alejarse hacia lo profundo del mar.

—Ojala hubiera abierto los ojos cuando una de ellas me estaba cargando— dijo Edmund, Lucy rodo los ojos y le dio un codazo — ¿Qué? No todos tenemos la misma suerte que Drinian.

Los jóvenes reyes y los de la tripulación rieron.

—Tal vez no, su majestad— dijo Drinian conteniendo una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos el barco Narniano estaba lo mas posiblemente cerca. Bajaron tres botes y junto con ellos dos hombres remando en cada uno de ellos. Al llegar a la orilla todos corrieron hacia los botes, los hombres los subieron y saludaron con una reverencia. Una vez a bordo, Caspian se encontró con Cornelius, quien lo saludo efusivamente. El medio-enano les reviso a cada uno de ellos, aunque le dijeran que estaban bien, pero aun así los resultados fueron buenos, todos estaban en perfectas condiciones, salvo a que estaban terriblemente sedientos, hambrientos y un poco sucios, pero eso se soluciono rápidamente, pues en el barco habían cargado las suficientes provisiones porque temían que estuviesen deshidratados y hambrientos. Cornelius les explico que estaban en una de las pequeñas islas deshabitadas cerca de Terebinthia, no muy lejos de Cair Paravel.

—Así que después de todo no logramos avanzar mucho, no sé qué sucedió en el timón…— decía Caspian— todo paso tan rápido.

Los hombres de la tripulación de ese barco bajaron la mirada.

—Nosotros sabemos exactamente lo que paso su majestad — dijo Cornelius después de un silencio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto el rey Peter.

—Han ocurrido… cosas en Narnia. Parece que hay alguien espiándonos.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Caspian con voz sorprendida.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto Edmund frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucedió Cornelius? —dijo Peter abrumado.

—Cuando ustedes se fueron, al medio día, es cuando comenzó todo…

Y Cornelius les conto todo lo que había sucedido. Y lo que sucedió es que todo estaba planeado. Pero Cornelius y los demás solo se llegaron a enterar de ciertas cosas. Pero lo que realmente paso fue que en el momento en que los dos soldados de Gèrson se pusieron de acuerdo para provocar que el barco se hundiera, eso no era lo único que habían planeado esa noche…

Después de descomponer el Viajero del Alba, los soldados Baldwin y Egbert, comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo con los otros soldados que también servían al rey Ghassân. A ellos les parecía una buena idea comenzar a provocar rencillas en Narnia, que los pueblerinos se sintieran amenazados…

—Estoy de tu lado, estoy de tu lado— repitió el joven que no confiaba mucho de su compañero, creía que podía acusarlo de deslealtad y el rey Ghassân podía mandarlo a la horca, y temía por su vida, por eso no se atrevía a decir lo que realmente pensaba, que era que el rey Ghassân era un usurpador—

Después de esto y sin más que decir, los soldados se dirigieron hacia donde estaba anclado el barco, y como también estaba custodiado por soldados, que para suerte de ellos, eran de los suyos, les dijeron lo que pensaban hacer, y los otros, por temer también a la horca, aceptaron y vigilaron que nadie se acercara mientras los otros descomponían el timón por debajo, destornillando algunas cosas, y eso no les iba a permitir viajar muy lejos.

—Es hora de que comencemos a apresurar las cosas— dijo Baldwin— Narnia ya no tendrá paz por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué mas piensas hacer? — pregunto Egbert.

—Escuchen— llamo Baldwin a los demás soldados— Mañana los reyes zarparan por la mañana, entonces en el trayecto de su viaje el timón se estropeara, seguramente lo notaran cuando sea demasiado tarde, esto nos lleva a que Narnia se quedara sin reyes y entonces es cuando la noticia llega a oídos de nuestro rey. Será su oportunidad perfecta.

— ¿Pero…? El rey Caspian habrá dejado otro a cargo— dijo uno de los soldados —y estoy seguro que tiene instrucciones, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Lo estoy diciendo ahora, este es el plan, hay que mandar a dos de nosotros esta misma noche a Gèrson, para informar al rey que los reyes y reinas de Narnia están muertos. Entonces, nosotros ya nos habremos encargado de comenzar a crear inseguridad en Narnia, y cuando llegue nuestro rey, someterá a todos los Narnianos, y entonces ya habremos hecho nosotros dos cosas; matar a los reyes, y darle el reino en sus manos — decía el soldado con una voz severa —Estará agradecido con nosotros y nos dará riquezas.

—Es una buena idea— dijo uno de ellos.

— ¿Y… si sobreviven? — pregunto otro.

—No lo harán, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros— aseguro Baldwin.

Y así fue como comenzó, dos soldados de Gèrson marcharon esa misma noche, a dar las noticias al rey Ghassân, a quien le llegaron las noticias esa misma mañana.

— ¡Idiotas! — dijo el rey levantándose de su trono después de haber escuchado los planes que habían hecho sus propios soldados que el había mandado — ¡Jamás les di esa orden!

—Su majestad…—titubeo el hombre— Creímos que era lo más conveniente para usted. No queríamos decepcionar a su majestad y…— fue interrumpido por un golpe en la mandíbula que le propino el mismo rey con su bastón de color oro con incrustaciones que sostenía en la mano derecha.

El rey Ghassân estaba sumamente enojado, esos no eran sus planes. No se acercaban nada a lo que él tenía en mente. Sentía que la ira lo inundaba, contrayendo los músculos de su cuerpo y llegando hasta su garganta, haciendo un nudo.

—Pues ya lo hicieron. Solo te diré una cosa… reza por que estén vivos — dijo el rey en un susurro amenazante— Porque si no lo están, tú mismo desearas con cada fibra de tu ser que lo estén — añadió gritando.

—Sáquenlo de aquí, quiero que le esposen en el calabozo y retírense—ordeno el rey a los dos soldados que se encontraban en cada extremo de las puertas del salón donde estaba su trono — Hasar…— susurro Ghassân.

—Su majestad. Realmente no tiene usted de que preocuparse, sus soldados son mas inútiles que de costumbre — decía el viejo con voz pasiva— En Narnia, además de que hay bestias parlantes, hay demonios de ellos en los mares, seguramente no dejarían que murieran los mismos reyes de Narnia.

— ¿Qué tipo de demonios?

—Unos seres del mismo color del agua, su majestad, otros que son mitad humano y mitad pez, son cosas horribles, pero usted no tiene de que temer, los reyes vivirán, esos demonios marinos también sirven a toda Narnia y a sus reyes— dijo Hasar Afsanah— Y entonces, cuando ellos regresen vivos, usted podrá matar al mismo rey Caspian en persona— dijo el hombre y en estas últimas palabras formándose en su rostro una sonrisa malvada.

—Hasar… ahora tengo duda en mi ser—

— ¿Duda de usted? —

—No, dudo de mi plan. Estoy completamente confundido, lo único que deseo hacer es matar con mis propias manos al rey Caspian, pero sé que eso sería muy fácil. Fácil para él. ¿Por qué habría de facilitarle las cosas?, quiero que sufra, que sufra como yo lo hice.

—Tengo una idea mi rey.

—Dime.

—Lo primero que su majestad puede hacer, es sacar a nuestra gente de Narnia. Si en las rencillas que harán, fracasan y los capturan, ellos abrirán la boca, y por ahora ellos no deben saber quiénes somos. No aun. Y si es demasiado tarde, abra que acabarlos por nuestra cuenta.

A continuación el visir comenzó a decirle una serie de cosas y planes que realmente despejaron la duda de el rey Ghassân, no había peor sufrimiento que ese, y él lo sabía.

Esa mañana en Narnia, los soldados de el rey Ghassân tenían que llevar su plan a cabo, puesto que ninguno sabia la reacción que tuvo el rey Ghassân acerca de eso. Habían acordado que justo después de que zarpara el viajero del alba, esperarían hasta casi cuando llegara la tarde, entre el medio día y la noche para comenzar con el plan.

Donde comenzaba una parte de unas de las entradas principales a Narnia, había unas grandes puertas de color oro, eran altas como un árbol del bosque y de un fierro muy grueso, en cada una de ellas había un soldado custodiando la entrada.

Uno de los soldados con armadura Narniana dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y después giro su rostro hacia el otro soldado que estaba en la otra esquina de la puerta y asintió con la cabeza. Y después de esto ambos se retiraron de sus puestos.

En la noche anterior habían ido por armaduras nuevas, espadas y arcos. Puesto que eran soldados de Narnia y tenían acceso a ellas, entonces habían ido muy de madrugada y los habían escondido en diferentes sitios.

Varios soldados hicieron lo mismo en diferentes partes de Narnia, abandonaron sus puestos y fueron hacia los lugares donde habían guardado sus armas extras.

Los soldados que se encontraban en el mercado, una vez habiéndose cargado con dos espadas, arcos, un carcaj y flechas, y habiéndose montado en un caballo cada uno, se dirigieron hacia el centro del mercado donde se verían con otros de ellos. Se lograron visualizar entre una multitud que ni siquiera los observaba, pues los Narnianos no se atacaban los unos a los otros. Todos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que desenvainaban sus espadas, otros cargaban sus arcos de una flecha a la cual le habían puesto un flamante para que encendiera y de pronto, pareciera que todo sucedió en un parpadear.

Uno de los servidores de Ghassân arrojo una flecha encendida en un puesto del mercado que estaba lleno de frutas y gente, en seguida el puesto comenzó a arder, las personas corrieron gritando, un oso pequeño salió corriendo hacia el bosque mientras el oso grande corrió hacia los soldados que estaban incendiando a los puestos, atacando a las personas y bestias, y gritando cosas como "Sus reyes ahora están muertos, se han ido para no regresar jamás y Narnia tendrá que someterse a uno nuevo".

La noticia llego pronto a Cair Paravel, gracias a un ave parlante, que mientras estaba volando vio que el mercado de la ciudad estaba siendo atacado, que las casas se estaban quemando, y había varias bestias y personas en el suelo heridas, y que había hombres vestidos con la misma armadura Narniana atacando a Narnia. Trumpkin, quien estaba a cargo en este momento, escucho con impaciencia lo que el ave le estaba diciendo, apenas el ave termino y Trumpkin mando a llamar con toda la rapidez posible a Vendaval, quien era un centauro y varias veces había estado en luchas y dirigido junto con los reyes. El centauro tenía todas las nociones para dirigir y estar en una batalla, de hecho el era el jefe del ejercito. No habían pasado ni dos minutos y Vendaval salió de Cair Paravel a toda prisa junto con tres cuadrillas de soldados Narnianos, entre ellos había leopardos, faunos, minotauros, centauros, tigres, pumas, enanos, águilas gigantes y algunos hombres.

Entonces comenzó una pequeña batalla, una parte de la tercera cuadrilla se detuvo en un segmento de la ciudad donde había unos soldados enemigos atacando a las viviendas y personas. Los demás continuaron corriendo hacia el mercado, pero la parte restante de la cuadrilla numero tres se quedo en otra parte donde había otros ataques más. Entonces la segunda y primera cuadrilla siguió hasta llegar al mercado, los pumas, tigres y leopardos llegaron más rápido puesto que eran más veloces y el número de soldados enemigos se fue reduciendo rápidamente. Las casas y puestos en llamas comenzaron a apagarse gracias a que las aves en el cielo se encargaron de rociarles agua de los lagos, y las dríades de soplarles. Después, por fin la cuadrilla numero tres llego al mercado con apenas dos bajas, se unieron con los demás, habían quedado solo unos pocos soldados enemigos que habían bajado sus armas y se habían rendido. Vendaval, según las órdenes de Trumpkin, era que si había rendición al final, había que llevarlos bajo arresto a cair Paravel para poder sacarles información, pero él tuvo que preguntar.

— ¡¿A que se referían con que los reyes están muertos? — pregunto vendaval con furia.

—Ellos no volverán…el viajero…se hundió —respondió uno de ellos.

A los verdaderos Narnianos se les estremeció su corazón, pero sentían un coraje y furia a flor de piel.

—¡Ghhrr eso es ghrr mentira! — dijo uno de los tigres entre gruñidos.

—No — dijo otro de ellos mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros como para ver si decía algo o no, pero los demás tenían sus miradas en diferentes puntos—Fue un plan, descompusimos el barco para que naufragara, para que los reyes murieran y así nuestro rey pudiese… — de pronto el hombre dejo de hablar. Soltó su última palabra como si se hubiese ahogado y clavo su vista en un punto fijo para después caer al piso.

Los Narnianos contemplaron la escena, vieron que el hombre había caído y en su espalda había una flecha que había atravesado su corazón. Pero antes de que los demás de sus compañeros pudiesen sentir miedo, antes de que alguno pudiese sospechar, antes de que los Narnianos pudiesen voltear a ver quien había hecho eso…todos los demás soldados enemigos habían caído al piso. Muertos.

No pudieron ver quien había atacado, puesto que las flechas no eran Narnianas. A pesar de una búsqueda en los alrededores, después de buscar por cada rincón de Narnia, no pudieron obtener respuesta.

—Entonces así nos enteramos que El Viajero tuvo un accidente, pero antes de que pudiésemos lamentarnos llegaron unas sirenas a Cair Paravel, y uno de los nuestros que custodiaban el acceso a la playa logro verlas, escucho la noticia y se la dio a Trumpkin quien inmediatamente mando un barco hacia esa isla donde se encontraban ustedes— decía Cornelius — Mandamos otro navío para el resto de la tripulación. Sobrevivieron.

Después de ese relato hubo un profundo silencio. Lo que Caspian sabia; era que Narnia había sido atacado bajo su ausencia, que habían muerto de los suyos y el no había estado allí para hacer nada. Que el enemigo había pasado por sus ojos, haciéndose soldados de Narnia y el no lo noto. Que ni siquiera sabía quién timbales era el enemigo. Que su pueblo, seguramente estaría decepcionado de él. Su pueblo, su padre y Aslan. También sabía que no obtendría mas información de ellos, así que lo único que pudo hacer era retirarse hacia un camarote arrastrando todos sus sentimientos junto con él.

Susan lo siguió con la mirada, se debatía entre ir o no ir tras él. Atino a voltear a ver a su hermano mayor, quien tenía esa mirada perdida y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza ,como hacia cuando estaba enojado y por alguna razón se sentía impotente, ella estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a quejarse, y elegir entre escuchar quejar a su hermano o ir con Caspian , prefirió lo segundo. Justo después de que se diera media vuelta y estuviera a medio camino de llegar al camarote donde el se había metido, escucho a Peter comenzar a hablar, lo bueno era que Lucy estaba ahí, ella era capaz de callar a su hermano de manera sabia.

La joven reina no sabía si tocar, o simplemente entrar. Su educación le decía que debía tocar, pero temía que tocara la puerta y el gritara en medio de su abatimiento "¡No quiero hablar con nadie!". Así que para ahorrarse eso decidió simplemente abrir la puerta. Era una habitación amplia, las paredes eran de madera obviamente y tenían tallados Narnianos, había una cama amplia en el fondo a la izquierda, a su derecha había un mueble alto que tenia puertas de cristal. Y frente a ella, a unos cuatro metros, estaba él. Con las manos apoyadas en un marco de madera que pertenecía a una gran ventana, mirando hacia a través del cristal.

El joven escucho la puerta abrirse, pero en este momento no quería oír a nadie. Estaba decidido a decirle a quien fuera que se largara, pero al girar su cabeza sobre su hombro, la vio de reojo. Ahí estaba ella, parada casi en medio del camarote, indecisa, tan bella, mirándolo con esos ojos azules en los que podías perderte fácilmente. A ella no podía decirle que se fuera. Porque él no quería que lo hiciese.

Ella se mordió el labio, no sabía exactamente qué decir. No quería sonar regañona como siempre lo hacía. Sabía que Caspian necesitaba apoyo, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él se sentía culpable. Así era él, ese joven de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, tez bronceada, fuerte, y muy atractivo. El, que siempre parecía dudar de si mismo.

—Caspian— musito ella mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia que había entre la mitad del camarote y el.

Cuando ella llego a su lado, poso una de sus manos sobre la del rey, la que tenía apoyada sobre el marco.

—No deberías sentirte culpable. Nadie pudo haber previsto eso. —dijo ella.

—No puedo creer lo expuestos que estuvimos — dijo el después de un minuto—Han entrado a nuestro castillo sin darnos cuenta ¡Yo mismo los acepte! pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa Susan — dijo Caspian. El estaba furioso consigo mismo. El había dejado entrar al enemigo, ¡Al mismo castillo! , poniéndolos a todos en riesgo. A ella en riesgo.

—A veces pasan esas cosas, y no tenemos tiempo para enojarnos con nosotros mismos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de arreglar las cosas Caspian, todos estábamos ahí, y ninguno nos dimos cuenta, no había manera de hacerlo, así que si dices que eres culpable, cada uno de nosotros lo es tanto como tú.

Caspian oía las palabras de Susan. La reina de antaño, la mujer que el amaba. Él giro su rostro y se dio cuenta que ella le estaba mirando, miro sus ojos azules que decían mil cosas, ella tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y sus labios un poco curvados, esos labios color carmín en los que él deseaba perderse en ellos. Y es que las cosas siempre parecían más fáciles cuando ella estaba a su lado, por eso fue que dijo

—Gracias — dijo el antes de rodear sus brazos sobre ella en un abrazo.

Los brazos de Susan se cerraron automáticamente alrededor de él. Sentía la respiración de Caspian sobre su cuello, en realidad sentía muchas cosas, pero lo que dominaba en este momento, era la cantidad de mariposas en el estomago que podía jurar sentir revolotear. Aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo que eso es lo que debería de sentir, no podía evitarlo, aunque también sentía pena, por aquellos Narnianos que perdieron su vida, por Caspian, quien se sentía culpable.

.

El barco llego al muelle. Había gente esperando. Lucy, que estaba en la cubierta, se fijo en las personas, animales, y seres que estaban cerca del muelle, esperando a que llegara el navío. Por un momento pensó que tal vez, todos ellos estarían decepcionados de ellos, como la vez que llego a Narnia por segunda vez, y dudaban de que ellos realmente pudieran ser de gran ayuda, dado que no eran más que niños. No es que ahora fuese muy diferente, pues todos ellos no pasaban de los dieciocho, seguían siendo niños, pero lo que Lucy sabia, era que a veces, los niños pueden ser de más ayuda que un adulto. Independientemente de la fuerza física, o el poder de mando que tienen los adultos, a veces, ellos solían hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que eran. Lucy se acordaba de haber escuchado a su madre decirle que sus preocupaciones no eran más que una fracción de las preocupaciones que tenían los adultos. Que no se preocupara, que no era nada. Y es que a un adulto no se le hace más que tontería los problemas de los niños. En pocas palabras, los subestiman.

Tal vez eso era lo que los hacía más fuertes, cuando subestimas a alguien, no le tomas la demasiada importancia como para preocuparte por el daño que puedan causar, no le tomas la demasiada importancia como para preocuparte de lo que es capaz. Tal vez eso les había ayudado a derrotar a la bruja blanca, a salvar a un amigo, a escaparte de las personas que quieren venderte y viajar al norte, a derrocar a Miraz, a encontrar las espadas de siete Loores perdidos y vencer una serpiente marina, a detener una batalla en las fronteras de Archeland y Narnia. A luchar. A vencer. Pero sobre todo, era que los niños tienen una capacidad más valiosa que ningún adulto.

Creer.

El Navío había soltado el ancla. Se desprendió un cuadro de madera del mismo barco para convertirse en un pequeño puente que daba hacia la madera solida del muelle. Entonces comenzaron a salir, los reyes, sus amigos, la tripulación. Comenzaron a caminar recto, cuando termino el piso de madera le siguió uno de piedra, y a unos metros a la izquierda estaba la multitud. Había silencio.

Los reyes, que iban a la delantera se detuvieron justo enfrente de la multitud. Y eso obligo a detenerse a los demás. Todos estaban expectantes.

Lucy, fijo su vista en un pequeño oso. Era pequeño, de pie, media la mitad de su estatura. Era color oscuro, y lucia unos ojos tristes, al lado de él estaba lo que podía ser su madre, una osa grande, con el mismo pelaje oscuro y también con la misma mirada que su hijo. La joven reina se estremeció, es cierto. Rencillas habían dejado a hijos sin padres, a padres sin hijos. Edmund poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermana.

—Narnianos — hablo Caspian a la multitud rompiendo el silencio. — Se que han pasado por perdidas, ojala fueran todas materiales pero sé que no es así. Lo lamentamos mucho. Pero les prometo, que hare pagar al responsable de esto.

— ¿Cómo lo hará? Lo que sabemos nosotros es que nadie sabe de dónde vino el ataque, ¿Cómo serán vengadas sus muertes? — se escucho una voz de en medio de la multitud, a juzgar por el tono ronco, debió de haber sido de un enano.

—Lo averiguaremos — dijo el rey Peter en tono firme— Si no estuvimos aquí para protegerlos, los vengaremos.

El resto del día Caspian y Peter se encargaron de entrevistar a cada uno de los soldados del reino, tenían que llevar el escrito de su casa para confirmar que residían ahí mismo, o si no poseían una, dos testigos que confirmaran conocerlos. También Caspian mando con un mensajero del reino una carta sellada por él para el rey de Archeland.

Edmund, Eustace, Lucy, Jill, Susan y Elizabeth salieron de dos en dos hacia el centro de Narnia, a investigar los daños materiales que habían dejado.

Para la noche, todos estaban absolutamente cansados. Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de descansar, o reponerse después de aquel naufragio.

— ¿Cómo esta? — pregunto Caspian la mañana siguiente a Trumpkin.

—En reparación. Llevara un poco de tiempo, pero esperan a que quede como antes. O casi.

—Bueno, por lo menos una buena noticia. Sería horrible que El Viajero se hubiera hundido, lleva una gran historia.

—Caspian — llamo Peter — Ven. Tienes que ver esto — dijo el rey señalando con la cabeza hacia afuera de la puerta por donde había entrado repentinamente.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola amigas, les quiero agradecer a todas por siempre animarme.<p>

Gracias a las personas que me han puesto como favoritos, y gracias a aquellos que leen, por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer las locuras que salen de mi mente. Les agradecería aun mas un comentario de su parte, ya saben, es mi único pago ;)

Y personalmente :

Flower Marie Princess: Muchas gracias amiga por tu comentario, que bueno que te este gustando y espero que tu incógnita ya se haya resuelto y no haberte dejado con otra jaja, ¡muchos saludos!

Allison: Gracias por tu comentario como siempre, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, (añadi un poco de Suspian) n_n , aunque la verdad fue pura coincidencia, jaja, por que los capítulos ya los había escrito desde hace meses, y a este le toco suspian. Jajaja, aunque creo que todos tienen. X) . Bueno espero que estes bien ¡muchos saludos!

Marianagmt: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Oh y como siempre, jaja, tengo que aclarar unas cosas.

—El comentario que hace Liz, de "tu temperatura es de bajo cero", fue algo "sarcástico", obviamente nadie llega a esa temperatura sin sufrir algo grave. Y sobre lo que añadió, bueno, ella quería dejar en claro porque hacia las cosas, sin añadir nada romantico.

—Sobre tus preguntas… Bueno, supongo que ya sabes la respuesta sobre las sirenas y lo demás… bueno… te explicare. Al chocar el navio, las sirenas supieron lo que habia pasado, se encomendaron a cada una tomar a alguien y ponerlo en la isla mas cercana, en este caso, era la isla deshabitada cerca a Terebinthia, asi que supongo que no todas ellas se encontraron en el camino.

—Sobre Eustace. No me había puesto a pensar en eso, tal vez si sepa hacerlo, pero bueno, no siempre todo lo que escriba va a concordar mucho con las películas o los libros.

—Sobre las tropas… la verdad no me refería a que fuera un Calormeno ofreciendo sus tropas a Miraz, me refería a que fuera una alianza ya establecida. Pero además de todo esto, recuerdo haber leído ese libro, y no menciona que Telmar, hubiese dominado algún otro país. Siempre se ha sabido que Archeland nunca se ha metido con nadie, y que Tashbaan siempre ha sido un país muy centrado, respecto a que alguien pudiese dominarlo.

Pero bueno, lamento si te hago confundir, y por el capitulo que viene, realmente los dos siguientes, se que te harás un nudo, jaja, porque si lo vemos por este lado, no tendrá demasiada lógica. (Respecto a alianzas se refiere), pero bueno, he decirte que esto es solamente algo basado y no precisamente siempre estará pegado al libro. O sea si lo hará, pero no de ese modo. Creo que ahora acabo de confundiré aun mas. Jaj, bueno, sin mas, espero te haya agradado el capitulo. Y muchas gracias como siempre por comentar.


	11. Incautacion

Hola mis queridisimas Lectoras, hoy les traigo el capitulo once de esta historia, y sin mas aqui se los dejo. ¡Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Historia basada en los siete libros de "Las Cronicas de Narnia" de C.S Lewis.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo Once.<em>**

**_._**

—Caspian — llamo Peter — Ven. Tienes que ver esto — dijo el rey señalando con la cabeza hacia afuera de la puerta por donde había entrado repentinamente.

El aludido volteo su rostro hacia Trumpkin y después se levanto de su asiento y salió por donde había salido Peter unos segundos antes.

Al cruzar la puerta y seguir al rey de antaño hasta llegar a una sala donde se encontraba Susan, de pie, en medio del lugar y con lo que parecía ser un pergamino en sus manos se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el rey pelinegro a los dos hermanos.

—Llego el mensajero que enviaste a Archeland esta misma mañana. Y trajo esto— respondió Susan extendiendo su mano con el mensaje hacia Caspian.

El joven lo tomo en sus manos, y comenzó a extenderlo, pero antes de que lo leyera la reina agrego:

—No han enviado a nadie aquí .

El rey miro a la joven. No era que no le creyera, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Volteo sus ojos hacia el pergamino que estaba escrito con letras finas y alargadas. Diciendo en resumen lo que la chica había dicho unos segundos antes.

—Bueno, solo están confirmando lo que ya sabemos — dijo Caspian.

— ¿Creen que podamos descartar a Tashbaan? — propuso la reina.

—Yo creo que no podemos descartar a nadie. No a estas alturas, no me sorprendería que esto fuera algo como una alianza —dijo Peter.

—Una alianza ¿Qué países? Siempre hemos tenido a nuestra contra Tashbaan, jamás en estos años ha habido ningún descontento con nadie.

—Tal vez deberíamos revisar los mapas de nuevo — planteó el rubio.

Para el medio día Peter y Caspian llevaban horas divisando varias ciudades, países, aldeas, poblados, caminos que pudiesen ser sospechosos. Revisando cada una de las alianzas que Narnia tenía y los países que eran neutrales. Inclusive las islas.

Edmund estaba a cargo de revisar las obras de reparación que estaban haciendo en la ciudad. Ya que varias casas o negocios habían quedado irreparables por el fuego.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de lo ocurrido. Los daños materiales ya habían sido restaurados. No hubo avistamientos sospechosos, robos o asaltos. Todo había regresado a la normalidad. Pareciera que nunca hubo ninguna rencilla en la ciudad. Excepto por los ciudadanos caídos. Eso jamás iba a restaurarse. Pero Peter había prometido vengar sus muertes, Caspian había prometido hacer pagar al responsable. Pero lo cierto es que era difícil armar el rompecabezas. Sobre todo si es invisible.

Una mañana de entre los días, mientras todos desayunaban entro un mensajero a la sala, haciendo una reverencia.

—Su majestad — dijo el hombre — hay una pequeña tropa con banderas azules en las afueras del castillo. Dicen venir de Gèrson. Traen un mensaje.

Caspian se levanto de inmediato.

— ¿Es seguro hacerlos pasar?

—Solo son cuatro. Vienen armador normalmente, su majestad.

—Hazlos pasar. Pero ponles seguridad.

El mensajero se retiro con una reverencia, y mando a acatar las órdenes del rey. El mensajero los hizo pasar al salón donde el rey atendía los asuntos.

Solo le entregaron un pergamino. Seguido de un montón de adorno de palabrería por parte de el hombre que le entrego el pergamino. Hablo sobre lo bueno que era su rey, de lo grande que era su país, de lo felices que eran las personas ahí, de lo mucho que el pueblo veneraba a su rey y lo admiraba y seguido de un montón mas de mentiras. Claro que esto no lo sabía Caspian. Pero si logro creer algo de las palabras que salieron de aquel hombre, todo atisbo de buenas intenciones con ellos desapareció de su rostro al ver el contenido de aquel mensaje.

En eso entro Peter, seguido de sus hermanos al salón real.

— ¿Qué pasa Caspian? — cuestiono Edmund con cara de confusión mezclada de preocupación.

— ¿Por qué traes esa cara? Son malas noticias ¿Son ellos? — comenzó Peter.

—Habla— pidió Susan.

—Es un mensaje del rey de Gèrson. Y no es… agradable — dijo formando sus labios en una línea recta.

Eustace estaba platicando con Jill en uno de los balcones del reino. Muy cerca del salón real.

— ¿De qué hablan? — pregunto la hermana de Jill llegando.

—Vino una tropa, eran de otro país. — respondió la niña.

—Pidieron hablar con el rey.

— ¿Y qué paso? ¿Eran ellos?

—No sabemos — contesto Eustace.

— ¿Entonces… que hacemos aquí? — dijo Elizabeth inquieta por saber que había pasado.

.

—Bastante desagradable por supuesto — coincidió Peter frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Eustace al tiempo que llegaba con los demás.

—Trajeron un mensaje, de Gèrson— respondió Edmund.

La hermana de Jill se fijo que Susan estaba sonrojada, tenía cara de fastidio y sorpresa a la vez. Realmente todos ahí tenían cara de fastidio y enojo.

— ¿Quien es Gèrson? — cuestiono Elizabeth frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un país, algo cercano — dijo Peter.

— ¿Traen malas noticias? — examino Jill.

—El rey de Gèrson le pidió matrimonio a Susan — soltó Lucy.

— ¿Era eso? — dijo Eustace en tono divertido. Jill y su hermana se vieron sorprendidas.

Realmente Caspian no le veía en absoluto lo divertido al asunto.

—A ver — dijo Elizabeth extendiendo la mano hacia Lucy, quien sostenía el pergamino. Ella se lo entrego, la joven lo extendió y los dos niños se colocaron alrededor para alcanzar a ver qué era lo que decía.

"…Realmente le llamaría una fuerza del destino, cuando pude ver ese cuadro donde estaba plasmada su belleza, mis ojos se nublaron de amor y no pude comer ni beber…"

Elizabeth se mordió el labio para no reírse, ese rey era ridículo.

—Oh, pobre hombre — se lamento Jill. Era la única que podía sentir lástima por aquel rey que obviamente vería a su amor no correspondido.

—Y supongo que… puedes negarte — titubeo Elizabeth. Pensó que tal vez no había manera de negarse, hay veces en las que son por obligación, aunque dudaba que en Narnia algo se hiciera por obligación a la mala. Además sabía que Caspian podría apostar su reino, pero no dejaría que Susan hiciera algo así.

—A menos que el rey tome represalias al recibir la negativa de Susan — dijo Edmund con un toque de sarcasmo — ¿Por qué no aceptas tu Elizabeth, y así salvas al reino de su ira?

— ¿Y por qué no aceptas tu Edmund? — dijo en el mismo tono con que hablo el rey —dudo que el rey se dé cuenta de que no eres una reina.

Primer alivio de tensión en la habitación.

Los jóvenes soltaron unas risitas. Últimamente cuando se veía la oportunidad Edmund siempre fastidiaba a la joven. Todo empezó en una partida de ajedrez, ella se había burlado porque su hermana pequeña le había ganado, así que Edmund se había fastidiado de que le ganaran, y desde ahí parecía algo así como una venganza mutua.

—Muy gracioso. — dijo Edmund sarcástico.

—Edmund no tendrá que aceptar nada —dijo Susan, a lo que Edmund la miro con cara de pocos amigos — Siempre se tiene el derecho de rehusarse. Y lo usare. Este mismo día saldrá la negativa a su país y punto.

La reina estaba evidentemente enojada. Y no sabía exactamente porque, pero su humor empeoraba a cada segundo, así que lo que hizo fue salir de la sala apresuradamente.

Caspian también estaba enojado, era un tipo de sentimiento que era una mezcla de enojo, furia y… amor. Lo que la gente llamaría celos. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tal rey poner los ojos en Susan? De pronto el rey lo comprendió, era porque así es como la gente, los reyes veían a Susan. Una hermosa reina sin un rey. Entonces sintió una desesperación por cambiar eso en este mismo segundo, pero no sabía cómo, el sabia solo una única forma para cambiar eso, y era el matrimonio. Pero una parte de él le decía que tal vez esa no era la solución en este momento. El estaba completamente seguro de amarla. Las últimas semanas, entre los asuntos del reino, a veces tenían tiempo de estar juntos. Como ir a cabalgar juntos, o platicar en algún balcón del reino, o ir al lago. Pero aun así, en medio de la felicidad de tenerla de vuelta, su corazón temía romperse otra vez si ella tenía que volver a su mundo para siempre.

...

Tres días después, Elizabeth estaba caminando en uno de los muchos pasillos del castillo, se dirigía a la cocina, estaba realmente muerta de sed. Pero en eso una voz la llamo.

— ¡Eliza!

La joven volteo para encontrarse con Lucy.

— ¿has visto a mi hermana?

—No — negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Me ayudas a buscarla? — pidió la reina alzando las cejas — Es que es muy difícil en este castillo.

—Claro — asintió ella con la cabeza.

La joven siguió caminando, preguntando a alguna de las señoras de servicio, pero sin suerte. En eso decidió cambiar de rumbo y dar vuelta a la derecha. Pero al momento de girar choco contra algo o… alguien.

—Ay — se quejo ella retrocediendo instintivamente.

—Auch— dijo el rey mirándola — Elizabeth.

—Peter — dijo ella — que bueno verte, estaba buscando a Susan, Lucy me pidió que la ayudara a encontrarla, pero el castillo es tan grande y no la encuentro — explico rápidamente.

—Oh. ¿Y no está en su habitación?

—No sé, supongo que fue donde Lu busco primero.

—Pues hay que asegurarnos — el rey asintió con la cabeza y salió seguido por la chica hacia el dormitorio de Susan.

Cuando estaban justo en la puerta de su recamara el joven llamo con un golpe de nudillos. Al no obtener respuesta el miro a Elizabeth.

—Hmm, mejor entra tu y me avisas — propuso el.

—De acuerdo — dijo ella mientras giraba la perilla.

La puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba la amplia habitación de la reina. Solo que sin ella. Las paredes eran azules con grabados color dorado, a la izquierda había un mueble alto de madera, tallado con detalles de figuras, faunos danzando, conteniendo lo que debería de ser su ropa. Al lado de éste había una puerta, en su interior lo que era el baño, y de costado a este, unos cuantos metros a la derecha, una gran ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón, y frente a este una gran cama con un respaldo grande del color de la madera de los árboles y tallado de figuras que parecían ser estos mismos, arboles de manzanos. La cama parecía intacta.

La joven camino y llamo al baño, al no contestar nadie, lo abrió y vio que estaba vacío. Sentía que algo no andaba bien, como si algo estuviese incompleto.

—No está. — aviso ella al joven que la esperaba afuera.

El entro y vio lo que ella había visto unos segundos antes.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que no cuadraba.

—Peter, ¿A qué hora crees que son?

El la miro con confusión, pero aun así calculo la hora.

—Deben ser como las ocho de la mañana.

—Su cama está intacta. — el joven no llegaba a lo que ella quería decir, así que ella añadió — El desayuno se sirve a las nueve, las señoras van y asean tu habitación más o menos a esas horas, entre nueve y diez.

En la cabeza de Peter pareció hacerse un "clic", justo como cuando las piezas embonan. Pero entonces también había algo que no era del todo obvio.

—Ella pudo haberla tendido esta mañana, puede estar en cualquier lado —dijo no muy convencido.

—No sé, pero no quiero pasar el resto del día haciendo conjeturas. Hay que preguntar a las señoras.

—Y ahora tendremos que buscarlas a ellas — dijo el alzando una ceja.

—No, siempre están en la cocina. — respondió la castaña y después salió de la habitación. Se dirigía a la cocina seguida por el rubio muchacho.

—Cecelia — llamo Elizabeth.

—Buenos días Eliza, Buenos días su majestad — saludo haciendo una reverencia hacia Peter.

—Buenos días — respondieron ambos.

—Cecelia, ¿has visto a Susan? —pregunto el rey.

—No su majestad, no la hemos visto desde anoche.

— ¿Usted fue a su habitación esta mañana, o alguien fue a limpiar? —pregunto la joven.

—No. Siempre comenzamos entre nueve y diez. ¿Por qué?

Entonces sus rostros se llenaron de sorpresa, y preocupación. Peter, siempre era más impulsivo. Así que salió de la cocina rápidamente.

—Gracias Cecelia. — dijo rápidamente Elizabeth antes de salir siguiendo a el joven. Inclusive tuvo que correr un poco.

— ¡Peter! — llamo ella.

—Voy a matarlo — susurro él mientras seguía caminando muy rápido.

Ella se detuvo un instante. Comprendiendo el sentido de las palabras de el joven rey. Frunció el ceño, si que la mente de Peter viajaba rápido.

—No puedes llegar al extremo— dijo ella de nuevo alcanzado a el joven— Me refiero a que no puedes… llegar a esa conclusión. Tal vez tú tenías razón, es más simple admitir que ella haya tendido su cama.

El joven aminoro el paso. Pero después respondió:

—No sé, pero no quiero pasar el resto del día haciendo conjeturas — repitió el, usando el mismo tono enfadado que ella uso hacia apenas unos minutos.

—Eso no es justo. — mascullo la joven.

El tenía la mandíbula apretada y continuaba su camino. Si, tal vez era un poco exagerado, pero era su hermana y el la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella nunca, nunca tendía su cama hasta después del colegio, no era lo suyo, a Susan se le daba más la cocina. Pero eso no era lo que le hacía dudar, si no que él tampoco recuerda haberla visto desde ayer en la noche, justo cuando terminaron de cenar y se fue a dormir. Caspian y su hermana se habían quedado en el comedor. Solos.

Pero antes de que su furia se hiciera más grande, de pronto Caspian apareció delante de su vista de los dos.

— ¿Has visto a Susan? — pregunto rápidamente la joven, antes de que Peter dijera algo, antes de Caspian pudiera ver que Peter lo miraba con enojo.

—No — respondió el rey. Pronunciando cada letra con lentitud y con un ligero tono de pregunta. Definitivamente Caspian no sabía lo que pasaba, pasaba su mirada de Elizabeth a Peter, mirándolos con confusión, preguntándose por que Peter lucia tan enfadado, sobre todo al lado de esa chica, quien había descubierto que Peter miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Y entonces por una fracción de segundo Peter se relajo — No la he visto, habíamos quedado de desayunar juntos, pero… no la visto desde ayer, le pedí a Lucy que me ayudara a encontrarla. —

Una vez, cuando Peter tenía la edad de Diez años, su mama estaba preparando estofado de res, la casa estaba llena de ese rico olor. El y sus hermanos tenían tanta hambre, pero lo único malo de ese rico platillo era que tardaba un poco en cocinarse. Entonces, cuando casi estaba listo, su mama anuncio que no podía estarlo porque le faltaba otro consomé, así que Peter se ofreció como voluntario para ir a comprarlo, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta, Lucy, que tenía cuatro años, estaba llorando porque quería ir con él. Entonces Peter, como siempre, prometió cuidarla, y salieron ambos hacia la calle. El mercado era amplio, con un montón de puestos a los costados ofreciendo diferentes cosas para vender. Desde frutas, hasta animales vivos. El niño rubio estaba pagando su compra y cuando agacho su cabeza para encontrarse con su hermana para sostener su mano de nuevo y poder ir a casa a comer ese rico estofado, no estaba. Entonces giro a la izquierda, y al otro lado, giro y giro y ella no estaba. Un terror lo invadió, uno que hacía que la sangre se te bajara hasta los pies. El niño grito y grito su nombre, y entonces, después de lo que parecían haber sido horas, la vio. Su pequeña hermanita de cabello color rojizo, estaba parada de puntitas en el puesto de golosinas. Peter corrió hacia ella y la cargo. La tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, a punto de salir, y Lucy aun así le pregunto qué había pasado.

Ese terror viejo, lo invadió otra vez.

Sintió la sangre bajarle de su rostro hasta los pies. Desesperación. Terror.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se dieron cuenta de que Susan no había pasado la noche en su habitación. Un par de horas desde cuando Caspian había dado la orden a cada guardia de buscar a la reina Susan por todo el reino. En los jardines, en la playa, en el mercado de la ciudad, en toda Narnia. Inclusive Edmund y Eustace salieron por su cuenta. Pero desde entonces nadie había llegado a reportar de su encuentro. O lo contrario. Entonces pasaron otras dos horas más.

Imposible, imposible. Se repetía Caspian dentro de su cabeza. Inclusive la idea de que Susan haya regresado a su mundo le había pasado por la mente, pero tuvo que desecharlo casi al instante cuando pensó que Él nunca haría algo así, no sin decirlo antes. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Esto tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado anteriormente? ¿Era un tipo de incautación? ¿Por parte de quien? Eran demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas dudas, y no podía aclarar su mente para pensar con claridad, sentía un miedo de que a ella le pudiese pasar algo, de que alguien la estuviese reteniendo contra su voluntad, de que alguien le estuviera haciendo daño. De pronto uno de sus puños golpeo contra la dura madera del escritorio de su oficina. El deseaba poder enviarle un mensaje a Susan, decirle que iba a estar bien, que el la protegería. Pero de todas formas no podía ser cierto, el no podía protegerla porque no estaba a su lado. La culpa irradiaba en todo su ser. La culpa, temor, coraje, miedo, furia y el terror.

De pronto la puerta se azotó con fuerza abriéndose. Era Peter, con el rostro rojo por la furia. El hermano mayor de la mujer que el amaba. El hermano mayor al que le había prometido cuidar de su hermana.

De pronto recordó el día en el que Peter se entero.

…**.**

Realmente no podía culparlo, pues era muy poco tiempo desde que habían pisado Narnia como para que de pronto, le dijera que amaba a su hermana y que le diera su autorización, como hermano mayor.

Podía jurar haber visto que la cara de Peter se había puesto verde, pero después de unos segundos, tal vez minutos, el joven volvió a la normalidad y los miro a ambos. Dio unos pasos al frente y poso su mano en el hombro de Caspian, el por un segundo creyó que iba a golpearlo. Entonces fue cuando Peter le dijo.

—Más vale que la cuides bien, porque si la lastimas, ya no me llamaran mas "Peter, el terror de los lobos", será "Peter, el terror de Caspian" ¿De acuerdo? — dijo el muchacho con un deje de tono amenazante en su voz y a la vez tranquilo.

—Te lo prometo. — le respondió el joven pelinegro al rey de antaño.

…**.**

—Acaban de informarme, Vendaval, a nombre de los guardias, que no la han encontrado — dijo Peter gritando — ¡Esta oficialmente desaparecida!

Los gritos se escucharon, si no por todo el reino, si a un diámetro de treinta metros.

Edmund y Eustace aun no llegaban. Pero estaban en camino.

Lucy y la hermana de Jill estaban cerca, así que al oír los gritos Lucy pudo adivinar lo que se vendría encima.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! — vocifero el rey Peter.

Eso se sintió peor que un golpe para Caspian. En eso entraron las dos jóvenes.

— ¡Basta Peter! — pidió Lucy.

— ¡Siempre supe que no ibas a poder cuidar de ella, ni de ella, ni del reino! —

—No hace falta que pase esto para que me hagas saber que aun dudas de mi liderazgo, siempre lo has hecho — la voz del rey Caspian se fue haciendo una exclamación.

—Pues qué bien que lo sepas —dijo Peter con voz afilada y cortante.

—No eres mucho mejor que yo — acuso el rey.

El rey de antaño estaba tomando aire para responder otra vez pero en eso se oyó un golpe fuerte en la mesa.

La joven de cabello castaño había azotado algo en la mesa. Los dos reyes se voltearon a mirarla.

— ¿Enserio quieren discutir en este momento quien es mejor, o de quien es la culpa? —soltó con tono irónico y a la vez firme.

—Eso no la ayudara — dijo Lucy con voz triste. Cuando Peter desvió su vista para mirarla a los ojos, su hermana pequeña tenía los ojos cristalizados.

Los dos reyes se miraron por un microsegundo, después desviaron la mirada a diferentes partes. Las dos chicas tenían razón. Si ellos dos tenían algo en común, era que querían traer a Susan de vuelta.

— ¿Y que la va ayudar? — dijo Peter mirando a Lucy con la mandíbula aun tensada.

—Pensar, no discutir — dijo Elizabeth —Bien. ¿Tienen en mente quien querría llevársela?

Enemigos. Tanto de Narnia como de los reyes. Realmente no había mucha diferencia. Caspian les dio la espalda para sacar uno de sus mapas que tenia adentro de un cilindro de metal. Extendió el mapa en la mesa y puso un puñado de piezas color rojo y azul a un lado, su mano se movía ágilmente marcando con punto azul los aliados, blanco los neutrales y con punto rojo los enemigos.

—Gèrson — dijo mientras su mano elegía que color agarrar.

Todos se miraron. ¿Era aliado o enemigo?

En ese momento, entro a la sala Edmund. Dos segundos después entro Eustace acompañado de Jill.

El rey justo, miro a su hermano por unos segundos. Después se acerco a la mesa y vio el mapa extendido, comprendió que estaban haciendo, y la mano indecisa de Caspian sobre el país de Gèrson.

—No me sorprendería —dijo Edmund con tono sombrío.

Ellos sabían que Susan había enviado su negativa hacia tres días, pero… ¿Qué tipo de rey se la llevaría a la fuerza? Caspian no estaba totalmente seguro, pero tenía sus sospechas, Susan lo había rechazado, tal vez el rey furioso decidió tomarla por la fuerza. Ese pensamiento, hizo que una furia se apoderara de él.

—Enviare tropas, saldremos en este mismo momento — dijo Caspian determinante —Mejor asegurarse.

Caspian sabían que entenderían. Era mejor asegurarse, era mejor hacer algo en este mismo instante que estar haciendo conclusiones, perdiendo el tiempo, cuando a la mujer que el amaba se le estaba privando de su libertad. Sabía lo que esto implicaba. Enviar una tropa totalmente a la defensiva en un país neutral, pero en este momento lo que menos le importaba era que le pusieran una estampa en la frente a Narnia color rojo. Y nadie contradijo eso.

Caspian, se encargo de preparar las tropas en un tiempo record.

Peter iba a salir también con ellos, tenía que ir, así que Edmund sabía lo que eso significaba. Quedarse a cargo. Pero en este momento sabía que no podía ponerse a discutir, por mucho que quisiese ir. Era un rey, y un rey tiene responsabilidades.

—Cuídalas — dijo Peter a su hermano antes de irse.

—Lo hare — respondió Edmund asintiendo con la cabeza — Cuídate Pete.

El joven asintió y salió fuera del castillo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola, Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! ¡Me he liberado de examenes! Asi que espero no tardarme mucho en subir el proximo capitulo.<p>

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografia o gramatica, o de logica, pero entre tanto y la escuela, no me dio tiempo de checar el capitulo. Aun asi espero que les haya sido de su agrado.

Allison: Muchas gracias por tu comentario (: , me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el suspian del anterior. Espero que te gusten los siguientes! Muchos saludos y abrazos!

.

Gracias a las personas que leen, y les pido que dejen su comentario, aunque sea para ver como les parecio, o para decirme que deje de escribir jaja x(.

Que pasen un exelente inicio de semana! No olviden su comentario porfis, un comentario suyo es igual a una sonrisa de su escritora.

Y si no comentan que un Calormeno los secuestre!


	12. Guerra

Historia basada en los siete libros de "Las crónicas de Narnia" de C.S Lewis.

.

.

* * *

><p>Capitulo doce<p>

.

.

Estaban cerca, realmente muy cerca. El frio calaba en los huesos, el hambre apretaba el estomago y la sed secaba la garganta. Al menos, si pudieran, podrían derretir nieve y tomársela, pero eso implicaba tiempo, y eso era justo lo que menos tenían. Justo ahora había una adrenalina combinada con la furia, haciéndose más fuerte que el hambre, el frio y la sed juntas.

"Susan"

Era todo lo que estaba en la mente de Caspian. El tenía que protegerla, llevarla de vuelta a Narnia, donde pertenecía, no estaba completamente seguro de que estuviese aquí, en Gèrson, pero sabía que iría a donde fuere necesario para encontrarla y si alguien le hubiese tocado tan siquiera un solo cabello pagaría con su sangre. Eso si lo tenía seguro.

Tuvieron que obligarse a desmontar e ir a pie llevando los caballos junto a ellos cuando entraron a la ciudad. Pues si querían llamar la menos atención posible, lo menos indicado seria pasar por la ciudad cabalgando a toda velocidad, eso sin duda despertaría a los habitantes y a su curiosidad con ellos.

La desesperación era demasiada. Caminar. No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero en ese momento la decisión de llevar poca gente, a comparación de las grandes tropas que preparaban para cualquier cosa, era la mejor. Pues puesto que si fuese así, se haría aun más largo el camino. Y si había algo que contaba ahora era el tiempo.

En el cielo, amenazaba con salir el sol. Pareciera que a cada minuto el color se pintaba más y cada vez más brillante, el color azul oscuro apagado se iba perdiendo. Inclusive la ciudad se veía más iluminada, se diferenciaba más lo que eran las casas, los caballos afuera de algunas, así como las vacas, cabras, cerdos, pollos, en los patios traseros de ellas. Los negocios, que estaban cerrados aun, y unos otros, muy pocos, comenzaban a abrir sus puertas. Eso significaba que pronto saldrían las personas de sus casas, pronto, las calles estarían llenas, y tal vez mas pronto mas guardias estarían en las puertas del castillo del cual, ahora se encontraban a menos distancia.

Una vez que pasaron la zona más poblada, volvieron a montar. Con el aliento helado, y los corazones pitando en los oídos, cabalgaron lo más rápido hacia el punto acordado.

Se obligaron a detenerse en un punto no muy lejos de la primera entrada al castillo. El puente. Del que se estaban encargando en este momento unos miembros de las tropas, inmiscuyéndose dentro del castillo para poder abrir el puente desde adentro. Como lo habían hecho unos años atrás, solo que en otro castillo, claro.

Cuanto el puente toco tierra, anunciaba que era el momento.

Las tropas lideradas por los reyes dieron paso y corrieron dentro del castillo, incapacitando a los primeros guardias que se negaban a darles paso, entrando al centro del castillo donde si volteabas arriba podías ver los grandes cimientos del mismo, donde estaban un montón de habitaciones desconocidas, mas guardias comenzaron a salir, los pumas se echaron sobre ellos antes de que alguno pudiese siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Caspian iba adentrándose poco a poco al castillo, a veces sin ser visto, porque todos no estaban aun despiertos, otras veces teniendo que incapacitar a algún guardia, y unas mas evitando ser visto, tratando de llegar a un punto que ni siquiera él conocía, solo sabía que él tenía que encontrarla. Comenzó dirigiéndose a donde debía ser el calabozo. Dudaba un poco de que ella estuviese ahí, puesto que si mantienen a una reina presa no la llevarían hasta allí, pero de un rey que toma a una reina presa, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Dio con un lúgubre pasillo y bajó unas escaleras de piedra, no sin antes haber quitado del camino a dos guardias. Abrió la grande y pesada puerta de madera y entro.

Las paredes eran de rocas, las celdas eran de fierro y apestaba a una mezcla de sudor y sangre. Comenzó a caminar celda por celda, viendo cuidadosamente a cada uno de los presos, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era ella. A pesar de todo, Caspian sintió pena por ellos, lucían como si no hubiesen comido más que agua en días, quizás semanas, y como si aun hubiesen sido maltratados vigorosamente. En una de las celdas había un preso, lucia desgarbado como los demás, pero a la vez había algo que lo diferenciaba de los otros. Sus facciones y su rostro daban a pensar que antes de llegar ahí, había tenido una vida saludable, tal vez hubiese sido rico, o de la misma realeza. El hombre de largos cabellos y barbas oscuras miro al rey de Narnia con extrañeza, no dijo nada, solo una bárbara sonrisa paso por su rostro, casi como si se alegrara.

Caspian se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí, retrocedió, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que los guardias que estaban en el piso antes de que el entrara ya no estaban. No. En vez de eso, había diez guardias que apuntaban con sus espadas a su cabeza.

.

No. Pensó Caspian. El no se iría de aquí sin ella. ¿Acaso Peter y los demás habían sido puestos a rendición? ¿Acaso alguno seguía con vida?

—No queremos luchar contigo chico, no son las ordenes — dijo uno de ellos al ver que Caspian estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada.

El rey frunció el seño ¿Ordenes? El rey de Gèrson se había enterado de seguro, los había tomado como rehenes, no solo a Susan, sino también a ellos. Tuvo que retirar su mano de la empuñadura de su espada, eran diez, y el solo era uno, las probabilidades no eran muy a su favor, y el tenia que seguir con vida, dos días más, pensó, porque había dado la orden de que si no regresaba un ave parlante con noticias en dos días, mandarían más tropas, todo un ejército.

Dejo ser guiado por los guardias, y por la dirección parecía que lo llevaban hacia el centro del castillo, donde unos minutos antes estaban luchando. Paso por su mente que seguramente lo llevarían ahí para ser azotado y maltratado en público, para diversión del rey, como seguramente hacían con los presos. O peor aún, que era para ver como sus tropas habían muerto, ¿Y Peter? , esperaba realmente que estuviese vivo, tenía que estarlo, sabía que él era más inteligente, si lo atrapaban con vida, el sabría cómo hacer que no lo mataran. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

Pero al llegar a la pequeña plaza, todas sus expectativas cayeron al piso. De todo lo que podía imaginar, cualquier cosa, todo, menos esto.

.

Las tropas parecían intactas, no sin heridas, pero con vida. Al igual que Peter. Pero eso no era lo extraño, que de por sí lo era un poco, pero lo que no encajaba, era la imagen del que debía ser el rey, dejando lo obvio de su corona y ropajes a un lado, enfrente de ellos. Pareciendo queriendo entablar una conversación con Peter. Los ojos azules del rey magnifico se posaron en los de Caspian por unos segundos, para después desviarse hacia los del rey Ghassân, el cual giro para posar su mirada en Caspian.

Los guardias se detuvieron a unos metros de distancia del rey y cumplieron las órdenes de Ghassân quien dijo

—Suéltenlo —

Caspian miraba a Peter en busca de una respuesta, pero el solo se limitaba a tener el ceño fruncido.

—Usted es el rey Ghassân — dijo el actual rey de Narnia en un intento por averiguar qué pasaba.

—Así es. Y tú debes ser Caspian. Rey de Narnia. — respondió el rey asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Así es.

—Escucha — dijo el rey alzando las palmas de las manos — Se por lo que han venido, el rey Peter me lo ha dicho, y le diré lo mismo que a él. No está aquí. Quise que le trajeran mis soldados antes de explicarles algo, y no perderé el tiempo llevándolos hasta mi salón real, sino que lo diré aquí mismo, porque me importa tanto como a ustedes el bienestar de la reina Susan.

Caspian creyó sufrir una conmoción. Ella no estaba aquí.

—Sinceramente no creí que fueran capaces de llegar a esto —continuo Ghassân — Hace unas semanas vino un Tarkaan de Tashbaan en nombre del Tisroc a ofrecerme a una alianza con ellos. Ellos tenían algo contra ustedes, la alianza era para que nos uniésemos en contra de Narnia y poder declararles una guerra, y con la guerra conseguida en victoria para nosotros me ofrecieron parte de Narnia. Pero yo no accedí. Les di a entender que Gèrson era un país neutral, que siempre se había mantenido así y que ahora las cosas no iban a cambiar, y que además yo no tenía ninguna razón por la cual atacaros.

Los reyes de Narnia no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa. Se escucho un bufido por parte de las tropas Narnianas.

Caspian y Peter dudaban. Jamás habían mantenido relaciones con este país. En la época dorada, Peter sabia del rey que gobernaba Gèrson, se llamaba Bertram, y sabía que nunca mantenían relaciones con nadie. En esa parte, le creía, Gèrson nunca se metía con nadie. Pero también sabía Peter que los reinados cambian, por los linajes, y que los reyes a veces no son tan buenos como sus antecesores, y Caspian sabia de eso.

—Te lo agradecemos —vacilo Peter asintiendo con la cabeza y con la mandíbula tensa.

—No rey Peter. No tienen que hacerlo, ¿No lo veis acaso? Todo esto ha sido culpa mía — se lamento Ghassân.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — pregunto Caspian frunciendo el ceño.

—Se enteraron. Se enteraron de mi propuesta de matrimonio con la reina Susan, ahora quieren desquitarse, para ellos es como saldar dos cuentas por una sola. Quieren desquitarse conmigo por no aceptar su alianza y con ustedes, llevándose a la reina.

Nuevamente dudaron. Es decir, ¿Se arriesgaría Tashbaan a hacer eso? , bueno, no era que tuviese un historial limpio. Una vez ya casi privan de la libertad a ambos reyes de Narnia, Susan y Edmund. Inclusive últimamente se atrevieron a entrar a Narnia por las fronteras de Archeland. Sin Jill y Eustace nunca lo hubieran sabido a tiempo.

— ¿Y cómo puede estar tan seguro que Tashbaan la tiene?

—Así como ustedes podían asegurar de que yo la tenia.

Eso hizo cambiar las facciones de los reyes.

—No los culpo — se apresuro a decir Ghassân — Entiendo perfectamente y no les pondré cargo alguno.

—No. Te pagare los daños causados — se apresuro a decir. —Es suficiente con que no procedas contra nosotros.

—No será necesario rey Caspian, por la reina Susan. — insistió el rey.

A Caspian solo le quedo asentir. Aunque por dentro quisiera golpear al rey Ghassân y dejarle muy claro que la reina Susan no era de su incumbencia.

—Ahora mismo partiremos hacia allá. Les ofrezco parte de mis tropas y con las suyas traeremos de vuelta a la reina a Narnia.

Y por esa razón no lo hizo. Eso fue lo que lo motivo a tragarse sus sentimientos, porque ahora mismo no importaba, lo que importaba era que Susan estuviera de vuelta. Y Peter pensaba algo parecido.

…

En cair Paravel se respiraba tensión. La espera se hacía más larga a cada minuto que pasaba.

Hace dos días le había llegado una carta firmada con el anillo de Caspian X, la había traído una de las aves que fueron con ellos, como habían acordado, solo que diferente. Lo que decía era que se habían equivocado, que el rey de Gèrson no era culpable de lo que le habían acusado, que había revelado los posibles enemigos. Tashbaan. Con ayuda de unas tropas más las del rey Ghassân habían ido a rescatar a Susan.

Edmund trataba de poner toda su concentración a los asuntos del reino, que surgían a cada minuto. A veces Lucy le ayudaba, pero solo para mantener la mente en otra cosa, ella estaba realmente preocupada. Tenían que ordenarse hacer las cosas que debían hacer. Como comer, bañarse, ocuparse del reino. Así hasta que el día terminaba. Y aun así, la noche era la más difícil, porque solo implicaba recostarte en una cama y dejar que tus pensamientos te inunden, lo que no era bueno de por sí. Y aun en la inconsciencia, los sueños te recordaban el porqué deberías de estar preocupado.

Pasaron tres semanas. Si no fuera porque Edmund sabía que de camino de Tashbaan a Narnia era un trayecto largo estaría con los nervios aun más de punta todo el tiempo.

Todos los jóvenes se encontraban en el comedor, era la hora de la comida, pero los platos no parecían vaciarse, Lucy jugaba con su cubierto entre los dedos. Es que había tantas cosas en que pensar que su estomago no daba para más. ¿Y si seguían pasando los días y ellos nos llegaban? ¿Y si alguno de ellos no regresaba? Esa pregunta tenia a Lucy muy preocupada. Edmund fruncía su ceño frente a su plato, apenas y podía tragar saliva.

— ¡Su majestad! — llamo un fauno, abriendo las puertas del comedor con el rostro sonrojado de haber empleado una carrera.

Edmund quito rápidamente la vista de su plato intacto y fijo su mirada en el fauno. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar cualquier cosa el fauno dijo

—Están aquí.

El rey alzo las cejas abriendo muy bien los ojos, se escucho una contención de aire y dos segundos después todos estaban saliendo por la puerta lo más rápido posible hacia donde en fauno los dirigía. A la puerta principal.

Mientras corría, Edmund temía de lo que se pudiese encontrar, no quería pensarlo, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero una pregunta rodeaba su mente, empujaba hacia sus pensamientos hasta hacerse hueco en su cabeza y resonar con fuerza.

¿Y si alguno de ellos no llegaba?

A pesar de la situación, aunque corría con todas sus fuerzas siguiendo al fauno que daba zancadas frente a él, aunque podía escuchar los pasos de sus amigos y hermana siguiéndolo, aunque esa horrorosa pregunta lo perseguía, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Confiar en que estarían bien. Confiar en Aslan.

Y solo quedaba una vuelta a la derecha para tener frente a su vista la puerta principal. Y cuando la dio, se detuvo en seco.

.

Por fin pudo soltar todo el aire sentía que estaba conteniendo, desde días atrás a decir verdad. Pero una sensación de alivio lo inundo. Vio a su hermana sonreírle con un rostro cansado, ella estaba bien. Los ojos de Peter le decían que todo había ido bien. Las manos entrelazadas de Susan y Caspian tuvieron que soltarse un momento ya que Lucy había corrido para abrazar a su hermana. Un momento después, Edmund hizo lo mismo. La reina más joven abrazo a su hermano mayor y al momento jalo a Edmund y a Susan por el brazo para unirse en un abrazo grupal. Los presentes sonrieron.

El Dr. Cornelius había llegado para abrazar a Caspian. Se alegraba de que estuviera bien.

Cuando termino el abrazo fraternal los cuatro hermanos sonrieron.

— ¿Y cómo fue todo Pete? — dijo Edmund casi relajado. Tenía un montón de dudas.

—Larga historia.

— ¿Están bien? — pregunto Eustace.

—Si, Eus. Un poco cansados solamente —respondió Susan sonrisa de labios apretados.

—Los revisare de todas formas — dijo el Dr. Cornelius con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no se asean y nos vemos para la comida? — propuso Lucy.

—Buena idea Lu— dijo Peter —morimos de hambre.

—Lo decía porque hueles muy mal— dijo su hermana riéndose. Peter sonrió, y la abrazo nuevamente acercándola a él.

.

Varias duchas y cambios después, todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor. Las cocineras del reino, al enterarse del regreso de sus reyes, prepararon un bufete de comidas especiales y cuando servían la mesa real, saludaban a los reyes cordialmente, felices por su regreso.

Todos se dedicaron a comer alegremente. Querían disfrutar el momento, sin preocupaciones, alegrándose de que estaban juntos, sanos y salvos. Hacían bromas sobre diferentes cosas, hablando poco entre cambios de platos, ya que los que se habían ido hacia Tashbaan estaban realmente hambrientos, ya que no habían podido disfrutar de una comida completa como esta, solo se limitaban a comer lo que cazaban, y todo se componía esencialmente de carne, no leche, no vino, no quesos, y lo extrañaban realmente. Y los que se quedaron en el castillo esperando, todo el apetito que habían perdido anteriormente había regresado, así que todos estaban hambrientos, y la comida se disfrutaba mas.

Pero todo eso, tenía que terminar. Tenía que llegar el momento en el que había que hablar de las cosas desagradables. Y el momento llego justo después del postre, todos habían terminado de comer. Algunos un poco antes. Pero en ese instante Edmund dirigió su mirada a su hermano y después a Caspian, en busca de respuestas, Peter sabía lo que su hermano, y realmente todos querían saber, así que fue fácil leerle su mirada. El suspiro y miro a su plato. Hubo un silencio. Después Peter volvió a alzar su mirada y miro a su hermano, después a Lucy, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

—Fue confuso. — dijo el rey Caspian rompiendo el silencio. Después miro a Peter.

—Supongo que…El día que partimos hacia Gèrson. —continuo Peter alternando su mirada entre su hermano, todos, y el vacio — Hacia mucho frio y ya estaba amaneciendo cuando llegamos. Unos soldados se introdujeron hábilmente adentro del castillo para abrir el puente.

Lucy soltó una sonrisa triste al recordar a Ripichip, quien le contaron que su trabajo había sido ese, junto con el Q.A, a quien dirigió su mirada. El enano estaba atento a las palabras del rey, en un segundo sus ojos toparon con los de Lucy e intercambiaron una sonrisa de labios apretados, más parecida a una mueca.

—Entonces, entramos. Comenzó la lucha. Queríamos entrar y buscarla antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, pero había soldados Gèrsonianos en algunas entradas, después, mientras más nos adentrábamos al castillo salían mas. Y además Caspian había desaparecido al instante que entramos al castillo. Los soldados estaban por todas partes, no quería perder soldados porque de por si éramos pocos. Pero lo que queríamos saber es si Susan estaba ahí. Por lo menos, si no salíamos de ahí con vida, me las hubiera arreglado para darles una señal, y ustedes hubieran ido con el ejercito suficiente para traerla de vuelta. Pero todo paso tan rápido. Mientras luchaba junto con Vendaval llegaron más tropas del rey. Eran demasiadas. Tal vez hubiera sido nuestro fin sino hubiera sido porque el rey salió de en medio de las tropas con las palmas abiertas y en alto. Pidiendo una conversación — Peter hizo una pausa. Los presentes alzaron las cejas —Me dijo que hiciéramos alto al fuego. Aunque no había fuego, claro, pero quería que dejáramos de luchar. Aunque era difícil saberlo porque varios de sus soldados que estaban a su alrededor me apuntaban con sus arcos y ballestas. Así que…creo que entendió y les dijo que bajaran las armas, los Narnianos esperaban que les diera la orden. Le dije que si quería alto al fuego que me devolviese a mi hermana. A la reina Susan, que te lo contrario jamás vería tal cosa. Al rey le dio impresión y comenzó a explicarme que la reina no estaba ahí, que no estaba ni enterado de eso, pero quería decirme algo importante que probablemente vinculara con la desaparición de mi hermana. Mando a traer a Caspian y cuando llego le dijo lo mismo que a mí. Y entonces fue cuando nos dijo que ella estaría en Tashbaan.

— ¿Y cómo…? —iba a preguntar Edmund, pero después se detuvo.

—Tenía razón después de todo. Pero todo fue muy raro. — dijo Peter.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto de nuevo su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

—Fue demasiado fácil. — dijo Caspian.

—Rescatarla. Me esperaba unos diez mil guardias, pero cuando llegamos todos estaban dormidos, salimos en silencio — dijo Peter.

— ¿Entonces no se enteraron de que entraron siquiera a su castillo? ¿No les dejaste entonces una nota amenazante? — cuestiono Edmund molesto.

— ¿Cómo íbamos a hacerlo? Tal vez en ese momento era lo mejor.

—Lo único que queríamos era sacarla de ahí e irnos. Ya tendrán lo que merecen — dijo Caspian.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —volvió a preguntar el rey justo.

—Por supuesto que vamos a tomar represalias — se apresuro a decir Peter sin dubitar.

—Necesitamos esperar —contrario Caspian.

— ¿A qué? ¿A que se lleven a Lucy? — dijo Peter enojándose.

—Basta Peter — llamo Susan.

—No me refería a eso — le contesto Caspian a Peter tratando de mantener la calma —Ellos ya saben que ella no está ahí. Que lo sabemos. Están esperando a que les envíe un ultimátum de guerra.

—No van a comenzar una guerra por esto. — dijo Susan.

—Ellos comenzaron —acuso Edmund — ¿Se te hace poco Su? Irrumpió nuestro castillo. Entraron como aliados disfrazados, nos enviaron en un barco que nos conducía a nuestra muerte y comenzaron disputas en Narnia, les prometimos a esa gente que haríamos pagar al culpable, y encima te llevaron.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Se respiraba tensión en el lugar. Había habido un repentino cambio en el que todos convivían amablemente y a ahora se encontraban en una discusión.

—Bueno, no pueden asegurar que fuesen ellos. — dijo Eustace

—Pero tampoco podemos asegurar que no lo fueron— dijo Peter.

—Se están olvidando de algo — dijo Lucy quien había estado en silencio. Sus hermanos, y todos los presentes la voltearon a ver — No creo que Aslan nos haya enviado aquí para comenzar una guerra de esa manera.

Ellos entendían a que se refería, cuando ellos, en las veces anteriores habían participado en guerras, normalmente no eran de esa forma. La primera vez era para liberar a Narnia de las manos de la bruja blanca. La segunda vez había sido para liberar a Narnia de los Telmarinos. Y ahora no iban a iniciar una guerra solo porque se habían metido con ellos. Había otras formas.

La reina más joven se puso de pie, y miro con firmeza a sus hermanos y a Caspian antes de salir por la puerta del comedor.

Hubo otro silencio.

.

—Es lo que él hubiese dicho Liz— dijo Jill a su hermana en voz baja, pero pudo escucharse en toda la habitación que se encontraba en silencio.

Las dos hermanas se miraron por un momento y Jill siguió por donde había ido Lucy. Elizabeth sintió un escalofrió y sensación de tristeza, extrañeza a la vez. Miro a Eustace quien parecía haber entendido y después giro la vista a los presentes.

Trumpkin se encontraba con el ceño fruncido fijando su mirada hacia su plato vacio. Susan se veía molesta y triste a la vez, Caspian lucia decepcionado, y Peter parecía pensativo, sus miradas se toparon antes de que ella se retirara para seguir a su hermana.

.

— ¡Jill! —llamo la joven una vez fuera del comedor, mientras caminaba en uno de los pasillos del reino. Entonces vio a su hermana pequeña que se detuvo y se giro. — ¿Cómo sabes si el diría eso?

—Decía cosas como esas todo el tiempo. No exactamente como guerras, pero sobre lo que deberíamos hacer. Y lo que no. Y estoy segura que si el estuviese aquí, estuviera de acuerdo con Lucy.

Elizabeth soltó una sonrisa triste.

—Tienes razón.

— ¡Oigan! — llamo una voz detrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Jill.

—Se han perdido la parte más divertida— dijo Eustace—Susan se molesto y salió de la habitación, Caspian fue tras de ella.

— ¿Eso se te hace divertido? —cuestiono Elizabeth entrecerrando los ojos.

—Seguramente van a besarse. Qué asco. —dijo Eustace.

La joven soltó una carcajada y Jill sonrió mostrando los dientes.

.

En el comedor solo se quedaron Peter y Edmund. Trumpkin y el doctor Cornelius se disculparon argumentando que iban a dormir.

Se escucho un suspiro por parte de Edmund.

—Lucy tiene razón, por muy enojado que este con Tashbaan no podemos elegir la opción más mortal, ya sabes, las guerras nunca son buenas.

—Lo sé Ed. Tenemos que pensar en algo seriamente, pero esto no puede pasar sin que Tashbaan no se entere de que no pueden salirse con la suya. Eso llego muy lejos.

Edmund asintió con la cabeza y ambos hermanos salieron por la puerta disponiéndose a irse a dormir.

.

Susan se había molestado por que sus hermanos habían insistido en una guerra, y ella sabía que esa guerra se debía a su culpa. O al menos era lo que ella pensaba, y la reina Susan era muy noble, no quería que vidas se perdiesen por eso. A sí que mostrando su disconformidad se retiro del salón sin antes darles una mirada aprehensiva a sus hermanos.

Caspian entendía la decisión que había tomado Peter inmediatamente. Hasta el mismo lo hubiera propuesto, quería que Tashbaan pagara, realmente lo quería. No les perdonaría que hubiesen entrado en su castillo burlando la seguridad del reino, mandándolos hacia la muerte en el mar, y mientras eso, provocaban disturbios y dañaban la ciudad de Narnia, dejando perdidas. Y lo que mucho menos les perdonaba, era que hubiesen privado a Susan de su libertad.

Por eso no podía culparlos, pero también entendía el otro punto de vista. Y ahora, que Susan estaba de nuevo a su lado, a salvo, se podía permitir pensar con claridad.

Entonces, cuando la reina benévola se había levantado de su silla y se había marchado, había pensado todo eso. Pero también había pensado en algo más. A sí que miro a los presentes con disculpas y se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguir a la mujer que amaba. El la seguiría a donde quiera que fuese.

Susan había caminado sin rumbo, quería sentir aire fresco, mirar el cielo. Pensar con claridad. Sin darse cuenta dio con la cocina. No era tan malo.

Era un salón amplio, donde había grandes barras pegadas en las paredes donde las señoras se disponían a cortar, o preparar algo, o en algunos otros espacios donde podían poner los recipientes donde colocaban la comida para prepararla. Ahí había algunas señoras, estaban limpiando.

Las cocineras apenas y vislumbraron su figura atravesar la cocina con rapidez, apenas pudieron soltar la mitad de sus comunes saludos hacia la reina antes de que ella empujara la puerta de madera que daba hacia el jardín trasero, desapareciendo de ahí. Entonces las mujeres volvieron a girar el rostro, hacia la figura del rey, que cruzo la cocina igual de rápido que la reina, e igualmente dieron sus saludos que no pudieron terminar de ser oídos, cuando la puerta de madera se cerró nuevamente. Las señoras se miraron entre sí, divertidas.

—Que romántico — susurro una de ellas.

Susan aspiro una cantidad de aire, como si se hubiese estado sumergida en el mar y hubiese salido a la superficie. Sentía la brisa acariciar su rostro, el olor de las flores y plantas que se encontraban cerca. Pero también sintió algo más, la presencia de alguien. Entonces giro rápidamente hacia su espalda.

Ahí estaba el. El joven que solía ser el protagonista de sus sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Sé que me mataran! Por haberlo dejado ahí. ¡Lo siento!<p>

Habia pensado terminarlo con mas romance, pero pensé en extenderlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Y antes que nada quiero hacer una aclaración general:

Se que estan impacientes por saber algunas cosas, y tal vez se confundan en este capitulo, ¿o tal vez no? . Bueno quisiera saber eso. Sus conclusiones. La verdad es que para este capitulo maneje muchos escenarios diferentes, y situaciones diferentes. Por que pasamos de la desesperación a una batalla, de la batalla de nuevo a la desesperación y tristeza, despues la alegría, luego volvemos a la furia, a la fe, y al amor. Espero haberlo descrito bien y que puedan haber visto que…bueno, realmente he querido enfocarme al Suspian, pero al ir armando este rompecabezas talvez en algún capitulo no vieron nada de eso, pero es que es parte de la trama, como en toda historia o película.

Estaba tratando de escribir, o de explicar, el porque esta pasando esto, o un adelanto de lo que pasara. Pero no encuentro la forma de decirlo, o de decir algo sin que revele demasiado, asi que vote por no decir nada. jajaja. Bueno, solo me queda que lean y que los misterios ocultos sean revelados por si solos. xD

Muchas graciaspor todos sus comentarios, por añadirme en favoritos, alert, etc. En verdad, gracias.

Y ahora responderé los reviews.

Marianagmt: Hola, como siempre, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

-Bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar que la historia es atemporal. Osea que no rige un tiempo de dia a dia, o cronológicamente. En un capitulo puede tratarse de lo que pasa en un dia, y en otro pueden pasar semanas. Pero según yo, desde el capitulo uno al seis han pasado dos días. En el capitulo siete, en la narración aclare "Una noche, mientras todos cenaban…" , osea que no hay especificación, pudieron pasar unos cuantos días, y en el capitulo 8 al 9 pasaron tres dias, en el capitulo once, también dice "dos semanas despues del naufragio" y en el mismo capitulo dice "Una mañana de entre los días" y despues de ese dia pasaron tres días mas, y como veras en este capitulo, paso mas tiempo. Bueno espero no haberte confundido mas. Pero te digo todo con que es atemporal.

-Y sobre que Susan se molesto con eso, bueno, lo que le molesto es que sus hermanos y todo el mundo se entrometiera.

-sobre la decisión de Caspian. El mismo sabia que no era la mejor decisión. De lo que podía desencadenar. Pero estaba demasiado agobiado en ese momento, sobre donde estaba Susan, de lo que podía estar pasando y de lo que podían hacerle. Entonces por eso cuando propuso llevar tropas a Gèrson dijo "Mejor asegurarse... Caspian sabían que entenderían" El sabia que ellos entenderían lo que implicaba llevar tropas a la defensiva, y lo que implicaba era lo que tu dices, pero ninguno de los otros reyes contradijo eso porque también tenían la misma preocupación por su hermana.

Entonces… espero no haberte hecho mas dudas de lugar de tratar de responderte algo x( . jaj, muchas gracias como siempre, ¡Que tengas un excelente inicio de semana!

Jen: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, jaja, lo se, de hecho habia pensado un beso en esa escena, y también para este capitulo, pero pensé que como ya tenia doce paginas y un poco mas en este capitulo no quería hacer un capitulo extra-largo, porque luego nose, siento que les dara flojera leer, asi que pensé extenderme mas en el suspian el capitulo siguiente. Espero no decepcionarte, pero te prometo mas suspian (: .

Mireeh: Muchas gracias por comentar!, que bueno que te este gustando. Espero que te haya agradado este cap, ¡muchos saludos!

Tsuki no Usagi: Muchas gracias por comentar, jaja, bueno espero que la respuesta a tu pregunta se haya mostrado en este capitulo. ¡Muchos saludos!

Alnivj: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te este gustando, y que te guste como redacto x) . Bueno, por decir, la historia apenas esta en su punto de cocción asi que faltan muchas cosas por aclarar y que pasar. Asi que espero que estes pendiente de eso y espero no decepcionarte. ¡muchos saludos!.

Y estoy feliz porque tuve mas reviews que antes, me alegra mucho ver comentar a personitas que antes no lo hacían, asi que si tu no lo has hecho, comenta porfis. Aunque me digan "eres un asco". Okno. Pero algo mas sutil, se los agradeceré.

FELIZ INICIO DE SEMANA!


	13. Aliados

Historia basada en los siete libros de "Las Crónicas de Narnia" de C.S Lewis.

El contenido, exceptuando algunos personajes, es completamente de mi invención.

.

.

Capitulo Trece.

.

Ahí estaba el. El joven que solía ser el protagonista de sus sueños.

Ambos se miraron por un instante. Pero Caspian camino hasta acortar la distancia que lo separaban de ella. No quería ver tristeza o preocupación en su mirada, no quería que esos hermosos ojos del color del mar estuviesen tristes. Así que rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos. Quería protegerla. Quería que ella supiera que él estaría ahí para cuidarla.

Susan correspondió su abrazo. De esa forma, en la manera que él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos… se sentía segura. Se sentía amada. Una calidez brotaba desde el pecho viajando rápidamente por sus brazos, piernas, llenando todo su ser, el corazón le latía fuertemente y ella solo sabía que lo amaba. Podía apreciar la respiración de él sobre su cuello, pero después percibió algo más. La presión de los labios de Caspian sobre su cuello. Era un gesto tímido. El retrocedió apenas unos centímetros, sin hacer demasiada separación entre él y ella, solo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos.

—Te amo — musito él.

Y lo siguiente que sintió Susan fue la presión de los labios de Caspian sobre los de ella. Pero después el beso se fue convirtiendo en necesidad. Necesidad de sentir al otro.

Susan recordó una de las frías y sombrías noches en Tashbaan que paso en esa habitación que le habían impuesto. La habitación no era fea, pero hubiese sido bonita en otras circunstancias, en ese momento, solo representaba su encierro. Como deseaba en ese momento tener su arco y flechas y poder tratar de escapar. Pero aun así ella sabía que no sería suficiente, que había muchos guardias en las que ella y sus flechas no podrían hacerle frente. El frio volvió a recorrer su cuerpo haciendo que terminara en un escalofrió y la mente jugaba los peores juegos en su mente. Recordándole el calor que le proporcionaban los brazos de Caspian. Como deseaba que él estuviese aquí para abrazarla. Pero no podía ser así, porque si él estuviese aquí no sería precisamente para abrazarla, seria para sacarla de ahí. Esperaba, con toda su alma que viniese a rescatarla, que ellos se enteraran de que ella se encontraba ahí. En Tashbaan. Confiaba en que sospecharan lo suficiente de ese país como para culparlo. Entonces, en la fatiga de sus pensamientos se quedo dormida.

Una leve sacudida la saco del mundo de los sueños. Ella sintió pánico por un momento, en medio de la oscuridad no podía ver nada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el terror y por forzar la vista, pero antes de que soltara un grito escucho esa voz con la que muchas veces había soñado, pero entonces todo se volvió confuso, porque su mente comenzó a pensar en el razonamiento de que los sueños son basados en las ultimas cosas que pensaste, y ella siempre pensaba en él. Pero antes de que el terror volviera la voz volvió a sonar, suave, delicada, pero al mismo tiempo se fundía con preocupación y dureza, pero eso no iba hacia ella.

—Susan, estoy aquí. Soy Caspian. Voy a sacarte de aquí, te lo prometo.

—¿Caspian? — susurro ella al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de él. Quería sentirlo, quería saber que él era real y que no era un producto de su imaginación — De verdad estas aquí — su voz se quebró al pronunciar las últimas palabras y se lanzo a sus brazos.

…

—También te amo — dijo ella después de que se hubieron separado.

Caspian sonrió y ambos pegaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos. Susan deposito las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas de él.

—No quiero que te preocupes. Peter y Edmund cambiaran de opinión — aseguro él.

La joven asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Caspian volvió a besarla. Después ambos sonrieron. Ninguno de los dos se explicaba porque. Porque a pesar de las situaciones que los rodeaban podían experimentar esa sensación de…felicidad cuando estaban juntos.

.

Las cosas fueron mejorando después de ese día. Al menos ya no tenían a un enemigo invisible. Peter, Caspian y Edmund se encontraban discutiendo acerca de cómo podían proseguir con el proceso de los castigos. No podían inculparlos de todo lo que había pasado, ya que no tenían más pruebas que las sospechas. Y no tenían idea de cómo conseguirlas. Estaban de acuerdo en que los países tenían leyes, pero las leyes de Narnia eran diferentes a las del resto de los países.

Un ejemplo, era que en Tashbaan, los robos eran castigados arduamente, aunque era dependiendo del rango de la persona, si era un esclavo, plebeyo o un noble. Si se sorprendía a un esclavo robando era condenado a la horca. Si era un plebeyo robando algo, se le ordenaba a amputar la mano con la que se le sorprendió robando y era llevado por el pregonero del pueblo anunciando a toda la gente cual era el castigo por haberlo hecho. Pero si era un noble, solo se le multaba, el mínimo eran seis meses de salario dependiendo de lo que haya hurtado. Pero en Narnia las cosas eran diferentes. Era un país tranquilo, un país donde ese tipo de cosas no se veían. Los Narnianos no solían robarse los unos a los otros, no se veían a personas o bestias siendo colgadas en una horca, o siendo amputadas. Cada persona, humanos o bestias parlantes se ocupaban en sus asuntos. Unos se encargaban de la recolección, a la herrería, a hilar, entre otras cosas, y los impuestos eran justos. Los asuntos que le tocaban atender al rey eran casi siempre sobre tierras, negocios, construcciones, sobre si alguien deseaba abrir un negocio y vender algo, o conseguir un lote de tierra. Pero aun así, Narnia como todo reino, tenia leyes. Porque no se sabía cuando pudiesen presentarse ese tipo de cosas. Ahí si alguien era sorprendido robando, tenía derecho a un juicio, en donde se exponían ambas partes, y se le imponía un castigo considerable, pero nunca una ejecución, a lo mucho se le imponía una multa para cubrir los daños causados a la víctima.

Pero Narnia no quería el dinero sucio de Tashbaan. La situación sobrepasaba más allá del dinero.

—Es obvio que será castigado bajo nuestras leyes —dijo el rey Edmund.

—Pero ustedes saben cómo son en Tashbaan. Además, no sabemos bajo quien fue operada esa orden. Quién fue quien mando a sacar a nuestra hermana de sus aposentos y llevarla hasta Tashbaan — dijo el gran rey Peter — Y si fue el Tisroc es obvio que se lavara las manos y echara la culpa a algún otro que esté por debajo de él.

—Entonces enviemos un mensaje pidiendo aclaración — dijo el rey Caspian —más bien, exigiendo una aclaración. Así evitando proceder al derramamiento de sangre que implicaría una guerra o una conquista.

—Suena bien. Es un buen… método para informarnos un poco antes de proceder —dijo Edmund.

Así que los tres reyes quedaron de acuerdo en enviar un emisario sellado por el rey en mando Caspian X.

Era una carta aclaratoria, un ultimátum al mismo tiempo. Se le exigía una explicación al Tisroc del porque la buena reina Susan se encontraba en sus dominios. Explicándoles que no incitaban a una guerra, pero tampoco la paz. Y de no haber una pronta respuesta y de no ser lo suficiente integra se requeriría tomar una explicación por conquista.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la ingeniosa respuesta del tisroc. La seguridad en el castillo fue redoblada. Había patrullas de seguridad por las calles de Narnia, inclusive en el bosque. Algunos buenos faunos, enanos, dríades, náyades, que habitaban los bosques, se habían presentado voluntarios para pasar cualquier información que sea sospechosa al rey. Y se volvió a recordar por toda Narnia la nueva ley que había sido impuesta hacia algunos meses. Mandar a todo forastero que se encuentre habitando en las propiedades de Narnia a custodia del rey. A pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad, Caspian seguía con un poco de inquietud, aun cuando mando a poner guardias fuera de las puertas de los reyes y los fieles amigos de Narnia.

Un día llego una tropa de declarativa a Narnia, traía las banderas de Gèrson, se les invitaba a los reyes de Narnia y a sus amigos a un gran banquete que ofrecía el rey Ghassân. A pesar de que la idea no le agradaba mucho al rey Caspian, tuvo que aceptar.

Caspian no tenía un mal concepto del rey Ghassân. El rey de Gèrson se había mostrado amable con ellos. No les había presentado cargos ni multas cuando ellos habían entrado en su castillo, furtivos, causando daños. Al contrario, le había brindado su ayuda. Y toda esa actitud que había mostrado el rey Ghassân había hecho que Caspian se sintiera en deuda con él, inclusive, el estaba seguro que si hubiese conocido a tal rey en otras circunstancias, le hubiese caído bien. Pero era imposible que alguien que hubiera posado su mirada en Susan le cayera exactamente bien.

Entonces, se corrió la noticia del banquete. A Peter y a Edmund no les parecía mal, aunque un poco extraño, por lo solitario que era ese país, siempre pintando su raya con los demás países. Susan no lograba sentirse cómoda con eso, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones, se le hacía grosero negarse a ir, además, cuando el rey le había prestado su ayuda, inclusive después de una carta de rechazo. Lucy sentía una sensación extraña, como cuando algo que estás haciendo está mal y no se sabía explicar porque.

A pesar de que la invitación también había sido dirigida hacia sus amigos, quienes no eran reyes, pero venían de otro mundo, uno redondo, y los rumores de las historias hablaban de ellos como "Los fieles amigos de Narnia". Eustace decidió ir, porque se le hacía interesante conocer otro país, con otras leyes y costumbres, Jill estaba de acuerdo, quería ver como era el infortunado hombre al que se le había roto su corazón al recibir una negativa de compromiso, y su hermana mayor, Elizabeth, incómodamente había preferido quedarse, a pesar de escuchar a su hermana menor decirle que a cuantos banquetes de reyes eran invitadas en Londres.

Llego el día en que debían partir. Caspian dejo a Trumpkin a cargo del reino. Se había asegurado de dejar patrullas de seguridad en la ciudad y en el castillo, de dejar resueltos los asuntos del reino, para que así, Trumpkin solo se tuviera que encargar de cosas mínimas.

Debían partir en la tarde para que de esa forma pudiesen llegar a Gèrson la tarde del día siguiente.

Peter estaba dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Susan. Debía avisarle que no debía llevar demasiadas cosas, ya que irían en carrosas y no había mucho espacio, él conocía a su hermana. Pero dudaba en ir personalmente el, no quería entrar y que su hermana estuviera cambiándose o algo así, eso le provocaría una conmoción emocional. Entonces, su suerte cambio cuando vio a la joven de cabellos castaños apoyando sus manos en el último balcón antes de que comenzaran las habitaciones. Se extraño que no estuviese arreglándose como lo harían las chicas de ir a un banquete con un rey. Aunque no pensó que lo necesitara.

— ¿Elizabeth? —llamo él.

La joven dio media vuelta y alzo las cejas en modo de pregunta.

—Amm…me preguntaba si podías hacerme un favor.

—Seguro — dijo alargando la palabra con tono dubitativo mientras asentía un poco con la cabeza.

—Oh… me preguntaba si podías decirle a Susan que se acordara de que no llevara demasiadas cosas, ya sabes, por lo del viaje. Es que no quería ir y … tal vez este ocupada — añadió Peter esperando a que ella entendiera y no pensara que era demasiado flojo como para ir a decirle algo a su hermana, o que estuviese abusando de su poder que le brindaba la corona o algo parecido.

—Oh entiendo — retiro sus manos de la madera del balcón — Entonces… Ahora voy — dijo señalando hacia las habitaciones en un aviso de que se retiraría.

—Claro. Gracias. Así que…supongo que te veré en las carrosas.

—Oh. No, yo no… No voy a ir.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Peter frunciendo una ceja en señal de duda — Tu hermana ira ¿No?

—Si, a Jill le gustan esas cosas. Yo no… no creo que tenga que ir.

—Bueno pues… Eso no sería justo. —dijo Peter haciendo una mueca —Realmente nadie excepto tu hermana quiere asistir por placer y que tú te zafes de esa forma… — agrego el rey con un poco de sarcasmo.

—No lo hago por deshacerme de eso — dijo contradiciéndolo —Bueno, no exactamente.

Peter alzo una ceja.

—No creo que sea necesario el que yo asista. Mira, realmente no sé ni porque estoy aquí, solo…a veces pienso que fue un… accidente.

— ¿Accidente?

—Sí, creo que no tenía por qué venir, quiero decir, este lugar es hermoso y todo es fantástico y creo que jamás imagine que pudiese ser posible pero…yo solo no sé. Tal vez, en las escaleras…tal vez no debiste haberme ayudado.

Peter recordó la primera vez que piso Narnia, como cuando todos les hablaban de una profecía, de que ellos tenían que cumplirla, sentarse en los cuatro tonos de Cair Paravel, de que él tenía que vencer a la bruja blanca y el solo pensaba que se habían equivocado de personas. Pero Aslan los había traído, y Él no se equivoca.

—Ibas a caerte. Además creo que tu excusa sigue siendo suficiente inválida. Elizabeth, yo no creo que nadie nunca de los que hemos pisado este mundo sea por un accidente o una casualidad. Piénsalo.

—Estoy seguro que Lucy diría algo así como; Aslan no hace casualidades.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo esbozando media sonrisa — Pero aun así no iré.

En ese momento Lucy iba pasando y se detuvo al verlos.

—Lucy —llamo Peter — ¿Sabías que ella se iba a deshacer del compromiso de ir al banquete? — dijo a su hermana en tono acusador y de broma al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No vas a ir? —pregunto la joven reina.

—Oh creo que no.

—No puedes hacerme eso Eliza. Me voy a quedar sola. Caspian no se despegara de Susan, Edmund y Peter estarán murmurando en algún lado, Eustace estará con Jill hablándole de alguna tontería. No.

—Yo no murmuro con Edmund.

—Vas a ir — continuo Lucy ignorando a su hermano mayor.

—Pero… —quiso oponerse la joven, pero no encontraba alguna excusa antes de que Lucy la llevara por el brazo en dirección hacia las habitaciones.

—Vamos tienes que ponerte algo formal.

—Realmente no quiero.

—Te lo ordeno como reina. No importa lo que quieras. — dijo Lucy, pero la sonrisa en su rostro borraba la seriedad de las palabras.

.

Como habían predicho ya estaba culminando la tarde cuando estaban llegando al castillo del rey, y como había dicho Caspian y Peter, ahí era realmente frio. Era el país que se encontraba detrás de las montañas, siempre separado de los demás, siempre distantes. Era difícil creer que hace poco Narnia había enviado tropas totalmente a la defensiva a ese país y ahora se encontraban asistiendo a un banquete con el rey. Era más fácil apreciar la grandeza de aquel lugar ahora, que cuando vinieron a hurtadillas la última vez, era difícil decidir si este castillo era igual o más grande que Cair Paravel. Grandes y altas torres sobresalían del castillo, fuertes impenetrables, si no hubiera sido porque habían adoptado el plan de abrir el castillo desde dentro sería casi imposible entrar a aquel castillo a la fuerza por fuera. Unos grandes, voluminosos y pesados cilindros de metal conformaban la reja de entrada que se abría desde abajo hacia arriba, dejando pasar a las carrosas.

Una vez dentro fueron guiados hacia el castillo. Había varios guardias custodiando las entradas. Pasaron por el gran jardín donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea. Fueron conducidos hacia la entrada principal del lugar donde tuvieron que dejar sus carrosas y entrar al palacio a pie. Unas animosas servidoras los recibieron y guiaron hacia el gran salón real. Dos guardias custodiaban la entrada al salón, estaban situados en cada extremo de las grandes puertas de madera que se abrieron dejando pasar a los Narnianos.

Era una habitación muy espaciosa, parecía que tenía capacidad para albergar a mucha gente, algo como un gran baile o algo parecido. Había una gran mesa muy larga que estaba situada a lo más adelante y centrado posible, enfrente de esa mesa había unas mesas un poco más pequeñas situadas a los costados. Y en la mesa central, estaba el rey Ghassân con la mujer que debía ser su esposa. La hermosa reina Adara. En algunos países era normal que un rey tuviese varias esposas, es por eso que fue el ofrecimiento hacia la reina Susan, pero mismo que ella rechazo. El rey y su esposa se pusieron de pie, seguidos por las personas que estaban en las mesas que estaban a los costados, debían ser la gente de la corte, los Loores y Ladys.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — bramo el rey a gran voz —Reyes y reinas de Narnia, y nobles de Narnia. Siéntanse bienvenidos, pasen a sentarse — agrego el rey extendiendo los brazos indicando que se sentaran en su mesa.

El rey parecía ser una persona amable.

Una persona de servicio los guio hacia la mesa del rey asignándolos en sus sillas. El rey pidió que se presentasen, lucia ansioso por conocer a cada uno de ellos, sus nombres, y sus historias. Aunque la situación era extraña, cuando Ghassân dijo algo como "Usted debe ser la reina Susan" dirigiéndose a ella, Caspian no pudo evitar poner cara de pocos amigos y acercarse protectoramente hacia ella, cualquiera podía percibir algo entre ellos, pero el rey pareció no haberse dado cuenta o fingió muy bien.

Después de unos minutos, las cosas y los Narnianos comenzaron a relajarse. Las servidoras procedieron a servir los platillos; vinos, sopas con cuadritos de pan flotando en ella, panecillos con queso, un enorme platillo en el centro de la mesa con un cerdo, lo cual provoco que Lucy se apenara por aquel animal, era diferente verlo cocido y entero enfrente de ti a un pequeño pedazo en tu plato. Y entre muchos platillos mas, todo lucia de una forma extravagante, se escuchaban las risas de los Loores que estaban en las mesas de los costados, pláticas amables. El mismo rey Ghassân no parecía ser una persona demasiado alzada como acostumbraban a ser los reyes en los banquetes. Una vez en la época de oro fueron invitados a un festín en un reino y el rey solía alardear todo el tiempo sobre él, hablando la voz fuerte mientras los demás reían de todo lo que decía. Y de esto parecieron darse cuenta los Narnianos.

Posteriormente, entre platicas después del postre, el rey comenzó a hablar de una historia sobre Gèrson, sobre como el querido y difunto rey y padre de su amada esposa había gobernado con justicia sobre todo el país, y como una noche antes de morir, el rey, curiosamente le había dicho a Ghassân en su sabiduría que confiaba en él para qué cuidase a su país, pero lo siguiente que dijo nadie lo esperaría, no en Gèrson.

—Y por eso se que el buen rey Bertram hubiera estado de acuerdo conmigo en esta decisión, les ofrezco, al país de Narnia, hacer una alianza.

Caspian no pudo ocultar la sorpresa y alzo las cejas. ¿Alianza? ¿Gèrson? El país que siempre se había posicionado neutral ahora se encontraba ofreciendo una alianza con Narnia. Y era lo mismo que pensaba Peter.

—Oh, no he podido ocultar mi sorpresa, su país nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de parecer? — dijo Caspian.

Era la manera más amable en la que podía preguntar, ¿Esto se debía a Susan? ¿Era porque quería estar cerca de ella?

—Pienso que Narnia es un país bueno. En muchos sentidos. A ambos nos convendría una alianza, ambos tenemos ahora por enemigo a Tashbaan, al parecer.

Tashbaan. Susan. Secuestro.

Caspian sabía que el rey Ghassân tenía razón. El país de Gèrson se había mostrado amable, les perdono de cargos tras haber irrumpido en su castillo, y además, les había ofrecido una tropa para ir al rescate de Susan, y les revelo el lugar donde estaba. No tenía alguna razón para no aceptar la alianza, políticamente hablando.

El joven rey no pudo evitar darles un vistazo a los demás reyes de Narnia.

—Me complacería aceptar su invitación, siempre que los demás reyes estén de acuerdo — dijo el rey Caspian.

—Supongo que un mismo enemigo siempre une países — dijo el rey Peter, el magnífico, dejando entrever que aceptaba la propuesta.

—Creí haber escuchado eso antes — dijo Edmund, el justo. De acuerdo con los demás.

El rey junto las palmas, soltando un "Fantástico".

El rey quiso hacerlo oficial, mando a un escriba a redactar el convenio de alianza, el primero en el país de Gèrson. Y después de haber firmado ambos reyes, desde ese momento, Narnia era oficialmente aliado de Gèrson.

.

Esa noche fueron invitados a quedarse a dormir en el castillo, ya que, al día siguiente por la mañana todos partirían de nuevo hacia Narnia.

…

.

.

.

¡Disculpas! , les debo mil disculpas por mi tardanza en actualizar.

Pero tengo justificación, porque he estado muy ocupada en asuntos de exámenes, y un montón de cosas más. Y sumándole, que no tenía capítulos preparados, normalmente siempre tengo uno o dos capítulos ya escritos, pero me había quedado en ceros y tenía que comenzar a escribir y no tenía tiempo, pero cada noche, trato de avanzar un poco.

Ya tengo un capítulo más listo, y estoy trabajando con el segundo. No me gusto mucho como quedo este capítulo, pero el siguiente me gusto mas, asi que prometo no tardar en actualizar, espero hacerlo este mismo fin de semana, o el lunes.

Y bueno, además tengo algunas noticias que darles.

La primera noticia es que me he propuesto terminar esta historia antes de que inicien las clases. Ya que como es la carrera se me dificultara un poquito más tener tiempo, y por eso, tengo pensado, terminar antes de comenzar clases. Aun faltan capítulos, no sé cuantos, pero si se que tal vez mas de cinco.

Además, para añadirle un toque jugoso a esto, me han cortado de nuevo el internet y pues eso me retrasa en muchas cosas, como en que ya no podre contestarles individualmente a cada una de ustedes como se debe, y eso me pone muy triste, pero ustedes saben que las estimo mucho y les agradezco mucho por sus lindos comentarios.

Y bueno, también quería hacer una aclaración, como sabrán, yo no me dedico a la escritura, lamentablemente no por ahora, pero si lo hiciera me gustaría poder informarme más y más afondo del escenario en el que está basada la historia, así como un montón de cosas más, pero solo soy una estudiante, y claramente por ahora tengo prioridades como familia, amigos, exámenes, estudio y otro montón de cosas más, así que me disculpo por mis errores, tanto como de descripciones u ortográficos. Pues no soy profesional, como la mayoría de la gente de fanfiction y por ahora solo escribo por diversión, por hobbie, y porque me gusta, así que lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo necesario que se requiere para escribir decentemente, y solo corrijo con Word. LOL. Así que de antemano una disculpa, ya que pues, cada cosa escrita aquí sale de mi imaginación, y no tengo tiempo para investigar como hacen mis queridos autores para escribir un libro, y nada me encantaría mas que hacerlo, pero no tengo tiempo ni internet. ): ¡Buh!

Pero quiero agradecer, a cada una, por su review, enserio, muchas gracias, me animan muchísimo a continuar escribiendo, me ayudan, y tengan por seguro que siempre me sacara una sonrisa, así que les pido, que dejen un comentario, siempre es bueno saber que piensan, y tengo una pregunta ¿Quién es su autor/a favorito/a? de libros, me refiero.

¡Muchos saludos!


	14. El emisario de Tashbaan

Historia basada en los siete libros de "Las Crónicas de Narnia" de C.S Lewis.

El contenido, exceptuando algunos personajes y las citas que pondré al final, es completamente de mi invención.

.

.

.

Capitulo catorce.

.

.

El joven y apuesto rey abrió los ojos cuando la luz de la mañana le calaba en los ojos, estiró los dedos tocando la fría sabana de su cama. Juzgando a partir de la luz del sol debía de ser aun temprano, aun tendría tiempo para darse un baño y salir a ocuparse un poco de los asuntos del reino antes de ir a desayunar.

Los últimos acontecimientos giraban dentro de su cabeza; la alianza con Gèrson, Susan, como el rey la miraba… ese último recuerdo le hizo poner mala cara. Pero después de todo, aunque él no hubiese estado de acuerdo, Caspian sabía que no hubiera podido hacer mucho, el rey Ghassân le había brindado de su ayuda aun cuando no tenia porque hacerlo, sin él, hubiera tardado en saber donde estaba Susan, así que mirase por donde mirase, le debía. Y no quería deber nada al rey Ghassân, y por eso, no había tenido otra opción. En el camino de vuelta a Narnia, los demás habían dejado entrever que había sido una buena decisión. Edmund había dicho que era mejor tener más aliados que enemigos y que con Tashbaan pisándoles los talones no había mucho que hacer. Peter, por su parte, dijo algo similar, Eustace había dicho que según sus estadísticas un país piensa dos veces antes de meterse con alguien con muchos aliados que sabe que pelearan a su lado. Pero la hermana de Jill y Lucy, no estaban muy convencidas. Y Jill, ella había dicho que el rey parecía ser una buena persona. Y para colmo, Susan estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Claro.

Ella no se dio cuenta como él la miraba.

…

Pero después de todos estos acontecimientos, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse tensas justo en la tarde, cuando un fauno, de nombre Tumn, irrumpió en la habitación donde el rey Caspian se encargaba de los asuntos del reino.

—Su majestad— llamo el Narniano asomándose en la puerta.

—Adelante — contesto el rey amablemente.

—Gracias. Ha venido un emisario, Fakhîr Tarkaan de Tashbaan—dijo Tumn — dice traer un mensaje para usted y pide verle su majestad.

De Tashbaan. Debía ser la contestación a lo que ellos le habían enviado.

—Hazle pasar — afirmo Caspian después de unos segundos — y manda alguien a llamar al rey Peter y al rey Edmund de inmediato.

—Sí, en seguida su majestad— el fauno asintió y salió corriendo.

El tiempo en que se tardaron en encontrar a ambos reyes fue casi el mismo en el que se hacía pasar al Tarkaan desde las puertas del castillo hasta la oficina del rey de Narnia.

Cuando ambos reyes de antaño llegaron, el Tarkaan ya se encontraba dentro, de pie, frente al rey Caspian también en la misma posición. Cuando Caspian dirigió su mirada hacia Peter y Edmund el Tarkaan volteo para ver sobre su hombro, y supuso que eran ambos reyes puesto que Caspian le había pedido esperar un instante antes de proceder a leer el mensaje, aunque realmente no había pasado ni un minuto de eso.

—Les dirijo mis saludos, rey Peter y rey Edmund. Supongo.

—Supone bien. Sus saludos son recibidos — dijo Peter con tono cortante. No pretendía mostrar amabilidad con nadie de ese país.

El rey justo y el rey magnifico se colocaron a un lado de Caspian, dando frente al Tarkaan.

—Mi nombre es Fakhîr Tarkaan — se presento el ciudadano de Tashbaan — mi tío es el Tisroc de Tashbaan (que viva para siempre), y he sido enviado a traer este mensaje para que sea entregado y leído hacia el rey o reyes de Narnia.

—Bien. Si gusta puede proceder a leerlo su señoría — contesto Caspian.

El Tarkaan asintió con la cabeza, quito el sello del pergamino y desenrollo la cinta que envolvía el rededor del papel, así, estirándolo y preparándose para hablar

"Bignham Ben-Ayub, hijo de Ilsombreh Tisroc, hijo de Ardib Tisroc, hijo de Kidrash Tisroc quien desciende en línea recta del dios Tash, príncipe de Tashbaan, señor de Calavar, señor de Azim Balda, y las tierras de Rishti, legitimo heredero al trono; a Caspian decimo, hijo de Caspian Noveno, Rey de Narnia, Emperador de las Islas Solitarias y Caballero de la Muy Noble Orden del León; os saludo.

Hemos recibido actualmente su mensaje y debo decir que el sol se ha oscurecido ante mis ojos ante tal acusación, acusando, a nuestra señoría de cometer el abhominable e inhumano acto de incautación hacia la buena y respetable reina Susan, hermana del gran rey Peter, en otros tiempos gran rey sobre todos los reyes de Narnia. Debo hacer enterar a vuestra real persona que no se ha cometido tal crimen como usted os menciona, y que al contrario, hemos encontrado una transgresión, en un sangriento y violento acto de allanamiento a nuestro real palacio, mi padre, Ilsombreh Tisroc (que viva para siempre) niega haberse cometido actualmente traición hacia vuestra tierra de Narnia y mi real persona, con aprobación dada por el tisroc de Tashbaan (que viva para siempre) asumo la autorización para ejercer conforme a nuestras leyes lo dictan, el procedimiento apropiado al acto, muestro acuerdo con vuestra señoría de evitar el derramamiento de sangre, de nuestras tierras, de nuestros palacios y así evitando cualquier otro acto de traición, por tal motivo, gustosamente procedo a provocar, retar y desafiar, como dictan nuestras leyes, a una conflagración y hago llegar estas cartas en mano de nuestro bienamado Fakhîr Tarkaan, hijo de Ghâzî Tarkaan, hijo de Ardib Tisroc, señor de Bosnia, Caballero de la corte del Tisroc (que viva para siempre), a quien hemos otorgado pleno poder para determinar con vuestra Señoría las condiciones del referido combate. Dado en nuestros aposentos en el monumento del dios tash, este día doce del mes de cieloverde en el trentagesimo año de Ilsombreh Tisroc (que viva para siempre)."

…

Conflagración. En otras palabras… guerra.

Sorpresa. Ironía. Enojo. Ira. Eso era una parte de lo que sentían los monarcas en ese momento.

— ¿Transgresión? — soltó Edmund con ironía — Ahora resulta que nosotros hemos cometido la transgresión.

—Solo he dicho las palabras que han sido escritas aquí rey Edmund. El tisroc (que viva para siempre) de lo único fue consiente es de que una tropa Narniana, con soldados de Gèrson, habían sido infiltrados un día en su reino, dejando heridos, y daños.

—Sí, entramos a su castillo, pero no por simple diversión, sino porque ustedes han cometido primero la infracción, ¡Sacamos a nuestra hermana, la reina Susan de su propiedad! ¡Había estado siendo retenida ahí contra su voluntad! — estallo Peter.

—No hay pruebas de eso, rey Peter. — replico Fakhîr

Peter alzo las cejas. Estuvo a punto de golpear al Tarkaan.

—No hay pruebas — bufo Caspian entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Una reina de Narnia en su palacio no es suficiente?

—A mi solo se me ha otorgado el poder para determinar las condiciones del combate, no para hacer un juicio, discúlpenme sus señorías, pero en Tashbaan ya ha habido uno, y no ha habido mucho que hacer, pues Narnia, ahora se ha aliado con Gèrson, y ha parecido ser una alianza en contra de un mismo enemigo que parece ser Tashbaan.

—Pues vaya poder de tu tisroc para poder voltear las cosas — dijo Edmund

—Que viva para siempre se debe agregar, su señoría.

—No. No tenemos porqué, somos de Narnia, y aquí somos Narnianos libres, no tendría que decirlo, y aunque quisiera que viviera para siempre no lo va hacer. —dijo el rey Edmund. Evidentemente siendo lo mas cortes que podía, pero no sentía más que profundo enojo.

Los tres reyes de Narnia se encontraban claramente disgustados. ¿Cómo era posible? Después de lo que Tashbaan le había causado a Narnia, se atrevían a ponerse ahora en el papel de víctima, porque según el rey Ghassân, Tashbaan pudo haber sido culpable también de las rencillas que hubo en Narnia cuando ellos estaban en una isla deshabitada por culpa de un naufragio, ¡Y gracias a que naufragaron! Porque eso estaba destinado a que acabara con sus vidas. Hubo heridos, familias que perdieron a un integrante, y además habían entrado a Cair Paravel y sacado a Susan de sus aposentos llevándola hacia Tashbaan y ellos lo sabían muy bien. ¡Él mismo la había sacado de Tashbaan! Lo que sucedía era que el Tisroc, y el príncipe, los Tarkaanes, se estaban burlando de ellos, eso era lo que hacían, y Caspian no iba a permitirlo.

—Entonces usa tu poder otorgado, pongamos las condiciones. Narnia no es un país cobarde, y sostiene sus hechos — dijo el rey Caspian.

Peter y Edmund estaban de acuerdo, habían hecho lo posible para evitar esto, pero Tashbaan tenía que pagar.

Se pusieron las condiciones del combate. El día, la hora y el lugar.

Y era pronto.

Tres días después llego un emisario proveniente de Gèrson, diciendo que Tashbaan le había retado y desafiado a una Transgresión. Al parecer el Tarkaan Fakhîr no tenía un solo destino, sino que había ido a llevar otro pergamino a Gèrson. El mensajero que venía en nombre del rey Ghassân invitaba a una unión de aliados en la guerra para luchar juntos. Caspian acepto.

La noticia de una pronta guerra en Narnia, corrió de la noche a la mañana. Los habitantes se enteraron de que era en contra de Tashbaan, culpable de las últimas cosas malas que habían pasado en Narnia. A las personas y bestias que habitan en esa tierra no les falta el coraje, ni mucho menos la valentía, puesto que muchos fueron inmediatamente a enlistarse para servir, y los que se apuntaban, eran entrenados todos los días, por un soldado en rango para preparar a novatos.

Los días siguientes Caspian estuvo muy ocupado organizando tropas, reacomodando al ejército, pero con ayuda de Peter y Edmund, quienes habían estado en más batallas que el mismo Caspian, y para él era un honor tenerlos a ellos nuevamente. Los enanos, minotauros, quienes eran buenos en la herrería, también tuvieron mucho trabajo esos días, pues tenían que revisar las armas, las armaduras, y hacer unas cuantas más de esas, pues el ejercito Narniano había aumentado al enlistarse unos cuantos jóvenes Telmarinos que residían en Narnia. Y además, Eustace había decidido practicar con la espada, con ayuda de Edmund, o si este no podía, un buen Narniano le ayudaba.

Cuando Susan se entero de que iba a haber una guerra, se mostro muy afligida, porque ella no quería que nadie saliese herido, pero Caspian le hizo entender que no era culpa suya, que Tashbaan llevaba tiempo presionando, ellos solo buscaban una chispa que hiciera encender el fuego, y que realmente si había un culpable eran ellos, quienes se habían infiltrado en Cair Paravel, mandándolos a la muerte en un navío, mientras lastimaban Narnia.

Las jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín trasero del castillo, había mucho movimiento, varios grupos de jóvenes, o bestias que pasaban corriendo en formación. O gente que pasaba hablando acerca de algún plan, pero todo, absolutamente todo tenía que ver con la guerra.

— ¿Creen que Aslan nos ayude esta vez? — dijo Lucy.

—Tal vez deberíamos de ayudarle nosotros — dijo Elizabeth.

— ¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo, si ni siquiera está aquí? — pregunto Susan.

—Ustedes son las que han estado aquí antes, deben saber cómo hacerlo.

Susan miro a Lucy, y ambas miraron a Jill. La reina benévola adelanto el paso y las demás le siguieron, llegaron a un cuarto de armaduras donde un enano les pregunto qué hacían ahí, Susan le dijo que si podía darle tres arcos y la misma cantidad de carcaj con flechas, y el enano obedeció.

Era hora de prepararse.

Las jóvenes fueron al campo de tiro con arco, donde había una fila de dianas para apuntar, y había varias distancias para tirar, dependiendo los metros.

Susan les repartió los arcos a Elizabeth y a Lucy. Jill tenía once años, no planeaba que estuviese ella en la guerra, y cuando protesto, su hermana la calmo diciéndole que ayudaba mas estando a salvo y cuidando del castillo. La reina benévola no uso su propio arco que se encontraba en su habitación, la cual, se encontraba a una distancia considerable y no quería perder tiempo.

Después de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de arco, a la cuerda, y después de dos disparos, su puntería mejoro considerablemente.

Pero si alguien más planeaba sacar a más personas de esta guerra, eran los reyes de Narnia. Caspian y Peter, quienes se encontraban organizando todo el asunto, pasaron por el campo de tiro con arco, donde se detuvieron en seco al ver a las chicas practicando.

—Ahora intenta a diez metros — decía Lucy retando a su hermana.

— ¿Qué hacen? —pregunto Peter cuando llego junto con Caspian.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — respondió Susan con ironía.

—No planean estar en la batalla ¿Verdad? — dijo Caspian. El sabia que las guerras de por si no eran buenas, y menos con mujeres involucradas.

—Planeamos ayudar — dijo Lucy.

—Pero esta todo controlado, además, llevamos ventaja. Seremos Gèrson, Narnia en contra de Tashbaan. — dijo Peter.

—Nunca subestimen al enemigo — dijo la más joven, haciéndose sonar como una anciana.

Y las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

—Ella tiene razón — dijo su hermana apoyándola.

En ese momento hubo unos intercambios de miradas.

—Arriba. En las rocas, con los demás arqueros. Es todo. —dijo Peter alzando las cejas.

Caspian miraba a la mujer que amaba. Lo último que quería en la vida es que saliese herida, pero también sabía que ella, era una reina, que había estado en batallas y que era fuerte.

.

Fue difícil. Dormir, la última noche anterior al día de la guerra. Algunos se preguntaban ¿Volveré a casa? O ¿Quién no lo hará? ¿Aslan aparecerá? Demasiadas preguntas y solo al día siguiente, por la noche, sabrían las respuestas, solo habría que esperar.

Era muy temprano, cuando todo Cair Paravel estaba despierto. Algunos parecían no haber dormido, pero otros, parecían casi tan frescos y optimistas como si en lugar de ir a una guerra fueran a ir de campo.

Después de desayunar, Caspian revisaba los mapas en su oficina, aunque ya los había revisado muchas veces en la tarde anterior, pero no quería ponerse a pensar en el resultado de una guerra… En unas pocas horas, todos tendrían que partir al lugar de encuentro, donde daría acabo la batalla y en el que se reunirían con el ejército de Gèrson.

— ¿Caspian?

El joven alzo la mirada, pero no era necesario hacerlo para saber quién era. Pues además de reconocer su voz, pocas personas podían entrar a su oficina sin tocar la puerta y llamarlo así.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto ella.

—Estaba… revisando los mapas.

—Toda la tarde de ayer estuviste haciendo eso — dijo ella alzando las cejas.

—Quédate Susan — pidió el — Por favor.

Esto ella no lo vio venir. Miro los ojos del rey, decididos y nerviosos. Él le había pedido que se quedara, que no fuera a la batalla. Y al ver su rostro del apuesto joven, ella flaqueo en su decisión, ¿Y si se quedara? Caspian iría y como rey debía estar al frente, junto con sus hermanos, ¿Y si les pasara algo? Ella estaría aquí, a horas de distancia, sin saber noticias de ellos, de la batalla, y no podría cuidarlo.

Los dos se encontraban a una distancia cercana. La bella reina dio unos pasos, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Ella coloco la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del joven, y él, automáticamente descanso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Si me quedara aquí, no podría cuidarte — musito Susan con una media sonrisa.

El cerró los ojos y llevo la delicada mano de la reina hacia sus labios.

—Ya lo haces — dijo el abriendo los ojos.

Los dos se miraron un instante, fue muy poco tiempo, la verdad, antes de que juntaran sus labios en un beso profundo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola buenas y queridas lectoras. Como prometí aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo que espero que les guste.<p>

Quería hacer algunas notas. ¿Algo así como un detrás de cámaras? xD

Bueno, la primera cosa es que, los nombres de los Tisroc, de los Tarkaanes, salieron en el libro de "El caballo y su niño" o como otros le llaman "El caballo y el muchacho", así que solo los tome prestados, esos señores de la realeza fueron de la época de oro de Narnia, y anterior a esa época.

Lo segundo. La frase de "se debe agregar (que viva para siempre)" y cuando Edmund le responde "no tengo porque hacerlo…" eso también sale en el libro de "El caballo y su niño" creo que es cuando Shasta le dice a Bri que debe agregarlo porque todo el mundo lo hace y Bri le contesta algo parecido.

Lo tercero. El mensaje escrito por el príncipe de Tashbaan. Lo escribí basándome en el que escribe el rey Peter en "El príncipe Caspian", cuando retan a Miraz a un duelo a muerte con Peter. Y también "el día doce del mes de cieloverde" eso también es mencionado en el escrito.

Lo cuarto. El nombre del fauno que le avisa del emisario a Caspian, "Tumn" ustedes ya sabrán porque le puse así. ¡Extraño mucho al señor Tumnus!

Bueno eso es todo. Solo quería que lo supieran. Espero actualizar tan pronto como mi tiempo me lo permita, y prometo que no pasara de dos semanas.

Muchas gracias, a mis reviews. Prometo contestarlos todos, como manda la ley. En serio, gracias. Saben que escribo y actualizo por ustedes.

No olviden dejar su comentario, me gustaría saber su opinión.

¡Que tengan una linda semana!


	15. La Batalla

Historia basada en los siete libros de "Las Crónicas de Narnia" de C.S Lewis.

El contenido, exceptuando algunos personajes, es completamente de mi invención.

Capitulo Quince.

El sol brillaba con toda su fuerza en un despejado cielo azul, debía estar en su punto más alto, lo que significaba que era alrededor del medio día. Haría mucho calor si no fuera por la fresca brisa que regalaba el día, un día que sería hermoso de no ser porque en cuestión de minutos, se libraría una batalla.

El rey Edmund miro hacia su izquierda, donde podía observar una perfecta línea horizontal formada por centauros, pumas, leopardos, u hombres a caballo, quienes se encontraban en primera fila, listos, con sus armaduras, yelmos y espadas. A su izquierda, se encontraba su hermano, el gran rey Peter, sobre un caballo blanco igual que el que él mismo montaba, tenía su puño cerrado sobre su espada y tenía su vista enfocada hacia al frente.

Los planes de posición se habían hecho de acuerdo a los dos países aliados, Narnia se colocaría en una línea diagonal hacia la derecha, Gerson se colocaría en otra línea diagonal a hacia la izquierda, y Tashbaan llegaría al frente de las dos líneas, entonces, ambos países podrían cerrarle el paso a Tashbaan cuando uno atacara por la derecha y el otro hacia la izquierda.

A la izquierda del rey Peter se encontraba el rey Caspian décimo, y a la izquierda de éste, la restante línea conformada por caballos, centauros, pumas, etc.

Detrás y más allá de las filas y tropas Narnianas, habían unos desfiladeros, donde se encontraba el ejército de arquería. Y detrás de estos, bosques. Arboles que estaban despiertos, esperando.

La reina Susan estaba atenta, con sus sentidos alerta, ya que ella lideraba al ejército de arquería. A los lados de ella se encontraba su hermana, la reina Lucy, y del otro lado Elizabeth y al lado de ella estaba Eustace, quien había reaccionado lo mejor que se puede cuando Peter y Edmund lo mandaron arriba, y no con las tropas de abajo como él esperaba. Y a los lados de ellos, enanos, quienes la mayoría eran buenos en el arco, algunas centauras, algunos hombres.

Un águila-gigante parlante volaba sobre los despejados cielos.

En el aire se podía escuchar algunos bufidos de caballo, cascos de los mismos topando con el pasto, una y otra vez, los cascos de los pies de los faunos, mas bufidos de caballo, el sonido de las armaduras moverse.

El ave gigante bajo desde el cielo para volar detenidamente al lado del rey Caspian.

—Su majestad, ya vienen. No superan nuestro número.

—Gracias Balsón —dijo el rey con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El ave asintió también y se retiro en vuelo hacia donde estaban las tropas de arquería. Les avisaría a las reinas.

El rey magnifico giro su rostro hacia donde estaban sus hermanas, intento enfocarlas debido a la distancia, y asintió con la cabeza mirando a Susan, ella también asintió y Peter se volvió.

En lo lejos y verdes de las colinas, se comenzó a ver un atisbo de tropas. Lo primero que se vio fue una larga asta con la bandera de Tashbaan en la punta.

Tensión.

Más tropas viniendo en una perfecta línea horizontal. Un caballo blanco al frente de las tropas y situado en medio.

El ave tenía razón, los de Tashbaan eran muchos, pero no superaban el número de las tropas de Narnia y de Gèrson juntas.

¿Por qué?

Se pregunto Edmund. ¿Por qué Tashbaan aceptaría, o más bien, retaría a una batalla a dos países al mismo tiempo? Debía saber que si lo hacía, ambos países con sus tropas superarían su número. ¿O acaso Tashbaan era demasiado soberbio para creer que eso pasaría?

El rey justo miraba hacia al frente con cautela. Las tropas de Tashbaan se habían detenido en una larga línea horizontal. Estaban a kilómetros de distancia, y también a punto de dar la señal de ataque.

¿Por qué?

Cuando este tipo de cosas pasaban, como rey, debías averiguar tu posición en la guerra. Los países a los que te enfrentas, el número de personas que tiene el país adversario, y si te enfrentas a dos países aliados, también llevas aliados.

Edmund comenzó a sentir algo en su estomago. ¿Por qué se preguntaba esto ahora?

El joven rey miro hacia su izquierda, a su hermano, a Caspian, y más allá, mucho más allá, a las tropas de Gèrson, que se veían listas, pero no podía visualizar perfectamente al rey Ghassân, ya sea por la lejanía, o porque no le dejaban ver.

El rey Peter desenvaino su espada.

Debía quitar todo eso de su mente, estaban a punto de iniciar la batalla. Debía enfocar su vista al frente, a su enemigo y cuando dieran el grito de guerra, correr y pedirle a Aslan que todo saliera bien.

El príncipe de Tashbaan desenvaino su espada, la alzo apuntando hacia el cielo, y con esto, al parecer, había dado la orden de avanzar.

— ¡Estén listos! — en lo alto de las rocas, grito en orden la reina Susan a los arqueros.

Las filas de Tashbaan se pusieron en movimiento, comenzaron a avanzar velozmente menos el príncipe, que seguía en medio, montado a su blanco caballo mientras sus tropas pasaban a su alrededor. En su rostro, había soberbia.

Las tropas de Gerson seguían detenidas al igual que las de Narnia.

El rey Peter alzo su espada apuntando al cielo y después hacia las tropas de Tashbaan.

El cielo se lleno de aves. Aves gigantes, aves de Narnia, que sostenían grandes rocas entre sus patas y volaban a gran velocidad y cuando llegaba el momento las soltaban en las tropas de Tashbaan. Hubo algunos heridos. Huecos en la tierra.

Algunos centauros de Narnia inclinaban sus patas delanteras hacia arriba. Los centauros siempre son muy animados en las batallas.

Las tropas de Tashbaan tenían que rodear las rocas. Sus arqueros comenzaron a disparar a las aves, unas lograban esquivar las flechas, pero lamentablemente otras salían heridas.

— ¡Preparen sus arcos! — vocifero Susan.

Los arqueros tensaron sus cuerdas con una flecha.

— ¡Fuego!

Esta vez el cielo se lleno de flechas que cayeron en las tropas de Tashbaan. Todo sucedía tan rápido, que apenas un soldado veía una flecha caer en algún otro y apenas tenía tiempo de poner su escudo en su cabeza y agacharse, antes de que le diera a sí mismo.

El rey Peter volvió a alzar su espada apuntando hacia el cielo.

Todas las tropas Narnianas desenvainaron. Los minotauros alzaron sus hachas.

— ¡Por Narnia, y por Aslan! — vocifero el rey Peter al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su espada hacia adelante.

— ¡Por Narnia, y por Aslan! — gritaron las tropas Narnianas mientras que, con sus espadas apuntando hacia al frente, corrían con tanta fuerza y velocidad que sus piernas humanas o patas les permitían.

Cuando el rey Peter había dado la orden de avanzar, el rey de Ghassân también lo había hecho. Y cuando Narnia comenzó a avanzar, Gerson también lo hacía, solo que no en la dirección esperada.

Pero todo paso tan rápido que fue confuso.

Solo los que estaban arriba, los arqueros, pudieron verlo todo con claridad.

La reina Susan, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y también la boca, parecía que nunca iba a moverse, tenía que hacerlo rápido, pues en las guerras, los segundos valen vidas.

— ¡Su majestad! — llamó un enano — ¡Necesitamos la orden!

Y antes de que ella lo dijera, todos tenían una flecha en posición.

— ¡Listos! ¡Fuego!

Y el cielo volvió a llenarse de flechas. Solo que esta vez, iban dirigidas hacia las tropas de Gèrson.

Los arqueros tiraban flechas a cada segundo, pues tenían que hacerlo con rapidez, antes de que los tres países chocaran y no pudiesen diferenciar a los Narnianos de los demás.

— ¡Susan, ya no queda tiempo, y la mitad de ellos aun no se han enterado, hay que enviar el ave de fuego! — dijo Lucy apresuradamente.

Susan miro a su hermana, y rápidamente, a Dysis que era una centaura y tenía la flecha de fuego. La reina asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, Dysis entendió y puso la flecha en su arco tensado.

Disparó.

Un ave en llamas salió volando de la flecha, cubrió el cielo, y enseguida, aterrizo en el suelo, formando un semicírculo en llamas, separando a Narnia de Gèrson y de Tashbaan.

Ambas tropas tuvieron que detenerse.

Los Narnianos también lo hicieron.

Las tropas Narnianas de la punta de la izquierda fueron las primeras en enterarse. Lo que sucedió fue que cuando sonó el grito de guerra, Tashbaan ya iba corriendo hacia Narnia, y poco después Narnia iba hacia Tashbaan, pero cuando Gèrson comenzó a avanzar, sus tropas de la punta de la derecha comenzaron a correr hacia las de Narnia, donde, los Narnianos vieron con incredulidad como esos hombres avanzaban hacia ellos con espadas apuntándoles, y rostros duros, entonces la punta de las tropas de Gerson de la izquierda comenzaron a avanzar en dirección hacia el este, formando una línea vertical, entonces, cuando los primeros Narnianos de las tropas de la izquierda iban a topar con los soldados Gersonianos, fue cuando el fuego cubrió parte del césped haciendo un semicírculo, cubriendo a Narnia de Tashbaan que estaba al frente y de Gerson que llegaba por su izquierda.

Las tropas Narnianas que iban al frente también se dieron cuenta cuando Gerson comenzó a formar su línea vertical en vez de correr derecho hacia Tashbaan. Y entre las tropas del frente, estaban los reyes.

Las flechas seguían llenando el cielo, mientras los tres países continuaban separados.

— ¡Es traición, debemos retirarnos! — dijo Edmund en voz alta a su hermano y a Caspian.

—Si nos retiramos nos seguirán— dijo Peter.

—Son demasiados Peter. No lo lograremos — dijo el rey Caspian.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No había tiempo para decidir, el fuego se había desecho, al parecer habían aplicado un truco para deshacerlo, era extraño pues solo se podía hacer con agua, o con magia. Pero no había tiempo para pensar.

— ¡Giren hacia los dos! ¡En ofensiva! — vociferaba el rey Peter.

— ¡Cambien la dirección, apunten en ofensiva hacia los dos! — secundaba el rey Caspian, hacia las tropas.

Las tropas Narnianas se alinearon. Pero igual lo hicieron los demás. Las tropas de Gerson y las de Tashbaan ahora estaban frente a las de Narnia.

Y entonces, la guerra comenzó.

Espada con espada, chocando. Espada penetrando en el cuerpo de alguien. Gemidos de gente herida en el suelo. A eso sonaba una guerra.

El coraje, la furia, inundaba a cada Narniano que se había visto traicionado. ¿Cómo pudieron haberse dado cuenta? Ningún país había aplicado esa técnica antes, bueno no en ese mundo, en el nuestro, eso fue algo semejante a lo que paso en el caballo de Troya. El enemigo mostrándose amable, presentándose como aliado, es igual que envolverse en un regalo, para después, quitarse la máscara y atacar.

Los arqueros que se encontraban observando todo, sentían impotencia. Ahora no se lograba distinguir nada, allá abajo había un revoltijo de personas y si lograbas visualizar a alguien con vestimenta enemiga en el segundo que la flecha viajaba podía cambiar de posición y herir a alguien de tu lado.

Eran demasiados.

Los estaban rodeando, las tropas enemigas se habían dividido en dos partes, una atacando hacia la izquierda y otra hacia la derecha, rodeando a las tropas Narnianas. Si no había una retirada por parte de Narnia, eso se convertiría en una masacre.

—Debemos hacer algo — dijo Susan viendo todo lo que pasaba abajo.

Lucy, que estaba a su lado volteo a ver a su hermana con el rostro preocupado.

—Hay que bajar — susurro Susan. Pero solo los que estaban a su lado pudieron alcanzar a oírla y en respuesta giraron a verla.

Susan se dio media vuelta dando la cara a todos los Narnianos.

—Narnianos, es hora de tomar una decisión —hablaba rápidamente la reina con tono fuerte y seguro — Se ha cometido traición por parte de las tropas de Gerson y las tropas enemigas sobrepasan nuestro numero, sea cual sea la decisión que tomen la respetare, todos lo haremos, los que quieran seguirme iremos hacia las rocas más bajas, y si ahí aun no se tiene visión iremos directamente al campo de batalla.

— ¡Por Narnia! ¡Y por Aslan! — grito un enano con toda la furia que pudo conseguir alzando su arco lo más arriba que le permitía su brazo.

— ¡Por Narnia! ¡Y por Aslan! — secundaron todos los demás arqueros.

Abajo, en el campo de batalla, los reyes luchaban con sus espadas lo mejor que podían, y eran buenos, pero un arquero enemigo dio con el caballo del rey Caspian, quien cayó de bruces pero por suerte dirían unos, o por ayuda de Aslan dirían otros, no se lastimo, y se puso de pie de inmediato para seguir luchando. El rey movía su espada ágilmente, adelante, por los lados, agachándose cuando alguien quería pasarle la espada por la cabeza, debía mantener su concentración, pero cuando una roca paso volando por el cielo no pudo evitar perderla, observando cómo se estrellaba la gigante roca donde estaban los arqueros.

Susan.

Se sorprendió oyéndose a si mismo gritando su nombre, afortunadamente, había centauros cuidando las espaldas del rey. Peter y Edmund, que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Caspian para oírlo gritar, detuvieron por un segundo sus peleas para voltear a ver lo que quedaba de las rocas donde estaban los arqueros, y como si algo lo confirmara, seguían volando mas rocas.

Estaban usando catapultas, que al parecer habían ocultado en el bosque, para que cuando comenzara la batalla, atacaran por sorpresa, como si esto ya no fuera suficiente.

El terror cruzo por sus rostros.

Antes de que cometiera una locura, Caspian observo una flecha con punta roja que yacía en la espalda de un hombre de Tashbaan que acababa de caer al suelo, su mirada se enfoco enfrente, donde Susan, se encontraba disparando a diestra y siniestra, con Lucy y Elizabeth cuidándose las espaldas, alrededor de ellas se encontraban algunos arqueros más, pudo alcanzar a visualizar a Eustace, luchando.

Pero si el alivio podía recorrer su ser, duro exactamente menos de una fracción de segundo, porque una roca que había sido arrojada por la catapulta acababa de golpear a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba.

La imagen era estruendosa. Horrorosa.

Para algunos Narnianos como, Taurus, el minotauro, ver eso fue lo único que necesito para ir corriendo hacia donde estaba el rey Ghassân, montado en un caballo blanco peleando con espada contra un fauno, Taurus paso corriendo al lado del caballo donde estaba montado el rey, quien se cayó del animal y no supo lo que había pasado hasta cuando, en el piso, vio las heridas del caballo que estaba echado sobre un charco de sangre.

En una parte del campo de batalla, se encontraba Lucy, que se había detenido al ver tan horroroso suceso de la roca. Sentía la fresca brisa del aire, pero estaba cargado de malas sensaciones. En su interior, deseo que Aslan estuviese ahí, con ellos, luchando a su lado.

De un momento para otro parecía como si aire comenzara a incrementar su potencia, Lucy, que continuaba disparando con su arco, se detuvo de soltar una flecha al ver la cara incógnita de su atacante, que dirigía su mirada hacia atrás de ella, con el rostro lleno de incredulidad, asombro y por último, terror.

La joven reina tuvo que girar su cabeza un instante para mirar, cuando se sorprendió escapándosele una sonrisa que cruzaba por sus labios al ver a un montón de arboles que salían del bosque y caminaban adentrándose en el campo de batalla, combatiendo a los enemigos agarrándolos con sus raíces y adentrándolos debajo de ellas.

Cuando un árbol cayó, por culpa de una roca de catapulta, el otro árbol, dolido, porque llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a la dríade dueña de él, y otros dos más, enterraron sus raíces por debajo de la tierra, estirándolas hasta llegar a las catapultas y doblándolas por la mitad.

Caspian sintió regocijo cuando vio que los arboles se habían integrado a la batalla, pero la sonrisa de su rostro termino cuando, de frente, a unos cinco metros de distancia se encontraba el rey Ghassân avanzando a pie hacia él, sus ojos estaban locos, en su mirada no había otra cosa que no fuera odio. Pero había algo familiar en su rostro que Caspian no pudo identificar en ese momento, caminaba como si se esforzara, estaba herido seguramente, y el también, pero no dolía tanto ahora, más tarde, si seguía con vida, sentiría las consecuencias de todos los golpes.

Instintivamente apretó la empuñadura de su espada al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

.

.

.

Hola Queridísimas lectoras!

Antes que nada debo dar las GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios, nuevamente me disculpo por no poderles responder a cada una como se debe, pero sepan que siempre leo sus comentarios y siempre me sacan una sonrisa, no saben cuánto me animan a continuar escribiendo.

Les tengo un par de noticias.

La primera es que pronto me pondrán nuevamente internet así que en cuanto lo hagan, les responderé a cada una todos los comentarios que me han dejado, ¡Eso me pone muy feliz!

La otra noticia, que no es tan buena como la anterior, es que pronto, entrare a la escuela, y la cosa es que, no pude adelantar muchos los capítulos, me había propuesto terminar la historia antes de entrar, pero quiero decirles que si no lo logro, seguir actualizando, no importa que tarde un poco más, al cabo, la historia creo que va como a la mitad, o no sé, la verdad es que siempre me pasa que ya tengo la idea de cada capítulo y cuando estoy escribiendo surge la idea de agregar alguna otra cosa más, o quitar algo de poca importancia, pero como sea, prometo que la terminare.

Y bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo, había leído un libro donde estaban en una situación de guerra, pero no como este tipo de guerra medieval, sino otro tipo de guerra, mas "actual" , así que se me hacia como un poco complicado describir ese tipo de cosas, me daba miedo jaj, pero bueno esto es lo que salió de mi mente y espero que le entiendan a lo que he descrito y no les confunda mucho.

Espero actualizar lo más brevemente posible.

No se les olvide dejar su comentario por favorcito, siempre es bueno escuchar (o leer) lo que piensan.

¡Muchos saludos y abrazos!


	16. Retenida

Capitulo Dieciséis.

.

.

.

Caspian sintió regocijo cuando vio que los arboles se habían integrado a la batalla, pero la sonrisa de su rostro termino cuando, de frente, a unos cinco metros de distancia se encontraba el rey Ghassân avanzando a pie hacia él, sus ojos estaban locos, en su mirada no había otra cosa que no fuera odio. Pero había algo familiar en su rostro que Caspian no pudo identificar en ese momento, caminaba como si se esforzara, estaba herido seguramente, y el también, pero no dolía tanto ahora, más tarde, si seguía con vida, sentiría las consecuencias de todos los golpes.

Instintivamente apretó la empuñadura de su espada al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

El rey decimo también tenía su mirada enfocada en el rey de Gèrson, pero a diferencia de él, los ojos de Caspian no reflejaban odio, estaba enojado, si, pero esto se debía a la traición, si fuese por él, se detendría a preguntarle a Ghassân que es lo que había ocurrido para que el actuara de esa forma hacia su país, pero el sabia que el rey Ghassân no iba a detenerse a intercambiar palabras con él, eso lo dejaba muy claro en su rostro.

Las cosas parecieron detenerse cuando un soldado de Gèrson, (claro estaba por su armadura), se detuvo al lado de Ghassân, pareciera que decía algo que no era del agrado del rey pues éste, farfullo unas palabras incoherentes, pero basto echar una mirada detrás de él para hacer cambiar su opinión, se limito a asentir hacia el soldado quien se dirigía hacia atrás gritando algo que Caspian no podía entender, estaba un poco aturdido mientras el rey Ghassân le lanzaba una última intensa mirada a Caspian, antes de darse media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. El rey de Narnia, quien estaba airado quiso ir a terminar lo que se había comenzado, ir detrás del rey Ghassân y retarle, pero la presión sobre su brazo lo hizo salir del aturdimiento al voltear rápidamente hacia la persona que lo sostenía.

— ¡Caspian! Estoy hablándote — dijo el rey Edmund en voz alta. Caspian enfoco su vista en el rey Justo, que lucía un poco herido, pero, ¿Quién no lo estaba? — Ha habido una retirada, primero fue Tashbaan y acaba de retirarse Gèrson. Peter dijo que los dejáramos ir, no es buena idea seguir luchando ahora y estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Caspian asintió y basto con mirar a su alrededor para saber que Peter había tomado una buena decisión.

— ¡Edmund! — grito Lucy mientras se acercaba hacia su hermano con paso veloz. La joven reina se encontraba preocupada, una guerra pocas veces deja algo bueno.

—Lu, ¿Qué pasa?

—Iré a ayudar a los heridos —dijo mientras alzaba su mano derecha sosteniendo la poción curativa — Peter esta por allá, no he visto a Susan ¿Podrían buscarla? Debe estar con los demás, si la encuentran le dicen que venga conmigo, ella es buena curando.

Ambos reyes asintieron, Lucy siguió su camino y ellos fueron a buscar a Susan. En estos momentos, no había rastro de la niña que vivía en Inglaterra, si conocieras a Lucy de la escuela, se parecería poco a la reina que ahora se encontraba atendiendo a los heridos.

.

—¡Peter! — llamo Edmund.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Dónde está Susan? — pregunto Caspian mientras estudiaba con su mirada a su alrededor. Soldados caminando o trotando. Heridos. Arboles regresando a sus lugares, piedras gigantes enterradas en medio de la tierra, todos menos ella. Y cada segundo que pasaba la insistencia se volvía en preocupación.

—Esta con… Eustace, la vi con Eustace — el joven hizo una pausa. Algo no iba bien — Esta con los arqueros, di ordenes de que la vigilaran.

—¡Pues no los veo Peter! — dijo Caspian con una nota de desesperación.

—Vamos — concluyo Edmund al tiempo que se echaba a andar.

Justo cuando los tres comenzaron a caminar apareció un Eustace con la cara roja de haber empleado una carrera, en su rostro lograbas ver la preocupación, y... ¿miedo? Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo el joven menciono con voz entrecortada:

—Tienen que venir. Ahora.

No paso ni un segundo cuando ya estaban siguiendo al muchacho rápidamente.

.

Pero lo que sucedió antes de que Eustace saliera corriendo, antes de que se pusiesen a buscar a la reina, antes de que Lucy se encontrara con su hermano, fue precisamente esto.

Cuando comenzó la retirada de Tashbaan y un minuto después la de Gèrson, los caballos corriendo pasaban a ser simples objetos borrosos que desaparecían entre los bosques o en las líneas de las colinas que parecían unirse con el cielo. Algunos Narnianos soltaban gritos de júbilo y los Minotauros alzaban sus hachas por encima de su cabeza en señal de victoria. La reina Susan se encontraba mirando, al igual que todos los demás, como los adversarios huían, a su lado estaban algunos arqueros que gritaban uniéndose al coro de victoria, los enanos gruñían y otros solo observaban. Elizabeth, era uno de los que observaban, ella se había perdido en el encanto y asombro que proporciona ver a un árbol caminar, y cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle a Susan por que no lo hacían siempre, ella no estaba, se volteo a su par, pero solo estaban los demás arqueros así que volvió su mirada rápidamente hacia donde estaba Susan hacia ya unos segundos y fue entonces cuando vio una sombra perderse entre los árboles, justo hacia atrás en la izquierda. Y no lo pensó, solo la siguió, pero en su puño, tenía su arco apretado. Eustace, que estaba enfrente de ellos, había vuelto su vista hacia atrás, en busca de Susan, ya que pensó que era buena idea reunirse con sus primos, pero logro ver como la hermana de Jill desaparecía entre los árboles. El joven camino, siguiéndola, con paso sigiloso y veloz, algo le decía que algo iba mal. Cuando se topo con la imagen de Elizabeth con el arco tensado, apuntando hacia alguien, rápidamente se detuvo, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, no porque fuera cobarde, (pues Eustace había cambiado mucho luego de dos visitas a Narnia) sino porque sabía que era mejor medir el peligro antes de enfrentarse con él, así que asomó la cabeza aclarando la vista que tenía enfrente.

Un señor joven de aproximadamente unos treinta años, sostenía a la reina enfrente de él, usándola como escudo hacia la punta de la flecha, sujetándola con su brazo que se cerraba en una llave alrededor de su cuello, pero había un problema, y este radicaba en lo que había en su puño que se cerraba sobre una empuñadura que sostenía un filo, cuyo agudo descansaba sutilmente sobre la garganta de su presa, amenazador y brillante.

La lógica resonó en la cabeza de Eustace. Salió corriendo. Y ustedes saben a donde fue este muchacho.

.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, no puedes hacer nada! Meridian vendrá por nosotros pronto, más vale que te vayas. — hablo apresuradamente el hombre.

La joven no dubitaba, solo seguía manteniendo su mirada concentrada hacia el hombre que cobardemente, se escondía detrás del cuerpo de Susan.

—No lo hare.

Los segundos parecían minutos. A pesar de que Elizabeth tenía practica con el arco, además de salir de caza con su padre, y las prácticas que realizaba con Susan y los demás, era cansado y requería fuerza sostener una flecha tensada por tanto tiempo. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien.

—Le atravesare la garganta si no bajas esa flecha ahora mismo. — gruño el hombre.

—Te atravesare la cabeza con una flecha antes de que muevas un solo dedo —amenazo ella.

Estaba acostumbrada a responder inmediatamente a las amenazas o fuertes tonos, no había tenido hermanos mayores así que, en el colegio tenía que arreglárselas ella sola.

En ese instante la cabeza del hombre se giro por un leve segundo, mirando hacia su derecha, aun así la separación que había entre la suya y la de Susan era leve, requería más que concentración acertar, y esto era altamente riesgoso. Se escucharon varios pasos llegar.

— ¡Suéltala! — demando una voz. Debía ser Caspian.

— ¡Ahora mismo! — secundo Peter.

— ¡Si dan un solo paso le atravesare la garganta, lo juro! — grito el hombre que intercambiaba su mirada entre la joven que le apuntaba con una flecha, y los cuatro jóvenes, que apuntaban sus espadas hacia él, acompañados por dos Minotauros y dos faunos.

— ¿Y Mirian?

— ¡Meridian!

— ¿No lo esperas? No te convendría mucho matarla verdad? — reto la joven, sabía que ellos querían a la reina Susan con vida, si no, ¿Por qué no matarla en el campo de batalla? Nadie sabría quien fue.

—Suéltala y te dejaremos ir— propuso Edmund — Sabes que es demasiado tarde.

—Dime que es lo que quieres y te lo daré — dijo Caspian, con voz severa pero si prestabas atención había una nota de temblor en su voz.

—Primero dile que baje eso — refunfuño el soldado señalando con su mirada a Elizabeth y su arco tensado — ¡Ahora! — vocifero más fuerte.

Susan apretó los ojos, deseaba poder hacer algo, pero si se movía probablemente el filo del cuchillo la cortaría, y no se equivocaba.

Elizabeth tenía los ojos inyectados en aquel sujeto, le enojaba que alguien fuera tan déspota, deseaba poder tener un punto fijo y dispararle para cerrarle la boca, pero no tenia visibilidad, su brazo estaba adolorido, y eso le restaba puntería, perfecto.

—Elizabeth — llamo Caspian con tono cauteloso y lento — baja el arma.

Incredulidad. La joven intercalo por una milésima de segundo su mirada entre el hombre y Caspian, necesitaba mirarlo para saber que hablaba en serio, pero cuando sus ojos toparon con los de el rey, quien lucía no otra cosa que desesperación, esa impotencia que sientes cuando no puedes hacer nada para salvar a la persona que amas, y ese sentimiento, era algo que ella odiaba, no iba a dejar que eso pasara. No nuevamente ante sus ojos. Por última vez, miro a Caspian y después al hombre, esperando que entendiese el mensaje.

Así, destenso el arco y lo bajo.

El desconocido soltó una respiración ruidosa.

—Está bien, solo… — dijo Caspian al mismo tiempo que daba un paso al frente.

— ¡No des un paso más o… — interrumpió el hombre, quien se había distraído lo suficiente como para que el fuese interrumpido.

La flecha de Elizabeth traspaso su mano.

El hombre soltó un grito al tiempo que soltaba el cuchillo, la reina corrió lejos de él hacia los brazos de Caspian que ya la esperaban. Los soldados Narnianos apresaban al hombre mientras éste gritaba incoherencias.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunto Caspian

—Lo estoy — entonces, recordó porque.

Susan se acerco a Elizabeth para agradecerle, pero ella solo le respondió que no había porque hacerlo. Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron y continuaron junto con los demás hacia donde estaba el ejército, y Lucy, quien seguramente estaría esperando a su hermana.

Al parecer, lo malo había pasado. Aunque fuese solo por ese día.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Chicas! No crean que me he olvidado de esta historia ni de ustedes! (: <em>_solo que con la escuela, me queda menos tiempo para hacer algo, como ven, este es un capitulo mas corto del que acostumbro a subir, lo siento, pero preferi subirlo asi, a hacerlas esperar mas. _

_Tal vez ya no pueda actualizar tan seguido como me gustaria, pero siempre actualizare, utilizare mis fines de semana para escribir, y igual diariamente, aunque sean periodos de tiempo mas cortos, pero esque me habia mal acostumbrado._

__ LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES, _Espero que les guste este cap. Les aviso que de aqui en adelante las cosas cambiaran un poco en la historia , chan chan chan... pero no se preocupen...¡sera para bien!, es mi parte favorita porque es el comienzo del romance 3 , espero ...que me quepa en el proximo capitulo, porque luego pasa que tengo algo planeado para un capitulo y noseporque, pero toma vida propia y se comienzan a meter mas cosas!_ D: __

__Pero bueno, ¡que tengan un exelente inicio de semana!, nos vemos (:__


	17. Despues de la tormenta

_Hola queridas lectoras. Estoy de vuelta, si, lo se, ha sido un monton de tiempo, lo siento mucho!, pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, y odio cuando eso pasa, y hace poco lei una frase cuyo autor no puedo acordarme que decía "Cuando no tengas tiempo de hacer lo que te gusta, significa que estas alejándote de tus sueños" (o por lo menos eso daba a entender) T_T Pero bueno, para cumplir tus sueños debes de esforzarte, asi que no creo que vaya por tan mal camino x)._

_Este capítulo lo comencé hace mucho tiempo, y apenas lo he terminado hoy exactamente._

_Quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes, por las que se toman el tiempo de leer, y a las que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Muchas gracias, sin ustedes, no habría historia._

_Y hoy les dejo un capitulo XL. (extra large) xd_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 17**

.

.

.

El aire se sentía helado entre las cuatro frías paredes de piedra. Gotas caían del techo y terminaban haciendo un "bing" en el piso. El hombre preso se removió en su sitio con incomodidad.

Por más que esperaron, no hubo algún indicio del tal Meridian a quien el soldado que había atacado a Susan esperaba. Tal vez logro escapar a tiempo antes de que algún soldado Narniano apareciese. Después de atender su herida en la mano, causada por la flecha de la joven hermana de Jill, fue arrestado en el calabozo, lugar poco usado en Narnia, en realidad. Pero fue una orden directa de Caspian, quien no pudo sentir compasión por aquel hombre luego de querer llevarse a la reina de su lado, y más aun, atentar contra la vida de la mujer a la que él amaba. El rey Peter y Edmund no contrariaron esa decisión.

El sol en el cielo comenzaba a ocultarse. La noche se iba haciendo cada vez más fría.

Adentro del castillo el aire se sentía helado y fúnebre, corredores llenos de mujeres que pasaban a paso veloz con las manos llenas de vendas, comida, u otras cosas, numerosas habitaciones donde se encontraban soldados con heridas leves que se hallaban reposando, y en los peores casos, ahí estaba la reina Lucy, con su Poción curativa ayudando a los más graves.

Caspian, se encontraba en su oficina conversando junto con los otros tres reyes y Eustace.

Ninguno de ellos, desde que llegaron a Cair Paravel alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, se había atendido sus propias heridas, o si quiera preocupado en ellos mismos.

—Habrá que hacer el interrogatorio ahora mismo — dijo Caspian.

—Es lo apropiado— coincidió Eustace.

Una de las dos puertas de madera de la entrada se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que los jóvenes posaran su mirada en ella.

—Lo más apropiado que pueden hacer ahora, es descansar — dijo Susan con voz suave al momento que atravesaba la puerta y esta se cerraba detrás de ella.

—No creo que lo sea Su — dijo Peter en tono cortes— ¿Cómo están los soldados?

—Siendo atendidos. Y gracias a Lucy los más graves siendo salvados — respondió su hermana — Deberíamos agradecer que estamos vivos y tomar las cosas con un poco más de calma.

Sus hermanos le dirigieron una mirada interrogante. Caspian solo desvió su mirada.

—Es decir, ¡Mírense! Ni siquiera han atendido sus heridas, no podemos hacer nada más de lo que está en nuestras manos.

—No es importante. Lo importante ahora es que tenemos dos enemigos potenciales que querrán una venganza. — dijo Peter, esta vez, perdiendo un poco su cordialidad.

—Pero ellos no vendrán mañana Peter. Tomen en cuenta también, que ellos han tenido bajas, necesitaran tiempo para recuperarse al igual que nosotros, y eso nos dará tiempo para planear algo —dijo la reina, perdiendo un poco la paciencia —

Ellos, como todos, se encontraban tambien cansados, fatigados, y si prestaban atención, sus cuerpos se encontraban con pinchazos de dolor de heridas causadas y no atendidas, y tambien con hambre. Las palabras de Susan, eran como las palabras que quieres escuchar de mama para poder irte a dormir a sabiendas.

Después de una mirada larga de Susan, sus hermanos no desistieron y salieron de la oficina.

Caspian la miro. De pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados, y una mueca en el rostro. Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, en su rostro tenía una herida que había sido atendida, y llevaba la misma ropa que había usado en la guerra, solo que sin la cota de malla y el escudo, solo quedaba un vestido verde un poco terroso.

Aun así, era sin duda, la mujer más hermosa que el había podido haber visto en su vida y la cosa más asombrosa del mundo; era que ella le correspondía.

—Debes hablar por ti misma tambien — dijo el joven rey al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

La mirada de Caspian le recordó a ella que tambien debía descansar.

—No podría hacerlo sin saber que ustedes tambien lo harían — se excuso — Y sin saber…si estas culpándote o no —repuso con voz suave.

Caspian se detuvo a un paso de distancia de ella. Agacho su mirada.

—Nadie lo esperaba Caspian, ¿Lo sabes, no es así?

El la miro a los ojos. Y sabía que podía confiar en ella.

—Ghassân — dijo después de unos instantes — Había algo extraño en el.

—Por supuesto que lo hay, es un mentiroso. — dijo ella sin llegar a entender a lo que él se refería.

—Si. Pero hay algo más. En ese instante, cuando me iba a enfrentar con él, y estaba dirigiéndose hacia mí, note algo en su mirada, como si me conociese, y hubiese hecho algo de lo cual él quisiese matarme, que lo hiciera odiarme — dijo Caspian — Sentí que me miraba de la misma forma que lo hacía yo con Miraz. Después de saber que el había asesinado a mi Padre.

Esas palabras tomaron desprevenida a Susan.

—No hay manera de que el te odiase a ti exactamente. Tú no has hecho nada. Tal vez solo… lo hizo porque eres el rey actual en Narnia, tal vez descarga su ira hacia este país contigo. — dijo la reina posando la palma de su mano derecha en el brazo de el joven. Sin darse cuenta había acortado la distancia entre los dos, quedando a solo unos centímetros sus rostros.

Caspian dejo que sus palabras le tranquilizaran.

—Tal vez solo sea eso. — susurro Caspian mirándola a los ojos, dejándose perder en esos hermosos ojos azules.

Y después en sus labios.

.

.

.

.

Los pasillos se encontraban llenos, era de esas pocas veces en las que casi todas las habitaciones del castillo se llenaban.

Edmund decidió dirigirse a la suya para irse a dormir, al igual que Eustace. Pero no sin antes de que una de las jóvenes que se encontraban ayudando a los heridos se encargara de atender sus heridas, aun cuando Edmund se resistió, la curandera alego diciendo que eran ordenes de la reina Lucy, Edmund se acordó de su pequeña y terca hermana menor. No desistió. Además, porque realmente no se sentía del todo bien.

Peter, quería asegurarse de que su hermanita estaba bien.

— ¡Jill! — llamo Peter cuando vio a la niña pasar velozmente en uno de los pasillos.

— ¡Peter! — exclamo la jovencita, quien llevaba las manos llenas de algunas vendas y pequeños frasquitos de vidrio con un liquido transparente adentro.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Algo atareada. Estoy ayudando a Lucy con los heridos.

— ¿Está contigo? —

—Si — afirmo —Si quieres te llevo a donde esta ella.

El joven asintió y le ayudo a llevar el material de curación que ella tenía entre sus brazos.

Pasaron por algunas habitaciones, hasta llegar a una, que, con la puerta abierta salía una señora rechoncha con sabanas en las manos. Adentro, había un fauno en la cama, y Lucy, que sostenía su brazo derecho en el cual tenía una herida, al parecer, un corte de espada, no era muy profundo, pero necesitaba lavarse y vendarse. Dejaban la poción curativa para las heridas más graves, y solo curaban manualmente las menos estruendosas.

—Lucy — llamó su hermano entrando a la habitación.

La interpelada, poso su mirada unos segundos en su hermano, y después la dirigió hacia Jill y los vendajes que traían entre sus manos.

—Peter — dijo ella.

El joven rey ayudo a Jill a poner las cosas en un pequeño taburete de madera que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, la jovencita le paso lo necesario a Lucy para curar al fauno. Y las manos de la joven reina, se movían ágilmente haciendo lo que sabía hacer.

—Solo quería ver que estuvieses bien — dijo el joven.

—Lo estoy y ¿Tu? —

—Tambien—respondió. Unos segundos después agregó — Deberías irte a descansar. Tu tambien Jill.

—Oh no. Yo no he hecho nada en todo el día. Me gusta ayudar. — dijo Jill.

—No podría Pete. Además, no me siento cansada. Tú deberías ir a descansar— contesto Lucy sin dejar de tratar con el brazo del fauno.

—Su majestad — llamo una joven mujer en la entrada de la habitación — La necesitamos —

Lucy asintió.

— ¿Puedes Jill? — pidió la reina refiriéndose al brazo herido del soldado Narniano. Jill asintió rápidamente y tomo su lugar siguiendo los procesos de curación— Hazme caso Pete. Pero primero trátate eso —dijo la reina refiriéndose a una pequeña herida que tenía su hermano casi justo arriba de la ceja.

Su hermana le dio un apretón en el brazo de su hermano antes de salir de la habitación apresuradamente.

Su pequeña hermanita ahora se encargaba de revisar y sanar a toda Narnia. Pensó en como ella siempre parecía más ser ella misma cuando estaba aquí, y no en Londres, donde se tenía que ver limitada a casi todo "por ser niños".

.

.

— ¿Qué pasa? — llamo una joven voz en la puerta de la habitación. Miro a su hermana, al joven que estaba a su lado y de nuevo a su hermana.

— ¿Crees que deba suturarse? — dijo la pequeña.

Elizabeth se acerco a su hermanita visualizando la herida del fauno. Ya había sido lavada, se encontraba limpia, y no sangraba.

—Yo creo que no — dijo el fauno quien se había encontrando hasta el momento muy quieto con un toque de nerviosismo en la voz.

La joven lo miro con un toque de diversión. El Narniano era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a una guerra, donde podría perder la vida, pero no para hacerle frente a una aguja e hilo que traspasaran su piel.

—No es profunda — juzgo la muchacha de cabellos castaños — El tiene razón.

Jill asintió con complacencia y comenzó a vendar la herida, le puso unos pequeños dientecitos de fierro para asegurarla y se puso de pie.

—Estarás bien — prometió la jovencita al fauno. Este le sonrió como respuesta diciendo un "Gracias"

— ¿A dónde fue Lu? — pregunto Jill con impaciencia.

—A tres… cuatro —corrigió — Habitaciones saliendo a la derecha — Elizabeth no había terminado de hablar cuando su hermana comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, gritando un "gracias" y dejándolos a ella, al fauno y a Peter con las vendas y las demás cosas solos en la habitación.

Los dos jóvenes solo alcanzaron a mirar el polvo que dejo Jill detrás de ella al salir apresuradamente del cuarto.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — pregunto Peter.

—Ella tiene una obsesión por ver como sanan las personas con la poción de Lu.

La joven de cabellos castaños comenzó a recoger las vendas, el alcohol y las demás cosas, cuando el joven rey se ofreció a ayudarle, ella acepto y llevaron las cosas fuera de la habitación, dejando al señor fauno; que se despidió de ellos amablemente, descansar.

—Lucy me dijo, que si aun estabas aquí te dijera que te atendieses tus heridas, y dijo algo sobre hacerse el fuerte. Realmente hablo muy rápido así que no recuerdo mucho.

Peter soltó un bufido.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué hay de tu brazo?

La joven recordó y sintió un punzón en el antebrazo, donde probablemente tendría una herida, ella no le importaba mucho, si no le prestaba demasiada atención se olvidaba de que estaba ahí.

—Yo solo estoy repitiendo lo que Lucy dijo — contradijo.

— ¿Y qué te paso ahí? — dijo el rubio refiriéndose a su antebrazo. Mientras la joven estiraba su brazo para tomar las vendas, el pudo percatarse de un corte horizontal en la manga de su vestido que llevaba, como si fuese hecho con el filo de una cuchilla al pasar velozmente, y alrededor de este, había tinta roja, seca.

— ¿Y tú qué? — repitió en el mismo tono que uso él, hace unos segundos — ¿Qué te paso en la cara? —

En ese instante salió Lucy de una habitación continua acompañada de Jill.

—Peter, te dije que te fueses a descansar —Acuso la joven reina— Y además que te trataras esa herida en la cara, se puede infectar.

—Estoy bien Lu — respondió su hermano con tono cansado, como cuando tienes que repetirle a tu mama que estas bien después de veinte veces. Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

—Y tu — acuso nuevamente la reina, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a la joven que estaba al lado de su hermano — Eliza, te dije hace como diez horas que te atendieras tu brazo.

—Estoy bien Lucy, al rato lo hago. ¿Qué hay de los demás?

—Jocelyn me informo que todo está estable por ahora. —Jocelyn era una señora de mediana edad que mandaba a las más jóvenes que se habían presentado voluntarias para ayudar a los heridos en la guerra. La mujer le daba informes a la reina Lucy de cómo iban, cuantos faltaban, y si había uno en gravedad para ayudarle con la poción curativa. — Pero tengo que ir a checar a Taurus. Se fracturo una pata y se resiste a que le ayude con la poción, dice "no al menos que esté muriendo". — cito la pelirroja.

—Es muy testarudo, como todos los Minotauros — secundo Jill.

—Así que los únicos heridos más testarudos que Taurus son ustedes. ¿Pueden encargarse, Eliza? —pidió Lucy —Te lo agradezco — dijo la joven antes de darle la oportunidad de responder.

—Tenemos que ir con Taurus. Los veo luego. — se despidió Lucy y Jill dejando a ambos jóvenes sin la oportunidad de decir nada. En realidad no había mucho que alegar cuando se trataba de Lucy, era difícil decirle que no a algo.

La castaña alzo las cejas y comenzó a caminar en busca de un lugar estable. El rey la siguió, aun llevaba cosas en las manos.

—Aquí está bien— señalo la joven. Indicando que entrasen a una pequeña habitación, tenía una pequeña cama en una esquina y en medio, una mesa redonda de madera, con sillas alrededor. Dejaron las cosas en la mesa. —Tienes que sentarte.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Peter — Además, debes ir tu primero.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, con tono mordaz.

El negó con la cabeza antes de decir;

—Lo tuyo es más grave —

—No lo es, además, al rato iré por alguien a que me ayude.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—No — dijo ella inmediatamente lo que hizo que sonara brusco —No creo que sepas hacerlo — corrigió.

Peter alzo las cejas antes de alegar que había sido rey por quince años. Lo cual sonó raro saliendo de su boca y luciendo tan joven. Aunque fuese como el sueño de un sueño, las experiencias eran vividas, lo que le permitía conducir la espada tan bien, manejar la tripulación de un barco, y mantener en orden un país. Elizabeth no tuvo mucho que decir, así que tuvo que acceder a su terquedad. El rey podría ser bueno en muchas cosas, pero la curación no era su fuerte, algunas veces ella tenía que decirle el paso siguiente. Cuando termino, ella se puso de pie y se acerco a él, que estaba sentado.

Ella comenzó a pasar una tela limpia y estéril, sobre el corte, quitando restos de sangre seca, polvo y contaminantes. Solo Aslan sabrá cómo fue que Peter se hizo eso, ¿Tal vez un golpe?, debió ser un golpe con el anillo de alguien. Justo arriba de su ceja derecha. Después de unos minutos, ella acabo y por un instante sus miradas toparon. La joven se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca y se alejo rápidamente.

Comenzó rápidamente a recoger las cosas servibles y tirar los desechos.

—Listo, ahora de acuerdo a las órdenes de tu hermana Lucy puedes ir a descansar.

El asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Creo que sí, solo iré con Jill antes.

El asintió.

—Gracias.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No había nada que agradecer.

—Buenas noches — se despidió.

—Buenas noches.

Y ella salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Asi concluye el capitulo de hoy. ¿Que les parecio? ¡Quiero oir respuestas!<p>

Antes de responder los comentarios, queria aclarar unas cosas. Interesantes. Llamemosle una seccion ¿Sabias que? xd

*Cuando comenze a escribir este capitulo tenia claro lo que queria y que pasaria, pero dos segundos despues de comenzar a escribir, nose, las cosas se mezclaron, entro susan la chismosa, y ¡zum!. ¡Tenia pensada una muy dura interrogacion al soldado!

*En medio del capitulo deje mucho espacio. ¿Lo notaron? ¿Con puntitos? Habia pensado dividir este capitulo en dos partes. (Ya que en todas las peliculas lo hacen) x) , nah, no se crean, esque normalmente mis capitulos los hago de 10 paginas en word, y este se me habia salido de las manos xd, pero dije ¡no!, mis lectores llevan mucho esperando como para 10 mediocres paginas. ¿no? jaja.

*Hace frio en mi ciudad. Lo se, diran ¿eso que me importa? xd, pero va de acuerdo al frio de mi capitulo mientras lo terminaba. lol.

Eso es todo de la nueva seccion. jaja. Ahora mi parte favorita. ¡Agradecimientos!

ezequiel12305: Muchas gracias, me emociona tener nuev lector *-*

April Black Lupin: Gracias a Aslan que encontraste mi historia! jaja, mil gracias por tu comentario, tal vez tarde un poco para actualizar, pero ten por seguro que SIEMPRE lo hare. (:

adrIlocK: Miles de gracias para ti, me halaga mucho saber que hiciste tu cuenta solo para comentarme :') , mil gracias por cada comentario tuyo y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo. Como le dije a april, ten por seguro que siempre actualizare.

Lea7: Muchas gracias lea, disculpa! es que aveces se me salen de las manos algunas escenas y termino escribiendo mas de unos que de otros, pero tratare de incluirlos mas (: . ¡saludos!

Y a ti que lees y no dejas un comentario, anda, comenta, me encantaria conocerte y agradecerte virtualmente por leer (:

¡Mil gracias!

¡Que pasen un bonito fin de semana!

PD: Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero como viene una semana realmente dificil, espero actualizar en unas tres semanas mas o menos. (:

W.E Morgah


	18. ¿Tashbaan?

Hola! Mis queridas y muy extrañados lectoras. Aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo… cuando iba a comenzar a escribirlo tenia una idea de que iba a suceder, pero me di cuenta que cometi un grave error en el capitulo pasado, asi que tuve que corregirlo (borrar la ultima parte) y en este capitulo nada mas moldee las cosas como deben de ser. Pero es necesario, (muy necesario) pasar por este capitulo para continuar a todo lo que viene.

Una disculpa, por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero me es un poco complicado (la carrera, exámenes, en caza de un trabajo). Pero para mi, escribir es lo mas importante y siempre me doy un tiempo para hacerlo. Espero actualizar lo mas rápido posible. Esten atentos (:

Y bueno, sin mas por el momento les dejo el capitulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! (con todo mi corazón y empeño) *o*

DISCLAIMER: LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA, ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN SOLO Y UNICAMENTE A C.S LEWIS. GRAN MAESTRO Y AUTOR. La idea desarrollada asi como los personajes que no salgan en los libros de C.S. Lewis, me pertenecen solo ami.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 18

.

.

_Cuando abrí mis ojos, era muy de mañana. Gracias al dios Tash y al Tisroc "que viva para siempre", pues nos había brindado otro día para vivir. Cuando volteo a mi lado veo a mi bella esposa Anamitra, nunca olvidare el día en que la conocí y acepto ser mi esposa, le di un beso en la frente en señal de despedida y me levante en busca de mi túnica y turbante, pues tendría que prepararme para otro día de negocios y asuntos que atender. Me despedí de mis dos hijos que aun dormían en sus aposentos, __Savir y Sabal. Savir tenía trece años de edad, y Sabal once. _

_En el mercado, yo era un mercader entre los mercaderes, estaba bien posicionado y era dueño de algunas riquezas y negocios comerciales en algunas ciudades cercanas. Pensaba extenderlo más allá de los mares y comarcas. ¡Oh, si el poderoso Tash me lo permitía algún día! _

_Después de atender mis negocios y asuntos regrese a casa con mi amada familia. Anamitra había preparado un manjar exquisito, y después de haber cenado y platicar con mis amados hijos regresamos a nuestros aposentos, a descansar de un día excelente. _

_Pero no siempre fueron días excelentes…_

_Cierto día entre los días, una noticia se hizo sonar en la ciudad, llegando a los oídos de todo hombre en Calormen; "En toda propiedad de Tashbaan, __Ilsombreh Tisroc "que viva para siempre" hacía llamar a todo hombre mayor 14 años a enlistarse para proteger a su país." Yo, como fiel servidor de mi país, del Tisroc, del dios Tash, tenía que enlistarme. _

_Me despedí de mi esposa y mis hijos haciéndoles saber que era lo correcto por hacer. Deje a cargo de mis negocios a mi Hijo mayor Savir. _

_Ninguno en las tropas sabíamos contra quien nos enfrentábamos, o contra quien, lo que si sabíamos era que teníamos que hacerlo porque el Tisroc "que viva para siempre" lo ordenaba. Se murmuraba que habían atacado Tashbaan sin razón alguna. Otros decían que habían matado al visir del rey. Nunca me creí de las murmuraciones, pues mi madre me había enseñado que lo que no escuche venir de los labios de mi superior, es mentira, y la duda y mentira no procede del dios Tash._

_Después de entrenarnos, por varias semanas, __Fakhîr Tarkaan, hijo de Ghâzî Tarkaan, hijo de Ardib Tisroc, señor de Bosnia, Caballero de la corte del Tisroc "que viva para siempre" se nos presento delante de todos. Nos dijo que éramos unos fieles servidores de nuestro país, que el dios Tash nos mantendría en fuerza y nos ayudaría contra el enemigo. Los barbaros, los cometedores de zalamerías y engaños, los amantes de paganerias y con un dios en forma de bestia nos habían atacado; habían traspasado las puertas de Tashbaan con salvajaneria causando muertes, robos y destrozos en nuestro país. Que había mas países en nuestra misma posición pero por cobardía no se atrevían a levantarse, en cambio, los buenos del país del norte, Gèrson, pelearían a nuestro lado._

_Nos reunimos con ellos en el norte._

_A cambio de mi buena conducta, de no hacer ni decir ningún tipo de murmuración indebida, había caído en gracia bajo los ojos de __Fakhîr Tarkaan__._

_Ese día, nunca lo olvidare._

_Aun era de madrugada cuando nos levantaron y nos mandaron a prepararnos. Por primera vez veía al rey Ghassân tan de cerca y junto al príncipe __Bignham Ben-Ayub quienes lideraban las tropas. Me mandaron al frente junto con otro destacado buen soldado del país de Gèrson. Su nombre era Meridian._

— _¡Savitri Abdullah! — me llamo __Fakhîr Tarkaan haciéndome señal de que pasara hacia donde él estaba._

—_Escucho y obedezco mi señor. — dije._

_Fue entonces cuando me dijeron que hacer._

_Gèrson era un país que en ese momento se encontraba aliado a Narnia, debía romper toda alianza durante la guerra, y luchar junto a nosotros. Las probabilidades de ganar eran muchas, pues Narnia era un país salvaje y en número mucho menor a sus oponentes. Lo que nosotros debíamos hacer era simple. _

_Cuando la guerra se desatara y lucharan los unos contra los otros, yo debía esperar, y cuando se diera el momento, tomar a la reina Susan, reina de Narnia y llevarla veinte metros adentro del bosque. Ahí debía esperar a Meridian, quien en caballo iría por nosotros y llevaríamos a la reina con Fakhîr Tarkaan quien estaría a tres kilómetros hacia al este de ese punto. Era todo lo que yo debía hacer._

_No me atreví a preguntar por qué, ni como. Porque sería un insulto a mi señor Tarkaan, y se decían cosas terribles a quienes caían en desgracia bajo sus ojos. Y yo tenía a mi familia. _

_Lo único que debía hacer es escuchar y obedecer. Pero al final de ese día todo salió mal._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El día siguiente amaneció de un color gris.

Adentro del castillo el aire se sentía frio, gracias a Aslan que no tanto como la noche anterior, pero se seguía sintiendo esa sensación fúnebre. Era solo que ese día, el día posterior a la guerra desatada, el sol en el cielo parecía estar más lejos.

Unos pasos sonaban por los pasillos y corredores del castillo. Un par de botas. Luego, se le unió otro par, y después otro. El joven rey de cabellos oscuros, poso su mirada por un par de segundos en el rubio rey que caminaba acompasadamente a su izquierda, y después giro su vista hacia su derecha, donde el hermano del rey caminaba de la misma forma. Los tres reyes asintieron y continuaron su camino. Era tan temprano que ni si quiera las damas que ayudaban con la limpieza y cocina del castillo habían despertado. Llegaron a un punto de su recorrido donde, después de atravesar una puerta asegurada con llave y dos guardias Narnianos que saludaron con reverencias, tendrían que pasar por unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo. Después de bajar, Edmund, con ayuda de una entorcha encendida que se le había proporcionado por uno de los guardias, fue encendiendo las demás, que yacían colocadas con seguros de hierro sobre las paredes de piedra del pasillo, iluminando así su recorrido restante. Llegaron a un lugar más amplio que el corredor que acababan de atravesar, donde en el fondo, había una larga reja forjada con hierro puro que anunciaba la entrada hacia el calabozo.

El rey Caspian abrió la reja con la llave. Después, los tres reyes empujaron la pesada reja de hierro hacia adentro.

Al fondo, se vislumbraba una tenue luz, proporcionada por una antorcha que se encontraba en el lugar del prisionero, que yacía en el suelo esposado.

En otros lugares, un calabozo no habría sido tan amable como este, hubiera sido en el más hondo de los confines de un castillo, y no tendría entrada sino solamente por el techo. Agregándole, que a los prisioneros se les dejaba morir de hambre, o frio.

—Buenos días sus majestades. — dijo el prisionero con un tono de burla en su voz. Le daba igual si les faltaba al respeto, de todas formas sabia que lo matarían. Ya no le importaba nada.

—Debería ahorrarse el desprecio — sugirió Peter — Ese, déjelo para nosotros.

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha.

—No diré nada. – soltó aquel hombre con toda la determinación que pudo reunir.

—Si respetas tu vida, lo harás —sentencio Caspian.

—Ese es el problema su majestad, ya no me importa.

El rey justo frunció su ceño. Miro a su hermano, y después a Caspian, pero en ellos, no hubo reacción.

Caspian dio unos pasos adelante, acercándose al prisionero lo suficiente como para desenvainar su espada y colocarle la filosa punta en el cuello.

—Nos dirás lo que sabes.

— ¿Y si no decido hacerlo qué? — reto el prisionero — ¿Me matara? — y para sorpresa de todos soltó una carcajada, comenzó a reír como si le hubiesen dicho un buen chiste.

Caspian no sabía que decir.

—Al final sus majestades me han demostrado que ellos tenían razón, no son mejores que ellos. Me retienen aquí, esperando a que vengan a matarme, pero después me dan alimentos, como un cerdo al cual alimentar para después comer. ¡PARA DESPUES COMER! — grito el rehén con desesperación, y furia en su voz. — Para después comer. — repitió en un susurro.

Edmund miro hacia el plato vacio que estaba al lado del hombre, al final había comido lo que le habían traído, su mano se encontraba vendada por la herida ocasionada por la flecha. Aquel hombre de alrededor de unos treinta años, se encontraba mejor de salud que muchos de los soldados Narnianos que tuvieron que curar después de la guerra. Al final, el era de los que hicieron las cosas injustas, que engañaron a su país. ¿Pero, de que país era? A juzgar por su acento, parecía ser de Tashbaan, pero ya no se podía confiar de cualquier cosa.

— ¿De qué país es? ¿Eres de Tashbaan? — pregunto Edmund.

El hombre guardo silencio desviando su mirada hacia un punto perdido.

—Entonces muchachos, no dirá nada, será mejor que hagamos lo que tengamos planeado, y mandemos con el rey Ghassân y el Tisroc lo que… —comenzó a decir el rey justo, cuando capto un murmullo de parte del hombre.

"_Que viva para siempre" _

Caspian y Peter miraron con asombro a Edmund, quien se las había ingeniado para hacerlo decir el país del que provenía.

—Ohhh, así que usted es de Tashbaan. — afirmo Edmund.

El hombre preso clavo su mirada en el rey.

—Y eso que importa.

—Importa mucho. — dijo Caspian.

—Tashbaan y sus relaciones con Gèrson. Interesante — dijo Peter.

Gèrson era y siempre había sido un país neutral. ¿Desde cuándo se habían formado alianzas con otros países?

—Ya les dije que no diré nada.

—Trataste de llevarte a la reina. ¿Por qué? — interrogo Caspian ignorando sus últimas palabras, perdiendo la paciencia y con ella todo signo de cordialidad. — Si eres de Tashbaan, obedeces órdenes de tu Tisroc o ¿no? ¡La retención la ordeno él ¿o no?! — el tono del rey iba subiendo hasta que al final termino gritándole.

El hombre bajo su mirada. Miraba al piso como si le hubiese insultado.

—Supongamos que les digo todo lo que se. Después, ya no les serviré y me desecharan. Si no les digo nada de todas formas lo harán. ¿Qué gano yo con eso?

—Conservaras tu vida —dijo el rey Caspian con determinación, clavando su mirada en los ojos de aquel hombre.

— ¿Y tengo su palabra?

El rey asintió.

—Y la única oferta que escucharas.

El hombre lo pensó por unos instantes. No le quedaba otra opción.

_Dijo todo lo que sabía. _

…

— Savitri Abdullah. Ese es tu nombre. — dijo Caspian afirmando.

—Si tienes familia… ¿Por qué dijiste que ya no te importaba? — pregunto el rey Edmund.

—Porque es como si estuviesen muertos.

— ¿Qué dices? — cuestiono Peter confundido.

—El mismo Fakhîr Tarkaan me dio órdenes que habían que cumplirse. No sé qué sucedió con Meridian, pero yo no regrese, ellos deben de haber asumido que ustedes me tienen, que diré lo que se, y eso lo tomaran como traición en mi país, justo como para matar a mi familia.

— ¿Y porque no asumir que habías muerto y dejarte como un héroe en tu país? — pregunto nuevamente el rey justo.

—Porque me encargaron una misión. Lo siento por su reina, pero… ¡no podía caer en desgracia bajo los ojos del mismo príncipe! ¡Que el dios Tash tenga compasión de mí!

Los tres reyes intercambiaron miradas.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Y Debemos suponer que dijo la verdad?

—Es lo único que tenemos Ed. — dijo Peter.

—El ejército de Tashbaan estará aproximadamente en cuatro semanas en su país. Probablemente se refugien en Gèrson para recuperar a su ejército y poder cruzar el desierto. De otra forma morirían intentando cruzarlo con los daños de sus hombres — supuso Caspian.

—Deberíamos dar el golpe ahora, no se lo esperarían— dijo Peter arrebatadamente.

—No estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad? — pregunto Edmund con una nota de sarcasmo.

Caspian se limito a mirar a Peter.

—Desearía hacerlo.

—Debemos marcar un plan — dijo Caspian, tratando de cambiar la situación.

— ¿Qué haremos con ese hombre? No podremos dejar que vaya corriendo a Gèrson a sobarle los pies al príncipe Bignham mientras le cuenta nuestra situación — dijo Edmund

Peter y Caspian se miraron. Otro problema más que agregar a la situación.

La reina Susan. La bella joven de cabellos obscuros y ojos de un color azul se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de asuntos reales, donde, le había dicho una dulce joven que trabajaba en el castillo que se encontraban los reyes. Ella atravesó las puertas sin preguntar y se quedo viendo como sus dos hermanos, junto con Caspian, dejaban de hablar y giraban sus cabezas a donde ella estaba. Solo se limito a mirarlos. Sin decir palabra. Les daría la oportunidad de que ellos hablasen primero.

—Susan. Buenos días. — pronuncio Caspian con un asomo de alegría al verla. Pero por alguna razón desconocida para la reina, tambien noto un temblor en su voz.

—Buen día Su. — dijeron sus hermanos.

Ella parpadeo y camino acercándose hacia ellos.

—No son muy buenos días, cuando me despierto y veo que han decidido actuar por cuenta suya. — comento la joven en tono casual y al terminar la frase se volvió en una acusación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Edmund frunciendo el ceño.

Susan ya les había dado la oportunidad suficiente.

—Me entero de que han ido a interrogarlo, los tres, antes de que saliera el sol, sin decirnos nada.

—En eso habíamos quedado ayer, no entiendo porque tu enojo — debatió Peter.

—Solo no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho por su cuenta.

—No es algo que quieras ver Susan — dijo Peter.

—Que fue lo que paso — dijo la reina, no en tono de pregunta, sino más bien como una afirmación con un toque de acusación.

—Le preguntamos qué era lo que sabía — respondió Caspian — Nos conto su versión.

Susan alzo las cejas, esperando.

—Deberíamos llamar a los demás. — sugirió el rey decimo —Necesitamos trazar un plan.

Susan se limito a mirarlo. Caspian lucia nervioso y desvió su mirada de la reina. Sus hermanos, al notar cierta tensión dejaron el lugar alegando que iban a buscar a los demás.

La joven reina se acerco hacia donde estaba el escritorio de fina madera, y poso su mirada en unos libros que se encontraban reposados en un librero detrás de ésta. Caspian, se encontraba de pie hacia su derecha.

—Esta… decepcionada — dijo Caspian más bien como una afirmación.

Susan desvió su mirada hacia Caspian.

—No, no lo estoy — respondió negando con la cabeza— solo desearía que nos hubiesen dicho algo.

—Lo siento — parpadeo el joven clavando su mirada hacia el piso— Nosotros creímos que era lo mejor. Siento haberte ofendido.

—No es eso Caspian. Ustedes tres, estaban con solo un sentimiento; enojo, y a veces no se puede pensar claramente cuando únicamente se tiene eso en la cabeza, y las decisiones que tomen, terminaran afectando a todo el reino — explico ella.

El rey se puso a pensar en las palabras de Susan. Tenía toda la razón. O por lo menos el, no estaba ni tenía intenciones de llegar a un buen acuerdo con aquel hombre, quien había, sin importarle, tratado de incautar a Susan, y ella tan benévola no parecía guardarle algún rencor. Caspian recordó haberle apuntado con su espada al cuello de ese hombre. ¿Qué habría pasado si aquel hombre no hubiese reaccionado como lo hizo? , pensó en los posibles escenarios, y en cómo afectaría eso a todo lo demás. El siempre sabia mantener su posición cuando llegaban algunos problemas al reino, pero de alguna manera esto le afectaba mas, esa ira que sentía tenia sentimientos involucrados, y Caspian debía de mantenerlos al margen.

Unos murmullos y palabras inentendibles se hicieron oír desde afuera de las puertas de la oficina real, y cuando se abrieron, entraron los seis jóvenes extendiéndose por toda la oficina.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — pregunto Eustace.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo creerlo — susurro Lucy con un tono de decepción en su voz.

—Necesito que nos escuchen primero —pidió Caspian.

Hubo un repentino silencio.

—Esta mañana, fuimos a visitar a Savitri.

— ¿Quién es Savitri? — pregunto Jill.

—El hombre que arrestamos en el campo de guerra.

— ¿El que retuvo a Susan? —cuestiono Elizabeth con una nota de enojo.

—Sí. Y nos conto todo lo que sabía.

Caspian les conto en un resumen, lo que aquel hombre les había dicho hace apenas unos momentos, a pesar que hubo algunas preguntas entre la historia, todos se quedaron con lo más importante del asunto y que debían analizar.

Numero uno; Tashbaan y Gèrson ya tenían relaciones establecidas mucho antes de que mandaran a enlistarse a los hombres de Tashbaan porque "Narnia había invadido varias ciudades salvajemente". Eso solo fue un pretexto que ellos necesitaban. Lucy sugirió que tal vez por eso se habían llevado a Susan, para que al ir por ella, tuviesen la chispa que necesitaban para que se extienda el fuego.

Numero dos; Los que planeaban llevarse a Susan otra vez, era Tashbaan, la cuestión era ¿Por qué? Parecía como algo personal, Jill, Eustace y Caspian, comenzaron a hablar sobre si era una cuestión de venganza por las últimas derrotas en las guerrillas que hubo contra Calormen en los últimos años.

Numero tres; estos países tenían obviamente algo en común: Un enemigo aliado; Narnia. Ya fueran cuestiones personales, de venganza, de honor, ellos volverían y no se cansarían hasta ver saciado el asunto por el que fuera que les hizo levantarse contra este país.

Pero todo lo que tenían, eran teorías.

—Necesitaremos aliados — dijo el rey Caspian—Ellos volverán y no lo harán solos. Y nosotros tampoco.

Caspian saco unos rollos que estaban en uno de los cajones del librero, quito el lazo de los rollos extendiéndolos sobre la mesa de madera.

Los siete jóvenes enfocaron su vista en las cartas que reposaban sobre la mesa de madera, para después, mirarse los unos a los otros. Se había marcado en el mapa tal como se acostumbraba; puntos rojos los enemigos, azules los aliados. Pero esta vez había un cambio en el mapa, uno, que les había costado la seguridad de muchos. El país de Gèrson, que ahora llevaba un significante punto rojo.

Traición.

Justo después de firmar una alianza por ambos países, Gèrson la rompió y encima de todo hizo una emboscada. Pero había algo mas, algo que nadie se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta. Excepto Lucy.

— ¿Por qué lo hicieron? — susurro Lucy, con confusión.

A algunos les tomo unos segundos comprender a qué se refería la joven, menos a Caspian.

—Supongo que la razón ya no importa. No para todos los caídos. — respondió Peter.

Sí, todos se preguntaban el por qué del ataque repentino de Gèrson hacia Narnia, ese país que siempre se había mantenido neutral ahora decide mantener una alianza con Narnia, pero con dobles intenciones. ¿Por qué avisarles a Tashbaan? ¿Por qué unirse ambos países?

—Necesitaremos cubrir el mayor campo de territorio en el menos tiempo que se pueda — dijo Caspian posando su mirada en el mapa. Aquellos puntos azules se encontraban a semanas alejadas de los otros.

— ¿Mandaras emisarios? — pregunto Edmund.

Caspian dudo. En cualquier situación, se mandaba a un emisario con una pequeña tropa de diez hombres, en señal de honor y honra al rey al que se le solicitaba su ayuda. Pero, si los países enemigos se enteraban de lo que estaban haciendo, se prepararían de quien sabe qué forma, y no podían darle el lujo al enemigo de tomar medidas.

Y todos en ese salón lo tenían en mente.

—Es un riesgo — comento Peter.

—Tal vez de todas formas se enteraran — dijo Susan.

—Pero si tomamos medidas, tal vez ganemos una posibilidad que no — dijo Caspian.

—Podríamos ir personalmente— sugirió Edmund.

— ¿Crees que sea seguro primo? — pregunto Eustace, que se había mantenido observando la conversación con el ceño fruncido hasta el momento — Quiero decir, ir por ahí de ciudad a ciudad a caballo, esperando que cada aliado que visitemos no nos rechace, con dos países poderosos estratégicamente armados posiblemente pisándonos los talones —dijo terminando con tono de pregunta.

Era peligroso ir visitando ciudades y pueblos, los mismos reyes y reinas de Narnia, junto con los fieles amigos de Narnia, como les llamaban, cuando probablemente eran vigilados. Inclusive con guardias o una pequeña tropa cuidando sus espaldas los expondría y querían que entre menos personas se enteraran era mejor.

— ¿Y porque tendrían que hacerlo oficial? — cuestiono la hermana de Jill, ladeando su cabeza. —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto el rey justo.

—Quiero decir… Si no quieren que se entere el enemigo que están planeando aumentar el número de sus tropas con aliados, ¿Por qué no hacen las cosas a escondidas? Sin usar tanta formalidad. No les prestarían atención a unos campesinos que salen de Narnia.

Todos comenzaron a digerir esa idea.

— ¿Estas queriendo decir que… nos vistamos de campesinos para ir a visitar otros reinos? — dijo la reina Susan dudando.

Lucy curvo sus labios en una sonrisa, debido al tono empleado por su hermana, sabia la preocupación de Susan, no era que los campesinos de Narnia estuviesen mal vestidos, pero Susan era realmente especial cuando se trataba de el arreglo personal, no es que lo necesitara, pero así era ella.

—Es una buena idea — dijo Caspian— Podremos garantizar nuestra seguridad, y el secreto de nuestro plan.

Al ir personalmente con sus aliados les daba una oportunidad para explicar personalmente la cuestión del asunto y poder convencer al rey o duque, o cualquiera que estuviese a cargo para aceptar luchar al lado de Narnia.

—Si nos vigilan, nadie tomaría importancia a unos campesinos o mercantes que salen de la ciudad— prosiguió Caspian.

—Y ellos pensarían que aun seguimos en el castillo, y así no se atreverían a mover un solo dedo dentro de la ciudad. — dijo Peter con entusiasmo.

Caspian clavo su mirada en el mapa que tenia frente a él, descansando en la fina madera de la mesa que tenia frente a él.

Ocho puntos azules.

Ciudades y poblados, incluyendo de los que eran dueños, como las islas solitarias, y el dominio sobre el Paramo de Ettin.

Un mundo que recorrer y solo unos días para hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Como les dije, era necesario para la continuación. (:<p>

Saben? En el capitulo anterior me di cuenta que ellos se iban, y dejaban al hombre preso ahí en el castillo sin hacer la interrogación ¡error fatal! , asi que ya en este puse mas dialogo de cómo fue que sucedieron las cosas, y como nuestros personajes se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar al plan que se desarrollara en los próximos capítulos.

Entonces vamos a nuestra sección de ¿sabías que? X)

*En una hoja aparte comenzó a escribir la historia del hombre preso (Savitri) y cuando lo escribía me lo imaginaba con voz hindú. (consecuencia de ver la película de "life of pi" o aquí en México le llaman "una aventura extraordinaria".

*Los nombres del Tisroc actual y su hijo (el príncipe) los saque del libro "El caballo y su niño" pues son mencionados ahí como el propio Tisroc.

*Tambien para escribir en esa parte me ambiente en el libro de "Las mil y una noches"

Y bueno aquí terminamos con la sección. jaja

Espero actualizar pronto, y muchas, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas tan especiales que se toman la molestia de leer, esperar a que actualice y que me dejan sus comentarios. (Inclusive tambien a los que no comentan x) .)

Muchas gracias a : Clkaudiia, adrIlocK, ezequiel12305, .98

Sus comentarios me animan MUCHISIMO a seguir escribiendo, y son la recompensa después de todo lo que me tardo en concluir un capitulo x)

Gracias a aquellos que me han puesto en favoritos (story, autor) o en seguir (story, autor).

Me hacen ustedes muy feliz.

¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, loquesea! Siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones.

Que tengan felices vacaciones!


	19. La partida

_Hola amables lectores!, antes que nada, debo ofrecerles una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir. Tuve algunos problemillas al terminar de escribirlo y luego editarlo, ya que entre la escuela y el trabajo apenas me queda tiempo, pero bueno, no me importa, yo sacare tiempo debajo de las piedras para poder escribir._

_Espero de verdad, que este capítulo les sea de su agrado. Me gustaría mucho escuchar sus opiniones, tengo algunas dudas de cómo he desarrollado los personajes y el trama, incluso dude en volver a editar la historia desde el principio pero eso significaría que me tardaría mas en editar y subir todo otra vez… no se… me gustaría escuchar si me estoy dando a entender o no, su opinión cuenta muchísimo para mí, es muy importante._

_Bueno, sin más, aquí les dejo para que lean._

_._

_._

_._

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

.

En el capitulo anterior…

— ¿Estas queriendo decir que… nos vistamos de campesinos para ir a visitar otros reinos? — inquirió la reina Susan dudando.

…

—Es una buena idea — dijo Caspian con un brillo en sus ojos— Podremos garantizar nuestra seguridad, y el secreto de nuestro plan.

Al ir los reyes en persona con sus aliados, les brindaba una oportunidad para explicar personalmente la cuestión del asunto y poder convencer al rey o duque, o cualquiera que estuviese a cargo para aceptar luchar al lado de Narnia.

…

Caspian clavo su mirada en el mapa que tenia frente a él, descansando en la fina madera de la mesa que tenia frente a él.

Ocho puntos azules.

Ciudades y poblados, incluyendo de los que eran dueños, como las islas solitarias, y el dominio sobre el Páramo de Ettin.

Un mundo que recorrer y solo unos días para hacerlo.

…

El sol salía perezosamente desde el punto más lejano de un cielo que comenzaba a despejarse para dar paso a una luz que con cada segundo se volvía más brillante, el aire, caía denso y frio sobre una Narnia que daba bienvenida a otro día más, con pequeños silbidos de aves que sonaban en distintas direcciones, y con los minutos, aumentaban los cantos conforme se iban despertando los pájaros.

Los caballos azotaban sus cascos contra el piso de piedra, en señal de que estaban listos para avanzar.

En el centro de cair Paravel, se encontraba el patio de armas, era el espacio descubierto que formaba el centro del castillo que daba la entrada (y salida) principal de este mismo, había otros patios, jardines y salidas secretas (en caso de una emergencia), pero los trabajadores, soldados, visitantes, criadas (en Narnia no les llamaban siervos, porque en otros reinos consideraban a la servidumbre como esclavos y en Narnia todos eran libres) absolutamente todos tenían que pasar por el patio de armas que daba hacia el rastrillo que era alzado para salir hacia el puente levadizo y pasar por la barbacana así, saliendo completamente del castillo de Cair Paravel hacia los bosques y otros lugares.

Era hora de partir.

Traspasaron la barbacana con grupo de gente, entre ellos, había caballos, criaturas, y personas a pie, unos se dirigían al mercado, otros al muelle, otros al bosque. Todos los días era lo mismo, nada fuera de lo normal. Una vez fuera, un grupo se separo en dirección hacia este, donde se encontraba el muelle, y si prestabas atención, arriba de un caballo de carga habían dos personas; lucían desgarbadas, una capa con matices de café y gris les cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, solo saltaba a la vista sus botas que caían en los costados del caballo. Una de las dos personas giro levemente el rostro dando una mirada casual hacia el grupo que ahora se dirigía hacia el bosque.

.

El aire golpeaba en la cara de Susan, pero gracias a la capa que llevaba aunque era vieja y se veía desgastada olía bien y era gruesa, suficiente para que el frio del aire no le lastimara demasiado. Tenía ambas manos aferradas en las riendas del caballo y éste, en obediencia a su jinete avanzaba a un ritmo veloz pero acompasado. Entre tanto ella tenía que recordarse a si misma que tenía que encorvarse, tratar de lucir como si no hubiese recibido por más de quince años la educación que se le da a la realeza de Narnia. Una vez en la espesura del bosque, el grupo con el que iba se fue reduciendo, algunos enanos se quedaban en algún punto en el bosque al igual que otras criaturas. Ahora, solo se encontraba corriendo acompañada por un oso de espeso pelaje color negro que iba corriendo a su lado.

Cuando encontró un lugar en donde el bosque no era tan espeso fue bajando la velocidad del caballo poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo. El oso le dedico una mirada, se paro de dos patas y olio, se movía de dirección mientras trataba de captar algún olor, antes de que pasara un minuto de inspección olfativa volvió hacia la reina y dijo entre gruñidos

—No capto olor de ningún humano — dijo mientras pasaba una de sus patas por su nariz — excepto el suyo claro.

Susan asintió con agradecimiento. Levanto su mirada hacia el cielo, donde se encontraba el sol, y alzo su mano como si quisiese tocarlo, pero a continuación giro sus dedos hacia la izquierda cerro un ojo y conto…

—Treinta — musito.

Habían pasado treinta minutos. Saliendo de Cair Paravel tenía que seguir el camino completamente derecho, hacia el oeste, de uno de los bolsillos saco una brújula para comprobar que seguía en la dirección correcta.

—Gracias Grement — le dijo al señor oso — Haz sido de mucha ayuda, a partir de aquí debo ir sola, has sido muy valiente.

Grement asintió y paso de nuevo una de sus patas por su nariz, ese gesto le hacía verse cariñoso y te daba ganas de darle un abrazo, aunque si veías sus grandes garras mejor te lo pensarías antes de hacerlo.

—Por nada majes... rrr… tad — dijo Grement, quien hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Susan le dedico una sonrisa.

Tomo con fuerza las riendas y tiró. El caballo en respuesta resopló y a continuación volvió a su trote en una velocidad media. Ya llevaba varios minutos galopando cuando la reina bajo la velocidad, pero sin llegar a detenerse por completo para revisar la brújula por segunda vez. No, no se había perdido, seguía siendo el oeste, ¿Pero dónde estaban? y antes de que cualquier pensamiento cruzara por su mente un sonido llamo su atención. Giro rápidamente hacia donde había provenido cuando salió de entre los arboles a la vista un caballo con su jinete, el cual, le sonrió victoriosamente, y ella se la devolvió. Caspian se veía muy bien en su traje de campesino, su camisa de mangas largas era de un color que mediaba entre el gris y el café, llevaba pantalones café oscuro, casi negro, que terminaban donde se metían a sus botas oscuras.

Mientras Caspian se aproximaba hacia ella, salieron de entre otros árboles dos caballos más.

—Edmund y Lucy ya arribaron — anuncio Peter con tranquilidad.

Su hermano iba casi igual vestido que Caspian, excepto por el color blanco de su camisa, montaba un caballo de pelaje de un color parecido a la camisa de Caspian. Tuvieron que elegir entre los caballos que no hablaban, claro está, para que no pudiesen quejarse cuando se les cortara cabello de su cola para hacerlos lucir menos elegantes. Era necesario, para evitar los asaltos y confusiones.

Al lado de Peter se encontraba Elizabeth, montada en su propio caballo, llevaba un vestido color verde oscuro, como el color de las hojas de los arboles al anochecer, una capa color café caía detrás de ella. Era como si viera el bosque en ella. Se encontraba peinada parecida a ella misma, en una media cola sujetada por dos trenzas, solo que a Susan no se le rizaba tanto el cabello.

Cuando se les revelaron todos los puntos de sus destinos, era obvio que había que dividirse el trabajo, así que Edmund no dubito cuando pidió o exigió, más bien, que se encargaría de las zonas por mar, eso incluía la Isla de Galma, Terebinthia, Las Siete Islas y Las Islas Solitarias. Lucy, quien estaba emocionada por viajar por mar nuevamente, se ofreció a ir con su hermano.

— ¿Y Jill y Eustace? — pregunto Susan, quien la última vez que los había visto fue cuando ambos, vestidos con caperuzas de colores apagados, se dirigían hacia el sur montados en sus respectivos caballos.

—Deben estar en camino — dijo Elizabeth con calma. Su hermana antes había estado en este mundo extraordinariamente extraño, y ella, que siempre había tratado de cuidarla desde que era pequeña ¡No se había dado cuenta!, Y su pequeña hermana por ahí derrotando calormenos en un mundo mágico.

—Entonces, debemos darnos prisa — apuro el rey moreno.

Los jóvenes asintieron y tiraron de sus caballos.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Todos a sus puestos! — gritaba con exageración el capitán del navío— ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Edmund y Lucy se mezclaban entre la multitud de personas mientras zarpaba el barco, alejándose cada vez más de la orilla.

Dridian seguía gritándoles, ¿Era necesario levantar tanto la voz? Se preguntó Edmund, mientras alzaba uno de los costales y lo sujetaba con fuerza entre los demás, entonces él lo supo, si, era necesario, porque cualquiera que los viera, sabría que ese era un barco mercante, sin otro propósito en el mundo más que ese. Además, pronto estarían lo suficientemente lejos de la orilla para ser no mas que puntos en el mar, aún usando un catalejo, entonces, se acabarían los gritos y él ordenaría en la nave.

.

.

.

A juzgar por el lugar del sol, ya habían pasado un par de horas en las que llevaban galopando, el sol ya había salido con toda su fuerza y comenzaba a hacer calor, incluso con el viento que golpeaba al cabalgar rápidamente.

—Hay que detenernos— dijo con voz fuerte Caspian a los demás.

Los chicos fueron bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo.

Caspian desmonto.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando cabalgas durante mucho tiempo, tienes que detenerte entre espacios de tiempo para dejar descansar al caballo e ir a pie. Al menos cada dos horas.

—Podríamos aprovechar para comer algo — sugirió Elizabeth.

—Buena idea — secundo Caspian, quien no quería decir nada pero, moría de hambre.

Los jóvenes encontraron sombra debajo de un árbol donde se sentaron para comer lo que habían empaquetado; pan, queso, un poco de vino y un refractario que contenía carne, esa si debían comerla toda o de lo contrario para la tarde estaría echada a perder. Se pusieron de acuerdo nuevamente de las ciudades a las que tenían que visitar, y un repaso de lo que había que decir o hacer _"en _caso_ de"_

—No habrá casos "de" — prometió Susan

—Pero podría suceder, es mejor a tener un plan y que no suceda nada, a no tener un plan y no saber qué hacer — explicó su hermano

—De todas maneras… quisiera saber si tienen un plan en caso de que me tope con algún dragón o una bruja. — dijo Elizabeth con una gota de sarcasmo.

—No ha habido dragones en las ciudades desde hace muchísimo tiempo — dijo Caspian con seriedad — Y una bruja… bueno, normalmente se esconden en las ciudades, podrías toparte con una y no saberlo.

—Entonces supongo que no andan en escobas, que no son verdes y con grandes narices — dijo la joven con tono de decepción.

—Algunos afirman haberlas visto en escobas — animó Peter.

—En Idris — secundo Caspian.

Peter frunció el ceño.

— ¿Has sabido algo de _La Ciudad Oscura _que esta mas allá del sur? — preguntó el muchacho rubio con curiosidad.

Elizabeth alzo una ceja. Genial, no podía provenir nada bueno de una ciudad que se llame así.

—Nunca nadie volvió a ir hacia allá. Los aventureros que se dirigían para explorar o comprobar de su existencia no volvían — respondió Caspian

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Susan pensó en aquellos viajeros que nunca regresaron a sus casas, ¿Qué cosa horrible les había pasado para que no volviesen? Ella no quería pensar en la respuesta.

—Suficiente de cuentos de miedo, debemos enfocarnos en ganarnos a esos aliados —dijo Susan cortando el silencio, con una voz firme y controlada.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

A continuación se pusieron de pie y volvieron hacia donde estaban los caballos.

.

.

.

—Hace mucho calor — se quejo Jill.

El aire se había vuelto pegajoso y sentía el sudor recorrer por sus sienes.

—Cuando llegamos, nos darán bebidas frías —dijo Eustace.

—Y duchas frías.

Los jóvenes se encontraban trotando hacia el sur. No faltaría mucho para llegar a Archeland, en realidad, Eustace se sintió un poco ofendido cuando Peter le sugirió que sería mejor si ambos, Jill y él iban a Archeland, ya que se encontraba a tan solo dos días de distancia y su alianza era segura, solo habría que ver con cuantos hombres les apoyaría Archeland, Eustace había estado a punto de objetar, pero cuando su primo le explico que estarían en Cair Paravel antes que todos, podrían encargarse y ayudar junto con Trumpkin, quien se había quedado a cargo del reino.

— ¿Eustace? — llamó la joven.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué crees que suceda en la guerra? — pregunto Jill. Había una nota de preocupación en su voz.

—Que ganaremos — dijo el muchacho después de unos segundos. Haciendo sonar como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Jill sonrió.

.

.

.

.

La brisa del mar acariciaba la piel de Lucy, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro. ¡Oh, cuanto había extrañado Narnia! , desearía quedarse a vivir ahí por siempre. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con una _Gente de mar_, le saludo con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano, y la reina hizo lo mismo.

—Encantador — dijo una voz masculina.

No fue necesario girar para saber quién era, su hermano.

—Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de todo lo que hay en Narnia— dijo Lucy mientras miraba a Edmund con decepción fingida.

—Ay cállate.

Lucy soltó unas risitas.

—Fue buena idea elegir las islas, a juzgar por el sol, debe de hacer aun más calor en tierra.

—Lo sé, siempre tengo razón — bromeó Edmund.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

Dentro de un día, si el viento seguía estando a su favor como ahora, llegarían al puerto en Galma.

— ¿Tú crees que el duque no tenga… inconvenientes? — preguntó Lucy, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

—No lo creo, Galma mantiene buenas relaciones con Narnia y él sabe que si hubiese sido al revés y ellos se encontraran en problemas, el duque sabría que nosotros lo haríamos por Galma.

Edmund sonaba seguro, pero Lucy no se refería precisamente a eso.

—La última vez que Narnia tuvo contacto con Galma fue cuando Caspian visito su Isla de paso para buscar a los siete loores perdidos— explico la joven — y Caspian rechazo la mano de su hija.

—Tal vez yo podría aceptarla —bromeó Edmund.

Lucy lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tonto, me refiero a que si no se sentirá ofendido el duque por eso.

—No, todos sufrimos el rechazo alguna vez. Además, Caspian dijo que fue amable.

—Y en caso de que el duque este ofendido, aceptarás la mano de su hija— dijo Lucy como quien saca una conclusión obvia.

Esta vez fue Edmund quien le miro con cara de pocos amigos. No era que el no hubiese pensado nunca en la idea del amor, inclusive se había preguntado si alguna vez lo encontraría, quien seria, como seria y en donde seria. Pero no era algo que le preocupara o que tuviese en mente como prioridad, además, si él se llegaba a enamorar de alguien, estaba seguro de que no sería ahí, en Narnia.

.

.

La intensidad del sol sobre la superficie iba decayendo. Después varias horas de haber estado cabalgando-desmontando se encontraban justo de frente a las montañas que daban la bienvenida a lo que mucho antes de la Edad de Oro de Narnia se le llamaban Territorios Salvajes del Oeste. Por mucho tiempo se mantuvo desconocida esa zona. Siendo las montañas un impedimento para pasar por las tierras que se encontraban detrás de éstas.

Telmar, era una colonia inestable del imperio Calormeno en el año Narniano 300. Dos años más adelante, Aslan convirtió a los colonos Calormenos por su crueldad y comportamiento atroz, en bestias mudas. Los salvajes necios resultantes pronto se destruyeron y la sociedad de Telmar colapsó. En el año 460 de Narnia, unos piratas de nuestro planeta llegaron a Telmar mezclando sus familias con algunos colonos supervivientes de Calormen, y así, empezó una nueva sociedad Telmarina. Se convirtió en una tierra aparentemente anárquica hasta que fue abandonada debido a los siglos de desorden y en última instancia, un hambre extensa.

Sus habitantes, se van a Narnia en el año 1998.

A finales de la Edad de Oro, conquistaron Narnia, y se instalaron en una parte de los Territorios Salvajes del Oeste.

Territorios que ya no eran salvajes, pues en la época de Telmar se hicieron exploraciones más al oeste en busca de más territorio. Lo que encontraron fueron otras tierras, gobernadas y habitadas, y que no estaban dispuestas a hacer ningún trato de alianza con Telmar. Pudiera ser que las Tierras Salvajes del Oeste y mas allá fueran ocultas para Narnia y las otras tierras del sur, pero no parecía ser así para los del oeste, pues se encontraban enterados de que Telmar no era precisamente un país que se dedicaba hacer alianzas con Narnia. En tanto, Telmar mantuvo en sus mapas las marcas de aquellos países del oeste.

Después de que Narnia volviera a levantarse con un hijo de Adán, en el reinado de Caspian se hicieron exploraciones en las tierras del oeste, quienes se mostraron casi sorprendidos al escuchar al "_Telmarino que salvo Narnia",_ y muy solidarios con aquel país que fue invadido injustamente. Así que en algunos de esos países se forjaron buenas alianzas.

Parecía como si alguien le hubiese pasado un brochazo de color rosa por el cielo, un poco de morado y montón de amarillo resplandeciente. Todos mezclados y queriendo alcanzar un tono un naranja oscuro.

Tuvieron que desmontar antes de que cayera mas la tarde y poder instalar un _refugio _provisional, claro, si se le podía llamar refugio a una fogata encendida en un pequeño pedazo de claro.

Susan se encontraba sentada frente al fuego, con la tarde, caía el frio. Sus azules ojos parecían brillar, y su largo cabello caía a sus lados lacio y fino. Parecía algo así como un hada de los bosques. Sintió envidia. No era que Elizabeth fuera una chica envidiosa, pero si algo envidiaba de las otras chicas, eran sus cabellos, largos y lacios. Y ella tenía que lidiárselas todos los días con un cabello que no era completamente rizado, pero sin llegar a ser lacio, lo que se decía a ella misma que no había nada mas amorfo.

— ¿Te disgusta dormir entre las hierbas? — preguntó Susan.

—No — dijo con sinceridad, frunciendo el ceño. Se dio cuenta que el enfado que sentía hacia su propio cabello debió haberse reflejado en su rostro. Se sintió tonta. — Ya lo había hecho antes — añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que alguna de las dos volviera a hablar, llegaron Peter y Caspian, con ramas entre los brazos, que fueron arrojadas al fuego y esté pareció responder aumentando mas las brasas.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron frente al fuego.

Caspian trataba de guardar distancia con Susan, sobretodo bajo la mirada de Peter.

—Y bien. ¿Qué tenemos para cenar? —preguntó Susan.

Peter y Caspian se miraron el uno al otro como si uno de ellos le hubiese encargado ir de compras al otro y a éste se le hubiese olvidado.

—Bueno, tenemos las sobras del medio día— dijo Peter — y mas provisiones para mañana.

—Sí, cómo pan, vino, agua… y más pan— dijo Caspian.

Todo lo demás fresco que habían llevado, como queso y carne, se lo habían terminado de comer al medio día, ya que por el calor, para esas horas estaría echado a perder.

—Cazaremos algo y nos durará hasta mañana— resolvió Peter rápidamente al ver la mirada de acusadora de su hermana.

—Ya está casi oscuro, no creo que sea buena idea —dijo Susan.

—Todavía hay un poco de luz, será sufriente—replico su hermano.

— ¿No sería mejor poner algunas trampas? —sugirió Elizabeth— Con esta luz no veras nada, y como sea, los animales se están yendo a dormir, los encontraras en sus madrigueras.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. Inclusive Caspian quien miraba a Susan se volteo.

La muchacha atravesó con la mirada a los tres pares de ojos que la miraban como si hubiese dicho alguna barbaridad.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó como si la hubiesen ofendido.

— ¿A qué colegio fuiste en Cambridge? —preguntó Peter, pero no había tono de sarcasmo o burla en su voz. Más bien de alguien quien pregunta por curiosidad.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre me llevaba a acampar — respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia.

Hubo silencio después de eso. Pero Caspian añadió después de unos segundos

—El mío tambien lo hacía, pero yo era demasiado joven para siquiera atar siquiera un simple nudo, así que me conformaba con mirarle—dijo Caspian dejando escapar una leve sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios— tenía como cuatro años.

Elizabeth solía sentirse incomoda con la gente. Especialmente después de la muerte de su padre, cuando en el colegio jóvenes que nunca habían cruzado palabra con ella de pronto querían ser sus amigos, inclusive las chicas más acomodadas de su escuela, aquellas que solo habían cruzado mirada con ella más que para hacer algún tipo de burla. Ella consideraba que lo hacían porque les brindaría más popularidad a aquellas personas hacerse amiga de la chica con un padre recién muerto. Odiaba la idea de causar algún tipo de lastima. Pero por alguna razón, no encontró en el joven rey alguna de esas características que solían tener ese tipo de personas. No como si tratara de compadecerse de sí mismo, o de ella, simplemente lo decía como si fuera una divertida anécdota. Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, al salir el sol, la joven pelirroja se levanto de sus aposentos que le habían sido asignados a bordo del navío, se vistió, se cepillo el cabello y se dirigió hacia el estribor. El fresco viento le dio una grata bienvenida a otro día más. Tomó un poco de aire llenándose los pulmones de la pureza del mar y sonrió.

— ¿Un buen día, no su alteza?

Ella giro hacia el hombre que le había dirigido la palabra, era un joven, no mayor de dieciocho años, tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos color miel que le daban un rostro amable.

—Todos los días son buenos. Los hombres son quienes pueden arruinarlos. —dijo Lucy, pensando en aquellos días de guerra. En Narnia, en Inglaterra.

—Y usted siempre tendrá la decisión de mejorarlos, o no. — respondió el joven con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¡Tierra a la vista! — el fuerte grito de un hombre resonó en toda la nave.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron vuelta instintivamente hacia la proa.

Sabían que a la primera isla que llegarían seria Galma. Se encontraba gobernada por un duque, y siempre había mantenido buenas relaciones con los demás países Septentrionales.

Lucy distinguió a su hermano dirigiéndose hacia la proa.

— ¡Majestad!

Le llamaba Dridian, miraba a Edmund con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un ademan para que lo siguiera. El rey se dirigió hacia el hombre y se detuvo a su lado. Miro hacia el frente, a unos doscientos metros se encontraban las murallas de Galma.

Dridian tenía el catalejo en su mano y se lo extendió hacia Edmund.

—Mire. Parece haber movimiento extraño.

El joven rey se llevo los cristales del catalejo a sus ojos. Al otro lado del cristal, podía apreciar el fuerte del Galma con más claridad, daba la impresión que si alzabas tu mano hacia el frente podrías tocarlo.

El fuerte era una muralla de piedra construida alrededor de las orillas de la isla, tenía banderas de Galma a cada cuantos metros de largo y con algunos cañones saltando a la vista. Había soldados que parecían estar haciendo su ronda diaria. La muralla se cortaba casi a la mitad de lo largo de la isla, donde daba hacia el mar un muelle, construido de madera, y después continuaba la muralla hasta la otra punta de la isla.

Todo se encontraba dentro de lo normal y justo cuando Edmund había estado a punto de preguntar que era a lo que se refería Dridian, lo vio.

.

.

.

.

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el capítulo de hoy, espero no tardar más de tres semanas en actualizar, empleare mis fines en semana en escribir para poder tenerlo listo._

_Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, quiero que sepan que cada vez que los leo me sacan una sonrisa. Espero recibirlos (:_

_Que tengan un bonito inicio de semana, los quiero 3_


	20. Lo que Caspian encontró

_Hola queridas y amables lectoras, lo sé, me he tardado un millón de años, sucede que entre la universidad, trabajo, tareas, se me había dificultado terminar este capítulo que he estado escribiendo desde hace meses, el punto es que me había faltado inspiración, pero justo el día de ayer, volvió, y pude terminarlo y adelantar un poco del siguiente capítulo._

_Les agradezco su espera, su apoyo, sus comentarios, eso es por lo cual continuo escribiendo esta historia, y si piensan que se me olvidaría, ¡So wrong! , espero que disfruten este capítulo, y espero sus comentarios, Love ya!_

.

.

.

.

En las primeras horas de un nuevo día el sol se alzaba de entre los cielos durmiente, pero expectante, el aire frio inundaba todo a su alrededor, haciendo que calara en la piel.

Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban cabalgando hacia el oeste de Narnia y en cuanto más se acercaban a las montañas, el bosque se hacía cada vez más denso. Había que seguir los caminos marcados por el mapa cuidadosamente, ya que de otra forma podrían perderse.

En cuanto salieron de la espesura del bosque y dejaron atrás las montañas, tendrían que separarse, ya que Adarlan y Fenharrow, los reinos a los que se dirigían respectivamente, se encontraban situados en diferente dirección.

A Elizabeth casi se le suelta una carcajada al ver la mirada que Peter le dirigía a Caspian justo antes de marcharse, pero intentó convertirla en tos, lo que no paso desadvertido.

-Lo siento por eso - dijo Susan mientras trotaban ligeramente a caballo, ya a unos metros lejos de su hermano y Elizabeth.

Caspian sonrió.

-Se encuentra en todo su derecho. Podría añadir, que si no me hubiese dado esa mirada de advertencia, pensaría mal de él. – dijo el rey, aun sonriendo pero se notaba seriedad en sus ojos.

Susan resopló.

-No tienes que justificarlo, eso no quita lo embarazoso del asunto.

-No lo es. - aseguró Caspian.

.

.

-¿Así que debo suponer que comúnmente te dan ataques de tos? - preguntó Peter con sarcasmo.- Digo, para acostumbrarme, será un viaje largo.

-¿Y yo debo suponer que eso es sarcasmo?

-¿Y tú siempre contestas una pregunta con otra?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-No siempre. Depende si no quiero contestar lo que se me cuestiona.

Una pequeña sonrisa paso por el rostro del joven rey.

-Y la respuesta es no. No me dan ataques de tos siempre, solo cuando veo un hermano celoso dar una especie de ultimátum al novio de su hermana. – añadió Elizabeth, astuta.

La palabra _novio _resonó en Peter.

-¿Novio? – soltó Peter incrédulo. Como alguien quien se acaba de dar cuenta de algo.

-Sí – dijo Elizabeth dudando - Creía que Caspian había hablado contigo y que tú le habías hecho algo así como una amenaza o al menos eso fue lo que me contó Jill.

-Veo que las habladurías en la corte se esparcen rápidamente - dijo Peter mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La joven entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, bueno, muchas resultan ser ciertas. Sobre todo cuando se tienen argumentos válidos. – contestó con el mismo tono altivo que había usado Peter hacia un momento. En ese momento ella jaló con fuerza la rienda del caballo haciéndolo avanzar con rapidez.

El joven rey hizo lo mismo y la siguió a trote de caballo.

…

-¿Qué es lo que significa? – preguntó incrédulo el joven rey quitándose el catalejo de los ojos.

Edmund sabía lo que significaba, cualquier tonto podría saberlo, pero no preguntaba porque no supiera o no entendiera, sino porque quería escuchar que estaba equivocado, tenía que estarlo.

Unas banderas rectangulares de brillantes colores verde y naranja sobresalían desde adentro de las murallas, se extendían con el viento y se movían, como si _alguien_ las moviera desde adentro. Como si hubiese guardias sosteniendo las banderas, moviéndose hacia los lados cubriendo su perímetro asignado. Pero el problema es que las banderas no eran de Galma, la Isla gobernada por el duque, aliado de Narnia, sino que eran de Gèrson.

-Su majestad esto solo puede significar dos cosas – dijo Dridian.

Edmund lo sabía, pero aun así, quería escucharlo.

-Han conquistado la Isla – continuó el marinero.

-O se han puesto de su parte – concluyó Edmund.

Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena, el duque era un buen hombre, la gente de Galma eran buenas personas, era inconcebible que se hayan atrevido a conquistar la isla, a someter a su gente, la isla siempre había mantenido buenas relaciones con los demás países septentrionales, Narnia siempre había mantenido buenas relaciones con ese país, jamás… entonces una idea cruzo por la mente de Edmund, ¿Quizás el rechazo de Caspian hacia su hija seria un motivo? ¿Qué no hubieran unido ambos territorios? Era una idea descabellada pero no para un duque que busca asegurar sus tierras, tal vez Ghassân le ofreció la seguridad que Narnia lo le dio.

-En todo caso, no podríamos ayudarlos de estar sometidos, no sabemos cuántos soldados de Ghassân estén ahí – dijo el joven rey – y en caso de que estén de su parte…

Edmund no pudo terminar. No tenía sentido.

-Su majestad, lo más entendible sea que nos retiremos ahora, antes de que se den cuenta, si no es que ya nos vieron.

El joven rey asintió con su cabeza.

-Marcha atrás – dicto y Dridian se fue a ordenar a sus hombres.

-¿Crees que estén de su parte?

La voz de su hermana pequeña lo había tomado por sorpresa, ella había estado ahí escuchando la conversación.

-Lucy deberías ir dentro, no es seguro.

-Estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que nos lancen una flecha.

-Pero tienen cañones.

-No creo que estén de su parte, el duque siempre ha sido amable. Ojalá pudiéramos ayudarlos. – soltó con un aire de tristeza la joven reina.

-Pareces segura de que sigan de nuestra parte Lu, a veces las personas no son lo que creemos.

-Exacto – dijo Lucy dándole un apretón al brazo de su hermano, antes de retirarse hacia su alcoba.

Sin percances (al parecer no fueron notados por los guardias de Galma) continuaron su marcha hacia las Islas Solitarias.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rosa conforme perdía su intensidad el color azul.

Después de haber estado cabalgando, montando-desmontando por horas, era tiempo de buscar un lugar seguro para dormir. Encontraron un pequeño claro donde amarraron a los caballos para que pudiesen descansar, ellos montaron sus aposentos improvisados que se componían de dos mantas extendidas sobre las hierbas, a una distancia considerable una de la otra. Peter se encargó de conseguir madera para una fogata y Elizabeth colocó algunas trampas.

Los últimos destellos del sol se hacían presentes.

-Iré a comprobar que tenemos para cenar – anuncio la joven al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-No, yo iré – se ofreció Peter.

-No — dijo ella apresuradamente, pero al notar que pudo haber sonado cortante agrego; — Deberías quedarte con los caballos, podrían robarlos, además, yo sé donde están colocadas las trampas exactamente.

-De acuerdo – se resigno el rey después de unos segundos – pero, ten cuidado.

Ella ladeo los labios hacia la derecha, mostrando un atisbo de sonrisa ante la preocupación de él. Peter era demasiado cuidadoso con todo, se preocupaba por todos.

-Siempre lo tengo. – dijo y se metió entre los árboles.

El joven rey se quedo de pie al lado de la fogata, con el ceño fruncido. Se dirigió hacia los caballos mientras sus pensamientos viajaban a Londres, hacia hace varios años atrás, cuando su madre tomaba el rostro de Peter entre sus manos, ella tenía esa mezcla de preocupación y orgullo en sus ojos, mientras le decía que cuidara bien de sus hermanos.

Toda su vida se había encargado de cuidar de ellos, y tal vez eso le había llevado a ser atento, inclusive con las demás personas, su madre le había dicho cosas sobre las damas y su trato, y así lo había hecho siempre; cediendo su lugar en el tren, ayudando a cargar sus cosas, y existía este plano de pensamiento de que así seria siempre y que a todas las chicas les gustaba ser ayudadas. Excepto ella. Ella le generaba demasiada curiosidad, confusión, y no podía evitar sentir atracción, aunque no iba a admitirlo.

Cuando ella regresó tenía dos ardillas en una mano, y un pavo silvestre en la otra. Si, definitivamente nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, jamás, ninguna chica que el conociera se atrevería a sostener animales muertos sin gritar o llorar. Y ella parecía como si apenas le importara.

Él se acerco hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Harías los honores? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras de sus labios, inclinando su rostro, alzando las cejas mientras con una mano le ofrecía la cuerda con que ataba los pies de los animales.

-Sería todo un honor – respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico que ella usó, tomo la cuerda y se retiró hacia en donde estaba una roca a unos dos metros hacia la derecha.

.

.

¿Por qué no la escuchaba? ¿Por qué a pesar de que ella gritaba tan fuerte él no la escuchaba? Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, el aire se desvanecía de sus pulmones, su vista se tornaba nublosa…

Despertó jadeando, se incorporó y al mirar sus manos se dio cuenta de que tenía hierbas. Se las sacudió mientras intentaba alejar esas horribles imágenes de su mente. Miro hacia alrededor y solo se podían distinguir las sombras de los arboles, la fogata seguía ardiendo y alcanzaba a alumbrar la silueta de Peter, quien parecía dormir plácidamente. Ella envidió eso, la seguridad, los sueños sin pesadillas.

.

Eustace abrió los ojos a un nuevo día que parecía prometedor. Hoy era el tercer día desde que habían salido de Narnia, por lo tanto hoy llegarían a Archeland. El chico se sentó, bebió agua de la cantimplora y se dispuso a prepararse, no sin antes despertar a Jill, quien se mostro igual de animada al saber que ese día llegarían a su destino.

Las horas pasaron y los muchachos seguían cabalgando. Decidieron desmontar a la sombra de unos árboles para tomar el desayuno, no es que tuviesen gran cosa para desayunar, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía cazar, así que lo único que tenían era queso seco y pan. Jill se arrepintió de no haber aprendido a cazar como su hermana, pero la vez que Elizabeth había tratado de enseñarle, ella simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Así que decidió que el queso y el pan estaban bien, después de todo, llegarían a Archeland antes de que cayera la tarde. Pero el crujir de una rama la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver a Eustace alarmada.

.

.

Desde la espesura del bosque, se alcanzaba a vislumbrar la ciudad de Fenharrow, su destino.

—Buenas noticias —anunció Caspian — Hemos llegado a Fenharrow.

El joven hizo detener su caballo, Susan hizo lo mismo y ambos posaron sus ojos en el hermoso paisaje.

Absolutamente, la ciudad era hermosa, se encontraba bastante bien cuidado, las calles de piedra, las casas, las flores, sus habitantes, todos parecían ser personas amables.

—Es sorprendente — murmuro la reina — Como estos Países han crecido tanto. Bueno, considerando que hemos venido pidiendo ayuda.

—Mil años parecieron ser suficientes para el crecimiento del mundo.

Susan puso los ojos en blanco. Bajó del caballo y Caspian hizo lo mismo.

— ¿No deseas entrar como la realeza?

—No se supone que debas decir esas cosas — masculló Susan.

—No hay nadie aquí Susan, nadie puede oírnos — el joven apretó sus labios tratando de no dejar salir una sonrisa traviesa.

La joven encontró divertido el humor del chico, entrecerró sus ojos y ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Se supone que eso quiere decir algo?

Él le sostuvo la mirada, ella apretó los labios en una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

Susan pasó de largo a Caspian, dándole una palmada en su pecho al pasar.

.

.

.

Eustace se llevo un dedo a la boca indicando que guarde silencio, ella asintió con la cabeza y se quedo inmóvil, al tiempo que el joven se ponía de pie y tomaba con precaución la empuñadura de su espada. Peter le había obligado a llevarla, debido a los posibles peligros que pueden existir en un bosque, al igual que Elizabeth obligó a su hermana a llevar una daga escondida entre su vestido. Jill lo recordó y saco la daga con cuidado al ver que Eustace se había internado en el bosque, no quería parecer débil o cobarde, así que se puso de pie y lo siguió lo mas sigilosamente que pudo.

—¿Eustace? — susurro. Al no obtener respuesta, la joven comenzó a alarmarse — ¡¿Eustace?!

De pronto, Jill sintió una presencia detrás de ella, es extraño como una persona puede sentir que hay alguien detrás de uno, incluso cuando únicamente está observando.

Todo el pánico recorrió el cuerpo de Jill. Ella no sabia luchar, ni siquiera sabia usar la daga que le dio su hermana, pero no, no sería cobarde. Asi que giro dando un salto sosteniendo la daga por el frente.

— ¡Cuidado! — exclamó el joven — ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Qué rayos haces tú? ¿Planeabas asustarme? ¡Eres un tonto, pensé que te había sucedido algo!

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¡Pude haberte matado!

—Claro que no Jill, ni siquiera sabes usar esa cosa.

—Mira quién habla, ni siquiera sabes cómo sostener la espada.

Eustace miro la espada, era pesada y no podía sostenerla tan bien como lo hacían sus primos.

—No planeaba asustarte, únicamente vi que había sido un animal y cuando regrese por otro lado ya no te vi, y luego te vi de espaldas y vine hacia aquí. eso es todo.

—Me asustaste — dijo con voz más calmada.

—Lo siento, no pensé que te preocupara tanto mi estado de salud.

Jill rodo los ojos.

—No es eso tonto.

Eustace se echó a reír, unos segundos después Jill lo secundó.

.

.

.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por las calles del pueblo de Meah, uno de los pueblos que se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad de Adarlan. Elizabeth admiraba las construcciones tan discretamente como podía.

—¿Qué está mal con la gente de aquí?

—¿Hay algo malo con ellos? — preguntó Peter confuso.

—Normalmente la gente no te mira y te sonríe, al menos no en Londres.

El joven rió.

—Bueno, esto definitivamente no es Londres.

—Creo que lo note desde el momento en que llegué.

—Al menos sabemos que la gente suele ser amable, así que debe ser un indicio de que sus gobernantes lo son. O simplemente quieren poner las manos en nuestros finos caballos.

—Sí, probablemente planean hacerse de ellos.

Los caballos no eran de los que las personas planean hacerse de ellos, puesto que habían trasquilado sus colas para que se vieran que eran caballos de granjas, ya que debían de camuflarse lo mayor posible.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó Peter.

Elizabeth en efecto tenía hambre, habían desayunado las sobras de la caza del día anterior y no habían guardado nada, ya que se echaría a perder con el sol del medio día.

—Iremos a un restaurante— añadió el muchacho al ver que la joven comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Restaurante? — repitió incrédula — ¿Tambien existen aquí?

—Elizabeth — dijo el muchacho acercándose más a ella, al tiempo que seguían caminando, y con voz baja le dijo—Es un pueblo, no una galaxia extraterrestre.

—Ohh— exclamo ella fingiendo sorpresa.

Resulto que el restaurante del pueblo era más como una posada. De hecho, era una posada, con un restaurante en la planta baja. En el lugar no se encontraban demasiadas personas, solo algunos hombres sentados en una de las sillas de madera, con una mesa del mismo material enfrente, el mobiliario era sencillo, pero terminaba siendo agradable a la vista. En el fondo se encontraba una barra delante de la cual se encontraban algunos hombres sentados en bancos bebiendo algunas sustancias.

Ambos jóvenes se instalaron en una de las mesas.

Peter se sentía incomodo. No podía comprender como Elizabeth podía ignorar cosas con tanta facilidad y hacer como si no sucediese nada.

Cuando ella llegó al colegio, no pudo evitar oír lo que decían sus compañeros de clase. Incluso, estuvo presente cuando entre sus compañeros apostaban con quien saldría la chica nueva, él se enojó de que hicieran una cosa tan absurda, como si ella fuese algo que ganar, en lugar de alguien. Después se burló de ellos cuando se enteró de que ella les rechazaba a todos, que ni siquiera les dejaba comenzar a decir algo que sonase a intención antes de retirarse ella de cualquier lugar.

Un día, él se encontraba en la biblioteca, y ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas. Un chico de último grado se acerco a su mesa preguntándole si podía tomar asiento, ella le sonrió y asintió, diciéndole algo. Pero para sorpresa de él, ella se levantó y se fue. Por palabras de Susan; ninguna chica ignoraba a Norman Micaelson.

Esa misma chica se encontraba sentada frente a él. Con las manos bajo la barbilla y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

— ¿Entonces? — pregunto alzando las cejas.

—Entonces viene alguien y nos pregunta que vamos a pedir — dijo el joven — ¿Nunca has ido a uno de estos?

—No — dijo ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El frunció el ceño, dudando.

—Nunca lo necesité —dijo ella, con la misma sonrisa de labios apretados.

Llegó una joven a la mesa de ambos jóvenes, quien les saludo demasiado amablemente y les ofreció la comida del día, la cual aceptaron gustosamente.

.

.

.

Lucy se reclinó sobre sus brazos, en la húmeda madera. Observaba el mar con su rutinario oleaje, la espuma blanca que golpeaba los bordes del barco. Aslan, el rey supremo de Narnia, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acudiría a ellos esta vez?, imaginó verlo, caminando sobre el mar, que iría directo a ella y que le diría que todo estaría bien, que ningún ejército podría contra ellos. Pero no estaba, no se encontraba caminado hacia ella, no se encontraba a su alrededor, simplemente no estaba.

Clavó su mirada en el cielo y recordó las palabras que Aslan un día le dirigió justo antes de irse y que los dejara gobernando Narnia por treinta años, como en un sueño dentro de un sueño; "Debo irme, tengo otros asuntos pendientes en otros mundos"

¿Cuáles otros mundos? ¿Acaso Aslan también estaría en su mundo? ¿Pendiente de él?

.

.

.

Eran cuestión de minutos llegar al Castillo de Fenharrow, ese no era el problema. El problema era, como los iban a dejar entrar, como el rey siquiera les prestaría la suficiente atención por el suficiente tiempo para que Caspian le mostrara la prueba de que decían la verdad y no los arrestaran por embusteros. En ese instante, Caspian tomó su mano y se la llevo a un lugar poco apartado de tantas personas, y poniéndose en frente de ella le dijo,

—Muy bien, sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

Susan asintió con determinación, no era la primera ni la última misión que iba a hacer en un castillo. Cuando menos, esta no implicaba violencia en su desarrollo.

—Nos hacemos pasar por gente de aquí, tenemos un problema de asuntos de compra-venta e iremos a la sala del rey.

—Habrá gente ahí.

—Lo sabemos, solo necesitamos que el rey dirija su atención hacia el anillo. Nos quitamos las capuchas, deberá reconocernos.

—Claro, como tienen fotografías de todos los reyes.

— ¿Fotografías?

Susan negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos — dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, sabiendo que podía confiar en él. Queriendo que todo salga bien.

Caspian asintió y se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

Tal como lo planearon, en la entrada del castillo estaban los guardias, a quienes les dijeron que venían a la corte del rey, les contaron el pequeño problema que tenían de compra—venta y que querían consultar al rey como solucionar ese problema, con rostro impasible, los guardias les dieron el pase a la fila de los demás ciudadanos que venían a arreglar sus asuntos a la corte del rey, donde se formaron situándose lo más lejos el uno del otro, interpretando su papel.

Después de un largo rato, a lo que Caspian pudieron ser varias horas, llego el momento de pasar a la sala del lo que encontró ahí, le tomo por sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No me maten! , tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible._

_Notas* Los nombres de las ciudades y pueblos pertenecen al libro "Trono de Cristal" de Sarah J. Mass (el cual me encanta) , y algunos nombres están inspirados en la serie "Juego de Tronos" (la cual me fascina)._

_Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo! Me quedo en la espera de sus comentarios :D_


	21. En el camino

_**Hola amables lectores, antes que nada quiero agradecer por la paciencia y por su tiempo al leer esta historia.**_

**_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, les adoro, espero subir el siguiente más pronto, aprovechare estas vacaciones para adelantar un poco. Bueno sin más, les dejo con la lectura y agradecería un montón sus comentarios._**

**_¡Feliz navidad!_**

**_NOTA. Esta historia esta basada en las novelas de C.S Lewis, Las Crónicas de Narnia; después de "El viajero del Alba" _**

* * *

><p>Caspian no podía decidir si fue más impactante ver los lazos negros que cubrían el salón del trono, o al Príncipe Drago ocupando el trono del rey Robert. Como es usual, ambos entraron al salón e hicieron una reverencia delante del príncipe, mientras que el que probablemente sería su consejero hacia un largo anuncio del nombre del príncipe seguido de los títulos, tierras y todo lo que poseía.<p>

En el salón había dos guardias flanqueando al rey y a la reina regente, el consejero que hacia el anuncio se encontraba a mano izquierda del rey, dos guardias en la puerta, y cuatro colocados a cierta distancia a lo largo de cada una de las paredes del salón. Doce guardias, consejeros, hombres quienes vendían secretos a otros señores por unas monedas, no se podía confiar en nadie. Al fin había llegado el momento más complicado del viaje, el momento en el que el príncipe o más bien el rey acceda a una conversación privada, sin guardias, sin reina.

—Su majestad, he venido para pedirle su ayuda — dijo Caspian tratando de sonar como un ciudadano cualquiera.

—Adelante — dijo el príncipe.

—Bueno, he aquí que tengo un negocio en la ciudad y…

— ¿Qué negocio? —interrumpió el príncipe.

—El de mi padre, señor, era un puesto de frutas en el cual…

— ¿Y de dónde sacan la fruta? —

La reina regente miro con desenfado a su hijo, claramente molesta por la exagerada atención que le brindaba a un simple aldeano.

—De los huertos que poseemos — dijo Caspian tratando de sonar convincente, aunque las preguntas del rey lo habían tomado por sorpresa, tenía el sentimiento de que sucedía algo raro en todo esto — que se encuentran en las afueras de la ciudad.

El príncipe musito una leve sonrisa.

—Claro — hizo un ademan con la mano para que prosiguiera.

—Como decía, su majestad, tengo un negocio en la ciudad, el cual manejo desde que mi padre falleció y esta mañana vino esta mujer a mi negocio — dijo señalando a Susan, quien se encontraba a su lado sin decir una palabra.

El rey se levanto del trono precipitadamente, lo cual hizo a Caspian callarse.

— ¡Arréstenlo! — ordeno el rey.

Dos guardias se precipitaron sobre Caspian sosteniéndolo por detrás, y otro más se encargo de sostener a Susan. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Caspian no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?!— decía Susan tratando de liberarse los brazos.

— ¡Suéltenla! — gritó Caspian — Su majestad, esto es un error.

El rey bajo del trono, hasta ponerse de pie frente a Caspian.

—Hace cuatro días, falleció mi padre, el rey Robert. Desde entonces, todos los ciudadanos, tanto de las afueras, de la corte o de la ciudad, me ofrecen siempre primero sus condolencias. Tú no eres de aquí, ni ella — dijo fijando su mirada ahora en Susan — Quienes son ustedes – exigió saber el rey.

Caspian se quedo sin palabras. Claramente habían previsto todos los escenarios, pero no uno como este.

—Tienen un minuto para decirme algo que no los haga mandarlos a arrestar, y por consiguiente, mañana seria su ejecución.

—Príncipe…

—Rey — corrigió con voz autoritaria.

—Rey Drago, deme menos de un minuto a solas sin sus guardias….

El rey soltó una risa fría.

—Y le juro, que lo que le diré, será de tal magnitud que se olvidara de las horas de aburrición que ha pasado en la corte escuchando a toda esa gente. — sentenció Caspian con voz autoritaria, pero al mismo tiempo suplicante.

— ¿Con ella?

—Ella se queda, ella tiene algo que decirle tambien.

—Pretende que, me quede sin mis guardias a cuatro días de la muerte de mi padre ¿con dos desconocidos?

—No teme de un hombre desarmado y una mujer ¿Cierto?

El rey esbozo una sonrisa.

—Ya quiero escuchar lo que me tienes que decir que te salve de tal falta de respeto.

— ¡Déjenos! —ordenó el rey.

—Pero Drago, ¿Cómo vas a escuchar….?

—Madre, he dado una orden.

La reina, quien había bajado del trono para situarse al lado de su hijo, abandono el salón, no sin antes lanzar una mirada cargada de enojo.

El salón del trono quedo vació vacio con excepción de ellos tres. El rey arqueo las cejas, como diciendo ¿Y bien? Caspian comenzó con una breve explicación sobre quienes eran, y antes de que el rey comenzara a reír o mandara a llamar para arrestarlos por difamación, él le mostro su anillo que contenía el sello real de Narnia.

-No estamos mintiendo – le dijo Susan mirando a Drago a los ojos. – Tiene que creernos. Hemos venido a Fenharrow a pedir ayuda diplomática – continuó Susan con voz calmada - pero la fuerte sospecha de que hemos estado siendo vigilados, de que nuestros enemigos se infiltraron en nuestro castillo Cair Paravel, nos ha impedido enviar mensajeros. Hemos tenido que venir en persona, sin guardias a nuestras espaldas, heraldos, ni grandes entradas, usted debe deducir que hemos querido pasar desapercibidos, y así deseamos seguir haciéndolo por el bien de nuestra misión.

Susan se internó en una breve explicación de su enemigo, de cómo los hicieron naufragar mientras el enemigo infiltrado quemaba su ciudad, así también del incautamiento del que había sido víctima al tiempo que Gérson se hacía pasar por su amigo en un claro intento de desorientar su atención hacia Tashbaan, lo cual termino en una guerra donde su _aliado _se convirtió en su enemigo. Con toda la gracia y autoridad propia de una reina, Susan llevo a cabo su discurso de tal forma que el Rey Drago prestó toda su atención.

-Entonces eres tu – dijo el rey con una leve sorpresa en su rostro, dejando ver la admiración que tenia de aquellas historias que probablemente había escuchado – La reina Susan de Narnia, La benévola. ¿No deberías tener como mil años?

-Su majestad debe entender que el tiempo en mi mundo no es el mismo que en el vuestro.

El rey asintió. Susan pensó que probablemente aquel joven que se había visto obligado a portar la corona mucho antes de su tiempo no veía cosas como estas todos los días, pues parecía algo contrariado.

-Se que Narnia es un país aliado, lo comprendo. Tu firmaste ese trato con mi padre – dijo el joven rey dirigiéndose a Caspian – Un trato en el que ambos salieron beneficiados.

Caspian parpadeo lentamente. Por supuesto, él quería un beneficio, pero por alguna razón, una muy buena, sabía que no le agradaría en absoluto lo que pudiese salir de los labios de ese hombre, aun siquiera sin haberlo pronunciado.

-Las naciones son inestables, pero Narnia es un país que permanece, y te aseguro que estará ahí cuando te encuentres en una situación así. Mis ejércitos son fuertes, y únicos.

-Me gusta la seguridad. Con el fallecimiento de mi padre mi nación se estremeció, claramente han salido algunos usurpadores que creen tener el derecho al trono, lo cual es una amenaza a mi corona, y a mi legado.

No, definitivamente a él no le gustaba como iba esto.

-Te puedo garantizar la seguridad de mi alianza.

-Como puedes observar necesito más que eso, Rey Caspian – dijo con tono mordaz.

Susan sintió como Caspian se tensaba a su lado.

-Me gustaría poseer un contrato de matrimonio – declaró el rey.

A Susan no le tomo por sorpresa su declaración, ya que cuando un rey hablaba de ofrecer seguridad a su legado, a la corona, solo podía referirse a una cosa; un heredero. Y obviamente para ello necesitaba primero tener una buena esposa. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¿Pedir su mano en matrimonio? ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? _Ella ni siquiera sabía cuando tiempo estaría en Narnia._

-No el suyo, su majestad – dijo con voz suave al notar la palidez de la reina – Por supuesto. No me atrevería a interponerme entre sus planes. Además, ya estoy comprometido.

Susan frunció el ceño.

-No comprendo lo que usted quiere decir…

-Déjeme complacerle explicándole. Lo que estoy pidiendo es un contrato de matrimonio, para mi futura hija. Con tu futuro hijo – dijo esto último posando su mirada en Caspian.

No entendía por qué, pero Susan hubiese preferido que el rey dijese cualquier cosa, menos esa. Un hijo de Caspian. Los miedos que llevaba apartando a algún lugar oscuro de pronto regresaron, obviamente Caspian tendría que tener hijos en algún momento, pero, ¿y si no sería con ella? ¿Y si ella tenía que regresar forzadamente a Narnia en algún momento? Esa escena, Caspian con alguien más, sosteniendo a un niño en sus brazos… Susan sintió un fuego recorriendo en su interior, uno que la hizo reunir toda su determinación para decir;

-Narnia es un país libre. Al igual que cada uno de sus habitantes. No se puede privar de la libertad de elegir a nadie, y mucho menos alguien que ni siquiera existe todavía.

-Necesitamos tiempo para considerar algo así – dijo Caspian.

Susan lo miro con desconcierto.

-Por supuesto – dijo el rey rápidamente, levantando las dos manos – Les daré todo el tiempo que deseen. Si gustan puedo asignarles unos aposentos, pueden darse un baño, relajarse, descansar y a la hora de la cena pasaran por ustedes. Les prometo que todo será en secreto. Me inventare algo por la pequeña escena y diré que son hijos de algún Lord viejo amigo mío.

Como si el rey fuese su amigo de toda la vida, los despidió, y un sirviente los llevo a sus respectivos aposentos, no quedando muy lejos el uno del otro. Susan entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

.

.

.

Peter y Elizabeth se encontraban cabalgando en las afueras del pueblo de Feniah, después de haber pasado ya por el pueblo de Meah. Ya era solo cuestión de un par de horas para llegar a Adarlan. Peter anunció que era hora de desmontar.

No había demasiada civilización en donde desmotaron, era tan solo uno de los caminos que conectaban un pueblo con otro, el camino constaba de terracería, bardeado por paredes de grandes árboles que serpenteaban dando la bienvenida al bosque. Continuaron caminando y se detuvieron a la orilla del camino a descansar un poco mientras los caballos comían y bebían.

Elizabeth restiro sus brazos mientras Peter liberaba un poco de carga de los caballos, cuando se escucharon unos cascos de caballos acercándose. Ambos voltearon instintivamente y vieron venir una carreta. Era normal que transitaran por los caminos ya que era paso común de habitantes. Pero Peter sabía que no siempre era seguro, por lo que llamó a la joven que se acercara a él con el pretexto de que le ayudara con algo. Cuando la carreta se detuvo frente a ellos Peter poso su mano en el mango de su espada instintivamente al tiempo que pasaba a un lado de Elizabeth y se ponía frente a ella. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

Por la ventanilla de la carreta se asomó unos guantes, que hacían a un lado la cortina. Una mujer joven, con un sobrero rosado y unos cabellos rizados que caían por los costados de su rostro se asomó y les brindo una sonrisa.

Peter se relajó un poco, ya que los asaltantes no solían venir con mujeres, pero aun así no aparto su mano de la espada.

-Buenas tardes – Anunció la joven con voz aguda– Una pregunta disculpando mi ignorancia, hemos estado buscando el pueblo de Meah, quisiéramos saber que vamos en buena dirección.

-Por supuesto, si sigue derecho encontrará su destino – contestó Peter.

-Ya lo creo – dijo la joven y soltó una risita – Muchas gracias por su ayuda, de verdad.

Peter frunció el ceño, presintiendo algo extraño. Quizá demasiado tarde, ya que dos hombres armados salieron detrás de ellos.

Los caballos nerviosos, azotaron sus cascos sobre la tierra al presentir el peligro. Peter dio media vuelta desenvainando su espada y arremetió contra uno de los hombres que ya alzaba su espada hacia él. Elizabeth instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia su arco, que se encontraba en una de las bolsas de piel que reposaba en uno de los caballos y aquel hombre que apuntaba su espada hacia ella siguió su mirada. Fue un momento de distracción el cual aprovecho para correr hacia su arma. Tal vez tenía unos segundos a favor, en lo que el hombre se percataba de lo sucedido, tal vez no decidiera cortarla en dos, pensó Elizabeth. Apenas logró sacar su arco de la bolsa cuando el hombre levanto su espada hacia ella, _tal vez si planea cortarme en dos_, el arco detuvo el ataque y con todas sus fuerzas trató de empujar la espada hacia arriba, pero ella sabía que la fuerza no era su punto fuerte, así que le propino una patada en las partes menos nobles de aquel hombre, el cual gritó una palabrota al tiempo que se agachaba de dolor. Ella le pateó la cara reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, él pareció desequilibrarse lo suficiente para que ella le quitara la espada y la arrojara lejos de él, hacia el bosque. En ese segundo de calma vio que había un sujeto llevando las bolsas que estaban en el primer caballo hacia la carreta al tiempo Peter luchaba contra dos hombres a la vez, había uno tercero en el suelo, así que agarró una flecha y la inserto en uno de ellos, preparó la segunda pero Peter y el otro hombre se movían demasiado deprisa, podía fallar. Así que se le ocurrió otra idea, y dejo la flecha volar.

Uno de los caballos de la carreta soltó un rehenchido al tiempo que se ponía de dos patas, azotó en suelo sus cascos y salió corriendo a toda prisa, dejando a la vista a otro asaltante, al parecer era el que se encargaba de transportar las cosas robadas a la carroza. El hombre que luchaba con Peter se distrajo un segundo, y cuando ella preparaba la tercera flecha alguien la golpeó por detrás.

Una flecha pasó detrás de la cabeza del asaltante con el que Peter luchaba, lo cual lo alarmó, ya que Elizabeth siempre había tenido cuidado al acertar, de reojo vislumbro su figura en el suelo y a un hombre detrás de ella. Maldijo al tiempo aceleraba sus movimientos. Escuchó su voz, eso era bueno ya que no estaba inconsciente, aunque solo la usara para proliferar maldiciones contra aquel sujeto. El joven rey terminó con el tercer hombre, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Suéltala – dijo Peter apuntando su espada hacia el sujeto que sostenía las manos de Elizabeth detrás de su espalda– Ven y pelea conmigo.

El asaltante sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, o al menos… los que le quedaban. Levantó a Elizabeth del suelo, quien tenía la mitad de la cara con un poco de tierra, pero sin soltarla de las manos y la usó como escudo entre él y Peter, aunque el hombre era como una cabeza más alto que ella.

-Veamos, jovencito… nosotros somos dos y tú sólo eres uno y…

-¡Ha! – bufó Elizabeth interrumpiéndolo - ¿Solo uno? – dijo sarcásticamente, en tono indignado.

-Me refiero a que somos dos hombres armados en contra de uno.

-Bueno, dame dos segundos y podemos tener dos personas armadas en contra de otras dos.

-Cállate – dijo el hombre, aumentando la presión en sus manos sujetas de ella – Además – dijo mirando a Peter - Tengo a tu chica fastidiosa y tu solo tienes una espada. – Elizabeth frunció el ceño al oír esto - No me entusiasma mucho la idea de pelear contigo. Claro, a menos que me des algo a cambio, pero considerando que nos llevamos todas tus cosas, no tienes mucho que ofrecer.

El otro hombre que quedaba se encontraba en el camino, donde la carroza había desaparecido, no se veía muy dispuesto a participar en una pelea pero eso no le quitaba que tuviese unos cuchillos en su cinturón.

-Por supuesto que tengo algo que ofrecerte – dijo Peter con voz dura. – Tu vida. No te mataré si la dejas ahora.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de aquel sujeto. Parecía valorar sus opciones. Elizabeth no esperó a que el hombre se decidiera y le propinó una patada en la espinilla de la pierna. El asaltante masculló una palabrota al tiempo que el dolor lo distraía un segundo, aflojando la presión que sus manos ejercían en los brazos de ella, lo cual aprovechó para librarse de él, era imposible tomar su arco sin que el hombre volviera a sujetarla, así que corrió hacia Peter, que estaba a menos de dos metros.

El hombre se recuperó y los miró con desprecio.

-Quédate detrás de mí – le dijo Peter a Elizabeth en un susurro, apenas para que ella escuchara, colocándose frente a ella y apuntando con su espada a ambos hombres – _Cuando _vengan a atacar yo los distraeré y tú correrás. Corre lo más rápido que puedas, yo te alcanzaré.

Los hombres dieron dos pasos hacia ellos.

-No puedo hacerlo – dijo ella. No con cobardía, ni con miedo, si no con firmeza. Dando a entender que no iba a dejarlo sólo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo su espada chocó contra la del hombre que había estado sosteniendo a Elizabeth hace unos segundos antes.

-¡Corre! – gritó Peter –¡Ahora!

Peter luchaba ahora espada contra espada contra aquel furioso hombre, a quien las cosas le habían salido mal esta mañana, y ahora, otro hombre, con cuchillos aferrados a su cinturón se dirigía hacia ella, lanzándole una mirada digna de un cazador a la presa. Pero no iba a correr, no importa lo que le dijera Peter, ella no era una cobarde, no, se enfrentaría a ellos, solo necesitaba ganar tiempo y conseguir un arma. Además no querría ni pensar lo que le pudiera pasar si ambos hombres armados tuvieran el mismo objetivo, Peter era fuerte, no lo dudaba, y con experiencia en el campo de guerra, pero aún así estos hombres no tenían el honor que él tenía al luchar, sabía que bien podían clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda y no les importaría, ellos eran asaltantes y se ganaban la vida a costa del dolor de otras, además quien sabe a cuanta gente no han asesinado.

Ella dio instintivamente dos pasos hacia atrás, tal vez, si era lista, podría desviar a aquel hombre y hacerle creer que estaba asustada y huiría, y así poderse acercar hacia donde estaba el arco y las flechas; sobre la tierra cerca del último caballo que quedaba, quien se removía nerviosamente. Conforme ella retrocedía el asaltante avanzaba hacia ella, sosteniendo un cuchillo en su mano derecha, regalándole una sonrisa de malicia.

-No corras preciosa – dijo el hombre – Ven conmigo y no te pasara nada.

-No parece muy creíble cuando me apuntas con ese cuchillo.

-Es por… protección. Por si pones resistencia.

De pronto, por primera vez Elizabeth sintió terror. Tenía que hacerse de ese arco ya.

-Púdrete – dijo la joven escupiendo las palabras al tiempo que dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el arco.

Tuvo que rodear a Peter más de lo necesario, ya que lo más imprudente del mundo seria pasar cerca de alguien que lucha con espadas. Ya estaba demasiado cerca, ya no importaba nada, lo único que tenía que hacer era sostener el arco, solo rezaba para que el hombre no decidiera arrojarle uno de sus cuchillos y acertara.

Se lanzó y aterrizo sobre la tierra, quedando casi sentada sobre ella, rápidamente sostuvo el arco y con la otra mano busco sus flechas que se encontraban desparramadas sobre la tierra, tomó la primera que encontró y mientras la insertaba en el arco su mirada chocó con la de Peter, lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor intenso en su sien izquierda.

.

.

.

Un golpe de nudillos resonó en la habitación de Susan. Después de la _plática_ con el rey Drago se había sentido demasiado contrariada como para pensar con claridad. Sintió un terror del viejo, un antiguo miedo que había estado apaciguado y las palabras del rey hubiesen hecho arder las brasas nuevamente. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Se preguntaba con desesperación. Odiaba esta situación, odiaba que conseguir la felicidad fuera tan difícil, ¿Por qué_ no podía ser fácil? ¿Por qué?_ Tono era demasiado complicado, lo sabía, y aun así aceptó seguir con esto. A pesar de que supiera que al final pudiera salir lastimada mas allá de lo remediable.

Había tomado un baño con la esperanza de relajarse un poco, pero esos pensamientos habían hecho imposible eso. Después de un rato había abierto en par las puertas de un enorme closet de madera, el cual le habían indicado las sirvientas que contenía un montón de vestidos limpios, de los cuales podía disponer con toda libertad. Se decidió por uno rosa pastel, que era el más discreto de todos, y después se sento en la cama, hasta recostarse, no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que ese sonido captó su atención, y después, una voz que podía reconocer en cualquier lado.

-Susan, soy yo – dijo Caspian del otro lado de la puerta.

Caspian sentía su corazón palpitar más fuerte de lo normal, era algo que no podía evitar cuando estaba cerca de ella. Y era algo que le agradaba.

Algo había ido mal esta tarde, algo que iba más allá de la propuesta del rey Drago. _¿Qué es lo que va mal? _Había sentido por supuesto que al considerar reflexionar la propuesta del rey, Susan se había sentido ofendida, pero Susan era una Reina, ella conocía todos aquellos reglamentos y tradiciones que conllevaba la corona, y el gobernar un país. Algunas veces tenias que ceder a algunas cuestiones no tan agradables por el bienestar de todo un país. Y claramente esa era una decisión que no podía considerar solo, y mucho menos tomar. Había demasiadas cosas que hablar.

La puerta se abrió levente mostrando la mitad de la figura de Susan, después se abrió más y ella hizo un ademan invitándolo a pasar. Caspian dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adentro de la habitación, observo su cama, donde sus sabanas estaban un poco arrugadas, supuso que había logrado conciliar un poco de sueño. Finalmente se giró hacia ella, que estaba reposando al lado de la puerta, notó que llevaba otro vestido; uno rosa de mangas largas, el cual enmarcaba perfectamente su hermosa silueta, lucía un poco cansada, su cabello café estaba ligeramente despeinado, y sus ojos azules expectantes, _¿había tristeza en ellos? _

-Susan – dijo él con voz suave. No sabía por dónde comenzar, ni que decir, de pronto, la pequeña conversación que había ideado en su mente se había esfumado. Se sintió tonto, así que dijo lo primero que le cruzó por su mente. – Entiendo que estés molesta porque haya siquiera considerado la propuesta del rey Drago, pero quiero que comprendas que accedí a pensarlo un momento para que pudiésemos hablar esto en privado, pero yo no… _podría_ tomar una decisión de suma importancia yo sólo.

-Pero al final de todo Caspian- hizo una breve pausa- tú eres el único que puede tomarla– dijo Susan, con una voz que reflejaba los sentimientos en sus ojos – Ese es un asunto que te concierne _solo a ti._

Caspian se sintió confundido, y creyó comprender a lo que se referían sus palabras.

-Por yo no quiero que me concierna solo a mí – dijo el joven rey con voz suave.

Hubo un breve silencio. Caspian se acerco unos pasos más hacia Susan, quien tenía la mirada en el piso en un intento por no dejar salir las lágrimas.

-Susan – musito el joven – Si algún día llego a tener hijos, quiero que sea contigo.

Susan levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Sentía sus ojos cristalizados, y lo miraba con preocupación, con amor.

-Y a mí también me gustaría desearlo Caspian, pero no puedo permitírmelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ambos sabemos que un día… tendré que regresar. No debimos permitir esto.

-No lo hagas –pidió Caspian.

Susan lo miro confundida.

-No regreses. Quédate conmigo.

Susan lo miro, de pronto, con esperanza. Y se permitió por un momento imaginar un futuro en el que ambos estuviesen juntos.

-Pero… Aslan –

-Aslan desea nuestra felicidad – dijo Caspian – Y si nuestra felicidad es estar juntos no veo porque nos separaría. Le convenceremos.

Él conocía al Gran León, en su mirada, sólo había amor, no veía porqué se negaría a algo así, si esto que sentía por ella, esto que era tan real y tan grande no podría estar mal, no podría haber un error. Aslan lo consentiría.

Caspian con todas sus fuerzas intentó convencerse de ese hecho, al final, a eso se reducía toda su esperanza, y con ella, su felicidad.

Susan asintió, y Caspian la envolvió entre sus brazos. El miedo de Susan se apaciguó por un instante, el cual terminó al recordar el hecho del trato que tenían que terminar con el rey.

Caspian pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que unos segundos después se separó de ella, pero sin dejar demasiada distancia entre ambos.

-Podremos prescindir de esto – musitó el joven – Podemos encontrar otra manera, podríamos…

-No – interrumpió la joven reina – No podemos permitirnos esto, no cuando Ghassán nos lleva ventaja. Conozco esos tratos, y siempre hay una manera de derogarlos, algún día Drago necesitará nuestra ayuda.

-Y si no, ¿Haremos que la necesite? – dijo Caspian mirando a la reina Susan, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tal vez – dijo Susan, alzando las cejas.

-Vamos entonces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mis amables lectoras que se dieron la oportunidad de enviarme un review, un mensaje, ponerme en historia, autor favorito. Me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que veo una notificación, y no hay nada mas lindo ni mejor motivo para seguir escribiendo que saber que me están leyendo.<strong>_

Ana linda: Muchas gracias! De verdad, me alegra mucho que te guste.. y sobre Peter y Elizabeth.. *o* jajaja ya pronto, ya verás el siguiente capitulo te va a gustar *o*

Gracias a los nuevos suscriptores y comentarios de capítulos anteriores. ¡Los quieroo! Les deseo felices fiestas :D 3


	22. Parajes

_Hola queridos lectores. Les agradezco la enorme paciencia que han tenido conmigo y con esta historia. Así también como el tiempo que dedican a leer o a escribir un comentario, no saben cómo me alegro al leer sus opiniones, sugerencias, o críticas, cada palabra suya me anima a seguir escribiendo._

_Como la espera fue larga, les dejo un largo capítulo, espero que les guste._

_El mundo y los personajes de Las Crónicas de Narnia por C.S Lewis._

_Los sucesos pertenecen a mi imaginacion. W.E Morgah_

* * *

><p>El Rey Caspian posaba delicadamente sus dedos sobre la pluma llena de tinta, moviéndola ligeramente al compás de su firma. La reina Susan miraba con aflicción aquel acto, como gobernante sabía de antemano que lo primordial era asegurar el presente de su país, para que tuviera un futuro. Trató de convencerse de eso, inclusive cuando aquel acuerdo terminara afectándola literalmente, directamente.<p>

Decidieron marcharse de Fenharrow en lugar de quedarse para descansar puesto que no disponían de mucho tiempo. Usaron el resto de la luz de la tarde para avanzar, llegando a las afueras de Bellhaven, donde encontraron una granja donde el dueño amablemente les brindó posada, y pasaron ahí el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos, parpadeó tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, desconcertada, miró a su alrededor; una habitación. Juzgó por el árbol que se asomaba en la ventana izquierda que se encontraba en un primer piso, posiblemente en una casa. Se encontraba recostada sobre una cama, palpo las múltiples mantas que componían lo que debía ser el colchón y a su lado había un pequeño buró de madera. Trató de incorporarse para hurgar en los pequeños botecitos que se encontraban encima, pero una fuerte punzada de dolor en su sien izquierda la hizo detenerse y al tiempo que comenzaba a invadirla el pánico la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Un señor bajito con gafas que aparentaba unos sesenta años entró por la puerta, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Peter entró detrás de él. Ella lo miró confundida. _¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? _Pensó.

-Pero si ya despertó – dijo el hombre bajito, no con tono de saludo ni ningún tipo de sorpresa, más bien con acusación.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunto Elizabeth confundida, al mismo tiempo que Peter le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

El hombre bajito los ignoró y se acerco a ella, cuando la tomó del mentón Peter le explicó que él era Galvin, el Sanador del pueblo. Elizabeth respondió a las preguntas de Galvin; cuantos dedos veía, cuantas personas había en la habitación, cuál era su nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento, sin responder ni decir nada, Galvin salió de la habitación.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es un hombre de pocas palabras – explicó Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

Elizabeth asintió, pero el dolor la hizo cerrar los ojos. Ella sabía que no solo se debía al golpe, pero de todas formas no tendría caso decirlo, de todas formas, no había nada que hacer.

Peter se acercó a ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir, acercó su mano hacia la de ella, que reposaba sobre su frente, pero terminó por alejarla. Sus cabellos ondulados se encontraban desparramados sobre las almohadas, ella suspiró y abrió sus ojos marrones, que a menudo reflejaban tristeza, fijándolos a los de él.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Estarás bien – aseguró el joven – He visto que Galvin sabe lo que hace, así que no deberías preocuparte.

-No – dijo ella, negando ligeramente la cabeza – Me refiero allá, esos hombres que llegaron y…

Ella no terminó la frase.

-Bueno…- hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas - Estaban llevándose nuestras pocas pertenencias y uno de nuestros caballos, cuando te dije que corrieras ¿recuerdas? – dijo el joven levantando una ceja. No lo decía con voz dura, tal vez con un poco de reproche, pero él no podía enojarse con ella, menos ahora que lucía tan débil que su primer instinto era encargarse de que estuviera bien.

-Obviamente no lo hice.

Él no supo si ella estaba explicándose a sí misma su condición, o sí lo decía en defensa de su acción, o tal vez ambas cosas a la vez.

-Para mi sorpresa – dijo Peter sarcásticamente.

Ella sonrió.

-No pude acabar con ellos a tiempo – él hizo una mueca de disgusto - Tú estabas… a punto de disparar esa flecha cuando ese… imbécil salió de la nada y te golpeó en la cabeza. Lo siento, yo…

-No, no te disculpes – se apresuró a decir negando con la cabeza – No tienes porque hacerlo.

Peter frunció el ceño.

-No soy una de tus hermanas Peter - dijo en tono divertido - No tienes que cargar con la responsabilidad de mi vida. –bromeó. Elizabeth entendía a la perfección la posición del hermano mayor, de siempre preocuparte por todo, de responsabilizarte por todo, de cargar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, y aunque de una manera que a ella no le gustaba reconocer le agradaba que él se preocupara específicamente por ella, y deseaba al mismo tiempo que no lo hiciera. Lo cual era complicado. Así que alejaba esos pensamientos de su mente tan rápido como venían. – Dejémosle eso a Jill.

Un atisbo de sonrisa pasó por los labios de Peter.

-Lo sé pero, somos amigos ¿no?, eso me da derecho de preocuparme igualmente.

Otra vez ese sentimiento, Elizabeth lo empujó nuevamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo entró el hombre bajito, de quién repentinamente había olvidado su nombre. Él hombre le dio una taza de algo a Elizabeth y le indicó que se lo tomara, seguidamente se dirigió hacia Peter, a quien le entregó un frasco del tamaño de la palma de su mano mientras le decía algunas cosas que Elizabeth definió como instrucciones de uso, así que no prestó demasiada atención, no necesitaba eso. Pero no fue hasta que Galvin mencionó la palabra _esposa_ cuando ella casi se ahoga con el té.

-Puede… ¿Puede traerme agua templada por favor? – pidió el joven rey, un tanto nervioso.

Galvin salió apresuradamente.

Elizabeth tosió y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué sucedió Peter? , creí que éramos amigos– bromeó.

Peter rió igualmente.

-No, no eres tan afortunada. Sucede que para poder – hizo una breve pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada - estar al pendiente tenía que ser un familiar directo, y no nos parecemos demasiado que digamos, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lamento haberme ahogado, es sólo que… si me hubiese casado, bueno, me gustaría recordarlo – dijo bromeando. Entonces ambos se echaron a reír.

Galvin arribó a la habitación sosteniendo un tarro con la mano derecha, tenía el rostro enrojecido de haber emprendido una carrera. Les dedicó una mirada de suspicacia, pero aun así se acerco a la joven y le brindo el tarro de agua.

-Lo lamento, debí haberle advertido que era demasiado amargo.

-No hay problema –dijo en tono amable.

El hombre bajito asintió con la cabeza y le señaló a Elizabeth que debía beber el té de todas formas, así que resignadamente apretó los labios y se llevó la taza a los labios.

Galvin se volvió hacia Peter.

-Bueno, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, estará completamente bien en un par de días.

-¿Unos días? – preguntó alarmada la joven.

-Necesitas descansar por lo menos dos días – inquirió el hombre.

Elizabeth comenzó a protestar pero Peter intervino.

-No hay problema. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación.

-Debes de estar bromeado, no tenemos dos días, estoy perfectamente bien, además ya casi estamos en Adarlan.

Ella comenzó a incorporarse, le ponía de mal humor tener que detenerse por cuestiones de salud propias. No tenia caso. Seguía sintiendo presión en la sien, pero no era tan intensa como en otras ocasiones, por lo cual ella estaba convencida de que no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

-Elizabeth, es una tontería que… – ella se había puesto completamente de pie, quedando cerca frente al joven – Quieras correr un riesgo así. Escuchaste a Galvin.

-Lo sé… pero, sabes que no tenemos ese tiempo – ella le echó una mirada suplicante – De verdad, estoy bien.

- ¿Para cabalgar todo el día? – persuadió Peter – No.

-No es todo el día, ya estamos cerca.

El joven desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba a espaldas de ella.

-Elizabeth – pronunció su nombre despacio – Estuviste inconsciente casi doce horas. Ese sujeto… te propino una patada, en la cabeza. – la calma de Peter se iba desvaneciendo conforme seguía hablando- te desmayaste, no reaccionabas.

-Tuve que regresar por el único camino que conocía.

Elizabeth comprendió su postura, que iba a hacer él con una chica inconsciente en las afueras de un poblado, obviamente tenía que regresar al centro del poblado. Y también pensó en lo que probablemente sucedió después de que ella perdiera la consciencia, pero Peter no lo diría; él tuvo que deshacerse de ellos, ella no sabía de qué forma, puesto que las flechas que ella había disparado no habían sido a matar sino a herir, y en como esto le afectaba a Peter. ¿Acaso él había tenido que matarlos por su culpa? Pero también sabía que si hubiese hecho lo que Peter le había dicho, quizás el herido fuese él, y ella no quería ni pensarlo.

Peter había dejado de hablar y tenía la mandíbula roja por mantenerla tensa.

-Peter – habló tratando de sonar lo más calmada que pudo – Aunque quisiera, no puedo quedarme aquí dos días sin hacer nada, tú más que nadie sabes que no podemos perder tiempo, además no es un asunto de gravedad, créeme cuando te digo que me he caído de alturas que equivalen a más fuerza que el golpe de cualquier idiota.

El joven ahora la veía a los ojos, de una manera que a ella le parecía como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un acertijo, Elizabeth se sintió cohibida ante la profundidad de su mirada, así que fijó los ojos hacia otro lado.

-Podemos volver al camino, si siento que debo parar te avisaré.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y descubrió que le lanzaba una mirada acusadora.

-Como si fueras a hacerlo.

-Lo haré – aseguró la joven. – De verdad, ¿Me harás prometértelo o algo así?

Peter guardo silencio unos breves segundos, suspiro y le dijo antes de salir por la puerta;

-Te veré afuera.

.

.

.

A bordo del navío se respiraba ansiedad, después de lo sucedido con Galma habían decidido ir con más precaución a los próximos puertos. En el transcurso de dos días apenas se habían topado con algunos pocos navíos, pasaban desapercibidos, mezclados entre las muchas barcas mercantes que se encargaban de transportar y exportar comestibles. Desecharon la idea de pasar a la isla de Terebinthia, puesto que era conocida por ser comúnmente azotada por plagas. Su próximo paraje era la ciudad portuaria de Cielo Angosto, de las Siete Islas. Mantenían toda su esperanza en que el Duque Lord Bern se encontrara aún gobernando esa parte de Narnia, puesto que Caspian les había informado que después de lo sucedido ahora mantenía más vigilancia en las islas de Narnia, eso significaba que la última información que había tenido de Lord Bern había sido hace unos ocho meses. Edmund y Dridian habían calculado que en cuestión de unos cuatro días, si seguían a buen ritmo, ya estarían tocando puerto.

.

.

.

Uno de los caballos había huido, probablemente cuando las cosas se pusieron feas. Se habían llevado los bolsos de tela que colgaban de sus caballos, aunque solo contenían mantas y botellas con agua, ya que por suerte, Peter siempre había guardado las monedas de oro; una parte en un pequeño morral que colgaba en su cinturón, y otra parte dentro de una bolsita que guardaba dentro de su bota izquierda. Así que al menos seguían teniendo dinero, y un caballo. Era todo lo que les quedaba y era suficiente.

El pueblo de Feniah se veía ocupado por las mañanas, hombres que pasaban cargando costales en sus espaldas, mujeres que pasaban cargando pequeños costales de los que sobresalían algunas telas, o vegetales, niños que corrían por las calles, mujeres jóvenes que soltaban pequeñas sonrisitas, o risitas entre ambas cuando pasaban al lado de Peter. Elizabeth rodó los ojos, ¿Acaso no tenían nada más que hacer? Trató de hacer memoria en los libros que había leído acerca de la edad media, ya que ese mundo era lo más parecido a esa época de su propio mundo; los largos vestidos, mercados de trueques, el oro, duques, reyes, mujeres jóvenes que lo único que tenían grabado en la mente era; matrimonio. Elizabeth resopló, le disgustaba que incluso ese tipo de pensamiento inclusive existiera en todos los mundos habidos y por haber, no es que el matrimonio tuviese algo de malo, más bien era ¿Dónde estaba el deseo de superarse? Aunque si eso era lo más parecido posible a esa época remota de su mundo, lo más seguro es que también ahí no existiera otra opción, la única manera de superarse para una mujer era a través del matrimonio, probablemente conseguir un marido bien posicionado, como había escuchado a las chicas de la escuela, pero aunque no se tuviera la oportunidad de ir a la universidad como los hombres, aun así no se te quitaba el derecho de pensar.

Ya estaba de mal humor cuando Peter habló, por primera vez desde que salieron del hospital, o al menos lo más parecido a un hospital que Elizabeth pudo reconocer.

-Debemos detenernos para comer, antes de avanzar más.

Se encontraban en el centro de Feniah, el cual era un lugar muy concurrido; las posadas por las que transitaban se encontraban abarrotadas, cada una con un puñado de caballos amarrados en la entrada. Y las fondas, que era el lugar donde brindaban comida a un precio razonable, estaban igualmente llenas, puesto que Feniah, era al parecer un paraje obligatorio para los transeúntes. A pesar de que Elizabeth no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo, aunque seguramente debía haber sido el día anterior, no le agradaba demasiado la idea de entrar a uno de esos lugares abarrotados, por lo que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un tanto desesperada.

-Tal vez, podemos esperar a entrar al bosque y cazar algo -propuso la joven.

Peter rió.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Elizabeth un poco ofendida.

-¿Estás loca? - dijo el joven frunciendo el ceño confundido, pero a la vez como si encontrara algo divertido - No has comido nada desde hace casi quince horas, y llegar al bosque y _cazar algo_ propone otras tres, si tenemos suerte. Si tú no mueres de hambre yo sí.

Elizabeth bufó.

-Suerte encontrando lugar para el caballo.

Pasaron por unas tres cuadras antes de encontrar un lugar medianamente decente donde hubiese lugar para los tres. Elizabeth entró mientras Peter se encontraba atando al caballo en el tronco de madera horizontal que se encontraba en la entrada de aquel lugar, había pequeñas mesas redondas desparramadas a lo largo y ancho del lugar, así como otras rectangulares, las cuales se veían ocupadas por pequeños grupos de hombres que compartían ¿cerveza? ( No se le ocurrió que más podrían verter dentro de aquellos tarros) , algunos viajeros solitarios, o parejas que compartían sus alimentos e intercambiaban palabras, pero no había ni una sola familia, y en parte era bueno, porque le entristecía verlas. Encontró una mesa que se encontraba vacía y se dirigió hacia ella dispuesta a sentarse, estaba por jalar la silla cuando se topó con una mano fuerte y pálida que asió la silla hacia atrás, ella fijó la mirada en el joven rubio, que era más alto que ella, que tenía una mirada seria pero a la vez divertida, que no podía evitar ser caballeroso, era casi como si lo llevara en sus genes. Ella apretó sus labios ligeramente en una sonrisa y tomó asiento. Un estruendo de risas estalló en una de las mesas ocupada por cuatro hombres, a Elizabeth le dolía la cabeza, aunque no iba a admitirlo.

Una atractiva mujer de aproximadamente treinta y tantos años, se acercó a su mesa a ofrecerles el menú del día; lo cual consistía de un platillo especial del día o ardilla preparada con huevos, ambos jóvenes optaron por la primera opción, y agua de limón, ya que lo contrario era cerveza de raíz.

Ella alzó las cejas y fijó la mirada en la mesa de madera. Peter sabía que ella no se encontraba muy bien, por lo que él sabía, pudiera haber estándole doliendo la cabeza enormemente en ese instante y ella no se lo diría. Aunque se lo preguntara. Por eso había insistido en llegar a un lugar en donde ella pudiera sentarse y descansar un rato más. Peter podía comprender la resistencia a preocuparse por sí misma, de ponerse en segundo lugar, ya que eso era algo que probablemente él mismo vivía, con sus hermanos. Pero la diferencia es que ella era una chica, y las chicas que él conocía eran completamente diferentes; había escuchado por sus amigos y compañeros, las amigas de la novia de un amigo, las amigas de su hermana, y todo era; ir a fiestas, comprarse vestidos, conocer nuevos prospectos, el maquillaje… y eso era lo que consistía ser las mayores, porque podían hacer todas esas cosas antes que las demás, y se alegraban de ello.

-Peter - ella lo llamó, con los ojos fijos en algún punto detrás de su espalda. - En este… _lugar_, ¿Hay escuelas? - Ella lo miró en complicidad. El comprendió que se refería a la totalidad del mundo en el que ahora estaban, puesto que en sí continuaban en la misión secreta.

-Hay educación, que es la equivalencia de lo que tenemos en nuestro… lugar - dijo - Se enseña la historia, a través de los lib

ros, e igualmente las distintas profesiones, pero más que nada se maneja el discipulado; si deseas aprender o tienes cierta vocación te acercas con el experto y aprendes de primera mano. Literalmente.

Elizabeth asintió.

-Y… ¿_Cualquiera _puede ser lo que quiera? - _¿Inclusive una mujer? _Pensó la joven, pero no lo expreso con palabras.

Peter frunció un poco el ceño.

-Profesionalmente, sí.

Ella parecía estar pensando en algo, Peter deseaba saber lo que fuera que ella estuviese pensado, así que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El entrecerró los ojos.

-Así que de todas las cosas que pudieses tener curiosidad, ¿como los unicornios y el próximo paraje…?

-Ya te he preguntado por los unicornios y por el camino, pensé que me faltaba preguntar por las escuelas. - dijo irónicamente, arrugando un poco la nariz.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

-Y acerca de eso - dijo el muchacho imitando un aire de pensador - ¿Qué opinas de las escuelas en Cambridge?

Elizabeth rió. Era una risa genuina, no como cuando lo hacía por educación ante el posadero o como cuando tenía que ser amable con algunas personas, sino era verdadera. Y Peter pensó en lo maravilloso que era.

La joven lo miró un poco extrañada.

-¿Es en serio?

-Yo siempre hablo en serio Elizabeth.

Ella levanto una ceja.

-Creo que está bien. - dijo.

Peter frunció el ceño nuevamente, ella siempre hacia eso. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, era como si toda ella fuera un misterio, un enigma que había que ir descubriendo por partes, uno que no se abría fácilmente.

-¿Sólo bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pienso que está _bien_ para las personas de ahí.

-¿Las personas de Cambridge?

-Al menos las que yo conozco. Tú estudias ahora ahí, y si quieres después puedes ir a la universidad. En cambio, para las demás, ahora son felices estudiando el MMC y funciona para ellas.

Peter alzó las cejas.

-Mientras Me Caso - explicó con una amarga sonrisa.

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa. Juzgó por la manera en que ella lo dijo, que no era suficiente para ella, como si tuviese ansias de algo más.

-¿Y para ti?

Ella frunció los labios.

-Supongo que de todas formas no tiene importancia. Es solo que… tal vez tengo demasiadas ideas sobre cosas que no pueden ser posibles.

El joven se quedó pensativo y después de unos instantes dijo;

-Tal vez nosotros somos quien nos ponemos nuestros propios limitantes.

Elizabeth fijó su mirada en Peter, pensativa.

En ese instante llegó la mujer a servirles la mesa. Elizabeth dirigió la mirada a su plato, pero Peter seguía observándola; la manera distraída con que a veces miraba las cosas, como si en realidad su mente estuviera en otra parte, y sin dejar de mirarla incitó;

-Siempre está Oxford, ¿Sabes?

Ella trató de sonreír pero solo pudo hacer una mueca.

-Si… tal vez - dijo.

Peter sabía que era complicado que una chica ingresara en una universidad, debido a que no en todas las admitían, pero Oxford las admitía, y además otorgaba becas, y ella era inteligente, y deseaba poder decírselo. Pero entonces se sintió idiota, por supuesto que ella lo sabía, probablemente su indecisión se debía a la situación que ella enfrentaba. Tenía una madre y una hermana que posiblemente dependían de ella, no sabía si contaban con una pensión económica o algo parecido, como las que suelen dar a las viudas de los militares. Elizabeth le había comentado anteriormente que su padre era minero, y que él había sido quien le había enseñado "los dotes de la caza", como ella le llamaba. Ni siquiera sabía si contaba con más familia en Cambridge, lo cual probablemente era posible, ya que se habían mudado ahí seguramente para contar con algún tipo de protección. Aunque por algún motivo que Peter no comprendía, deseaba poder dársela.

Peter no presionó el tema, y ella sabía que él no lo haría, no era la clase de chico impertinente o altivo, a pesar que tenía las razones para serlo, puesto que por años había sido rey. Pero no, el era… Elizabeth detuvo sus pensamientos, no podía permitirse pensar en lo caballeroso, generoso, amable y atractivo que era, así que desvió nuevamente la atención a su plato, y comenzó a pensar en qué tipo de carne usarían.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? - preguntó el joven fingiendo desconcierto.

Ella entorno los ojos.

-¿Qué podría tener de malo? - contestó fingiendo estar confundida ante su pregunta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana fría, y a pesar de las capas de tela que traía, su piel lo resentía. Susan se encontraba cabalgando junto con Caspian en uno de los caminos que conectan un pueblo con otro. Habían acordado no comentarle a nadie lo que había sucedido en Bellhaven, puesto que por ahora era una cuestión en segundo plano, y Caspian le aseguro que lo resolvería. El fuerte graznido de un ave llamó su atención y echó un vistazo rápidamente.

-¡Caspian! - llamó Susan y el joven también vislumbro al ave. Susan fue bajando la velocidad hasta llegar al trote, Caspian hizo lo mismo y la blanca ave se posó en la cabeza del caballo del joven rey.

-Les traigo un mensaje - dijo el pájaro narniano.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí termina el capítulo. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado, como verán estuvo un poco más enfocado en Peter y Elizabeth, a petición de las que les gusta esta pareja *u*, por cierto… ¿Han visto la serie del actor que interpretó a Peter Pevensie, (William Moseley) en su nueva serie "The Royals"? Vuelve a interpretar a alguien de la realeza. :D<em>

_Prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar lo más pronto posible, tengo demasiadas ideas, lo único que me falta es tiempo_

_**DANIELA123** Me da mucha alegría cuando me dicen que comenzaron a leer y que les atrapo, :') , que bueno que te haya gustado la interacción entre los personajes, tal vez eso significa que estoy plasmando mis ideas, y los personajes. Espero verte por aquí en los siguientes capítulos_

_**Bego-Bura-xD** Jajaja, muchas gracias por leer!, me anima mucho cuando recién comienzan a leerlo. Que bueno que te esta gustando, muchas gracias por tu comprensión en los tiempos… si la estúpida pero no adorable escuela agota , espero verte en los comentarios_

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero verlos en los comentarios, agradezco mucho sus críticas, opiniones, sugerencias._

_Los amo!_


End file.
